Deception
by funkyflamingo
Summary: Unable to bear living with her unrequited love any longer, Mrs. Lovett hatches a plan to finally make Sweeney Todd hers - but oh what a tangled web we weave, when once we practice to deceive…
1. Chapter 1

_Well look I'm back! Not that I've been gone all that long really XD_

_It'll be great to have something going again, it's been weird since I finished Obsession! I'm a little nervous about this one though cause it's a totally new start, a totally new idea (one that, far as I'm aware has been no where near touched before J) and a totally new Lovett and Todd to the ones I've been writing for the last ten months!_

_This is an idea I've had for a long long time, I actually got it from something I did with PA, well this is like the /if/ version, the opposite to what happened there…hmm I make no sense never mind lol doesn't matter anyway you'll see it if you remember PA :)_

_Sorry this first chapter is short and all narrative which I'm not too fond of - but it's very important and sets everything up and this one really won't work any other way J_

_So here we go, I'm nervous about this too lol…_

* * *

_**Deception**_

* * *

It is not unusual for a person to say they would do anything for the one they love.

It is, however, not often meant as totally and literally as it was when Nellie Lovett said it. It is also not as common for a person to say (and mean) they would do anything to _get_ the one they love…but Nellie Lovett said this too - she made a promise to herself when the man she realised she'd been in love with for over twenty years walked through her shop door one bleak day. Yes, realised; love she had foolishly mistaken for being for the cheerful Benjamin Barker, she quickly found was actually all along for the darker man who returned to her - for Sweeney Todd.

She began immediately it seemed - almost subconsciously - on this little mission to make him her own - as he was clearly meant to be. The words spilled simply, easily from her lips - the lie that is - or not quite, so cleverly did she phrase it. And Lucy was gone, simple as that, wiped from the scene, leaving nothing standing in Mrs. Lovett's way.

Nothing that is, except for the man himself.

Oh he was a stubborn one. Could she make it more plain how she wanted him? How completely she was his? Mrs. Lovett didn't think there was possibly a grander and more obvious way to show somebody how hopelessly in love with them you were than by actually grinding down and baking people into meat pies and serving them to all of London - just so that somebody could have his murders covered up.

Well. The money was nice too.

He knew. She was positive of it. He'd have to be totally blind or totally stupid not to realise that the baker would give him everything she had in a second - and Sweeney Todd was neither. So what was the problem? Still Lucy? Still his silly revenge not letting him care for anything else?

Well she was tired of it. All she did for him…she'd be damned if it was all for bloody nothing. She _would_ have Sweeney Todd. He _would_ grow to love her as she loved him, they _would_ get married, they _would_ go to live in a little house by the sea, they _would_ have children -

It was on thinking these frantically frustrated and determined thoughts one night as she hacked away at meat, exhausted and sweat pouring form her - that she froze.

And it was from these very thoughts - one thought in particular - that her genius, brilliant, _perfect_ plan was born.

Nellie Lovett had endured thirteen long years of marriage to the Albert the butcher and not one child to show for it. Albert had called her stupid and useless - but she knew she wasn't - _he_ was the useless one. There had been a child - just not his. And he'd never known it; it had been gone before she'd become too big to hide.

She'd miscarried. She'd fallen down the bake house stairs one evening, all the way. It wasn't like she'd done it on purpose but she wasn't going to pretend she'd shed any tears when a small clear substance came out of her along with a heavy bleed the next day.

Of course she'd been relieved - as much as she wanted a child, more than almost anything - she didn't want one enough to wind up on the streets or in bedlam for it - for she knew that was what would have become of her. There was no way she'd have been able to pretend to her husband it was his, she hadn't lain with him in over a year - and there was no way he would have kept her in his house once he found out there was another man's baby in her belly.

She wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistake again. After all the other men she'd been sure to take those special herbs the next day to prevent what could start growing inside her from doing so.

Well no, there hadn't been that many, not really. It wasn't like she was whore or anything. She just…had needs. Needs that her husband couldn't attend to sufficiently, so it was hardly her fault she had to seek alternatives to her marriage bed now was it? And, if said alternatives wanted to give her money afterwards, in gratitude for her helping them out at the same time - well, who was she to argue with that?

Anyway that was all in the past now. She was interested in no other man but her Mr. Todd now, and her Mr. Todd she would have.

It was all so simple: she'd get Sweeney into her bed, he'd accidentally (on his part) get her with child - thinking it wasn't possible - then she would tell him and he'd have no choice but to marry her. After all - as much as he probably didn't give much of a care about her wellbeing, he wouldn't want her slung in bedlam for having his child out of wedlock - why, what would he do with his victims then? Where would he run his unorthodox tonsorial parlour? How would he get to his precious judge without her there to happily cover all his crimes?

It wasn't bad - the tiny little second of guilt she felt for planning to trick him like this was gone as easily as she'd expelled the guilt for leading him to believe his wife was dead. She wasn't doing anything terrible - it wasn't like he had anyone else now - his stupid wife was gone (or as good as) and he needed somebody as much as he woudn't admit it. In time he would be happy, he'd be glad he had somebody to look after him, to love him - and in time he would just have to love her back.

Yes it was all so simple, all so perfect a plan.

But first, of course, she had to actually _get _him into her bed…

* * *

_Okay please help me out here cause I'm incredibly unsure how this ideas gonna go down, especially as I'm writing Lovett a lot different to how I have before…she's not so innocent in this one as you can see (not that she was ever anywhere near but - you know what I mean lmao) and…yes well XD I just really really need opinions, thoughts, like or dislike - just feedback basically lol!_

_Oh and yes I'm planning on this being quite long, I don't know how long but…well a big story anyway hehe and I do have much written and planned so if you like there shall be more very soon! XD_

_Love to everyone who's read, extra love to anyone who tells me what they think LOL ;)_

_x x x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow you're all so wonderful! I was sooo happy to see so many reviews from those of you who read Obsession/PA, means a lot that you stick with me! XD And I was overjoyed to see new reviewers too! Thank you so much to all of you - and for all the faves and alerts as well - it made me so incredibly happy to get such a good initial response to this story! Hope you all enjoy this next chap and what I have to come as well! ;)_

_

* * *

_

"You know, I remember the day she were born."

Sweeney actually looked up from the picture he held in his lap at the soft voice, jolted out of his memories by the woman standing just behind his chair, looking over his shoulder at the photograph of his wife and baby daughter. He didn't reply to her, turning back to the picture.

"So 'appy you -" she stumbled - "Mr. Baker was…came 'urrying down to me shop in all of a fluster - picked me up and swung me right round you did, you were that full of joy," she was smiling fondly at the memory, and had he not being facing away from her, she would have seen the very tiniest traces of a smile at the corners of Sweeney's mouth too. "Ah she was a beautiful one, that babe…all blue eyes and rosy cheeks…" Her voice adopted a wistful tone and Sweeney turned his head to look up at her curiously as she spoke.

She gazed into the distance now but she'd caught the movement from the corner of her eye and could feel his eyes on her. She sighed heavily. "So beautiful indeed…so lucky you was - you and yer Lucy…I were so envious of the both of ya…"

"Why?" Came his sudden voice. She was surprised by it but pleased. She pasted a smile on her face as she shook herself a little and looked back down at Sweeney.

"Well with 'aving such a beautiful child…made me dream of the day I'd 'ave one of me own…only knowing it would never 'appen, I…" She cleared her throat and moved away from the chair, over to the dresser where she began fussing with the sheets she'd placed there, picking up and re-folding them, even though she'd folded them neatly already.

She felt Sweeney's eyes burn her back from his place in the chair and knew she'd got his curiosity. Surely it was only a matter of moments before he broke one of his own rules of making no effort to make any sort of conversation with her by asking -

"Why would it never happen?"

She smiled to herself, pausing in folding a sheet before pasting a sad, slightly awkward expression on her face and turning back to face him, avoiding his eyes as she muttered quietly, "I can't 'ave children Mr. T…I'm not…" She cleared her throat, meeting his eyes briefly, seeing him for once, looking into her own. She gave a small sad smile and a little shake of her head. "I just can't."

He stared at her a moment - there was shock evident on his features, his lips slightly parted - and he actually seemed to be in deep thought. Finally he closed his mouth, frowning a little as he said, "I'm sorry."

She gave him another sad smile. "S'alright. Sort of come to accept it by now. Just s'pose I were never intended for mother'ood…doesn't mean I don't -" She stopped herself, looking suddenly awkward and flustered, clearing her throat and brushing a stray curl from her face. "Well, got plenty to do downstairs, I best leave ya to it love."

She left the room, but not before she caught the look on Sweeney's face - it was one she saw often - deep thought - but unlike often, it was focused on her. He'd listened to what she'd said.

And so, as she made her way down the stairs she allowed herself a gleeful smile. The first step was completed; it was time for her plan to begin.

Now of course, for the important part - getting her dear Mr. Todd to start sleeping with her.

It shouldn't be too difficult. After all, he hadn't had a woman in over fifteen years as far as she knew - and she'd seen him looking. Of course he'd looked; she'd all but thrust her cleavage in his face on every opportunity she got, bending far too low and close to place his meals in front of him when he came down for them, letting her hand linger a little too long whenever she got the chance to touch him in any way, always making sure she laced her corset up tight as it would go and shooting him all those little winks and sweet smiles whenever she could.

In fact, she'd actually caught him staring at her for a good ten minutes the other day, when he'd been sat in his chair as she'd flitted about his room in the morning, dusting and tidying, chiding him for not bothering to keep the place presentable; "you got at business to run Mr. T, don't give a very good impression when it's all gloomy and 'orrible up 'ere." Each time she shot a glace his way his gaze was on her - or, more specifically, her body - and she'd sworn she'd seen something that could only be described as hunger in his eyes for a brief flicker of a second as she'd ran her hand pseudo-innocently over her chest and bodice under the pretence of smoothing her dress over.

Of course, then she had to open her mouth, and at her, "you alright Mr. T?" He'd been jolted out of his trance to scowl up at her before giving a grunt of reply and turning his head to ignore her like always.

Now surely if she kept at it he would break one day. One day _soon _hopefully. She just had to make it plain that she was totally willing to let him take out all his inevitable sexual frustrations on her body - something she was fairly sure he'd thought about more than once - and well - it was only a matter of time before he gave in, surely.

Yes, there was no use going about this like some sort of harlot - that would get her no where. After all, Mrs. Nellie Lovett had known only her late husband in the carnal sense - or as far Sweeney was aware - and if this plan was going to work it was going to have to stay that way. She could make it plain how willing she was, how much she wanted him - but doing anything too drastic would surely be out of character for the naïve widow woman he believed her to be…

So - the subtle approach it was.

She began that evening, managing to get him down to eat with her and Toby at dinner time - the cold being on her side and making the temptation of a hot meal in a warm cosy room too much for Sweeney to bother to resist.

"Oh Mr. T, it must be awful chilly up there at night - I can see me own breath when I bring yer breakfast up first thing in the morning - 'ow ever do you sleep in such cold!?" She exclaimed over the table.

"Huh," was all he replied to that.

She sighed, rising from her seat and picking up the bottle from the middle of the table. "More wine love?" She asked him, moving over where he was seated with it.

"Yes please!" Toby said, holding his empty glass out across the table. Mrs. Lovett gave another heavy sigh, turning to Toby and refilling his glass with a roll of her eyes then turning back to Sweeney, pouring into his glass as well.

"No."

"Oh - drink it - it'll do you good - warm ya right up it will. Plus it's fine stuff this - been in the cupboard for years - well I thought if we didn't use it now it'd be in there for ever more." She chattered as she filled his glass to the brim and made to move back over to her seat - when an idea suddenly occurred to her.

She put the bottle down next to his glass, turning away and moving her hand from the bottle as she did - 'accidentally' knocking his full glass over, the wine flooding the table where he was sitting and spilling down into his lap. Sweeney pushed his chair back in shock as the cool liquid hit him and Mrs. Lovett gasped loudly.

"Oh I am so sorry love! So bloody clumsy I am - sorry dear - don't get up I'll get a cloth -"

She disappeared into the kitchen for a second, returning with a damp rag. Sweeney expected her to give it to him but instead she leant straight down and started rubbing at his trouser leg with it, a small frown on her face as she tried to get the wine off. Sweeney found himself with a very plain and unavoidable view of her cleavage - well, more like half her breasts with the dress she was wearing - and that coupled with the little hand on his thigh next to the other where she rubbed at the stain that was perilously close to -

"I'll do it!" He snapped suddenly at her, snatching the cloth form her and standing up, disappearing into the kitchen with it.

Mrs. Lovett a little upset with the disgust in which he'd shoved her off him, cleared her throat, trying to hide the small laugh that nearly escaped her regardless, knowing all to well why he'd taken himself from the room to clean up.

"Come on Toby dear, eat up lad! You're usually nearly on seconds by now!" She said, jolting him out of the strange look he was giving her and turning him back to his dinner as she mopped at the wine on the table with her napkin.

Sweeney hadn't been happy when he'd returned. The scowl hadn't left his face once, and he'd pushed his chair back sharply and stalked off upstairs as soon as he was finished. Mrs. Lovett was disappointed - she'd hoped to try and persuade him to stay for a drink after dinner - sit in the warm by the fire and all that…but he'd clearly been more annoyed than she'd thought he was for his own reaction to her - and she didn't think she should risk his wrath by going up to him again that night.

The next night, after parading around him in a dress that was barely acceptable all day, pretending to be blissfully ignorant of how much of her body was on show to him as she dropped little comments that could easily be taken two ways, she went up to him with extra blankets, knocking softly before entering without being invited to do so.

"Bloody freezing up 'ere love! 'Ere, you'll be needing these for sure - can't 'ave ya freezing to death in the middle of the night can we?" She muttered as she deposited the blankets on the end of his small cot.

"Anything else ya need…?" She asked him as usual as she turned to face him, hands on hips.

Looking out of his window instead of at her, Sweeney shook his head tensely.

Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Can I ask ya something Mr. T?" She said softly.

It was a moment before he gave a a grunt of reply, dull permission for her to continue, but making it plain he would rather she didn't.

Ignoring this, she asked him quietly, "you ever get lonely?"

A sudden frown crossed his face at that and he turned his head to regard her briefly.

She sighed, sitting herself down on his bed, absently brushing her hand over the covers beside her as she stared blankly at the woollen blanket, continuing on. "The nights the worst huh? Sleeping alone at night…well it is for me anyhow. Oh 'e was a fool of a man, me Albert - but it was nice to 'ave someone…" She glanced up very briefly, saw that his eyes were still on her, and looked back down at the blanket, tilting her head as she ran her hand over the covers and continued. "Someone to love I mean…someone to 'old me…"

Another sly glance up told her that he was still watching her strangely - before he scowled suddenly and turned away from her.

"Don't you miss it Mr. T?"

There was a pause before, "miss what?"

"'Aving someone to love?"

She could see his jaw tighten from the profile view she had of him. "I've got someone to love." He ground out.

She frowned. "Yes but she's -"

She cut off as he spun to face her, fury in his eyes.

Mrs. Lovett closed her mouth and got quickly up form the bed, smoothing her dress down nervously. "Well then." She moved over to him before leaving the room, placing a hand briefly - but long enough to force him to look at her - on his shoulder as she said softly, "goodnight love," wondering if he knew how she truly meant the word.

She lingered at the door - her hand on the handle - reluctant to turn it and leave his presence…God she wanted him so much - how could he not see it in her eyes!? She let her hand drop from the door and turned back to face him, clearing her throat quietly.

"You can always come downstairs if you get too cold up 'ere ya know - I'm sure I could warm ya up love." She said softly.

Sweeney turned his head sharply to look at her. "What!?"

"I mean - well I've got plenty of gin and there's always a fire going…"

"Oh." He turned away from her again. Damn it - she should have just left the innuendo open!

"It's warmer downstairs Mr. T love," she tried again. "If ya wanna stay down there I mean - um - yer very welcome - yer always welcome - um -" _in my bed. My bed's warmer too, Mr. T…much, much warmer…_

"I'm fine."

Her heart sank. "Alright love, if yer sure." And she left him to his cold.

She kept at it…but apart from the little wine incident her blatant advances seemed to go over his head. How was he so blind to the way she let her eyes shine when as asked him, "anything else ya need, Mr. T?" Every time before she left? How did he not notice the way she would let her breathing quicken and her eyes darken whenever he was close to her - which she made sure was as often as it was possible? How did he not realise how blatantly she was offering herself to him? Maybe he did…but if he did - how did he bloody _resist _so well!?

She'd been trying - and failing - at using the subtle approach for more than a week now - and Mrs. Lovett was forced the face the fact that if she wanted this child inside her before the damned man managed to get his silly revenge, she was going to have to use a far more _direct_ method of seduction…

* * *

_Well I really hope you all liked my second chapter! I'm getting going now (and so's Lovet lol ;)) Please tell me what you think loves, I'm paranoid and I need reassurance, especially as this is so new :)_

_There's actually so many ways I could play the next one...and I've written all of them haha, I really couldn't decide but I think I know which one I've settled on now though - so it shouldn't take too long! ;)_

_Thanks once again darlings! -hugs everyone- XD_

_x x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Thyme - Glad you like the idea hun! ;) Yes I do plan or it to be a long one and M-rated certainly for a reason soon enough ;) XD Lovett is quite sneaky in this isn't she! Hehe thanks so much for the review love! -hugs-_

_Jml - Thank you very much hun! I'm really glad you like my slighter darker Lovett and my story idea ;) -hugs-_

_Rose - LOL at Tom Jones! XD Hmm yep Lovett is definitely very good at being naughty ;) Glad you like it so far hun, thank you! -hugs-_

_Stagemanager16 - Hey love thanks so much! I'm really glad you like my new fic and the not-so-innocent Lovett hehe ;) -hugs-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again lovelies!! XD Thank you so much for all the amazing wonderful lovely reviews!! Wow I'm so excited for this story - and so many people like it! That makes me even more excited for it! I'm having /so/ much fun writing this and it actually feels so good to have something totally new as well, I feel like I did at the beginning of PA all over again! Basically amazed and deliriously happy this is getting such a good response and really incredibly excited to keep writing it - and wow I'm using the word excited too much haha well I am excited, - exciting this writing business is LOL!_

_Anyway I best calm down and give you my next chap now…and for those of you who haven__'__t read any of my other stuff, just a little warning before we start that I don__'__t rate my stories M for a laugh…;) XD_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett walked up very close behind the still barber, stopping only when her body was almost pressed against his. She swallowed hard when he didn't move or speak - had he not even noticed her there!? Well she would soon change that…

She leant her head forward and, her voice low and husky, she whispered just two words in his ear; "fuck me."

Sweeney visibly jolted. Finally - an actual reaction from him! He spun to face her, stepping backwards - the look on his face was priceless.

"_What!?_"

She refused to chicken out like she almost wanted to and stood her ground, tilting her chin up slightly. "You 'eard me."

Sweeney was staring at her like she'd just grown an extra head. He blinked, a frown of disbelief on his face as she stared back at him, her dark eyes wide, heart pounding as she waited for his answer.

"Are you out of your _mind _woman!?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"I…"

"Come on Mr. T…I want you - and I know you want me…"

His eyes were wide - he was looking at her like she was mad…but then they flicked down to the rest of her - just for a second - but when they reached her own again the sudden darkness of them was unmistakable. Her own eyes shone and she had only a second to lick her suddenly very dry lips before -

Sweeney's body slammed hard into hers, his mouth crashing down on her own and his arms holding her by the shoulders and pressing her tightly to himself. She let her own arms wind round his neck as he pushed her backwards - seeing they were heading for his chair she spun them fast and shoved, landing him in the chair leaving her to quickly straddle his lap.

He kissed her hard and passionately, one hand in her hair an the other skirting down her side and sending shivers through her body. She moaned into his mouth, grinning against it in her triumph even as her mind was over run with feelings of pure hot pleasure.

His hands went to her small waist, resting there lightly at first before they gripped - and she ground herself none too subtly down on him, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat to match her gasp of pleasure.

He flipped her over suddenly, faster than she could blink, landing her on her back on the - _bed _- pinned quickly under his hard body. Her dark eyes looked up into his own to see the same expression she felt there - lust, hunger - need…

Her hands were at his shirt, yanking the stock from round his neck and ripping buttons open frantically as his head dropped to her neck to place feverish kisses there. As soon as she'd got his shirt open and half off she began tugging on her own clothing, yanking hooks then corset laces open before pulling the whole lot apart and pressing her bare skin to his, pulling him down against her with her little hands gripping his strong back.

She drew a leg up at his hip, and his lips caught hers, parting them, his tongue finding her own to dance and play with and she moaned deeply into the heated kiss. His hand was on her thigh next, bundling the heavy material of her skirts up - and his lips broke from hers as he found her bloomers and tugged at them, kissing and nipping at her jaw line instead as she struggled for breath, muttering, "Mrs. Lovett.." against her skin. She moaned again, shuddering as she pressed her body as tight to his as it could go.

"Mrs. Lovett…Mrs. Lovett…"

She frowned a little as the voice grew more demanding in tone, pushing herself still harder to him, clinging onto him for all she was worth, holding him tightly…

"Mrs. Lovett…Mrs. Lovett! _Mrs. Lovett - mum!"_

"_What!?_" She roared to the voice that had drifted through the bake house door and broke her cruelly from her fantasy.

"Um - err - sorry mum - it's just it's time for opening - well…five minutes ago!" Toby called back.

"Alright!" She snapped. "Aright I'm coming Toby - flip the sign I'll be up in a minute!"

She picked up a pie from the tray she'd just retrieved from the oven and threw it furiously across the bake house, watching it splatter against the meat grinder in satisfaction .

Damn it - why did she tease herself like this? And now she was in all of a fluster and she had the bloody shop to go and open…

She sighed heavily as she piled three trays of pies on top of each other and made her way form the bake house with them. Oh that had been such a good daydream…_well, _she told herself determinedly_, just gotta get through this day, and daydream it'll be no longer. _

Mrs. Lovett was dreadfully distracted that day. She burnt six batches of pies, Toby had to call her about three times every time he wanted something, and she had no idea how many times she'd given customers the wrong change.

She knew she should put it out of her head until she was done with the shop for the day but she couldn't help it - she must have gone through a hundred different ways of doing what she planned to…and each time she thought of something her thoughts continued to his reaction…and the events that would follow…

"Bugger!" She cursed loudly as the stack of plates smashed to pieces as they hit the floor. "S'alright Toby I'll get it - go see to the table in the corner will you?" She muttered as he hurried over to help her.

He straightened from picking up bits of china to look down at her a moment. "Mum…?"

"What love?" She said absently as she collected pieces into her skirt.

"Um…are you alright mum? Only ya seem awful…funny today??"

"What? Oh - yes dear I'm fine. Just 'aving one of those days I guess - run along now don't keep 'em waiting there's a good lad."

Toby nodded and did as she said, letting the story slide for now.

Mrs. Lovett was never gladder when the day was over that night. It was late now - the boy had long fallen asleep somewhere and her work was, for the most part, done for the day. There was still half a body left down in the bake house but she would just have to get up earlier and see to it in the morning - she had far more important things to do _tonight. _

Her stomach churned with the thought of what she was about to do. If this failed…if this failed she would never be able to look at Mr. Todd straight again. But…

She ran her hands over herself as she gazed at her figure in the mirror. It wouldn't fail. She allowed herself a small smirk as her eyes raked her body up and down appreciatively. How could he resist this? He was a _man,_ after all…

She fingered the top of her corset, biting her lip a little. Maybe she should just take the whole lot off and go up there with noting at all under the robe she was planning to drop as soon as she had his attention. Then of course - that would be even more humiliating it failed…but surely it was less likely to fail than if she kept her undergarments on like she'd planned…?

She stared at herself for a good five minutes before finally deciding and starting to pull the laces at the front of her corset undone. She'd got it done halfway when she stopped again. Then, maybe she should leave it on just to be on the safe side; she could always take it off in front of him if she was feeling brave once she got there. Her hand paused and she locked eyes with herself in the mirror, a small frown on her face as she frantically pondered what to do -

She suddenly jumped at he sound of a door - _her _door - and whipped her head round -

- To see none other than the barber himself slipping into her room and shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Mr. Todd!" She managed to gasp when she got over the shock, clutching her undone corset close to her and backing away, her heart pounding. "Wha - what are ya doing 'ere!?"

He stared hard at her, the intensity of his gaze making her want to faint in panic - she'd never _seen_ him fix so much of his attention on her! "I think you know Mrs. Lovett."

He turned the lock on the door.

She stopped moving backwards, her eyes widening with shock and disbelief and her heart hammering as

his eyes none too subtly raked over her body.

"Um…you - uh -"

_Damn it pull yourself together! _She scolded herself frantically. Here he was, Sweeney Todd in her bedroom, obviously here with the intention of doing what she'd been planning to seduce him into all day - but he'd caught her so hopelessly off guard it was all she could do to believe this was really happening, and she could only stutter as he stared at her - what she was wearing in particular…or more specifically - what she _wasn't_ wearing…

"Mr - uh - what do you…?"

"Don't even bother," came his angry growl before he was striding towards her - he lunged and grabbed her, throwing her to the bed and covering her body with his faster than she could blink. "You say one bloody word and I'll slit your throat you little bitch." He snarled at her, looking as if he would rather be anywhere but here on top of her - yet he was clearly powerless to stop himself. Her eyes wide and whole body frozen beneath him, she nodded.

"Do you think I haven't noticed how you've been throwing yourself at me?" He said fiercely to her as he yanked her undergarments off and tugged his belt undone. "You bloody little whore - do you know how it's been killing me - how you've been torturing me with what I can't have by making it so obvious how easily I could have it!?"

She opened her mouth to protest but his threat rang in her ears - and she was wiser than to take it lightly so she closed it quickly again, settling for searching his dark eyes frantically with her own pleading ones.

He growled at that, shoving her legs apart to let himself between them - he yanked at the corset she was wearing, ripping it the rest of the way undone and pulling it roughly open to expose her heaving chest and torso to him.

His rough hand seized a breast as he locked eyes with her. "You want it so bad you can bloody take it -" he spat at her before driving himself hard into her, just like that - with hardly a warning!

An unpreventable cry of surprise spilled from her suddenly open mouth - she wanted him, yes, but he'd taken her so quickly she'd barely time to even process what was happening let alone be ready for him - and from what it felt like he wasn't exactly small either…

His thrusts were deep and hard, his arms either side of her body, trapping her there, (although it wasn't like she was going to try and go anywhere) his weight was heavy on her and her face was buried suddenly in his mass of hair. It was wiry and dry and smelt damp and stale like that room of his…but still - she suddenly let her eyes close, let herself breathe in his scent, nuzzle into his thick dark locks, press herself as tight to him as she could, let her mind flood with the bliss of having the man she was in love with finally inside her - because however this was happening it _was _happening - and this was what she'd always wanted...

Wasn't it?

He was stiff in her arms, his whole body tensed and feeling almost like it was resisting her own, even as he thrust repetitively into her. He wouldn't look at her, wouldn't kiss her - when she nipped and licked at the skin of his neck, euphoric with the pleasure of having him like this, he yanked her head sharply away from him with a hand in her hair, ramming into her all the harder for it as if he was trying to get this over with as quickly as possible - but still…he was doing it in the first place wasn't he?

As he gave another hard shove an accidental small squeak escaped her, which earned her nothing but a 'shut up!' snarled into her ear. She had to bite the inside of her mouth after that - it wasn't long before she tasted the salty metallic tang of blood but it was all she could do to keep from making a noise.

She could only cling tight to him and ride it out - his hard thrusts were driving her right into the bed, and her small body heaved under the weight of his, nearly crushed beneath him he was being so careless.

This wasn't how she'd imagined it to be - she had thought she'd have more of a part in it for a start, rather than being pinned motionless beneath him like this, threatened for making a sound - but still - it was happening wasn't it? And take it she would - surely if she showed him how easy it was for him to have her - how readily she would take whatever he wanted to give her - he would be back.

He finished before long with a muffled grunt that sounded like he'd try to suppress it, shuddering briefly against her body until he was done. He pulled out fast, making her hiss sharply, and rolled himself off her as if she was suddenly on fire, to collapse on his back beside her. Both of them were gasping for breath from the sudden encounter, her completely dazed, covered in a layer of his and her sweat and still trying to absorb what had happened.

_Well, _was the only thought she could summon as she lay there panting, _I guess there__'__ll be no need for the direct approach after all. _

* * *

_Okay so he actually wasn't supposed to take her so soon…I was thinking he'd be able to hold out for at least another chapter…but apparently not -shakes fist- lol it's not fair I should be able to control my own writing! :(_

_I'll try and get the next one up tomorrow cause this one is a very quick and jumbled and doesn't explain anything and you're probably all a bit wtf now haha - don't worry it's supposed to be like that :) I'm not promising for tommorow but I'll really do my best loves! _

_Well I hope you all liked it anyway! Please let me know what you think! ^_^_

_Hey guess what - for those of you that used to read PA (and there was a few in Obsession) you'll remember these - it's random question time! XD Well I'm on a total 90s kick atm LOL seriously the 90s was amazing - great pop music, mad crazes, hilarious fashion - I miss it! I'm actually on a bit of a mission to bring back the 90s lmao! So my question - I was gonna ask what you favourite 90s song is but I can't even choose myself! All those boy bands, the Spice Girls, Britney - wow it was legendary! So instead I'm just gonna ask - who else loves the 90s!? XD_

_Well until next time - which will be soon! ;) Love to you all!_

_X x x _

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Rose - LOL well thanks so much love! I'm really glad you enjoy my stories! XD -hugs-_

_Jml - Wow I'm happy to hear you're addicted already hehe yay XD Clever Mrs. Lovett indeed ;) Thanks so much for the review! -hugs-_

_Jamie - Haha well here you go was that soon enough? Lmao XD Thank you for the review love! -hugs-_

_Thyme - I'm glad you really like Lovett in this story - she's great fun to write like this! ;) Ooh and I love your 'fly stuck in a spiders web' decription for Sweeney! That's perfect - he really is isn't he! Hehe thanks so much for the review love! -hugs-_

_Harley Marley - I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed PA and Obsession love! XD LOL don't worry about rambling or what to say, I just love to know my writings being enjoyed J I'm really glad you're enjoying this so far, thank you so much for your compliments hun! -hugs-_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi loves! OMG my reviews have hit 100 already!! For just three chapters! Wowww! Thank you thank you you're all so amazing what did I do to deserve all of you!? XD_

_By the way I changed the summary cause I just remembered this amazing saying/rhyme earlier: 'oh what a tangled web we weave when once we practice to deceive' - and I realised how /perfect/ that was for this story! _

_Well I really hope you all enjoy the chap, sorry I didn't have it up yesterday, I did try but then somebody found the screenplay for Sweeney Todd online and OMG how amazing!! I want to be a screenwriter myself you see - so this was like all my Christmases come at once! Haha I was so excited I couldn't do much else but be excited and read it after that lol XD_

_So, let's get on with it! Chapter 4..._

* * *

For possibly the first time in her life, Mrs. Lovett was completely and utterly speechless.

She didn't know how long she lay gasping for breath in silence by Sweeney's side, but it was long enough to be horribly painful - what the hell _did_ one to say to the man they loved when that man - who usually barely noticed them - had just screwed them senseless, hard and cruelly - and completely out of the blue.

As she silently panicked about what to say or do, Sweeney finally saved her the trouble by rising from the bed all of a sudden, hurriedly and jerkily pulling his clothes back together before he was striding towards the door.

"Where ya going!?" Mrs. Lovett had burst out shrilly before she'd thought, sitting up with a jerk and clutching her corset to her chest, her eyes wide.

He paused, turning back to face her and stared incredulously at her a second.

The corner of his lip suddenly twisted up into a cruel half-smirk. "Sorry, should I pay you first?"

She gasped, her eyes bulging in shock as his words stabbed her heart.

"I ain't a whore Mr. T!" She gasped out.

He laughed. He actually _laughed_ - or something near enough - a short cruel bark. "You're telling the wrong man my pet!" He taunted as his eyes pointedly raked her blatantly ravished body up an down before he shook his head once - in a way that looked horribly like disgust - and left the room.

Mrs. Lovett fought back tears as she let herself fall back onto her back, scrambling to drag covers over her body, exhausted and…well - _hurt._

It wasn't so much the insult itself - it was the man from whence it came that made tears sting her eyes. For him to think this of her, (no matter how near to the truth it was) as something to be used and discarded with little more thought than tossing a dirty shirt into the laundry, cut her deep and painfully- how could she bear that!?

And it made what had just happened…well…a lot harder to fool herself believing it had been something it blatantly hadn't.

There had been no seduction of him on her part - no him realising all of a sudden how beautiful she was, how alluring, how tempting - how much he wanted her…

Clearly he'd realised _that_. But, clearly - it wasn't something he was very happy about either.

In fact, if she was brutally honest with herself, what had just happened in the last - five, maybe ten minutes at the most - had completely butchered every dream and fantasy she'd ever had of him; chewed them up and spat them out - the spitting part being the insult he'd flung at her as he'd left of course.

But still.

Still - no - she refused to let this upset her. Fiercely forcing back tears she sat up and began dragging her clothes on with shaky hands. No, this was what she'd wanted - it didn't matter how it had happened, it had happened - and now it had happened once it was sure to happen again - and it would be better next time; she'd make sure of it. Besides - this was for a purpose, she wasn't to forget that. She _needed _Sweeney Todd to have sex with her - it didn't matter how or for what reasons - this was for the purpose of getting his child in her belly, and that was it at the moment - there would be plenty of time for love and such things to come later. And come they _would. _

Despite all this her tears still fell as she dressed. She wiped angrily at them every so often - they had no right to be coming! No reason! It was fine - she was fine - she'd got what she'd wanted and it would be fine, everything would fall into place.

She just needed to fix this little glitch first…she wasn't entirely sure if he'd meant the insult literally or not - but in case he really thought that - well that just wouldn't do.

She knocked timidly on his door, waited a few seconds and opened it anyway when there was no reply.

"Mr. Todd?" She said quietly. He glanced at her from his position by the window, emotionless, as she closed the door behind her and stood against it, making no attempt to hide her red eyes. "Mr. Todd I'm not a whore." She whispered the words but they were loud enough for him to hear.

He raised an eyebrow. "You came all the way up here just to say that?"

She looked down. "It hurts that you think that Mr. T…just cause we…cause I let you - um…it don't mean I'm some sort of 'arlot…" she told him as she locked eyes with him.

He said nothing, rolling his eyes as he turned away from her, uninterested.

Mrs. Lovett wanted to stomp her foot in frustration. Instead she crossed the room to stand a little way behind him. "Please listen to me - I swear I'm not - please don't think that of me," she begged, her voice high and almost cracking on the words - "you…since Albert - um - you're the only - only cause it's you - I never…I'm not - I only-"

"Will you either spit out what the bloody hell you're trying to say woman, or shut up and leave me in peace," Sweeney suddenly grunted.

She took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to tell you Mr. T is that you're the only man I've ever - um…" She marvelled herself at how well she managed to make her face flush - " - with apart from me 'usband…an' you're the only man I ever _would_ - I mean - "

"I know." He cut off her babbling, suddenly but not sharply.

Her mouth hung open mid sentence for a moment. She cocked her head to the side suddenly, her brow furrowing a little. "You do?"

Sweeney gave a nod. "I could tell."

Her eyes widened, her jaw nearly dropping. "What do ya mean you could tell!?" She demanded.

"I mean," he replied, getting annoyed with this silly conversation - they should never have been having it in the first place anyway - "that I could tell you don't have much experience."

Mrs. Lovett was suddenly very hurt and offended. "You're saying I was _bad!?__"_

Bloody hell was she going to start crying again!? "No, I'm just saying that I could tell you're not - well - you did just bloody _lie there _woman," he muttered, irritated.

Her jaw did drop then. "You threatened to kill me if I did anything!"

Sweeney ground his teeth. He supposed that was true.

Mrs. Lovett had a hard lump in her throat, unbelievably upset by his words - she would _rather _he'd thought she was a whore!

"I'll give you bloody inexperienced!" She suddenly exclaimed, strolling up to Sweeney and shoving him hard in the chest, sending him reeling backwards and into his barber's chair, where she pounced, slamming her open mouth onto his, ripping open his trouser fastenings and straddling him quickly…

But of course she couldn't do that. Poor little widowed Nellie Lovett had only ever known marriage bed - and it had been many years since then…and Sweeney finding out just how _experienced _she was would be the end of her wonderful plan. He couldn't know - as far as he knew and was going to know, her only lover had been her late husband, allowing her to put the blame for thinking she was incapable of becoming pregnant on him - and it wouldn't have taken a fool to see that there certainly hadn't been much passion there. Dear Mr. Barker had known her husband and her younger self well - and he was no fool.

So apparently, being so paralysed with surprise - and obviously a certain amount of fear, blade to her neck as it had been - her resulting lack of input in their recent encounter had turned out to be a good thing, far as her plan was concerned.

Still, she couldn't stop feeling hurt and offended, seeing as how she hadn't _meant_ to seem inexperienced; the statement had been something of a shock to her…but - she would just have to deal with it - play it up in fact. There would be plenty of time to show Sweeney her skills in the bedroom later on.

She cleared her throat. "Um, I - I'm sorry if it wasn't good for you love," she mumbled quietly, timidly.

Sweeney actually stared at her, his mouth opening and eyes wide - he'd all but _raped_ the woman and she was apologising for not giving him enough pleasure!?

"Juts took me by surprise ya did - um…" She swallowed, giving him a shy smile from under her lashes. "I promise I won't 'just lie there' next time," she said, shooting him a little wink but still managing to blush convincingly.

Sweeney expression changed rapidly to one of both disbelief and mild amusement. "Next time!?" He almost looked like he was going to bark out a laugh until his face changed all of a sudden to fury and he seized her by the neck, making her eyes bulge as she gasped in shock, scrabbling at the arm that held her. "It should never have happened _once_ - what the hell makes you think there's gonna be a next time!?"

"I - Mr. Todd - you're - can't breath - !"

He released her, throwing her roughly backwards, making her stumble away a few feet, gasping for breath and holding her neck.

"Uh -" she choked out when she was able to. "I thought - you - we…uh…why not!?"

"_Why not_!?" He all but roared as if she were mad. "It's bad enough that you managed to seduce me into your bed once with your bloody whorish persistence - and may I add that you may not actually be an whore Mrs. Lovett but you do an amazingly convincing impression of one - shame your skills in the actual bed don't match!" He spat, clearly intent on hurting her now he'd been angered.

She gasped - if she hadn't been totally offended before she certainly was now. "I just told you - you wouldn't _let_ me do anything - pounced on me so bloody quick I 'ardly 'ad time to relise what was 'appening let alone -"

He snorted in disgust - "see - even now you're offended by such a statement that most woman wouldn't take as anything near an insult!"

"But I -"

"You ever try to seduce me again and that boy will be serving up a little _baker _in the next batch of those dammed pies!"

"But -"

"Now get out of my bloody sight!" He spat out spitefully, turning away from her as if he truly couldn't stand to look at her another moment.

She knew not to press any further and, completely thwarted, turned and fled from the room.

Mrs. Lovett bled four days later.

"Fuck!" She stormed from the bathroom to look for her blood rags, throwing things from her drawers furiously across her room as she searched for them. "Fuck it, now what the bloody hell am I gonna do!?" She muttered angrily, "not like 'e's gonna touch me again now…for fucks sake! _Bloody useless bastard!__"_She cursed him, flinging a corset hard against the opposite wall.

She was positively _furious _that he'd left her with an empty belly and everything had been for nothing…not that the chances of her falling pregnant had been very high after just the one time, but that hadn't stopped her hoping - because that desperate hope was all she'd had and now she was stuck.

Lying to him that she was with child anyway did occur to her as she sorted herself out that morning - but she knew that would do no good. He would find out sooner or later and she would have to say she'd lost it…then what would keep him with her!? No, she had to have a child for this to work. For once she had his child inside her, he was as good as hers - what could he do? He wouldn't leave her - he needed her - and once his stupid revenge was over if they were married and there was a child he would…

Yes, it would all fall into place. It was a wonderful plan - a _genius_ one - she just had to get it to work.

So she needed to get him to sleep with her again - more than that, she needed to get him to _start _sleeping with her - to start _wanting_ to…oh he wanted to now alright - but clearly his head wasn't agreeing with his body and that was the problem. What did he think it was _wrong_!? Did he think he was betraying his _darling Lucy_!? With all the things the two of them did, he just had to choose _this _to have bloody morals over!

So, how to do this? She couldn't try and seduce him again because he'd already threatened her with death for trying such a thing and she wasn't stupid enough to take his threats lightly. He was already holding true to his word - the look he'd given her when she'd placed a kiss on his cheek as she bid him goodnight the other night! And yesterday when she'd come up to find him in a bloody shirt, tutted loudly and without thinking moved over to him and started unbuttoning it, muttering about doing a wash in a minute anyway - well, the force with which he'd wrenched her hands off him and shoved her away - and she hadn't even been _trying_ anything that time - she really only wanted to get the laundry!

Maybe she could get him drunk…very, very drunk…

But - oh he would be furious with her in the morning! For he would be able to totally put all of the blame on her if he'd been incoherent at the time…she shuddered to think of that conversation!

What about if she was just as drunk herself? He couldn't really blame her then…

Then, there was still the problem with that that if he was drunk at the time it gave him a perfect excuse to use with himself - and he possibly wouldn't even remember it all that well…well - long story short he was unlikely to want her again shortly after.

No, she had to get him to give in to his desires with a totally clear head - and then it had to be _good_ - and then of course he would only be back for more.

Mrs. Lovett froze as the perfect idea suddenly hit her - and a wicked smile tugged the corners of her mouth upwards, as the next stage of her plan began to weave itself together beautifully in her mind.

* * *

_Gosh my Lovett is conniving isn't she!? She's writing herself like this I swear! I just opened the lid on her dark side and it's all coming bursting out! O.o_

_What I'm finding a bit tricky with this is that I'm writing from only Lovett's POV whereas I'm used to being able to explain both of their thoughts throughout - now Sweeney's thoughts and feelings all have to come from his words and the way he acts, so it's much harder. It's a challenge though I like it! :) I'm not sure how it's going to work out throughout though, I may have to switch to Sweeney and explain what's going on in his head every so often…I'm not sure. What do you think??_

_Well thank you so much to all you wonderful people giving me such wonderful reviews! You make my life complete you lot do :') XD I really hope you liked this chap too - love to everyone!_

_x x x_

_Replies to unsigned in reviews:_

_Miranda - I'm really glad you like this so far love! XD Lol of course I'm back, like I could stop myself writing Sweenett for long ;) And yep I agree, stories totally can't go on forever, it feels amazing to have a completely fresh start :) Woo for the 90s lol ohh beanie babies I used to collect those I had so many hah XD Thank you so much for the review hun! Love ya -hugs-_

_Rose - LOL well I'm glad you thought the first part was real, that was certainly the intention LOL ;) And I'm really happy you think I'm doing a great job keeign everyone in character, that really means a lot to me :) Thanks so much for the review love! -hugs-_

_Thyme - Someone sure did get more than they bargained for! Just the beginning indeed hehe ;) The image of her lost in her fantasy in the bake house is a pretty cute one isn't it? XD Oh yes I know 'the wanderer' that is a cool song! I see what you mean by mixing rock and folk when I think about it, it's great! :) Thank you so much love, I'm glad you liked the chap! Love ya -hugs-_

_LillyLestrange - Yep she got some action alright ;) Haha XD Well I'm very happy to hear you're addicted! Yeah the 90s sure does bring a tear to my eye lol well I'm reall glad you're enjoying this thanks so much for the review love! -hugs-_

_Jml - I'm really glad it was all realistic and IC - two things that are very important to me so that makes me very happy thank you hun! Oh Elton John! Gosh I love that song, it's beautiful isn't it and the Lion King is one of my all time favourite movies too J I'm so glad you liked this chap hun, thanks for the review love ya -hugs-_

_Jamie - Thank you love I'm really glad you loved this chap! LOL yep damn Sweeney haha. Sorry for only having one chap to read lol but here's another one see XD Love ya -hugs-_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello my darlings, sorry this one took a while…it's pretty long though - and I had a hell of a time writing it! ;) It also would have been posted last night but my freaking internet is being spastic lately for some reason and decided to switch itself off at about ten and wouldn't come back on! __L__ I have no idea what's wrong with it, it keeps deciding not to work every now and then and then being fine the next day…:S_

_Oh btw - you're all amazing!! Don't know if I mentioned that lately haha but you really are! XD Make my day you do with your wonderful reviews, gosh the response I'm getting blows me over every chapter and I can't say thank you enough! -hugs everyone-_

_You know it was ironic that I asked in my last AN what you thought of switching point of view every now and then as I had been writing only in Mrs. Lovett's POV, cause when I started on this next chapter here I realised it just /insisted/ to be written from Sweeney__'__s perspective (you__'__ll see why __J__) LOL! _

_Anyway yes longish chapter and this one was too fun - ! I really hope you all enjoy it! XD_

* * *

Sweeney closed his eyes in painful irritation as he heard footsteps on the stairs_. Here she comes, up to torture me again…does she make it her life's mission to irritate the hell out of me, the bitch!?_

He didn't turn to look as the door opened and she stepped inside, closing it firmly behind her, the bang making him wince in annoyance.

"Can I come in?" Came her voice. She sounded a little funny…

"No."

Stupid woman. Asking when she was in already, knowing he'd say no.

She ignored him like he knew she would.

"Missa…Mis'T…" A shrill little laugh escaped her.

He had to turn to look at her at that - what the hell was wrong with the wo -

Oh.

The bottle of gin in her hand said it all.

His eyes flicked up to her shining face - she was slumped against the door as if she couldn't stand on her own - she probably couldn't. Her eyes were narrowed as if she was trying to focus on him and her mouth was laughing.

"What do you want?" He said coldly.

She frowned deeply for a moment. "Hmm…can't rem'ber…"

He made to turn away from her again. "Then get out and leave me in peace."

"But…" She gave a dramatic sigh, flinging herself all of a sudden across the room to collapse in his barber's chair. "Oh isso…_boring _down there…all o' me own…"

Sweeney didn't reply, hoping (rather pointlessly he knew) that she would get bored and go away again.

"Mis'T…can I'sk ya som'in?"

He turned to give her a cold glare. "If it will make you leave."

She ignored him, continuing with suddenly narrowed eyes. "Y'know when…that _night?_"

Sweeney ground his teeth. "No."

"Yes! Yes you do," she said, waggling a drunken finger at him. "You know '_sactly _what I's talking 'bout - pretending it didn't 'appen ain't gon' make it so."

His face twitched in annoyance. "What do you _want_, Mrs. Lovett?"

She bit her lip, suddenly looking very worried and vulnerable. "Was…was I really bad?"

He wanted to grab her by the arm and drag her infuriating, annoying , drunk little self out of his room and slam the door on her - instead he said something he hoped would take care of it for him; "yes, you were bloody awful."

She looked for a second like she might cry before she shot to her feet, nearly loosing her balance but managing to stay upright.

"Why y'so 'orrible to me Mis' Todd!?" She demanded suddenly.

He scowled at her. "I'm not."

"Y'are!" She accused. "All," she drew out the word, "I do for you - I'd do _anything _f'you!" She wobbled precariously on her feet before apparently deciding to sit down before she fell down and plonked herself hard on the floor, letting her head fall into her hands, the bottle of gin falling to the floor and rolling away.

The stupid woman. She was so out of her head she couldn't even stand. Sweeney's stomach tightened a little as he stared at her as small whimpers escaped her. What was that!? Surely he wasn't feeling _bad_…!?

Pity. It was pity he felt for the wreck of a woman slumped in a little pile on his floor, crying softly into her hands.

He sighed heavily and walked over to her, hauling her to her feet. "Come on, downtairs with you." He muttered, his voice unusually soft - not gentle exactly, but not completely cold either.

Mrs. Lovett clung onto him, throwing her arms round his neck with a little whimper. "Mis'er Todd…" she rasped desperately into his neck.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, come on." He said tolerably, starting to move them (with great difficulty) towards the door. He stopped when he found her to be not even moving, instead hanging onto him and fiddling with his hair. He stared at her in his arms. She seemed to have stopped crying at least. "How much did you drink woman!?"

"Gin."

He sighed as she chuckled, leaning heavily on him. Why couldn't the damned woman get drunk on her own instead of coming up to bother him!? He tried to move her towards the door again but found her to be a completely dead weight so instead bent and scooped her up in his arms.

"Oooh Mr. T…" She let out another obnoxious little giggle.

He managed to open the door and made his way to the stairs with her but realised how heavy she was and knew there was no way he'd be able to carry her all the way down, especially with her squirming about like she was and covering his eyes -

"Mrs. Lovett! Stop that I can't see!"

She shrieked with laughter. "Y'so funny!"

He changed direction, taking her back inside and instead plonking her down in his chair. "Stay here then." He grumbled in exasperation. "But just…_sit!_"

She had hold of his sleeve, tugging it. "Ain't y'gonna sit w'me?"

He shook her off roughly. "_No_."

He stared at her, sprawled in his chair, her face flushed and hair a mess and that magnificent cleavage of hers heaving over the top of her bodice -

Whirling sharply, he moved away from her, marching over to his window to run a stressed hand through his hair and take a deep breath. The damned bitch! What the bloody hell was he supposed to do with a drunk Mrs. Lovett all night!? Especially when for some dreadful reason, a drunk Mrs. Lovett looked so appealing to him…

He heard movement behind him and knew she'd ignored his command and hauled herself to her feet.

"You's lying Mis T," She said as she started moving drunkenly towards him, "saying I were awful…" Sweeney turned to watch her and recoiled back, slightly wide eyed. She stopped in front of him before lifting a hand and placing a little splayed palm at the top of his chest just where he'd undone the first few buttons for comfort - perhaps to steady herself…but the little glint in her eye told him she had far less honourable intentions that that.

He grabbed her wrist, jerking her hand roughly from him, his eyes flashing.

"Ooh…! I know, I know - no _touching_," she exclaimed with a heavy sigh, raising her hands in surrender - he could hear the mockery in her words. "Missa Sweeney Todd ain't to be seduced…" She giggled again at that, a wretched, high little sound that made him want to cut his ears off and ram them down her throat.

He stared at her, breathing hard in…he guessed it must be anger. "You're pushing it, Mrs. Lovett," he warned her, his voice low.

"I'm not - not touchin' ya look!" She waved her hands at him, backing away, her back hitting the wall which she leant heavily against, letting it support her weight.

She caught his gaze. "But you_ loved _it Missa T…" she slurred suddenly, her eyes shining. "I felt yer 'ands on me…yer body 'gainst mine…_in_ mine…" She flashed him the wickedest of smirks briefly before purring, her voice low, "you loved _this_," as she ran her hands over her own curvaceous body.

"Get out." He spat at her.

She grinned at him, biting her lip a little as a hand tugged flirtingly at her skirts.

"I'm warning you - !"

"'M not touchin' ya!" She told him defensively, but still mocking him, with that blasted little smirk. "Touching _meself_…seeing as you won't…"

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to grab her and throw her out not caring how she would probably fall down the stairs she was so drunk but he was rooted to the spot, frozen, his wide eyes locked to her.

"Hmmm," she continued, letting a hand glide up over her corseted stomach. "Remember 'ow you touched me?" She said huskily, her eyes clouded as she - _tormented _- him. A small grin slipped onto her lips as she whispered, "ya put yer hand _here_ Mis'er Todd," her own small hand cupping one of her breasts through her dress and pressing against it.

Sweeney was breathing hard. He spoke, his voice dangerously low. "You will _stop it, _and you will get out _now_."

She pouted at him, almost laughing - God how he hated her! "Whassa matter love? D'you _want me _'gain?"

Sweeney swayed where he stood - almost moving - then not…

His heart was pounding, he didn't know if he could even stop himself -

His hand gripped her arm with vice like pressure, dragging the shocked woman from the wall and throwing her violently towards the door roaring, "_Get out now!"_

She stumbled where she was flung before landing on the floor with a thud.

Mrs. Lovett stared a moment, blinking, shocked - before she leant up on her elbows, her face taking on the expression it had had before. "Oh c'mon Missa T…don' chu want it?" She teased, her voice low and her eyes big as she pouted at him, running one hand over her straining chest and down her bodice.

Her hand reached her skirts where she began bunching up the material, exposing a calf, then a knee, then -

She paused to stare up at him, tauntingly, an eyebrow raised and a wicked smirk on her lips.

He hated her. He truly, truly hated her.

He'd made it plain, made it blatantly obvious that that first time would be the only time, that it was something he deeply regretted, and that it was never to happen again. He made it obvious that there would never be anything between them and letting himself give in to his sinful desire for her would only start making her think that there _could _be…

But then -

She was drunk.

She was very - _very_ drunk - the woman could hardly see straight from the looks of it, let alone form a sentence…he doubted very highly that she would even remember any of this tomorrow - and if she did - well, it would be extremely fuzzy…it would be easy to convince her she had imagined or dreamt it…

Was he really contemplating doing this!?

He stared hard at her, sprawled on the floor, all giggles and burning dark eyes. ..

Really, what could it hurt? He'd already done her once - and a betrayal was a betrayal, it wasn't like another time would matter now. The reason he wasn't to sleep with her again - much as he, to his horror, found he wanted to - was that he knew her all too well - and she would start getting far to clingy, far too attached to him - start making things that weren't there - she'd already mentioned marriage fleetingly to him before (the scowl he'd sent her way had cut her short, but still).

Basically he couldn't allow some sort of relationship further than business partners develop between them - because he knew, no matter how much he tried to prevent it - if he started letting Nellie Lovett into his bed on regular occasions she would _make_ one develop.

Of course he'd never intended to touch her at all. He loved Lucy, it didn't matter that she was gone - she was the woman he'd loved - why would he ever want another woman!?

And anyway - Sweeney Todd was now here for one reason and one reason alone - revenge - and screwing Nellie Lovett was most certainly _not _part of it.

It was her fault. What had happened a couple of weeks ago was entirely her fault. Just like what was perilously close to happening again was entirely her -

"Mis' T did you go?" She murmured suddenly, squinting at him, where he clearly still stood. "Oh…there y'are!" Another short giggle. "You just gon' _stand _there all night?"

He shook himself, letting his eyes drink in her dark form again, suddenly drunk in his own way.

She fell back flat to the floor, still staring up at him and she bit her lip suddenly, the smirk gone. "Please…" she whimpered softly.

And he gave in.

She was drunk out of her head and practically incoherent. This would probably be the only chance he would ever get like this - to have her again without consequences.

He reached her in three short strides and let himself practically fall to the floor on top of her, covering her body with his, his hands slammed either side of her head.

His eyes flicked to her plump lips, parted in a gasp - but no. That was one thing he wouldn't do. She may not remember it but he would - and he would not sully the memory of his wife by kissing a woman he felt nothing for.

She breathed hard as he tugged at her clothing, angered when the dress appeared to be done up at the back and giving up, instead going straight for her skirts, kneeling over her to throw them up and pull her undergarments down and off her legs.

His eyes glazed over at the sight of the flawless milky skin of her thighs - and suddenly wanting to see more of it, he moved to yank her boots off and drag her stockings down her legs to toss them aside. Her dress was next - he wasn't fiddling with a hundred bloody laces so in two quick movements he'd whipped a razor out and slit the dress clean down the middle at the front. Roughly and impatiently he dragged that down and off her body too and moved to her corset. Seeing that he had cut that practically open already as well, he ripped it the rest of the way before tugging it from her, finally getting her naked beneath him.

She wasn't going to remember this…so like he couldn't the first time, he let his hands run down over her body, exploring every inch of her pale skin, dipping into her smooth curves, skimming down along her soft thigh…

She did look good, the damn bitch. Positively delectable actually. If only it turned out there wasn't so beautiful a body hidden under those figure hugging dresses this wouldn't be so bad, seeing her naked wouldn't make him want her even more… - bloody hell how could he ever stop now!?

He dragged his open mouth down her neck and chest before latching on hard to a firm nipple, now positively out of his mind with lust for this ravishing body.

He swirled his tongue over her nipple and moved his mouth as if he were kissing her own cherry lips as he never could, twining his tongue with her own as they danced and played together…

The low hoarse moan that escaped his throat was out before he even knew it was on its way, and he felt her shudder beneath his mouth in response to the guttural sound, mewing and panting his name and incoherent half-sentences.

A firm bite soon stopped that, making her squeal suddenly and yank at his hair, squirming wildly beneath him as pain throbbed through her nipple.

His mouth left her to allow him to stare down at her heaving form as his hands ran over her taut stomach, squeezing the soft dips in her sides, pressing, caressing, devouring…

He moved down her body, spreading her legs although there was hardly any need - they were parting readily for him as it were, her body heaving in desire - already she trembled fiercely. He slipped a finger down to feel her positively soaking wet for him, and the revelation turned his stomach over with pleasure filled thrill.

Knowing she wasn't going to remember any of this Sweeney had totally let himself go. His every desire and lust flooded out and he gave in totally to what his body was telling him to do - and that was, in every sense of the phrase, Mrs. Lovett.

As he felt her somewhat roughly, taking her wetness with his hand, pushing his fingers into her hot core, his mouth was at her neck, nipping and biting at the soft flesh there - it wasn't affectionately, it was savagely, completely delirious with the pleasure she was sending shooting through his body.

He couldn't wait any longer - his wet hand left her to free himself from his painful trousers, shoving them down his hips, even letting her paw deliriously at his vest and shirt, ripping them open to get her little hands under.

"Please…"

Settling into place he teased her entrance, raising her hips from the floor, making her gasp - then moan deeply when his hand returned to slip between them, just briefly, working her a little more (as if she wasn't ready enough as it was).

Then he suddenly couldn't bear her little noises, couldn't bear her soft moans and sighs of pleasure - they made this too real, and it gave him too much of a thrill to hear the sounds he could draw from her, see the pleasure he could paint on her face, hear how he could make her cry, make her beg and plead -

"You keep the bloody hell quiet or I'll shove it somewhere you _don't_ want," he muttered angrily - more angry at himself than her really - although he pretended it was all at her.

Mrs. Lovett gasped loudly, her eyes wide and her mouth open. "_Mista Todd! _Tha's very _naughty!"_

"You think I'm joking be my guest in finding out."

She closed her mouth. At least she still had _some _sense left in her.

The bliss he felt as he pushed himself inside her was stronger than last time - because he was letting himself feel it, letting every sense but for lust go, letting her cling to him, press to him, lick and kiss at his jaw line - and oh it felt _good. _She was deliriously tight, squeezing him into blissful euphoria as she clenched in pleasure and urged him faster and deeper with the movements of her hips under his.

Clearly his threat was quickly forgotten - because she was crying out in pleasure as he moved deep inside her, totally inhibited in her drunken state - as was he, now far too drunk with bliss to care about, or want to stop the hot pleasure that shot through his body with her every sound.

"Hmm…bloody hell! Uh - you feel so good inside me love…" She purred as she ran hands through his hair, her eyes locked to his, her leg curled round him as he moved inside her, thrusting long and deep and grunting with each one.

"I told ya - told ya it would be good didn't I?" She muttered breathily, her eyes shining. She slipped a hand down to feel him as he slid in and out of her, squeezing him rhythmically, in time to his thrusts and drawing deeper grunts from him. "Inexperienced?" She mocked, her face showing how she was rejoicing in dragging such sounds from him. "Bloody awful!?" A short gasp of laughter escaped her with another deep thrust. "Bloody _amazing_…"

"Can you bloody shut up!?"

She gasped again, a sound that was followed by a deep moan - which turned sharply into a cry as she threw her head back, twisting beneath him, swearing.

"God - ! I'm just saying…just saying that you were wrong Mr - ah! Mr T…weren't ya? Cause…this feels so good!" Oh, the bitch looked so smug, so pleased with herself! She gripped his shoulders hard as her dark, dark gleaming eyes bore into his. "Don't it?"

He let out another unrestrained grunt, clenching his teeth, and opened his mouth to reply -

And then it suddenly dawned on him -

She wasn't slurring.

Her eyes were sharp and focused on his.

She wasn't giggling - or rambling - or talking nonsense -

Mrs. Lovett wasn't _drunk. _

* * *

_Well…you can see why I enjoyed writing this one too much - hope you had as much fun reading it! ;) XD_

_Sorry I'm cliff-hanger-ing at the end of every single chapter aren't I? Haha I know it's cruel, I just can't help myself - and I gotta keep you all reading somehow haven't I? ;) _

_Let me know what you think sweeties, you know it makes my day! XD Love you all! ^_^_

_X x x _

_Replies to un-signed in reviews: _

_Cheyenne - Hi hun it's great to have you back! XD I'm really sorry to hear about everything bad that's happened to you - what a terrible week! I'm really glad my story could ake you feel a little better __J__ Yes I think Mrs. Lovett really is in over her head isn't she? Lol so glad you've enjoyed the story so far! Oh yep I love the 80s music as well but yes you really have gotta love the 90s XD Aw I love Elton John's Lion King song too! Thank you so much for the review hun! Love ya! -huggles-_

_Thyme - Haha yeah that was pretty cruel of Sweeney wasn't it? But yes little does he realise it he sort of is a fly in a spider's web huh? ;) And yep as you can see from this chap I agree about switching POV occasionally, definitely necessary __J__ Thank you very much for the review, love ya -huggles-_


	6. Chapter 6

_Heya lovlies! Wasn't toooo long with this one was I?? :P _

_Ooh I have some really good news - I into Uni! XD I'm doing screenwriting! Wow I'm so excited hehe I've been practically bouncing off the walls for the past three days, I cried when I found out lol! I am seriously SO happy about this - I'm gonna learn to write movies!! Wow!! XD_

_Okay well heeerres another chappy for you! Thanks as always to all of you amazing people who give me wonderful reviews and fave/alert! You guys make me so happy! :D So here comes chapter six…_

* * *

And then it suddenly dawned on him -

She wasn't slurring.

Her eyes were sharp and focused on his.

She wasn't giggling - or rambling - or talking nonsense -

Mrs. Lovett wasn't _drunk. _

He froze inside her and she immediately stiffened against him.

Her brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

She wasn't drunk.

She hadn't said everything she had and thrown herself at him because she was plastered out of her head…and she was most certainly _was _going to remember all of this…

He saw her realise suddenly what he'd realised - her eyes went wide and panic crossed her features. She let out a shrill fake giggle, tightening her arms round him.

"Come on Missa T…" She dipped forwards to place clumsy kisses on his neck but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Give it up Mrs. Lovett."

He felt her tense but she nipped at his neck still mumbling, "Wha…gi' what up love?"

He yanked her head away from him sharply by her hair making her gasp and held it down to look with fury into her wide eyes.

He trembled, still buried in her - so livid and _- mortified_, that he didn't even know what to do.

Roughly, quickly (and despite the agony it made him feel) he pulled out of her and leapt to his feet, yanking his trousers up and closed with furiously shaking hands and backing away from her as she lay shocked on his barber shop floor. His eyes darted around madly before he grabbed her dress from the floor and threw it at her, spitting, "get dressed!" In a hiss so angry his voice trembled.

She sat upright, shocked, clutching her dress to her naked body. "But - what - we haven't even - !?"

"_Now!"_ He roared.

He spun from her, panting hard and trying to detach his mind from his every sense that was telling him to get straight back on top of her and finish what he'd started. After a moment of silence he heard rustling material and knew she'd obeyed him.

"Mr. Todd?" Her small voice quivered and he turned to see her half dressed, her dress tugged on and held together with her hands across her chest, her underclothes still scattered on the floor.

"Get out!"

"But Mr. Todd listen to me - !"

"You tricked me! You conniving little _slut -_ get the fuck out of my sight now!"

She stared at him, her huge eyes wide and mouth open -

"_Out!!_"

She went - looking for a moment as if she would burst into tears in front of him as she backed away quickly - before she spun and fled from the room, leaving the door wide open and pounding heavily down the stairs. He heard her choked sob before she was even halfway down and he stormed over to the door to slam it violently shut.

He furiously yanked his trousers back open, collapsing in his chair to desperately finish what the bitch had started.

Mrs. Lovett's gasped sobs as she fled down the stairs were not for show. She tore into her shop and through to the back, still clasping her ruined dress close to her - she ignored the boy's sleepy surprise and worried enquiries, rushing past him to shut herself in her room, collapsing against the door and sliding to the floor.

_Shit, shit, shit! _What was wrong with her!? It had been going so well - so perfectly - she just had to go and loose her head! With him pressed to her, inside her, she had completely lost every sense and forgotten all about her little charade…hell she didn't think she'd have been able to remember her name if she'd been asked…

Another gasp spilled from her lips and she wiped furiously at the hot tears that streaked down her cheeks - _bloody hell stop crying - _! It was just the shock, she told herself, that was causing her tears - it had just been such a shock to be in the middle of extremely passionate sex one moment then practically thrown out the door the next.

Getting to her feet, she yanked her torn up dress off and threw it furiously to the floor, moving to her drawers to grab a nightgown out and tug it on, her movements jerky with anger as she trembled hard, still trying to stop her tears.

_Shit, shit, shit_, she cursed again under her breath, over and over like a mantra, as she scrambled into her bed and clutched cool covers close to her. She buried her flaming face in them, half wishing she could just melt into them right here and now and that would be the end of her.

That couldn't have gone worse!

And all for bloody _nothing _- he didn't even finish!

God but it had felt good while it lasted…and she'd been so close as well…damn it!

She had thought he might not give in to her 'drunken' seductions - at least she'd still have another shot - she had never predicted that he would find out it was all an act and she wasn't really drunk…clearly she underestimated his…_skills_ - and her own reactions to him. And now there was no way he would give into her again - hell, she'd be lucky if he even let her in the same room as him again!

She wasn't sure if she wanted to be for a while…the chances of him slaughtering her on the spot the next time he saw her were probably frighteningly high. Not to mention that fact that she was going to have some serious explaining to do…how the hell was she going to excuse herself for this!? For acting like…well, like she _did,_ with a totally clear head!?

She was going to have to think and think hard…and pray he didn't kill her before she got a chance to explain…whatever her explanation would be…

Mrs. Lovett lay in her cold bed awake for a long time that night, her heart pounding nearly the entire time, her stomach turning every time she thought of his face when realisation had hit him, thinking there was no way she was ever going to be able to come up with a way to talk herself out of this…

But come up with a way she did. And so then, finally, in the early hours of the morning she managed to slip into an uneasy, exhausted sleep to let her dreams finish what he'd started.

It must have been about five minutes that Mrs. Lovett stood outside Sweeney's door the next morning, tray of breakfast in her hands, trying to force herself to enter.

When she finally managed to pluck up the courage to ease the door open, her heart pounded furiously, her eyes wide, half expecting the unfriendly end of a razor to come hurtling at her.

"M - Mr. Todd?"

His usual silence met her words.

"Um…'ere's your breakfast love…"

He was facing away from her, but she could see just from his back how tense he was. She placed the tray down on his small table.

She hovered, biting her lip, opening and closing her mouth several times. "Mr. T?" She finally said in a small voice.

He turned to look at her, slowly - and his face was hard and cold, his dark eyes burning with undisguised hatred for her.

She was silenced at his expression and could only stare mutely a moment - until he spoke:

"You left something of yours up here last night." Cold, so cold, motioning to the far corner.

She turned to see - and flushing furiously and ducking her head Mrs. Lovett hurried across the room and quickly picked up her corset, undergarments and stockings, clutching them awkwardly as she straightened. God, this was humiliating!

"Um -"

"That's all." he turned away from her again.

She swallowed and moved towards the door, made as if to leave before she paused, and turned back round. "I'm sorry?" She whispered.

A dreadful silence passed between them and Mrs. Lovett thought he wasn't going to answer, and went to turn and leave again -

"You're _sorry!?_" It was a rasping hiss, fury etched behind the three syllables.

She opened her mouth to answer - but it hung open mutely a moment, before she began to utter, "I - I…"

He spun to face her suddenly; his features were a vision of cold fury. "I would kill you for this if I could make those damn pies myself!" He hissed sharply.

Her eyes widened. "But - really what 'arm -"

"What harm - _what harm!? _I told you - I_ warned _you - and you not only did it anyway but you tricked me into it you little -"

"Mr. Todd you wanted me!" She suddenly blurted out, forgetting herself. "Don't you go pretending you didn't - It's not like I drugged you or something!"

Sweeney looked livid - perhaps more at the fact that she had a good argument than at her herself. He ground his teeth before finally saying angrily, his voice low; "I told you it couldn't happen again - I warned you to keep away from me - how dare you trick me like that!"

"But I just -"

"If you're that damn desperate Mrs. Lovett I'm sure there's many gentlemen you'll find on the streets at night who you wouldn't have to trick to get what you want out of." He spat the words out, spite dripping from his gruff voice.

She gasped at that - it was easy to make tears fill her eyes. "It's nothing like that Mr. Todd!" She cried.

"Then what is it!?"

"I needed to!" She paused for dramatic effect, a little sob escaping her before she fiercely swallowed back 'tears' and continued in a suddenly small voice. "What you said 'bout the first time - 'bout me not being good…do you know 'ow much that hurt Mr. T? I needed to prove it weren't true…"

"So you - !?"

"You said you wouldn't - um -" She stumbled, dropping her eyes from him and flushing, "sleep with me again…you wouldn't tell me…I thought if you thought I was drunk you might tell me the truth, hopefully tell me that you enjoyed it really…"

He was stabbing her with his eyes, killing her over and over, as he furiously tried to think of what to retaliate with -

"Then you still said I was bad - that _hurt_…I needed to know you were just saying it to get at me…that's why I done it Mr. T…I knew if you wanted me you would take me if you thought I was so drunk I wouldn't remember - and I needed that - I needed to prove what you said weren't true!"

He spun from her, fury seeping from every fibre of his being. Finally he muttered, "I didn't _want you_. It was a moment of weakness."

She pouted, offended, a little frown gracing her face since he couldn't see - she knew he was lying. "Then what was the first time?"

A pause in which she could hear the curses running through his head. "Another moment of weakness."

_Moment of weakness - ! _The cheeky bastard! As if just anyone would have done - he wanted _her_ and she knew it. She faltered, furiously trying to think of her next move -

"Mr. Todd, please!" She suddenly pleaded, making her small desperate voice break on the words.

"Please _what!?_" He fumed, whirling to face her.

She was shaking her head, heartbreaking rejection written all across her face. "Please don't…" She whispered.

He gave her a look, about to spit at her to get out again, no doubt - but she quickly continued, her voice soft.

"I…I've always cared for you, you know Mr. Todd…even before I mean." She looked down, fiddling with the garments she still held in her arms, pretending to feel very shy and awkward as she spoke quietly. "Always 'ad a soft spot for you I did. Me Albert was a kind man but 'e weren't much of a husband…he never loved me you know - not like…like you loved your Lucy…an' I…just used to wish…- well -" her voice dropped to a whisper, "that somebody would love me like that…"

She faded off, and it was several moment of tense awkward silence before Sweeney spoke. When he did his voice was, if possible, even icier than before. "If you wanted a man like _him_, Mrs. Lovett, I don't know why you've been throwing yourself at _me_."

_Yes, _wanted, _Mr. Todd - _want_ on the other hand…can't you see that you're as perfect for me as he was for Lucy!?_

She pretended to be hurt by this, and let tears fill her eyes. He turned away from her again in uninterested disgust.

"I'm sorry Mr. Todd…" She whimpered, her eyes wide and innocent even though his back was turned.

He didn't reply - she took it as a sort of acceptance - and she began to turn to leave, before she decided to push her luck just a little more -

"Um, Mr. T?"

There was a long pause, before; "what?"

She licked her dry lips. "Thank you."

He stood a moment before slowly turning to face her again, looking at her in confusion. "For what!?"

She quickly averted her eyes and mumbled, "for making me feel wanted…even if it was only for a little while…"

He suddenly looked angry again. "I never wanted you!" He hissed. "You threw yourself at me - I - I didn't - it's _your_ fault! It should never have happened and it's your bloody fault!"

Mrs. Lovett suddenly didn't care about the innocent little act she was trying to put on - he was not getting away with letting himself believe that!

"So what - both times it's been all my fault 'as it!?" She demanded, incredulous. "It's all _my_ fault for coming onto you - you shouldn't be expected to be able to control your own obvious reactions to me!?"

"Shut up! You shut up!"

"What!? Can't face the truth Mr. Todd!?"

"There is no truth! There's no nothing between us Mrs. Lovett and there never will be - nothing!"

"The truth is that you do want me as much as I want you - I can see it in your eyes, I can see it from the way you look at me, the way you stare - you think I didn't notice!?"

He opened his mouth to give an angry retort, but she cut him off quickly; "And what's so bad about it? Why can't we 'ave ourselves a bit of pleasure amongst this vulgar mess of a life that's mine and yours - _why not!?"_

She faltered, suddenly realising she'd forgotten herself again and made to quickly amend, throwing a mask of saddened desperation over her face. "I'm just so lonely Mr. T…" She whimpered, dropping her voice so dramatically that it threw him off guard and the obvious fury that was about to burst from his mouth died on his lips.

"An' you must be lonely too? Ten years I been alone - an' you….well like I said I always 'ad a - a fondness for you…why can't we 'elp each other with the loneliness, just a little? What 'arm will it do?"

He floundered - his mouth opened and closed for several moments, his face changed expression about five times - before he came out with a firm, "_no."_

Her brow furrowed. "No what?"

"No, I'm not lonely. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind about killing you."

She could have screamed in frustration. She turned to go, fuming, and couldn't stop herself muttering, "You want me though," under her breath as she made to open the door.

"What?" A sharp hiss.

"I said you _want _me though," she'd spun and said louder before she could stop herself.

"I don't!" He growled, close to boiling point.

"You do! Just admit it! I seen you looking - felt you touching - you enjoyed what we did it don't matter 'ow you try to deny it -" She knew she'd gone too far, knew she was totally wrecking what she'd planned to come up here to do - blazing warning bells were ringing in her head but she couldn't stop her mouth now it had started. "You couldn't get enough of me - an' what's so bloody terrible about it!? Why can't you just admit that you want me as much as I want you!?"

"Mrs. Lovett!" He warned.

Any sensible woman would have known when to stop - and when to run. Mrs. Lovett had never been a sensible woman - "Don't you Mr. Todd!?"

"Shut up!"

"You want me don't you!? _Don't you!?"_

"_Yes I want you!" _He finally roared, striding across the room and seizing her by the neck, slamming her up against the door, his body pressed to hers as she dropped the garments in her arms in shock to grab at the hand that was now choking her - he continued in a furious growl; "I want you now - I wanted you then - I wanted you since the moment I walked through that bloody door - I want you as much as I wanted you _fifteen fucking years ago _and you haven't made it any fucking easier for me!"

He breathed hard for a few moments, his blazing eyes burning into her shocked ones, her mouth open in disbelief of what she'd just heard.

Suddenly realising what he'd just blurted out, Sweeney flung himself away from her, striding quickly across the room to face the window, running a hand through his hair.

"Get out." His voice was barely above a whisper and it trembled violently - and for some reason that soft syllable was so much more terrifying than any yell of anger he'd ever directed at her -

Completely bewildered, she turned and fled the room.

* * *

_Lalalaaa well there you go that's another one XD _

_Hope you all liked it! ^_^ Quick as I can with the next one I promise :) Love to everyone!_

_X x x _

_Replies to un-signed in reviews: _

_Rose - Obsessed? Wow I'm happy to hear it love! :P XD I'm so glad you liked the chap - naughty Mr. T indeed haha. Glad you liked it from his POV too, thought it would be a good idea to have an insight into his thoughts as well as hers ;) Thank you so much hun love ya! -huggles-_

_Jamie - LOL at not noticing chapter 4 going up! Haha glad you liked the chaps love, shot in the head with a razor lmao! I think she was close lol! Thank you so much for the review! Love ya -huggles-_

_Vanillasirengalaz - Thank you so much love! I'm really glad you're enjoying it! __-huggles-_

_Jml - Thank you hun I'm relaly glad you think I did a good job with Sweeney in this one - keeping them IC is always very important to me __J__ Glad you liked the chap! Love ya -huggles-_

_Thyme - LMAO what a gentleman indeed! Haha yeah might have pissed him off just a little bit XD Aw sorry to hear you wont be able to read regularly for a bit - but good luck with moving! And I'm glad to hear you wont be leaving hehe XD Thanks so much for the review hun love ya! -huggles-_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hai everyone!! How's everybody doing then? :) I'm still pretty excited about uni myself, lol it hasn't worn off yet XD And I'm begging September to hurry up and come quickly cause my job is actually seriously doing my head in and boring me to tears lol :(_

_Well anyway this next chapter here is very, very long, and I'm sorry but I didn't want to split it cause…you'll see why :) I need it as one chapter and it really wasn't meant to dribble on this much but I really cant cut any more than I have…so sorry haha you're gonna have to sit back for this one LOL :P_

_Chapter seven..._

* * *

The merry tingling of her shop bells caused the young woman to look up from her sweeping, a bright smile lighting up her face when she saw what had caused the sound.

"Oh - good evening there Mr. B!"

He returned her smile. "Evening Mrs. Lovett, sorry to trouble you so late."

"No trouble at all sir! Was just cleaning away for the night. What I can do for ya love?" She asked him, putting her broom aside and brushing her hands off on her dress to move round the counter to face the young barber who rented the room upstairs.

Benjamin Barker patted his pockets until he felt what he was looking for in his inside one and opened his coat to pull out an envelope. "The rent," he explained as he offered it to her.

"Oh," Mrs. Lovett took it with a smile. "Thank you sir - always on time to the day!" She beamed at him. "It's much appreciated I assure you."

He nodded pleasantly. "Of course Madam, you're quite welcome."

"Let me find me book, I'll mark it down 'fore I forget," she said, moving off towards her back rooms, turning back to glance at him as she went. "Come on in love, I'll put a pot of tea on, come sit yerself down," she invited warmly as she bustled off.

He followed her into her parlour, protesting weakly as he went; "Thank you kindly Mrs. Lovett but don't trouble yourself please -"

"No, not at all sir, not at all! Never a trouble for you dear - 'ere you sit yerself down there I'll go fetch ya a cuppa tea -"

"It's quite alright, I must be getting back to Lucy anyway, it is late and I told her I would only be gone a moment."

"Oh - I see…alright love well let me just write this down…" She moved to her drawers and began rummaging through them. "And 'ow is Mrs. Barker? Keeping well I hope?"

"Oh yes, yes, very well thank you."

She kept her back to him, forcing the cheeriness into her voice. "She'll be showing soon no doubt - you must be thrilled, the both of ya."

He smiled. "Yes we're very excited."

"Well I'm very 'appy for the two of you - oh where did I put the damn thing!?" She muttered, slamming a drawer closed and moving over to a cabinet, rifling through the stacked books and papers on top. "And 'ow's business Mr. Barker?" She asked pleasantly as she rummaged through her things.

"Quiet well thank you. Very well in fact." He told her, aware of the note of pride in his voice.

"Well I should think so too - best barber in London didn't I always say!"

He smiled at her. "You're too kind Mrs. Lovett."

She chattered on as she looked through her things, giving the occasional exclamation of annoyance. Benjamin watched her as she did so, hardly even realising how he was admiring her perfect figure, his eyes tracing the line of her pale shoulder, down to the curve of her corset-enhanced waist to her skirts that brushed the floor just lightly -

It was too often, that dear Mr. Barker had found himself staring at her. Too often had he found himself thinking of her. And too often he'd found himself even wondering -

She bent to fling the bottom cupboards open, searching furiously through them as still she chattered on. Her dress lifted off the floor a little as she did so and he caught sight of her heeled boots - she bent further to reach the back of the cupboard and a black and red striped stocking just peeked out above her ankle length boots…he found his eyes glide up of their own will, found them focus on something he definitely shouldn't be looking at -

She turned to the side as still she rifled through the cupboard so she could glance at him - he jolted himself a little, snapping his eyes guiltily to hers and praying she hadn't noticed where they'd been focused. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you'd 'eard about Mr. Harrison? Dreadful what 'appened…"

"Oh - er yes, yes I did hear. Quite awful."

"Hmm…course 'e was asking for trouble really…" She continued to rambled on but Benjamin only half heard her; now turned to the side and bent forwards still, he had a very generous view of something else he definitely shouldn't be looking at - something Lucy always covered so properly and Mrs. Lovett always displayed so scandalously -

And it was in that moment, that something unspeakably inappropriate happened; Benjamin felt his trousers grow tight.

His heart started to pound as he crossed his hands over the front of his trousers, panic and mortification flooding through him.

"Uh - begging your pardon Mrs. Lovett but I really must be getting back upstairs -"

She lifted her head up to look at him. "Oh yes of course love, sorry - I know it's in here some - aha!"

She straightened, producing a little notebook, the cover decorated with flowers and the edges tatty. She bustled over to where Benjamin was standing, much to his distress, to lean on the cabinet right next to him.

He had to suppress a sound as her hip brushed against him and moved back from her as she flipped through the pages to the last note and started scribbling down the date.

"Tuesday ain't it?"

"Huh - oh Tuesday - yes."

"Here you are," she said when she'd scribbled a little note that the rent had been paid down with it, pushing the book to him and handing him the pen. "Just sign there love."

Practically pressing his front into the cabinet to hide his shameful problem, Benjamin took the pen from her, desperately trying not to look at her, and hurriedly signed with a shaky hand.

She took the pen back from him, picking up the notebook and closing it, smiling up at him. "Thanks Mr. B, that's that sorted then."

He forced a smile onto his face, still turned to the cabinet. "Not at all."

She moved across the room to replace the book and Benjamin took the opportunity of her back being turned to hurry towards the door saying quickly, "Well thank you Mrs. Lovett, good evening to you - give Mr. Lovett my regards."

She turned back to face him, a little shocked at his sudden exit. "Oh yes, yes I will dear thank you - mine to Mrs. Barker too -"

"Yes, I shall do, good night," he said, turning his head but not his body to say it, not looking at her, _not _looking at her…

He left the room sharply as Mrs. Lovett started to bid him good night in return.

"Good -" he was gone, hurrying away quickly as she watched after him, "…night Mr. Barker…" She finished softly, her heart sinking at the sudden loss of his presence.

Benjamin tore through the shop and practically raced up the stairs and into his and Lucy's room above.

Lucy was sitting in her chair knitting. She looked up and smiled at him as he entered and moved quickly to stand behind the chair opposite the one she was seated in.

"Mrs. Lovett talking for England again was she?"

"Uh - yes." He hoped it wasn't obvious how heavily he was panting. "She - she gave you her regards."

"Oh. Well that's sweet of her." Lucy looked back down to continue her knitting. "They didn't mind you popping in so late? I did remind you this morning Ben, you should have gone down with it first thing."

"No she didn't mind - um - _they _didn't mind."

Benjamin didn't know why he'd corrected himself to give the impression Mr. Lovett had been there too, he really didn't…

"Oh well." She sighed. "That's done for the month now."

"Yes."

He shifted behind the chair, somewhat distressed that this little problem of his wasn't looking like it was going away - and even more distressed that this talk of Mrs. Lovett was only making the problem _throb_ harder, so to speak.

He watched Lucy as she sighed prettily, her eyes focused on the blue shawl she was knitting. She was beautiful. So beautiful - it was her he wanted_. Her. _This beautiful woman sitting there now, her hair so golden, her eyes so bright…he wanted her - not the dark haired siren below who was so the opposite…

He crossed the room quickly to her, tugging her out of the chair and into his arms, making her gasp as he crashed his mouth down on hers before scooping her up in his arms.

"Ben!" She squealed. "What's got into you!?"

He crossed the room and placed her on the bed, practically throwing her down and covering her shocked little body with his own, raining heavy kisses down on her neck as he yanked at her dress.

"Benjamin -" he cut off whatever she was going to say with his mouth, kissing her hard and thoroughly until she started to weakly kiss him back

When he pulled away Lucy's dress was undone and he tugged it from her, kneeling up to pull it off and leave her in her underclothes beneath him.

"Ben can we - can you slow down?" She asked breathless, blushing furiously and completely taken aback by his uncharacteristic behaviour.

"I love you." He told her firmly as he leaned over her again.

"I - I know…I love you too…um, what's brought this on?"

He didn't answer, instead leaning down to kiss her again as he tugged at the laces on the corset.

"Can you leave that on?" She asked, blushing as she pulled her lips from his.

"I want to see you," he placed a burning kiss to her jaw line. "I want to touch you…"

Lucy turned her head to the side, the flush spreading down her chest. "Benjamin, that's hardly…"

"Hardly what? You are my wife pet…"

"I know but…"

He kissed her quiet, tugging the laces the rest of the way undone. She'd only let him have her naked maybe twice before, but right now he wasn't taking no for an answer. Usually she just pouted at him and he gave in and left it alone, so her gasp as he yanked the garment from her and tossed it to the floor was to be expected.

Mrs. Lovett wouldn't protest. Oh shewould strip _herself_, those dark eyes shining, those plump lips pulled into a little smirk as she let every item of clothing fall unashamed to the floor…or she'd let him do it, let him pin her down hard and strip her quickly, his hands roaming every inch of her body and she would arch into his touch, sigh and beg for more…

Benjamin gasped out loud as he realised what he was thinking. How could he be having thoughts like that!? Where were they coming from!? He loved Lucy - he loved his _wife!_

Quickly, frantically, he leant up to pull Lucy's undergarments off, getting off the bed a moment to undress himself, (something she would never dare to do) watching her quickly wriggle under the covers to hide herself, a pretty little blush still in place on her face. Oh so unlike -

He slid hurriedly under the covers, moving back over her and running a hand through her soft golden hair. "Lucy," he muttered firmly, his eyes roaming her pretty face as she smiled a little shyly up at him. He knew there would be nothing shy about _her _smouldering gaze…

Hot lust shot through him, arousing him to a painful state even as the feeling was accompanied by dreadful guilt and horror at the cause of it.

He thrust himself inside her - harder than he'd ever taken her before.

"Benjamin!" Lucy gasped. "Be careful!"

He hushed her with and apology and words of love as he started to move inside her.

"I love you," he murmured, a hand cupping her face and he knew it was true - it was her he _loved, _her, his beautiful fair-haired wife.

Then why, when he closed his eyes, did he keep seeing another body underneath him??

Mrs. Lovett felt an arm slip round her waist from behind and hot breath on her neck.

"It's been a while, Nel," came the low voice of her husband.

"Mmm," she agreed, placing a hand over his and pausing a moment. "Go on then."

He moved away from her to rid himself of his clothes and she did the same, tugging the laces on her dress undone with a small sigh, wishing it were another man she was undressing for.

If she tried hard enough she could make it so - pretend it was Benjamin Barker she could hear dropping his clothes to the floor behind her. It would be him she'd slide into bed beside, him she'd lean over as their mouths met, him she would straddle, impaling herself on his deliciously straining arousal…

Except she wouldn't be on top with him…she didn't know why she knew this, it hardly matched his polite, gentle character - but she just knew he would be dominant in bed. Oh not with his dear sweet wife she was sure, but him and her…

Yes he would be the one in charge, he would pin her fast on her back and explore every inch of her skin with his hot mouth as he practically ripped her clothes from her, kissing her deeply, pushing her legs apart to settle between them before sitting up to shrug off his own clothing that she had tugged frantically undone…

"Albert?" She said suddenly as she dropped her bloomers down and turned to crawl under the sheets of their bed.

"Hmm?" He said absently as he finished undressing himself, his hands at work on the buckle of his trousers.

"Can you go on top tonight love?" She asked quietly.

He paused a moment. "Um…" He was slightly taken aback by her request…he hadn't been on top during their love making for years; it had been a silent agreement but it was obvious he'd become to large for his weight to be on his petit wife. "I don't want to…uh…"

She shook her head quickly. "It'll be fine, just um…just don't lean on me I'll be alright." She mumbled.

He dropped his trousers to the floor, lifting the covers to slide in next to her. "If you're sure then…"

She nodded, laying flat on her back as he shifted, shuffling over to climb on top of her, the bed creaking loudly with his movement.

"Ow - me 'arms stuck," she muttered, yanking it from between them as he placed wet kisses on her neck, his clumsy attempts at foreplay, shifting his body to try and get into position. "Albert - I said don't lean on me!"

"Well if you stopped bloody wriggling around so much…" he mumbled, lifting his weight off her more with his elbows either side of her body.

"I'm not wriggling I'm trying to get under you right!" She snapped back.

They always fumbled about like this to get going, and it was especially awkward with him on top for a change. It would never be awkward with Benjamin. Never so practical - she wouldn't need to tell _him _to get off her leg, or move his bloody hand out the way so she could get the damn thing in.

Once he was moving jerkily inside her she closed her eyes and tried to imagine he was the barber upstairs. But the man she clung too was far to fleshy to be him, his movements were far too selfish, the hand on her breast was far too groping, and the low grunts in her ear were nothing like the pleasure filled noises _he _would make.

She huffed in frustration, grabbing his hand and pushing it between their bodies muttering, "come on," as she pushed her hips towards him. His fingers pressed against her as he thrust into her, but this gave little help. She forced her eyes closed again, her head flung back against the pillow, desperately trying to imagine the barber's beautiful face, and no doubt as beautiful body…

Benjamin thrust hard into his wife - harder than she was used to he knew but he just couldn't help himself…he slipped a hand between their bodies to press against her as he moved in her, caressing her, trying to pleasure her…but she lay silent as ever, breathing harshly, her eyes avoiding his as her arms held limply to his back.

The yellow waves fanned out on the pillow all of a sudden changed to deep red curls, and as his eyes slipped closed her pouting cherry lips parted in a gasp, her dark eyes swimming with pleasure and darker with lust, locked to his -

Oh _she _would cry for him. Her beautiful face would be painted with pleasure as she writhed beneath him, gasping and moaning…yes she would cry for him, she'd beg and scream and cling hard to him, her little nails digging into his back as he shoved deeper and deeper into her hot core.

He would have her pinned fast on her back - she would wriggle and squeal but she'd love it, there would be nothing dutiful about what she was doing, not like -

Panicked, he forced his eyes open to look down at his wife, desperately and guiltily trying to rid himself of the sinful thoughts and the sinful image of the baker's face - and the even more sinful one of her no doubt as beautiful body…

"Come on, harder," Mrs. Lovett insisted in irritation, frustrated nearly to the point of screaming that she was getting so little pleasure from this that she couldn't even pretend it was him. _He_ would never make her feel so un-satisfied.

"Well you bloody go on top then woman," her husband grunted in annoyance as he shoved himself harder through her.

"No, s'fine." She muttered quietly.

He moved in her for a few more moments like this, beginning to pant - his body was soaked in a layer of sweat and his breath ragged in her ear - she knew this was an effort for him, it was probably the most exercise the idiot had done in years.

She pushed her hips to his more, in time with his thrusts, squeezing him with her inner walls, her hands moving to his backside to pull him harder into her - hell she might as well have just been on top. Bloody useless fool couldn't even fuck her right.

"Mmph," he grunted, "Nellie - God - I love you…"

"Love you," she answered automatically, emotionlessly.

Nether meant the words, both knew the other didn't, not really. They were married so it was more out of meaningless habit that the words were spoken when they were.

She was just giving up on getting any pleasure out of this damn act altogether when she suddenly heard a muffled sound from above - a grunt.

It was a sound she'd never heard before - but a sound she immediately recognised for what it was -

Albert chuckled into her hair. "Sounds like we're not the only ones 'aving ourselves a bit of fun tonight."

Mrs. Lovett could only gasp in agreement - she could hear it now she was thinking about it - the oh so quiet squeaking of the bed on the floorboards upstairs beneath the squeaking of their own bed - and then another grunt -

Hot thrill shot though her body, she moaned, flinging her head back at the sound.

The thought of him, doing this now, feeling this same pleasure right this moment - it could so easily be her he was buried in…

She heard him grunt again. It was curious, she'd never heard the couple before - and she realised suddenly with a jolt like fire through her that the sounds she was hearing were exactly like the sounds she imagined he would make with _her. _

She was beginning to tremble now, pleasure flooding her every nerve, gasps spilling from her open mouth as she pushed her hips hard towards the ones against her…

Benjamin moaned hoarsely into her dark red curls, his breath hot in her ear as his deliciously hard body moved against her own, the fine layer of sweat between them making this easy. He thrust deep into her, grunting again as she squeezed and clenched around him, moaning out her own pleasure, clutching him tight to her.

The gaps between his pleasure filled cries shortened and her own rhythm increased to match - she tried to keep her sounds of ecstasy to gasps so as not to drown out his own but as he moved in her harder and harder, her leg round his waist, his beautiful naked body so tight to hers she climbed higher and her gasps turned to cries.

The sounds that suddenly started to reach Benjamin's ears made him freeze for a split second inside his wife.

Oh God…oh _God_ - it was her! She was below him right this moment, doing this same thing, feeling this same pleasure - oh it could so easily be her he was buried in…

Already intensely lust crazed, he started thrusting hard again - he couldn't help it, the sounds he was hearing, the beautiful pleasure filled cries that his wife would never give him…he grunted louder as pleasure shot through him, gripping the sheet beside Lucy's head as he continued to ride, now in time to the beautiful sounds from below.

Mrs. Lovett began to tremble fiercely as she rambled her cries to him in her head; _shit! _- _Oh God - yes - bloody hell - I love you - oh yes, oh Mr…_

She suddenly didn't know what name to scream in her mind, for although his name was Benjamin Barker for some reason it suddenly didn't sound right like this, didn't fit this man she knew, this man taking her now, this man making her scream and shake -

Her orgasm it her harder than she ever remembered it doing so, her body twisting as she spasmed hard around him and caused his own climax -

Benjamin suddenly heard her cry out louder than ever, a white hot sound of pure thick pleasure and knew she had reached her climax; he couldn't stop it; the sound and the thought (and God damn it the _image_) of her having an (apparently hard) orgasm shot through his body so intensely he sucked in a breath before he came himself -

She heard it, heard the hoarse cry of pleasure he gave, a deep, drawn out sound, prolonging her own orgasm, his whole body shuddering against hers with the intensity of their climax as they came in each others arms…

Roaring his pleasure he thrust himself inside her beautiful body harder than he had yet, shooting his hot seed deep into her as he shuddered against her own trembling form, staring into those dark, dark eyes, climaxing with her as if there were nothing else in the world…

Then stillness, plunged suddenly into silence with only the sounds of ragged breathing and the feel of heaving bodies.

Reality hit Mrs. Lovett hard when she realised her chest was being crushed so much she couldn't breathe - "Bloody 'ell get off!" She gasped, shoving her husband hard in the chest and he rolled quickly off her, muttering an absent apology.

She yanked herself away from him, freeing her leg where he'd rolled onto it and turning away from him onto her side. Her heart was hammering loudly and shock and thrill at what had just happened was coursing through her body. It was however, alongside the great wrenching truth that the man she'd just climaxed for actually lay happily upstairs with his wife.

Albert's rumbling voice broke the quiet; "that was good, with me on top."

She wiped at the tear that was tracking down her cheek. "Yeah."

A small pause, as Albert started to move then stopped - she thought for a moment he say something else, or shift over to touch or hold her, something he hadn't done in years - but then she heard him turn over the other way.

"G'night Nel," he grunted.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, "night love."

Her eyes were wide open in the darkness, tears shining in them even as her body still pulsed with the pleasure she'd so recently felt, wishing more than anything that what had caused it had been real, and that another man lay behind her right now - that he would shuffle over and pull her to him, holding her tightly through the night.

She thought of him now; he'd be holding his dear wife of course. Probably whispering sickening words of love into her ear, words as should be meant for her - but no…now it was over he wasn't the man she knew anymore…the Benjamin Barker holding his wife upstairs wouldn't have taken her in such a way as he did just now, he was Lucy's, only she knew of the man that existed underneath, of the man who was undoubtedly, unquestionably hers.

What thoughts was he thinking now? Had he, perhaps, heard her as she'd heard him? She blushed to think it, she'd hardly been reserved and she'd never heard a peep out of _his_ lovely oh so virtuous wife. Was he thinking of her now as she was of him? (She scoffed to let herself even imagine it.)

_Oh bloody hell I love you…_

Did he know how they came together that night, their pleasure perfectly synchronised?

Benjamin rolled off his wife and moved to pull her to him - but she pushed him away, turning away from him and getting out of the bed, picking her dress up and clutching it close round her as she moved over to her drawers.

His brow furrowed. "Lucy?" He swallowed. "Sorry…if I was a little rough love…"

"You hurt me Ben." She said sulkily with her back to him as she pulled on the nightgown she'd got out, dropping the dress only after she was fully covered.

He bit his lip. "Sorry…just got a bit carried away."

She was silent as she climbed back into bed beside him, laying right on the edge and turning away from him.

"Sorry - won't happen again. I love you."

Another long silence and Benjamin thought she wasn't going to answer and was ready to give up and let her be before she mumbled back, "I love you too," and let him take her in his arms. Although she was stiff in his embrace at first, she relaxed gradually and murmured back a 'good night' when he whispered one in her ear.

Benjamin was wide awake in the darkness, guilt flooding through him as he held his wife tightly. What the hell had just happened - what had he done!?

He thought of her now, laying in her own husbands arms - as she should be. What thoughts was she thinking now? Had she, perhaps, heard him as he'd heard her? Oh he flushed to think it - he was usually so reserved …was she thinking of him now as he was of her?

_Oh bloody hell _- no _- I love Lucy…_

Did she know how they came together that night, their pleasure perfectly synchronised?

* * *

_Phew that's that marathon over lol. See I didn't want to make this little window into their past as more than one chapter so that's why I couldn't split it._

_Sorry if the sex is a little confusing, I'm not sure if it's going to make sense how it reads to you…basically it flicks back and forth between reality and them imagining they are with each other rather than Albert and Lucy, Mrs. Lovett doing so on purpose and Benjamin trying not to._

_This is going of traaaack ahaha. Never mind I think it's working pretty well off track haha XD_

_Love to you all! Take care sweeties and let me know what you think! XD Until next time!_

_X x x_

_Replies to un signed in reviews:_

_Rose - Aww 'adorably mischievous' that's so cute and she really is isn't she? ;) Oh goosebumps of anticipation are definitely a good thing! ;) Thank you so much hun, and thank you as well for the congratulations! I'm thrilled you think so much of my writing! ^_^ Love ya -hugs-_

_Cheyenne - Wel I'm definitely happy I can still surprise you after so long XD Hehe I'm glad you liked the chap love! Thank you for the congrats! And as for your question…I haven't really given it much thought to be honest…I'll probably try my hand at a variety of types and hopefully the three years at uni will help me find what I'm best at :) I'll probably loiter around the comedy-drama/romance sort of genre though mostly…I really don't know I'll have to see lol you got me thinking now! XD Thank you so much for the review hun! Love ya! -hugs-_

_Jml - Well unexpected and crazy is definitely good ;) So glad you liked the chap so much sweetie! Thank you! ^_^ -hugs-_

_Jamie - LOL Sweeney is a man-whore - you make me laugh love!! Haha well thank you for the review! Love ya! -hugs-_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi loves, I apologise greatly for the long wait but my laptop got a major virus…luckily I managed to rescue my files before it completely went down, I ended up having to totally system restore it and start from scratch so that's why this one has taken so long. It nearly drove me crazy not being able to write, I was resorting to writing some of this in note pad on my dads laptop cause it doesn't have word lol. Damn the little buggers that sit at home making viruses to break other peoples computers! :X_

_Anyway here's the next chapter, as usual huge thank yous to all of you for your wonderful reviews, and sorry I couldn't reply before today either, the reply link was blocked on my dads laptop for some reason :S I've really gotta start replying as soon as I get them anyway lol XD_

_Oh it's snowing here!! There's been a lot it's really deep, the whole country is pretty much snowed under I think! It's so pretty! XD_

_Well I won__'__t ramble any longer__…__chapter eight!_

* * *

It wasn't until Mrs. Lovett had pounded down the stairs, fell into her shop, and got across the room that the four words and the fact that Sweeney had said them _– roared_ them at her - actually sank into her head.

_Fifteen fucking years ago_...

She nearly sank right down to the floor and had to grip hold of the counter top, leaning heavily against it to prevent herself form doing so.

It then took her a good several moments to convince herself she hadn't imagine the words, and another several moments to believe she hadn't misheard. But no – she knew what she'd heard – it couldn't have been clearer...

Benjamin Barker had _wanted_ her.

Benjamin Barker had wanted _her_.

Oh she knew Sweeney Todd wanted what she could give (and had given) him, of course he did – she was as dark as those rubies he lusted after hungrily, and she knew he found her just as satisfying. But as the man he used to be, the naive, kinder, gentler man, the man who was so the opposite to everything he was now…he had lusted after her then too!?

_How!?_

The fool was so devoted, so obsessed it had seemed with his beautiful wife – and their later as beautiful child – and still he'd noticed her? He'd _wanted _her!?

The thrill she felt from this…she nearly laughed, her face lighting up in a brilliant smile, her eyes shining as she shook her head in wonder.

Making him hers, it seemed, was going to be easier than she'd thought – especially now he'd actually admitted _that_ to her!

So it seemed all those years ago that he'd_ noticed _the figure enhancing dresses she'd worn, the perfect curls she'd piled on top of her head, her dark eyes and lips she'd spent far too long accentuating every morning in front of her mirror? It was all for him – foolish though she'd known it was – or believed it to be – every outfit she picked out she had him in mind, every moment spent on her appearance was in the hope that today maybe he'd notice.

And apparently he _had._

Had he perhaps even thought of her as she'd thought of him? At night, in bed beside her husband as her head was filled only with thoughts of the beautiful man who lay sleeping above her…did he think of her too?

One night in particular came to her mind then; he'd been down in the late evening, to drop the rent round, and shortly after he'd left she'd lain with her husband.

But it hadn't been Albert she'd given herself to that night, oh no, for she'd _heard_ him, she'd heard Benjamin Barker upstairs, taking his wife as her husband was taking her – and oh the pleasure it had given her to know he was feeling the same things she were right that moment! Her mind had transformed the man inside her to him and they'd moved _together_, cried together, gasped together, come together…

She hardly dared to believe such an incredible thing…but could he perhaps have thought of her as she of him…? If he'd heard her – and he wanted her like she'd just discovered…

Her heart pounded with the thrill the possibility of this being true gave her.

She knocked softly on the door to Sweeney's room that afternoon, and for once actually waited outside instead of just pushing it straight open. She saw him look up and see her through the window of the door and a few moments passed…she thought he wasn't going to let her in and was ready to set the tray down outside and scuttle back down when a gruff 'come in,' sounded from behind the door.

She eased the door open and stepped just inside with the tray of food.

"Though you might what some lunch…" She said quietly.

Going to obvious measures to avoid her eyes, Sweeney nodded tensely. "Leave it down."

She set the tray on the side and moved back towards the door.

"Anything else love?" _Please say yes, please turn and rush towards me, grab me and kiss me, push me against the wall and take what__'__s always been yours__…_

"No."

Dejected with reality, she nodded.

She was still a moment, before - "Mr. T?"

His back was to her. "What."

"I…" She paused, biting her lip a little. "I wanted you as well…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He froze a moment before turning to fix her with a look like she was talking nonsense. "_What?"_

She swallowed hard. "Fifteen years ago."

Their gazes locked for a few seconds - before she turned and retreated from the room quickly.

She'd got down the first two steps when suddenly Sweeney's door swung open and she stopped at the unexpected sound of his gruff voice.

"Mrs. Lovett."

She looked up at him in surprise and he stared hard at her a moment before turning and going back inside – leaving his door open.

Her heart beating fast she went back up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind her and turning to face him, probably looking a lot more confident than she felt.

"What I said last night…" Sweeney was looking awkward, uncharacteristically so, his eyes darting, catching hers every so often for no more than a split second. Mrs. Lovett remained silent, now extremely interested in what he had to say.

"I don't know, um, why I said that…I didn't mean it. It's not the truth I mean. I – loved my wife deeply – you know that." He spoke quietly, stumbling a little over his words.

Mrs. Lovett was silent for a moment, contemplating very carefully how to reply. She could have called him up on the use of the word 'loved' in the past tense…but she didn't think that would achieve anything. No, instead after several moments of silence she took a breath before speaking carefully, her tone gentle. "Love and lust are two very different things, Mr. Todd…although they do link…it _is_ possible to 'ave one without the other. Just cause you loved your wife don't mean you'd be incapable of feeling lust for somebody else…"

He stared at her with a slightly pained expression for a moment before a deep frown scoured itself into his forehead. He turned away from her to face his window, muttering darkly, "you're just loving this aren't you…"

Another silence filled the room as Mrs. Lovett fiercely bit back the 'yes,' that waned to spill smugly from her lips.

After several tense moments of contemplation she decided to risk asking him what wouldn't leave her head since she'd thought of it earlier…

"Can I…ask ya something?"

He ground his teeth together. "Not unless it's 'where's the door?'"

She ignored his hostility to continue. "You know…all them years ago…_before_, I mean…?" It was eggshells she was treading on, she knew it and she was being as delicate about it as she could.

"What about it?" He ground out. Oh she knew what he'd let slip out had put him far out of his comfort zone where he was stuck now – and it seemed he didn't know quite how to react.

"I used to…to think of you…um –" Now she was getting to it she realised she didn't really know how to phrase this. "Did you ever think of me?"

Scowling he opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off, quickly continuing. "There was one time – one night – uh…" When he remained silent – tense, but silent - she stumbled on. "I were with Albert…an' you were upstairs – with her –" She didn't think mentioning her name would do her any favors right now. "And um, well…

Sweeney turned to stare hard at her a long moment, his expression unreadable before he said coldly, "I don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Lovett."

She looked down quickly. "Oh."

He took a breath. "I should never have said what I did," He muttered quietly, turning away from her again. "It's best if you just forget it."

Her jaw dropped. "Forget it!? You expect me to forget that!? Do you know 'ow much what you said means to me!?"

"Yes," he snarled, whirling back on her, his face suddenly filled with anger, "I do know – which is why I shouldn't have said it – it's bad enough as it is!"

"Bad? It's not bad! What's so wrong about it?" She crossed the distance between them, walking quickly right up to him and clutching hold of his vest. "We both want it, what bloody 'arm's it gonna do anyone now!?"

He was breathing hard, staring at her almost as if he were afraid of her. "We can't."

"Why not!?"

"Because it's not right!"

"Not right!? Not right 'ow!?"

"We're not married." He snapped, shoving her away from him. "Nor will we ever be." He added quickly to the end.

She snorted incredulously. "Since when do you bloody care about what's right and wrong!? For crying out loud Mr. Todd - we spend our days slaughtering people and baking them into pies to serve 'em to all of London - an' you're worried about 'aving illegitimate sex!?"

"I'm married to _Lucy!_"

"She's _gone! _She's gone Mr. T, when will you realise that!? Gone, good and dead, gone forever, and bloody pining after 'er all the bloody time instead of living ain't gonna bloody bring 'er back!"

"You do not speak of my wife like that!" He barked at her.

"I speak only what's fact - she's _dead_, nothing you do's gonna change that!"

"And doing _you _will only disgrace what marriage we ever had!"

"Its too late!" She was nearly laughing – taunting him – "you've already fucked me twice – any marriage you ever 'ad don't exist anymore –" She cut herself off quickly, realizing she'd gone too far and backed away fast from him, half wanting to turn and run, knowing she'd really done it now –

But she stopped moving backwards all of a sudden, freezing at his expression and cocking her head to the side, staring at him in sudden puzzlement.

His face had changed – the violent anger she'd expected to burst from him from what she'd said wasn't there, it was almost like realisation had hit him, his mouth opening and brow furrowing deeply.

Swallowing, she walked back up to him, stopping directly in front of him, their bodies nearly touching she was so close. Her voice was practically a whisper. "Mr. T?"

Grabbing her suddenly he twisted her round, pushing her into the wall and pressing himself tight against her back as she gave a squeak of surprise. She felt him hiking her skirts up behind her – bloody hell she guessed she was getting it again after all then…

She was frozen only a moment before, determined to let him know how completely she was his, she pushed back into him, lifting herself away from the wall just a little so she could bring her hands up to quickly and deftly undo the clasps on the front of her bodice. She pulled it open and grabbed one of his hands as they fought with her many skirts, dragging it round to her front and pressing it to her left breast.

His hand kneaded and squeezed the soft swell flesh – she suddenly released how hard he was against her backside and choked out a hoarse moan, pleasure shooting through her as he rocked against her a little.

"Yes," he suddenly growled against her neck.

She tried to turn her head to look at him. "Huh!?"

His hand fought its way beneath the waistband of her bloomers and grazed the soft flesh of her hip and the top of her thigh. He spoke again, his voice a husky growl, sending shivers down her spine. "Yes; I heard you that night."

Mrs. Lovett's heart stopped beating for second.

He slipped his hand round between her legs and, her body shoved into the wall hard, she dug her nails into it, needing something to grip onto as his hand pressed against her, no doubt feeling how painfully wet she was. "I heard every cry Mrs. Lovett," he continued, his breath so hot on her neck. "Every gasp, every moan…" he paused, freezing for a moment as she moaned softly, realisation suddenly hitting him. He pressed against her harder, slipping two fingers inside her and making her gasp. "Those cries were for me weren't they?"

She let out a shaky breath, her heart hammering against the cold wall. She nodded.

His thumb flicked briefly over a spot that made her arch against the wall and he started to move his fingers inside her, teasing her, keeping her pinned there hard with his body when she tried to turn in his arms.

"It were you Mr. T…" she spoke between short breaths, her voice low. "You I were with that night," his mouth was open against the back of her neck, his ragged breaths hot on her skin. "you I cried for…you I came for…"

She swore she felt him shudder at that, heard a deep growl from his throat. "I_ heard_ you…"

His hand was still there, doing wonderful things to her and it was all she could do to get any words out at all. "See how perfect this is," she breathed, "how right me an' you are…"

Sweeney tensed suddenly. "It isn't right…" He'd frozen against her and she froze too, her eyes widening. "It's wrong."

"No – no it's not – what's wrong about this – don't it feel good? Don't it_ feel_ _right?_"

The pressure of his body pressing hers to the wall released slightly although his hand was still between her legs…she pushed herself firmly back against him – but she could see with her head turned to the side that he was shaking his own head.

"It's wrong," he rasped -

Heavy pounding footsteps on the stairs made them both jolt and Sweeney yanked his hand from inside her bloomers, stumbling backwards away from her as she panicked to get her dress done back up with furiously shaking hands –

"Mr. Todd!" Came the young sailors voice as he burst through the door.

He froze at the scene he'd walked in on; Sweeney was stood in the middle of the room, his eyes wild and breathing hard – Mrs. Lovett was a few feet away from him, her back to the door, arms across her front - her head whipped round as Anthony had burst in.

His eyes darted between the two. "I – I'm sorry I…"

"Anthony – how may I help you friend?" Sweeney said quickly – a little too quickly - gesturing for him to enter. Anthony faltered in the doorway, glancing over at Mrs. Lovett again who still had her back to him – it was painfully obvious that she was hurriedly doing her dress up at the front.

"Uh…"

"Mrs. Lovett was just leaving." Sweeney said pointedly, his voice somewhat sharp.

Now securely done up again, Mrs. Lovett turned to face them, clearing her throat as she smoothed trembling hands over herself. She knew she must look as flushed as she felt. Her vulnerable eyes burned into Sweeney's. "Um – "

"_Weren__'__t you_, Mrs. Lovett?"

She stared at him a moment, her bottom lip quivered a little before she ducked her head and excused herself, scuttling from the room.

When she'd got the door closed behind her she collapsed against the wall beside it, trying to get a hold of herself.

It had been so simple in her head, so straightforward, this devious little plan of hers – but, as she tried to calm her heart, stop her tears and stay standing on her weak shaky legs she knew she was fast loosing control of her own game.

_God Mr. T__…__what are you doing to me!?_

* * *

_Well there you have another chapter :)_

_Do you know what? Writing fanfiction is waaay too much fun ;) XD_

_Oh I have a week off work! Woohoo I am so happy I really need it lol, so you'll probably be getting chapters pretty quick this week ;)_

_Random question for you all: Anyone else have snow atm?? There's so much here, the car got stuck earlier had to shovel it out and everything lmao!! XD_

_Well time for me to love you and leave you! Take care :)_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_LilNellBell – Aw thanks so much love! I'm glad it made perfect sense :) Glad you liked the chapter, thank you! XD –hugs-_

_Rose – LOL yes the idea of Albert and Nellie is a little disturbing isn't it…I'm glad you liked the chap and what I did with it :) Thank you love! –hugs-_

_Jamie – well I'm glad my story is more amazing than physics homework ;) Lmao yep you were right he is a man whore! LOL oh hi back to Jessie and Bella!! Thank you for he review love! –hugs-_

_Jml – I'm glad you liked it so much hun! :) See I'm not usually too fond of flashbacks into the past of these two for some reason but I just had to put this in ;) I'm glad it wasn't confuing, thanks so much love! –hugs-_

_Roanna – Thank you so much love, you're right these two are just perfect for each other no matter what aren't they? :) So glad you liked the chap so much hun! –hugs-_

_Msoffientini –Aw thank you hun I'm so glad you like it! XD Well it's called deception because the main idea is how Lovett is deceiving Sweeney to make him hers basically - and the idea will build more too as the story goes on ;) –hugs-_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone, well wasn't this nice and quick? :)_

_Practically every review for the last chapter said something along the lines of 'damn Anthony!' Haha, he really does have a terrible habit of bursting in at exactly the wrong moments doesn't he? Thought I better keep in tie with the movie and all that :P Btw anyone else think he looks scarily like a girl?? O.o_

_Eek I'm nearly in double figures…here's chapter nine!! XD_

* * *

Sweeney didn't look at Mrs. Lovett when she pushed open his door and stood in the threshold that evening. She was silent for a moment, wondering how it was that just being in his presence made her heart speed up like this. After a moment she cleared her throat and spoke, her tone a little cold.

"What did the boy want?"

"Nothing important." He muttered, only because it was a question he was forced to answer.

She nodded stiffly even though he couldn't see. "There's beef stew downstairs, it'll be ready in 'alf an hour. Otherwise you'll 'ave to find your own dinner."

She wasn't expecting a reply so not getting one was no surprise to her, and she turned and went back down.

It was however, a surprise to her when half an hour later, Sweeney Todd walked through her dining room door. When she got over the shock she cleared her throat, realizing she was hallway through delivering a ladle full of stew to Toby's plate, and finished dishing him out.

"Sit yerself down then love," She said to Sweeney, not looking at him as she grabbed a plate for him and piled some food on it.

Sweeney moved over to the table and seated himself silently, ignoring the shifty looks Toby was giving the two, probably due to the slightly cold and strange atmosphere that seemed to have manifested itself between them. Mrs. Lovett saw that Sweeney had seated himself at the head of the table, and since her plate was already set down, she was forced to sit herself down directly beside him on the side of the table, Toby opposite her.

They began to eat the meal in silence, even Mrs. Lovett uncharacteristically quiet, staring intently at her dinner as she ate.

To tell the truth she hadn't expected him to take up her offer and join them for dinner at all. Whenever she'd managed to get him to the table before it had taken an awful lot of persuading and it seemed he'd usually only grudgingly agreed to shut her up.

So what was he doing here??

His close proximity was making her a little nervous, every time she shifted her knee brushed his just lightly under the table and she jerked it quickly away from the accidental contact. Her mind was full of thoughts as she ate quietly, shooting subtle side-long glances at the barber every few moments.

Mrs. Lovett jumped suddenly in shock as she felt something come into contact with her thigh.

Toby frowned strangely at her. "Mum, you alright?"

The hand on her thigh rested there and her heart started beating incredibly fast as she felt herself go all hot, hoping fervently it wasn't showing on her face. "Um – yes dear – just – just thought I saw a bug on the table is all!"

She tried to catch Sweeney's eyes in an attempt to find out what the hell he was playing at but he was pointedly avoiding her own, eating his dinner one-handed and in solemn silence.

He started stroking her thigh through the thick material of her dress and her stomach flipped over, her breathing increasing as she gripped her knife and fork hard. What the bloody hell was he doing!? Last she knew he'd been telling her they were wrong and had been on the verge of pushing her away when Anthony had burst in and taken care of it for him – now he was feeling her up under the table!? Talk about bloody mixed signals!

The bastard…the _bastard_ - he _knew_ she couldn't say or do anything with Toby there. All she would be able to do until she managed to get him on his own was be in a silent state of complete confusion and slight panic – not to mention…well, she wasn't sure the entire reason she was suddenly sweating was to do with her internal distress.

His hand was still stroking, his palm resting with just his fingertips moving lightly and rhythmically over her thigh. What the hell did this mean!?

Another glance at him told her nothing – he forked another mouthful of stew and potatoes into his mouth, his face as blank as if his other hand was innocently resting in his lap.

She realised Toby was staring at her - and realised her face was probably displaying an expression of wide-eyed panic. She cleared her throat, smiling briefly at Toby and quickly taking a mouthful of her dinner, the knife and fork shaky in her hands.

Did he maybe just like seeing her squirm, was that why he was doing this? Or was he silently telling her something?

As she hurriedly took another mouthful to keep up the charade that everything was normal she felt him grip the material of her dress suddenly – then his hand was moving again…she realised quickly with horror that he was scrunching her skirts up in his hand, lifting the material higher and higher up her leg as he did so.

She had to stop this now – she couldn't let him be pulling her skirts up under the dinner table with Toby sitting right next to them!

"Anyone want more stew?" She said suddenly, standing up abruptly, causing her dress to be jerked out of Sweeney's un-expecting grasp.

Toby looked at her and the three still fairly full plates a little funnily. "Um – no thanks ma'am, haven't finished yet…"

She turned to Sweeney. "Mr. T?" She said loudly – she would damn well_ force_ him to look at her!

His eyes flicked up to hers. His gaze was dark, unreadable – but so intense…"Maybe _later,_ Mrs. Lovett."

He looked back down at his food.

Did she imagine how he stressed the word later!?

Nodding, stuttering out the "yes, 'course" a little, Mrs. Lovett sat back down, wondering how on earth it was he managed to completely throw her like that with just his eyes.

Of course, she should have predicted that his damned hand would be back in it's place on her leg almost immediately.

She shifted in her seat as she felt him bunching her skirts up in his hand again, and nearly cut into the plate with her knife she was pressing so hard to cut her meat up. It must be obvious how heavily she was breathing…what should she do!? She brought another forkful of stew to her mouth as she felt her knee, then her thigh become exposed, and she chewed it quickly, frantically looking at Sweeney who's face was the picture of innocence.

"We done a good trade tonight mum." Toby said conversationally, probably a little uneasy at her unusual silence.

She smiled quickly at him. "Yes dear, we did. Rushed off our feet all night weren't we."

"Mm hmm. Do ya know one gentleman gave me a whole tuppence for a tip!"

Sweeney's hand found it's indecent way under her skirt, and slipped under the loose material of her bloomers to stroke the soft flesh of her thigh. She swallowed hard, her whole body tense.

"Did 'e? Fancy that."

Toby nodded. "I were wondering ma'am…" Sweeney's hand inched further up as Toby continued. "Would it maybe be alright if I kept it – only I seen a few things at the market I'd really fancy buying…"

"Yes of course ya can love," Mrs. Lovett squeaked quickly. She put her fork in her right hand to continue eating, slipping her left beneath the table where she quickly grabbed at Sweeney's wrist, desperately trying to pry his hand away from her.

Toby's face lit up. "Really!?"

She smiled quickly over at him. "'Course. You deserve it dear." She dug her nails hard into Sweeney's wrist when the hand wouldn't budge from beneath her skirts, still caressing her skin lightly. She bit her lip, squirming a little in her seat as Toby thanked her, and she stared hard at Sweeney's blank-as-ever face again –

His hand suddenly left her completely, both pulling out of her grasp and away from her thigh in one fluid movement. She wouldn't swear it but she was sure there was just the tiniest hint of a smirk on his lips. Yes she _bet_ he found this amusing! What was he doing, trying to give her a nervous breakdown!?

Mrs. Lovett was silent as she continued to eat her meal, her mind going full speed as she frantically panicked about what the hell had just happened. Was he coming on to her? Because his actions would certainly suggest so…but then their encounter earlier – or more specifically how it had ended – made that seem highly unlikely…so was he perhaps trying to tell her something? Showing her his affection for her…? Or was he just playing mind games with her – amusing himself|!?

Toby stood from the table suddenly. "Mind if I go get a drink mum?"

She looked up at him. "Yes dear – but only water at dinner mind!" She quickly added as he darted off.

She whipped her head round to Sweeney as soon as the boy had disappeared to the kitchen.

"What the 'ell are ya playing at!?" She hissed to him.

"Whatever do you mean Mrs. Lovett?" He asked in a monotone, cutting up his meat calmly.

"You know damn well what I mean! Touching me under the table like that!"

He didn't look up from his plate. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Mr. _Todd!_"

He looked at her then, his dark eyes boring right into her own. "Mrs. Lovett." He replied.

She opened her mouth to accuse him again but the boy hurried back into the room and sat himself back down with a glass of water, and she was forced back into silence.

Yes, she thought as she fumed silently, he was simply cruelly enjoying making her sweat.

Well two could bloody play at that game!

Slipping her right hand beneath the table, she placed it firmly on his leg, feeling him jump a little, and ran it up his thigh, not pausing before she boldly cupped hold of something she definitely shouldn't be touching at the dinner table (or, properly, anywhere else for that matter) -

Well he didn't like that now! She could see him shifting in his seat, trying to glare at her out of the corner of her eye, but just like he'd done, she avoided his gaze, staring hard at her meal as she continued to eat with the other hand.

She cleared her throat, trying not to laugh, and squeezed him through his trousers –

Sweeney's knife clattered loudly to the plate and she was just taking a drink to stifle her snort when sharp pain dug into her wrist and she cried out, nearly choking on her water, snapping her hand back to herself and clenching her fist against the stinting of where his nails had dug into her flesh – she was sure she must be bleeding!

Toby was hushed with reassurances that she'd just bit her tongue – he didn't ask how she'd managed that when she was drinking but she knew the suspicious look he gave her told her he thought it was strange.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully; Mrs. Lovett made small talk with Toby, only half her mind on the conversation, answering him mostly automatically while she thought about the dark man sitting next to her and finishing his meal in stern silence.

"Toby love," she said, turning to him with a smile in the kitchen after they'd cleared the dishes away. "Why don't you boil some water and go and get yourself a nice 'ot bath before bed dear, I think you could use one don't you?"

"Oh but mum –"

"Toby." She said sternly. He sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled, trailing over to he fireplace to heat a pot of water.

Mrs. Lovett dried her hands on a cloth and brushed down her dress, making her way back towards the dining room, half expecting Sweeney to perhaps be gone –

He looked up at her from his place at the table as she stopped in the doorway and their eyes locked for a suspended moment.

After a tense and slightly awkward moment she sighed. "You want a drink?"

Looking away from her, he nodded and rose to his feet, following her silently through to her parlor.

He sat himself down at one end of her settee and she kept half an eye warily on him as she poured out two tumblers of gin. She was extremely confused by his erratic behavior and she had absolutely no idea where their - if it could even be called so - relationship stood right at the moment.

Taking the gin from her without a word, Sweeney took a deep drink from the glass immediately, grimacing a little as it burn its way down his throat. Mrs. Lovett sat down hesitantly beside him, perching on the edge of her seat as she drank from her own glass. Her eyes flicked over to him and he caught and held her gaze but said nothing.

Her heat beat heavily as she stared at him, desperately trying to figure him out but found his dark eyes as unreadable as ever.

Well – he'd had his hand up her skirt not half an hour prior – and he was still here now - she decided that said it all. He was clearly just waiting for her to make the first move, and so before she could think about it properly, she set her glass on the floor and shifted over to him, and placing her hands on his shoulders, she deftly threw her leg over him, straddling his lap.

Shocked, Sweeney shoved her hard, throwing her off him and landing her back on the settee beside him, her leg still across his own. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"What!?" She spluttered, "but you – I thought you –"

He shoved her leg off him roughly. "I don't know what's bloody wrong with you," he snarled.

"For God's sake!" She hissed, suddenly snapping. "You don't just get to bloody feel me up one moment then push me away the next like nothing even 'appened! You either want it or you don't Mr. Todd, and if you don't then you shouldn't 'ave been bloody well – where you going!?"

"This shouldn't be happening." Sweeney muttered darkly as he rose abruptly and started pacing the room, running a hand through his hair.

Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes in exasperation. She thought she'd got somewhere – now they were bloody well back to that again.

She gave a heavy sigh before speaking softly, her voice almost tired. "Why not? Hmm? She's gone – he's gone…we only got each other now, not like it's gonna hurt nobody –" she gave a small snort, "an' it ain't like you're gonna get me pregnant…so what's the 'arm in it, huh?"

He didn't reply, she could see his head was running out of arguments. Her eyes suddenly wide and filled with desperation, she held her arm out towards him, tilting her head to the side. "Please love," she whimpered. "I want you so much…"

She could see it click in his brain, see him decide, his whole face changed, all the doubt in his eyes vanished, and then, looking almost as if he were numb, he moved towards her and let her take him in her arms as she lay back on the settee, guiding him down to settle over her.

She swallowed. "We're both alone now Mr. Todd. Just you…and me." She whispered. "There's nothing wrong about this..." She lifted a shaky hand as she spoke, trailing it feather light down his body from his shoulder. It paused at he bottom of his stomach. Sweeney stared down at her, his eyes smoldering. When he didn't speak, didn't move, didn't protest, she tentatively moved her hand further down, placing it lighty where she had under the table earlier – where she was delighted to feel there was quite a buldge beneath her palm. She drew in a breath, snapping her eyes back up to his.

His own eyes dropped down to trail mesmerized over her heaving chest, his hand following their path and continuing down. Down, down over her corseted stomach, down to press briefly between her legs, causing her breath to catch in her throat, desire shooting through her.

"Just…just this. This is all it will ever be." He muttered suddenly, firmly, looking into her eyes again, sounding as if he wished he could be saying no instead.

She pasted a puzzled expression on her face. "What is?"

"Sex." He forced the word out through gritted teeth, breathing hard now.

Her lips parted. "Oh…"

His hands started tugging at the ties on her dress, his breath hot on her neck. "Just," he yanked the ties undone, "sex," he pulled her bodice open roughly, pressing himself hard against her bare skin as she gasped.

She smiled into his hair, her eyes shining with her victory. _That's what you think my love…_

* * *

_You're probably not going to like me for cutting it off there lol . Well, at least Sweeney's given in to her at last it seems…;) I'm feeling a little sorry for him actually, he just has no clue what Mrs. Lovett's got planned for him the poor bugger XD_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chap, it was a lot of fun, this one ;) (Well they all are but this one was particularly amusing to write XD) Let me know what you think! ^_^_

_Until next time, love you all!!_

_X x x_

_Rose – Well I'm glad the wait was worth it! :) I love that you said it feels like you are sitting there watching them in reality because I can only hope this comes across as vivid as it is to me, so it's great to know I'm succeeding with that! ^_^ LOL yep well Sweeney certainly isn't the most stable of people is he XD And yes Anthony has the most infamously terrible timing ever doesn't he lol! :P Thanks so much for the lovely review hun! –hugs-_

_Msoffientini – Lmao I want a Sweeney teddy bear too!! Well I'm glad I got you addicted hehe XD And yes stupid Anthony!! Lol thank you so much love! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – Failstick!! LMAO aha he is a failstick isn't he! Glad you liked the chap! Thank you for the review dear! XD –hugs-_

_SM – Lol no I don't think Anthony ever did learn that you're supposed to knock before bursting in on people haha XD Aw thank you so much hun I'm glad you enjoy my stories! :) -hugs-_

_Jml – Haha yep he really does officially have the worst timing ever! I'm glad you liked the chap hun! XD Woo for snow! :) Thank you for the review –hugs-_


	10. Chapter 10

_I really apologise for the wait loves, it's all I can do, especially as I don't really have an excuse except that I had to give myself a bit of a break from writing to sort my head out...so I didn't write for about a week, which might not seem that long, but believe me, it is to me lol - I'm currently working on a couple of original things as well as this and a some other odd fics I may/may not post on here so yeah, I'm doing a lot of writing lately and it was scrambling my brain a bit haha…but yeah I needed a bit of a break and I'm all good now :)_

_Oh I posted a little onseshot earlier today for Valentines day called 'Splendours You Never Have Dreamed' if anyone who hasn't seen it is interested…;)_

_Well, onto the chapter!_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett felt suddenly like this was the first time they'd done this, even though in reality it was the third.

The last time he'd thought her to be incoherently drunk – and she'd been pretending to be…good though it was while it lasted, there had been nothing real about it; she'd known he wouldn't be so much as looking at her if he'd thought her perfectly sober as she was.

And the first time…the first time she knew he may as well have raped her, so cold and brutal it was. She wondered even if that wasn't his intention, to take her so quickly she didn't like or want it, and to consequently prevent her from further pursuing him.

Silly man. He should know _he_ could never take her against her will, for her will would never be so.

Still. As it had been she didn't really feel like they'd been together properly before, and laying beneath him now, as their eyes met, her bare torso pressed against his, she knew this was real and it was happening, and she suddenly felt her stomach turn with nerves.

_We're actually gonna do it_…was the daft thought in her head, and she noticed then that he was staring down at her with piercing intensity in his gaze – but no apprehension or guilt. He knew what they were doing and he wanted it as much as her.

The crazy urge to suddenly let the three words that, although they were always there at the back every moment of every day, popped into the very front of her mind at that moment, to spill from her lips, gripped her suddenly.

_I love you._ She whispered it to him in her head, the only place she could – for now. Sweeney was busying himself with running his hands down her body to her skirts which he pulled up and she shifted to allow him to do so, taking hold of them herself and lifting them to her waist - his hands dove beneath them and took hold of her undergarments. Another shift of their bodies, a raise of her hips and he had pulled them off and discarded them of the floor.

Breathing heavily now, she moved her hand back to his trousers and tugged at the fastenings until they were undone and then she pulled them apart and shoved them down his hips. Her hands moved to his back as she shifted her body once more underneath him so he was in perfect position to penetrate her, her legs either side of his hips, one drawn right up at the knee -

She started up at him silently, her breaths still coming out hard. He looked down at her for a moment, almost as if he were mentally preparing himself, perhaps deciding once last time if he should stop before it was too late…

Then he placed a hand either side of her head, his dark eyes never leaving hers, and pushed into her. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, her eyes fluttering shut - neither of them had uttered but a sound yet.

His head fell to her shoulder and her hands clutched at his back, her face in his hair as he began a forceful rhythm, and she ground her own hips forwards to match him.

She breathed heavily through her mouth, sucking in a sharp gasp every now and then, his own ragged breathing hot in her ear…she wasn't sure why this strange silence had fallen over them – it was almost as if an unspoken agreement for them not to make a sound had been made…or perhaps in her case, she didn't dare to for fear it would break the beautiful moment that this was, perhaps snap him out of whatever had made him finally give into her like this. She wanted to cry out, to moan her pleasure in his ear, tell him how good this felt, murmur his name over and over and hear his own cries…

She couldn't bring herself to make a sound.

Until then; he broke it, his sudden voice low in her ear. "Cry for me…"

She gasped at his words. His hand slid to her thigh where he pulled her leg up higher to allow himself deeper. She let out a low soft moan, arching against him. "I want to hear you like I did that night." He growled softly. "I want to hear you moan…cry…scream…"

Another gasp escaped her. "But Mr. Todd the boy…"

"Fuck the boy!" He suddenly spat, stilling his movements completely, lifting his head to look down into her wide eyes. His own eyes burnt, they raged with fire…she knew it was fire for her – and she knew with a thrill she had what she wanted now. He was _hers –_ even if he didn't know it. His breath was hot, so hot on her face it nearly burnt when he spoke, his voice a gruff growl that made her shudder in pleasure; "I'll make you _scream,_ Mrs. Lovett."

She flung her head back and moaned loudly out of her open mouth as he shoved himself through her again. Everything was practically a blur after that. A burning, pleasure filled, euphoric blur.

And make her scream he did.

Pulling his trousers up, Sweeney sat up on the settee, panting hard for breath as he buttoned himself up and sorted his shirt and waistcoat out. She threw her skirts down but made no move to get up. Sweeney stood up, straightening his clothes one more time and moving towards the door -

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked, her voice strange after the quiet that had fallen over them since it had been over.

He paused but didn't turn. "What?" He croaked.

She leant up, staring at his back with wide bare eyes, still breathing hard, her face flushed and sweat drenched. She swallowed hard before speaking. "Will you kiss me?" She whispered, hardly daring to voice the request but unable to stop herself.

She could see him visibly freeze, even though he hadn't been moving. Her heart pounded, waiting for his reply -

"That wasn't part of the deal." He muttered coldly.

Her heart sank. "I know…I…I'm asking you."

He was silent again, she could almost hear him thinking.

She tried again. "You…you were just inside me…what's one kiss?"

One kiss was far too tender. You didn't kiss people unless you felt something for them…sex he could deal with, but kissing Mrs. Lovett? That was something a little too deep to be getting himself into.

He turned to face her, his breath almost catching at the sight of her laying there, holding herself up on her elbows, her hair and clothing in disarray, her heaving bosom still shamelessly exposed to him.

He swallowed hard and forced his eyes to her own, speaking darkly. "I kissed my wife Mrs. Lovett, because I loved her. I will not kiss you."

And with those harsh words he left.

Sweeney collapsed in his chair, running a hand through his hair, slightly damp with sweat, his body still pulsing and quivering just lightly with the pleasure he'd just experienced.

It had been…God damn it but it had been better than he'd ever had it before.

He told himself firmly that it was only because he'd been able to let himself go and use Mrs. Lovett like he never had his dear wife.

Lucy, his lovely Lucy. Delicate thing she was, he'd had to be careful and gentle with her – he'd wanted to, of course, he'd never wanted to hurt her…the one time he had, a little (it had in fact, although he wouldn't really let himself admit it, been the red-haired bitch's fault he'd done so) he'd felt terribly guilty for it.

He didn't give a damn about being careful and gentle with Mrs. Lovett…but the thing was, it seemed neither did she…

And the one thing that was burning in his mind like a raging fire still, was the image of her face as she'd reached her climax. He had never, ever, seen a woman have an orgasm like the one he'd apparently just given the baker below.

Oh he'd made Lucy come sometimes, of course, he'd made sure of it – but she'd been very discreet about it. A soft sigh would escape her lips, her eyes would flutter closed and she'd tremble lightly against him, holding a little tighter to him for a moment before it would be over.

He wondered now, if those moments had even been what he'd thought they had, for they were nothing like what he'd just witnessed downstairs.

He'd known she was close, he could feel it in the way her body began to tremble and tense, the way she threw her head back, gripped his back tightly – and, so very unlike Lucy, she had been nowhere near discreet about it.

"Mis – Mr. T! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…ah! Don't stop – fuck! - I'm gonna…"

Sweeney had thrust into her harder, pressed against her tighter, shoving into her deep and fast, suddenly wanting nothing more in that moment than to see her –

She'd screamed. It was a cry of pleasure so deep and so true – and so loud that it could be called nothing but a scream, and although he'd sworn to make her do so, he'd never dreamed of a sound like this one.

Again, and again she screamed, her body nearly thrashing she was twisting so wildly beneath him, fisting hands in his hair and clutching, arching her back as she shuddered hard against him, her head flung back against the settee, an open mouthed expression of pure ecstasy on her face. Finally she slumped back down, still quivering and whimpering, just as he came forcefully inside her, spilling his own pleasure into her and crying it in her ear.

He'd lain still on top of her for a long minute afterwards, both of them pretty much incapable of doing anything except gasp for breath, their bodies and minds still totally numb with the pleasure of their coupling.

That he'd never experienced before either. That total blankness that had flooded his mind after, feeling only her heaving body against his and hearing only their hard breathing. There was no settee, no pie shop, no barbershop upstairs, no bodies in the bake house, no razors, no blood, no revenge, no Lucy, no…judge.

Blankness. Blissful blankness. It was only a shame it had lasted but a few moments until he started to regain his senses and she started to shift uncomfortably beneath him, squashed by his weight on her and he'd had to move.

He couldn't kiss her when she'd asked. He _wouldn't_ kiss her. It would lead to something that he couldn't get himself into – something he'd vowed he wouldn't, he'd decided.

He just hoped he wasn't already on his way in there.

Mrs. Lovett awoke to a dull aching in her muscles and back and groaned softly as she shifted in her bed. Of course; they'd gone at it quite vigorously the night before, she wasn't surprised to find she was a little stiff.

_Well_, she quickly chided herself, sitting up and shoving herself out of bed,_ no good laying here with a silly grin on me face, there's work to be done._

"Come on love, time to get up," she said loudly to Toby who she found curled up behind the counter this morning, stepping over him to get a small fire going in the stove to boil the kettle.

"Toby, up dear, come on now." She spoke again through a loud yawn, causing the boy to shift on the floor, waking groggily.

_Poor lad_. She thought to herself as she watched him rub sleep from his eyes and pull himself to his feet. _Can't 'ave been comfortable, on the cold shop floor._

"Mornin' mum," he mumbled.

"Morning dear. Now what you doing down there anyway, must be awful 'ard sleeping on that floor all night."

Toby's face scrunched up an moment as if he were thinking deeply – before realisation dawned across it and he starred up at her with eyes as wide as saucers for a moment, quickly looking down and turning a furious shade of red.

Realisation hit Mrs. Lovett too, and she also blushed brightly as her cries and, well_, screams_ as they'd been from last night echoed in her head.

"Oh." She mumbled, turning quickly away from him to place the kettle over the fire, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "Tea?"

Sweeney all but ignored her totally when she brought him up his breakfast. She slipped into the room with a little smirk on her face as she bid him good morning. He straightened from setting out his barbering tools to glance at her – just ever so briefly, his face not changing even a tiny bit from the blankly dark expression that usually graced it, and he turned away from her nonchalantly, opening a drawer to pull some sheets out.

The smirk faded from her face and she stood a moment, faltering, wanting so badly to say something else but not knowing what to say…in the end she settled on telling him she'd leave his breakfast here on the side – to which she'd got no reply – and that she'd see him later, before leaving the room dejected.

Had that…a dreadful thought entered her head as she made her way down the stairs…had he…had he maybe intended that that was it…?

Perhaps 'this is all there will ever be' had meant that_ that _was all there would ever be – just that one time, and then that was it…

This worry plagued her all through the morning as she served out pies and made trips up and down those dark stairs to the bake house. She frantically ran through the steamy scene over and over in her mind, searching desperately for something that would tell her either way, but finding nothing. She became more and more unsure as the day went on, and more and more upset by this.

Her only hope was that at least he'd seemed to enjoy it…oh yes, he had enjoyed it, he'd loved what they'd done just as much as she had…surely he would want her again?

She decided finally to pretend she just assumed that they were now in an arrangement of sorts, as she had originally thought there were anyway. Tonight, she would go to him again, as if it were to be expected, and with a bit of luck she could have him filled with lust before he had the chance to tell her that he wouldn't touch her again.

At lunch time however, those doubts were all completely thrown out the window and swept away with the wind.

She pushed open his door, chattering about something trivial, trying to act as normal and casual as she could despite her insecurity and the awkwardness she felt after his coldness this morning, as she placed down the tray of bread and soup on the little table by his mirror.

"Sorry love it might not be the 'ottest, 'ad to run down to the bake 'ouse before I brought it up or me pies would 'ave burnt…still, it'll fill a hole eh?" She smiled at him and turned to leave the room.

"A moment, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney stopped her.

"What is it love?" She asked curiously, facing him again.

He paused and looked at her, his dark eyes boring into her own. He jerked his head towards the corner of his room. "On the bed."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted as she glanced sharply at the small bed in the corner then back at him in utter shock.

Well. That was that then. Her fears were completely, wonderfully blown away, and her heart began to pound loudly, heat pooling immediately between her legs just from the look he was giving her. Still, she stared wide eyed at him – this wasn't _really_ the time…

"N-now, Mr. T?"

"Yes," he ground out, "now."

"Um, I've got the shop to…to…" she trailed off at his look and swallowed, ducking her head and scurrying over to his bed, sitting quickly down on it and watching him as he stalked towards her. She licked her suddenly dry lips, her big dark eyes looking up at him, and allowed him to lay her back on the small cot as he got down on top of her.

"I believe there's another hole that needs filling, Mrs. Lovett." She gasped at his words and moved her hands down almost automatically to help him as he yanked her skirts up out of the way. His voice was low and growling in her ear, "but it won't be soup that's filling it."

There was no foreplay, he got straight to it, and as much Mrs. Lovett did enjoy him quickly penetrating her, moving firmly inside her, she would have preferred if he maybe didn't go about it so matter-of-factly...

Still, quick and rough though it was, it was him, and it was _good_.

"Mrs. Lovett."

Panting on his cot, laying exactly how he'd left her, her body still swimming with pleasure while he was on the other side of the room already, tying his stock round his neck, she could manage only a vague, "hmmm?"

"The shop."

"Hmmm." She let her eyes slide closed, sighing deeply before his words suddenly sunk into her brain. "The shop!" Flailing wildly she scrambled from the mussed up blankets, pulling clothing back together, smoothing skirts and hair down frantically. He watched her darting about the room like a frantic little fly until she found her left boot and yanked it on, lacing it quickly as she hopped on one foot towards the door and wrenching it open.

"I'll see you late love," was all he heard before it slammed behind her and she thundered down the stairs to her customers.

Her turned from the door to his window, shaking his head a little – and to his utter horror finding himself fighting at a twitch at his lips and a dull bubbling in his throat as he realised that he was amused. By _her! _It was almost something like…what was that…_endearment!?_ That he felt suddenly.

He cleared his throat gruffly, forcing a frown onto his face, quickly finding a razor to sharpen on the strap tied to his chair.

No, Sweeney Todd did_ not _find her amusing. Or endearing. Most certainly not. Not at all.

* * *

_Okay I know this was a little filler-y, but really I needed something here and this stuff needed to be explained or the story couldn't progress…I'm not to fond of it and I feel bad for giving you this after your long wait…but it can't be helped. Promise I won't leave you that long again, crisis over now, I'm all good to write me little heart out ;) XD_

_Love you all, take care sweeties!_

_x x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Msoffientini – Hehe thanks hun XD Yep Mrs. Lovett is a genius haha ;) Glad you liked the chap! Love ya! –hugs-_

_Rose – LOL Mrs. Lovett is very sneaky indeed ;) And I don't think even Mr. T knew what he was doing, silly man, conflicted indeed haha. 'Living in a house with two horny adults' omg that made me laugh lol! Poor toby indeed! XD Thanks for the review, love ya! –hugs-_

_Jml – Thank you love, I'm really glad to hear you think I write the tension between them well, it's definitely fun to write ;) Glad you liked it hun, :) love ya –hugs-_

_Jamie – Aw sorry to hear you were sick love, hope you're feeling all better now! :) Glad you liked it and got a giggle outta it haha ;) Thanks for the review, I love ya too hun XD –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – Omg yes that's meant to be heart lmao! I need to proof read better haha. Ooh what's the story? You probably already told me now since that was like a week ago lol I fail XD Thanks for the review dear, love ya! –hugs-_

_pinky23! – I'm glad to hear you're reading and enjoying love, thanks for dropping a review and sorry the update took so long lol XD –hugs-_

_sleepless in rio – Lol yeah that was rather mean of me to leave you hanging haha sorry about that…I'm glad you enjoy my stories, thank you for the review! –hugs-_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hiya loves, hope everyone's doing okay :) Here's chapter eleven!_

* * *

Sweeney slowly woke and lay still a moment before he opened his eyes. The exceptional softness of the bed drifted into his consciousness, as did the unfamiliar smell…it wasn't the damp, musky smell of his room, and it certainly wasn't his small, hard mattress...he frowned, blinking his eyes open – to feel complete disorientation wash over him for a second.

Then - oh. Of course. He was in Mrs. Lovett's room.

He glanced over – to see nothing but an empty space beside him, an he sat up, frowning deeply. He then noticed the lightness outside and his eyes frantically searched the room for a clock.

Half past nine.

Half past_ nine!_

How the…_hell_…had he over slept!?

How the hell had she not!?

_Damn it!_

He scrambled out of bed and began hurriedly dressing. She must have just woken herself, he decided. Perhaps she just left, perhaps that was what had woken him.

He hadn't intended to stay the night in her damn room as it was. He'd just been so tired by the time they'd finished, at God only knows what time this morning probably – he just didn't have the incentive to drag all of his clothes back on and go upstairs. He'd more passed out with exhaustion in the end than fallen asleep here voluntarily.

Striding purposely from her room he made his way through the small parlor towards her shop, on his way upstairs – he stopped short in the threshold.

"Well yes that's what I said to 'er! 'Course she wouldn't 'ave none of it, oh she thinks the sun shines out 'is – oh – good morning Mr. Todd!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed on catching sight of him. She smiled – no – _smirked_ at him, raising a delicate eyebrow. "Sleep well?"

Sweeney scowled at her, still a little stunned – he hadn't been expecting the scene he'd stumbled upon at all – apparently she had the shop ready, open and running – and was currently conversing with one of her customers – thankfully the only one in here at the early time. How long had she been up for, for heaven's sake!?

Mrs. Lovett suddenly caught the curious and slightly wide eyed stare that her and the barber were being fixed with from the woman across from her. "'Ow was the settee dear?" She quickly said to Sweeney. "You were comfortable I hope – really must see to getting that leak fixed in yer roof, we get a heavy storm an' you'll be swimming up there!"

Sweeney gave her a fake smile (which was really more of a grimace) for the show of the other occupant of the room. "Yes. That we must." He cleared his throat. "Mrs. Lovett may I have a word?" He ground out, finding it a strain to keep his voice pleasant.

"Of course sir – Toby!" The boy came scampering in. "See to Mrs. Miller will ya love? Pie's warming in the oven over there – should be ready in a moment." She smiled at the woman. "'Scuse me dearie."

"'Course Mrs. Lovett. Lovely talking with you."

Sweeney turned and strode into her parlor, hearing the rustling of her skirts behind him as Mrs. Lovett followed.

He whirled on her as soon as they were out of sight and earshot. "Why didn't you wake me!?"

She brushed a curl from her face. "Well – you looked so peaceful love…an' I thought you could use yer rest…" She gave him a wink and a wicked little smirk and he wanted to slap it off her damn

face.

He scowled deeply at her. "What time did you get up?"

"Hmm…'bout 'alf seven I think it was. Bit late but there ya go, couldn't really be 'elped." Another wink and his hand curled into a fist by his side.

She cocked her head to the side as she looked at him, his face plainly showing livid annoyance. "Anything else love?"

Tensely, he shook his head.

"Alright then, must get back to the shop. I left some bread and jam out in the kitchen for ya if you're 'ungry." She told him pleasantly.

She moved past him back towards the shop then, deliberately not stepping around him so her whole body slid past his in a way that made him suck in a sharp breath. She paused by his side and raised herself on her tiptoes, her breath hot in his ear; "last night were amazing..." And with those low words she leant forwards, quick as a flash, and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, grinning at him for a split second before she was gone from the room, leaving him dumbfounded and nearly trembling with anger.

Sweeney didn't so much as let her come within a five foot radius of him the rest of the day, nor did he come to her that night. Ah well, she thought with a sigh as she snuggled beneath the cold covers, she'd expected that really; he was still sulking.

She did get a quick shag the following morning when she brought him up his breakfast though, so she guessed the damage to his pride hadn't been permanent at least.

Their rendezvous' were sporadic for about a week after that. It all went on Sweeney's moods; _she_ would take whatever he would give her whenever, of course. Sometimes all she'd have to do was open the door and greet him and he would pounce on her, whereas others she hardly even got a recognition that she had entered the room and would have to leave again with a heavy sigh.

But it wasn't long before, even at the end of the days when he'd pushed her away, he was coming to her nearly every night. She'd drift to sleep when she went to bed, but just lightly so, awaking maybe an hour or so later to another figure slipping in beside her and moving over her body.

He didn't stay with her again, not after that first time when she'd left him sleeping for half the morning; he was still very sore about the fact that he'd slept in when she'd managed to wake up and get herself out of bed after the tiring night they'd had.

Three and a half weeks passed this way. Just a few more days and she should – but hopefully wouldn't – bleed. Then she would know.

Oh but…she could almost feel it inside her now, feel as if there were a child there. She smiled as she placed a hand tenderly on her flat stomach while she sat at her dressing table that morning. There must be, surely – the way they'd been going at it how could she possibly have _avoided_ pregnancy!?

"Are you there, little one?" She whispered to her stomach, rubbing a hand over it affectionately. "My baby…" she breathed, catching her eyes in the mirror and smiling happily, before fiddling with her hair a little more, arranging her twisted up curls on top of her head with a little smirk dancing on her lips. He hadn't come to her last night; she knew what that usually meant for the following morning so she hurried over to her full length mirror to check her overall appearance one last time before leaving her room.

She didn't wake Toby before she went up, there was no point. Instead she hurriedly got together some buttered toast and two cups of tea and piled the lot onto a tray, making her way upstairs with it.

She knocked sharply before letting herself in, pushing the door closed behind her and setting the tray on the side. "Morning Mr. Todd, sleep well I 'ope?"

"Hm." He grunted in reply, watching the very early sunlight shine off his razor as he held it up before him in his chair, twirling it before his eyes.

She picked up the two cups of tea and sauntered across the room to him, handing him a cup which he took automatically.

"I didn't," she told him softly, a little pout on her mouth. "Not without you…" after her words she sat herself down on his lap as if that was just where she belonged. She wasted no time in sliding her free hand down his chest to touch him through his trousers, her eyes shining and locked with his as she raised her tea to her lips, smirking a little into the cup.

The hot liquid burnt her fiercely when it spilled all over her as Sweeney shoved her off his lap roughly, landing her on the floor and covered with tea as she gave a yelp of shock.

Scrambling, she pulled herself into a sitting position, staring up at him in shock.

"What the 'ell did you do that for!?" She near shouted at him she was so angry.

Sweeney was on his feet, shooting a scowl at her before moving away to stand by the window. He took a sip of his own tea.

He was silent for a moment as she wiped her soaking arm on her already half drenched skirts, seeing as she would have to change now anyway, muttering crossly and hissing at her scalded skin.

Sweeney spoke, looking out of his window instead of at her. "I think you seem to believe we are in some sort of relationship, Mrs. Lovett." He drawled. She paused what she was doing to stare at him. He turned his head to fix her with a glare. "We're _not."_

She refused to let his words cut her, instead replied tartly, "well bleedin' 'ell Mr. Todd – ya coulda just told me you didn't want me to sit on yer lap, 'stead of throwing me off like that and making me burn meself!"

He was silent a moment before he said coldly, "well, now the tea's gone you can be going can't you?"

A hurt frown creased her forehead for prolonged few seconds before she got to her feet, picking up the cup that had rolled across the floor and stalking towards the door. She turned to look back at him, ignoring the tea all over the floor – _he_ could damn well clean it up! She watched him ignore her in contemplative silence for a moment before she opened her mouth again.

"I'm sorry for upsetting ya Mr. T." She uttered quietly.

He nodded tensely, his back to her once more. She bit her lip a little, before placing the cup down on the tray and walking back across the room towards him. "I could…make it up to you…if ya want…" She suggested, the dropped tone of her voice making it plain – as if her words weren't plain enough – what she had in mind.

He turned to face her when she was close. His face was blank as he looked her in the eye – she was certain for a second that he was going to tell her to get out and prepared herself for rejection…but it didn't come. Instead he seized her by the arm and dragged her to his chair, shoving her over the arm of it and forcing her to grab hold of the other arm to keep her balance as he took her.

When he'd finished she turned and tried to embrace him, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek, but he shoved her irritably off, stalking away from her, back to his damned place in front of the window without so much as a second glance.

She left then, knowing when she'd outstayed her welcome, still uttering a soft, "see you a bit later then, Mr. T love," before she closed the door, crestfallen and marveling at her own pathetic desperateness.

The boy was awake when she emerged from her bedroom after changing, and he joined her in the kitchen to get himself some food as she made tea for them (seeing as she'd never got her other cup,) before joining him at the table with her own breakfast.

"Think I might do an extra batch this morning. Disappearing like anything they was yesterday." She voiced her casual thoughts aloud.

Toby nodded. "Buying 'em as fast as we could serve 'em they were."

She gave him a quick smile, knowing that the unfamiliar novelty of success would never wear off.

"Mum…can I…can I ask ya som'ink?" He asked her after a short silence of her sipping her tea as he spread jam on his bread.

She glanced over at him. "Course you can love, what is it?"

"Um…I'm – I'm sorry if I'm wrong an' if I'm right then – then there ain't nothing wrong with it, nothing at all, I'm just curious is all…"

She frowned a little at him, now curious herself as to what he could be getting at. "What is it Toby?"

"Um," he shifted in his seat a little, avoiding her eyes. "Are you a whore mum?"

Mrs. Lovett swore she stopped breathing for a moment. And it wasn't because she was offended.

"Wha – where – uh…??"

"I swear I don't think there's nothing wrong with it, nothing at all –" He stuttered quickly, although it was plain he did. "It's just…just you and Mr. T…well you ain't married…an', an'…the only women what um –" he stumbled, skipping the word to carry quickly on, "when they ain't married are whores…Pirelli knew a lot of 'em, they used to talk to me when they come to see 'im – they were good kind ladies most of 'em, mum…"

The only reason Mrs. Lovett was letting him babble on was that for once she had been rendered totally speechless.

"But well, the thing is – I wouldn't 'ave asked it's only that I were wondering…well – we do alright with the shop don't we mum? Make a decent living we do …and…and – well since it ain't the most respectable profession…I mean – um - seeing as you do alright for the money now…I were just wondering why you did it, mum…?"

There was a painfully awkward silence after Toby had finished speaking that stretched on many seconds too long.

"I'm…not a whore, Toby…" was all she could manage for a moment.

Toby's eyes widened and confusion crossed his face. Cleary he'd been convinced before asking. "You're – you're not?? But…Mr. T…"

"Mr. T an' I…" She paused for a long moment, desperately trying to think of a way to explain this – to make it seem alright. "We…we 'ave an…arrangement, of sorts…" she said carefully.

"Arrangement?"

She nodded. And then it came to her. She cleared her throat and sat up straighter. "We're getting married, Toby."

Toby's eyes bulged. "_Married!?_"

"Shhh! Hush it, keep it down! Don't you be yelling it out – Mr. T would 'ave my 'ead if he knew I'd told you…you must keep it to yourself for now alright?"

Toby nodded. "Yes but –"

"We are getting married, but we don't 'ave the money just yet. So, well, we're gonna wait a while 'til we can afford a nice wedding. And, well, since we will be married – it's as good as being married ain't it? So…there ain't nothing wrong with…with just doing what we will be when we are married anyway see?"

Toby stared at her a moment before he nodded slowly, still looking like he was in slight disbelief. "'Ow come you ain't got a ring?"

"Umm…well…Mr. Todd's a very private man Toby, you know that – an' I don't want a fuss neither – we decided it would be best to wait until nearer the time to make anything official and let people know." She watched his face carefully. "So you keep it shut alright?"

He nodded again. "Yes, 'course I will."

She smiled at him, standing to leave, moving over to briefly rustle his hair before she did. "Tha's me boy."

"Mum?" He stopped her before she got to the door.

"Yes dear?"

He looked a little embarrassed, averting his eyes and looking down as he mumbled, "sorry…for uh…for thinking –"

"It's fine dear, nothing to be sorry for."

She turned to leave once more but was once again stopped by his voice.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

He looked at her a moment. "Do you love Mr. Todd mum?" He asked very quietly and timidly.

A sad smile appeared on her face. "More than anything." She said softly.

Toby nodded, looking down a moment before, "and…do 'e love you too?"

She hoped Toby didn't notice the painful reaction she unexpectedly had to his question. It was suddenly all she could do to choke back tears as she quickly answered, "'e's marrying me ain't me?" Gave him another quick smile and turned and hurried from the room.

* * *

_Well there you have another chap, please let me know what you think me dears! :)_

_Love to you all_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Rose – Haha yes of course Mrs. Lovett is better than Lucy ;) Poor Toby indeed lol once again he's been corrupted haha. I'm glad Sweeney's innuendos make you laugh! ;) XD Thanks so much love! I'm so happy to know you're enjoying this so much :) Love ya! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – Yes I am indeed captain obvious ;) Glad you liked the chap XD Haha okay I will tell her ;) Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Aw bless your little puppy, will be nice for oyu to get some peace then ;) Thanks so much love glad you liked it! –hugs-_


	12. Chapter 12

_Gahh okay so as I'm sure most of your know bloody log in hasn't been working on here for like three days or something so I couldn't post until today lol. How annoying. I was having spaz attacks thinking the site had committed suicide or something because there wasn't anything about log in being down on the main page haha. But we're all good now XD_

_Hope everyone's doing well and here's chapter 12!_

* * *

Being used by men had never bothered Mrs. Lovett much. Possibly because she was far too used to it by now…and anyway, the way she'd always seen it was that she was using_ them _– she was the one getting money out of it and they were getting back only what they gave her.

Of course, there hadn't always been money involved – she wasn't a whore or anything - she just found she could more than often come to an arrangement of sorts with a man so as they'd both benefit from. But the times there hadn't been any money involved she'd never been bothered with a feeling of being used either – she got back what was taken after all, and even as they would leave her still panting without so much as a goodbye -

Well, maybe she did feel a little used – but it had really never bothered her. That was that and she'd dress herself with a shrug an go on with her life, maybe seeing them again, maybe not.

Not that there had been that many of course.

But Sweeney Todd...

Sweeney Todd was using her now, and _by God_ it bothered her.

This was all different, this was nothing like anything she had ever experienced before because she was in _love_ with the man. And much as she tried to tell herself it didn't matter, his coldness, his indifference to her didn't matter because it would all come with time, she knew it _did _matter.

He was _using_ her. For sex, for the roof over his head, for the meals, for her bloody pies – for everything. He was using her for everything he could take from her – and she let him take_ everything. _

But she wouldn't mind everything else – she loved him after all, she wanted to help him...it was being used for sex that was getting to her – and this was the one thing she'd never minded being used for before. It also happened to be the one thing she had not only offered to him but, through a series of manipulations, practically forced him to take from her.

She was beginning to think maybe she'd bitten off more than she could chew, maybe she'd overestimated herself, maybe she'd got herself –_ forced _herself – into a situation that in reality was actually too much for her to handle.

It was hurting her. More than hurting her, it was tearing her heart up piece by piece, every time he came inside her and shoved her quickly away, every time he turned his head sharply when she tried furtively for a kiss, slapped her across the cheek even, the one time she'd managed to lunge quickly enough to touch his lips with her own.

She enjoyed the sex of course, there was no denying that it was good, better than it had ever been for her…but oh, it was so _cold._ Sometimes she even half wished she hadn't started this, that she would rather go back to complete coldness from him – at least then she could still fool herself that he would be warm to her if anything physical were to happen between them…

But no - it didn't matter because she had him now - and once she was pregnant he would marry her, and once their child was born…

They'd break though his coldness, she knew it. He would love her - and their child.

Her feet were heavy on the stairs as she climbed them to bring him his lunch. Sunday. No business for either of them today. While she enjoyed the rest the Sabbath day always brought she often found she didn't know what to do with herself on Sundays, so used to the routine she had to trudge through every other day of the week that she was almost lost when it was taken away for a day.

He'd been a little more solemn than usual that morning when she'd brought him breakfast – if that was indeed possible. She'd suggested they go out for a walk, told him it might do him good to get some air and have a bit of a change of scene but he'd ignored her, and Toby had wanted to go out and play with the Morris boys from across the street so she'd ended up staying in on her own and read a book all morning.

"Made ya some lunch, Mr. T," she told him a little wearily as she entered, seeing immediately by his face as he looked at the razor he twirled in his hands, seated in his barbering chair, that he was still in a brooding mood. She gave a heavy sigh, setting the tray down and crossing the room to him. She looked down at him a moment, and when he refused to even glance at her she squatted to the floor beside his chair, her hands on the armrest.

"Mr. Todd."

He glanced at her just briefly, his eyes moving away uninterested to his razor again.

"Mr. Todd." Her tone was a little sharper. "Much as ya fancy, you can't just pretend I'm not even 'ere if you mood don't suit me being so." She told him a little bristly.

Sweeney was silent for another moment before, just as she was just about to get up with a huff and leave him to his brooding, and he opened his mouth slowly to speak.

"She was so…virtuous…"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes closed in annoyed exasperation. That bloody stupid wife of his again!

"It was…it was why I loved her."

She opened her eyes to peer curiously at him. This wasn't the fist time he'd spoken of Lucy to her when she caught him in one of his deep broods, but it didn't happen often – and before he'd mentioned only memories of her. Speaking his thoughts aloud she supposed – telling her of the time they ran home from the park hand in hand when caught in a shower as he stared at the rain outside his window in the present - of seeing her for the first time, noticing first her yellow hair gleaming in the sunlight. Memories, were all he'd spoken before…he'd never shared feelings with her.

Sweeney's faced scrunched up suddenly into a vision of pain and anger twisted together. "He took that from her."

Mrs. Lovett sighed and reached for his hand resting on the chair arm, taking it in both of her own. "It was a long time ago now love, no use upsetting yerself over it." She told him, as gently as she could, hiding her irritation at his inability stop dwelling on things – and her disgruntlement that he was thinking about his bloody wife again.

He seemed to not notice she'd taken his hand because he rose from his chair and it fell limply from her grasp as he moved over to stand before the window.

"I would rather she'd died outright – an accident or such – than go through that and take her own life as a result…" If she didn't know better, Mrs. Lovett would swear she could see tears shining in the barbers eyes as she moved over to stand beside him a few feet away, facing him.

"I can only imagine…the pain she must have gone through to be driven to such a thing…" his voice was nearly a whisper now and Mrs. Lovett knew he was totally lost in his thoughts as they spilled from his lips. Thoughts of his bloody silly nit of a wife. She started to sizzle in annoyance.

"How dreadful -_ terrible_ a thing to have happened to her…"

Mrs. Lovett ground her teeth together, nearly trembling –

"My beautiful Lucy…"

"He raped me too you know." The words had spilled out of her mouth before she had been able to stop them.

Sweeney froze, then slowly, he looked at her -_ really_ looked at her. "_What?_" He whispered.

She looked down. "Turpin. He…he uh…he raped me…as well…"

Sweeney's eyes were boring into her own although she refused to look at them. She knew his face had shock written all over it.

"When?" He finally managed to rasp, his voice still a whisper.

Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat. "Um…after Lucy. When 'e came to get the girl. I tried to stop 'im from takin' 'er, but it were no use. And…" she trailed off, shifting where she stood a little.

There was silence for a moment, before, to her utter disbelief she suddenly heard a soft, almost gentle; "I'm _sorry_, Mrs. Lovett…" She looked up at him to see his face was contorted with something that could only be described as total compassion and anguish. It was a look she had only seen once on his face before, and it hadn't been for her. "I – I had no idea…"

She shook her head quickly, "you wouldn't love." She gave him a sad half-smile. "It's alright. I'm alright. Was years ago now."

She had the strange urge to almost laugh at his expression – she'd never seen him so shocked, so dumbfounded, so taken aback. He opened his mouth and closed it about three times and then she had to turn away from him because she really did nearly laugh.

He took her turning from his burning eyes another way entirely and she was so shocked she actually jumped a little when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…for making you remember. If I'd known I wouldn't have –"

"It's fine, love, really." She told him hastily, turning her head to the side to not quite look at him as she spoke.

His hand remained on her shoulder as they fell into a short silence and an idea popped into her head that she decided to risk. She turned, looked up at him with wide, pain filled eyes and stepped forwards, wrapping her arms round his strong body and pressing herself to him, her head leaning on his chest.

She felt him stiffen in surprise at the embrace but he didn't push her off.

"Thank you," she breathed into his shirt, as she felt his arms move very tentatively round her, almost awkwardly, as if he wasn't exactly sure how to hold another person like this – after so long he probably wasn't. "No-one…didn't 'ave no-one to give me no sympathy at the time…" she mumbled.

Very slowly, and very, very awkwardly, Sweeney rubbed a hand over her back.

Crushing down the bliss she was filled with from being in his arms this way, she forced herself to step out of the embrace after another few moments, not wanting to push anything and deciding to quit while she was ahead.

"Got some things to be getting on with, I'll pop up with some tea in a bit," she told him, her voice as casual as she could make it, giving him a small smile before turning and walking from the room to leave him with his thoughts.

Thoughts, she thought with a very pleased smile as she tromped down the stairs, of_ her_ for once,

instead of that silly twit of a wife of his.

She knew it probably wasn't the cleverest idea to have told him a lie like that – and she hadn't meant to, not really, she hadn't planned it or anything, she'd just been so damned _fed up _of him thinking about his _poor_ wife all the bloody time it had slipped out before she could stop it. And well – what harm would it do? It wasn't like he would ever find out she was making it up – she would certainly never tell him.

Yes, Mrs. Lovett decided as she slipped behind her counter, gathering together a mixing bowl and some ingredients, it had been a very good spur-of-the-moment-lie indeed. He looked at her like he never had before – it had put her on a level with his damned precious wife in his mind – now whenever he thought of Lucy like that he would be sure to think of her too. And perhaps…perhaps he would start to think how Lucy had poisoned herself in despair after such a thing – she was still going strong.

"What's so funny mum?"

She blinked and looked at Toby hovering in the doorway. "What was that dear?"

"What was funny? Grinning away like a fool you was."

"Oh." She cleared her throat, straitening her face. "Nothing dear – just thinking of something someone told me."

Her glee however, was snuffed out like a candle not two hours later.

Blood. She had never felt more upset at the sight of blood in her whole life than she did that afternoon.

She was shocked to find a tear even tracking down her cheek as she stuffed her undergarments with rags. She wiped at it, sniffing hard.

She'd been so convinced, so completely sure that she was pregnant. Along with the dismay that she wasn't, came the dreadful thought and worry that maybe…maybe after all these years something was wrong with either of them. What if she couldn't get pregnant anymore? What if he could no longer produce a child?

Then where would she be??

Nowhere. She'd be absolutely bloody nowhere. Sweeney Todd's whore is all she would be – and all she would stay. And when…when his revenge was complete…he would leave her. Of course he would, why would he stay with her? Apart from being convenient for help with said revenge, she knew she did nothing but annoy the hell out of him – and provide him with a good lay. Something she was sure he wouldn't have any trouble finding elsewhere – and probably minus being constantly irritated as a side effect. Off he'd go without a second glance, leave her alone again. Alone and heartbroken.

These thoughts she was cruelly reminded of the following day, when in her already fragile state, none other than Mrs. Winters breezed through her shop door during a quiet patch in the afternoon.

"Mrs. Lovett!"

She looked up from her pie dough at the sound of her name in greeting to see the fair haired woman who married the grocer last year, beaming at her – she quickly realised why; judging by the bundle in her arms she'd finally had her baby.

"Oh – congratulations dear!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed with a gasp, brushing her flour covered hands off on her skirts and bustling across the shop to her. "Oh and ain't 'e darlin'!" She cooed as she leant in to peer at the little bundle.

"She," Mrs. Winters corrected, smiling widely. "And yes, she is. Annabelle."

"What a beautiful name! Oh she's just lovely Mrs. Winters!"

The glowing woman smiled proudly, rocking her child in her arms.

"And won't you sit down and 'ave a pie dear? 'Er,e sit right 'ere I'll get ya one, nice and hot they are just out the oven!" She gushed as she sat the woman in a booth and scurried off to return with a pie. "There you are love, on the 'ouse for ya!"

"Oh you're too kind Mrs. Lovett. Um –" she looked down at her child in her arms before she glanced back up at the baker. "Would you mind?" She asked, holding the baby out to her.

Mrs. Lovett gasped, reaching eagerly for the child. "Mind!? I'd be delighted love!" She took the baby, settling the little bundle into her own arms as she seated herself down opposite Mrs. Winters. "Mind indeed, 'ow could I ever mind about 'olding such a beautiful little girl?" She cooed to the tiny child as she stared up at her with wide blue eyes.

It was then, as she stared at the little child, so tiny and so perfect, nestled so snugly in her arms, fitting just perfectly there, that Mrs. Lovett was suddenly overcome with a wave of emotions, hitting her so hard her head nearly spun. To her horror tears suddenly stung her eyes and her throat quickly grew painfully tight.

"M-Mrs. Winters - terribly sorry love got three batches in the oven downstairs they'll all be burned!" She choked out, rising quickly and pushing the baby back into its suspired mother's arms before turning and fleeing from the shop.

Sweeney smiled with genuine glee as a middle aged gentleman rapped once on his door before entering. "Ah, afternoon good sir. A shave, if you please."

"Of course sir! Of course, right this way – may I take your coat?"

"Oh no, no don't worry with that – I have an appointment in a half hour so I'll be in and out in a tic if you don't mind."

Sweeney grinned widely, terribly amused by the irony the man's words held, unbeknownst to him.

"Quickly then sir, just as you wish." Sweeney told him pleasantly as he seated himself in his chair and a sheet was thrown round his neck. On went the shaving cream, in went the razor, out came the blood.

"In and out in a tic." Sweeney mocked the man's words as he stomped on the pedal to send the wide eyed corpse down to his baker.

His baker.

Was that not his baker he could hear that very moment?

His foot remained on the pedal as he paused in curiosity at the sounds he could hear from below. He leant closer to the chute leading to the bake house. It was her alright, and by the sounds of it she was either sobbing her eyes out, or laughing hysterically. He very much doubted it was the latter.

Sighing heavily he let the hatch close and tossed his barbering jacket on to cover his bloodied sleeve before making his way from the room. Better go and see what was wrong with the bloody woman; couldn't have her crying all over the pies.

Mrs. Lovett gasped in shock and scrambled to her feet as the door to the bake house suddenly opened and none other than Sweeney himself slipped in. She spun from him quickly to hide her tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

"Mr. T! Gave me a fright you did…what you doing down 'ere?" She asked, her voice extremely high pitched as she fiercely held back sobs, fiddling with the pieces of meat on the work table, her back to him.

Sweeney rolled his eyes. "What's the matter with you?" He asked gruffly.

She froze. "What do you mean love? Just – just seeing to this meat I was – wanna get it grinded down to use for tonight…" She quickly picked up a cleaver and pulled a leg towards her.

"What's wrong?" He ground out, getting impatient.

"Nothing!" She said too quickly.

"Mrs_. Lovett_."

She was silent.

Loosing patience he marched over to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her round to face him and staring straight at her red blotchy eyes. She immediately looked down.

Damn it why did he have to hear her!? How was she going to get out of this one? He clearly wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him what was wrong - and she couldn't very well tell him she'd been crying because she wasn't sure she was ever going to be able to have a baby which was the whole damn reason she'd seduced him in the first place so ultimately he would marry her and –

No, she couldn't very well tell him that at all.

"Nothings wrong Mr. Todd." She mumbled.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm –" Her eyes darted all over the floor, frantically avoiding his. "I'm fine love just leave it." She said quietly.

"Tell me what's wrong." He demanded in that low growl of his that tells her he's boarding on the edge of loosing his temper.

Again she shook her head.

"Tell. Me."

Another shake as she felt hot tears start to spill again and wished the bloody man didn't have to choose_ now_ of all times to give a damn about her feelings. "Leave it it's fine."

"_Tell me!"_

"No, it's fine just leave it –"

"Tell me what's wrong!" He spoke over her assurances, getting extremely frustrated with her.

"Nothing it's fine –"

"Just bloody tell me woman!"

"No there's nothing wrong it's nothing just –"

"_Tell me!"_

"- just _leave it!" _She suddenly snapped, screaming the words at him and making him take a step backwards in shock. They stared at each other a moment, him in stunned silence and her breathing hard with tears tracking down her cheeks.

Her face switched from anger to sadness and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, love – I'm sorry!" She quickly apologised, hand on his arm, pleading.

Sweeney started at her a moment before a mask of anger dropped over his face and he threw her off him roughly, shoving her backwards and turning on his heel before storming from the room.

"Mr. T!" She cried shrilly. "Mr. T I'm sorry!"

The sound of the bake house door slamming was so loud it went through her head and made her wince.

_Shit._ She thought miserably as she let herself drop to the floor again. _The first bloody time he's ever shown me a flicker of caring and I go and bloody shriek at 'im like that._

_Bloody bitch of a woman._ Sweeney thought darkly as he stomped up the dark stairs. _Last time I ever care about her. Not that I _do _care about her, _he tells himself firmly with a stern frown carved into his features.

_But that's the last bloody time._

* * *

_Haha silly Mrs. Lovett just keeps getting herself deeper in lies doesn't she? Oh I'm having too much fun with this story XD_

_Can I maybe ask one little thing…? Where are you all going?? O.o…I know I have absolutely no right to complain lol, I know I still get an amazingly high number of reviews for each chapter and for that I'm extremely grateful, each one makes my heart soar :) But like, this story seems to be steadily dropping reviews each chapter and I was just wondering why that is…are people are really loosing interest in it as it goes along or if you're maybe still reading but not reviewing? And if anyone has any constructive criticism it's always very welcome :) _

_Lol I've been spoilt with PA XD No I'm joking, it's not that this is less popular because I am aware the fandom isn't nearly a big as it was then and PA was crazy big too haha, it's just the fact that reviews are dropping a lot each chapter that has me paranoid lol. Tell me what's wrong? *pouts* haha XD_

_Anyway I love you all lots and I hope you enjoyed the chap! :)_

_X x x_

_Replies to unsigned in reviews:_

_CollideWithDestiny x – Yes bless dear little Toby lol XD Glad you liked the chap love hehe thanks so much for the review! –hugs-_

_AShadowedLife – Thanks so much love I'm glad you liked it! Ah you will just have to wait and see about Mrs. Lovett ;) Love ya! –hugs-_

_Rose – Haha aw yes Mrs. Lovett is way too cute when she's sad I can just see her lol bless. Lol thanks for the clapping love ;) Haha I'm glad you're enjoying it sweetie, thank you! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Lol poor Toby indeed haha XD Haha I thought you said pies burst for a moment there lmao that would be funny XD Thanks for the review hun love ya! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – Lmao bless Toby lol glad I gave ya a laugh dear XD your review gave me a laugh too so favour returned XD Thanks hun love ya! –hugs-_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello there me dears, I know it's been a while, forgive me. I've been a little busy and I have a lot on my mind atm but I'm doing my best with this I promise :)_

_Who watched the Oscars? Wasn't Hugh Jackman great ahaha XD When they were announcing the screenwriting award I completely fell in love with the quote from Charlotte Bronte that was read out: "the writer who possess the creative gift owns something of which he is not master" :) I'll say haha, I'll never complain about not being able to control these two again cause I'm guessing that means it's actually a good thing lol XD_

_Okay here's chapter thirteen, hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

"Mr. T love?" Her voice was soft and timid as she loitered hesitantly in the threshold.

"What do you want?" His tone was icily hostile.

She looked down, fiddling with her skirts. "I've…I've come to apologise love…" She continued when he didn't speak. "I'm sorry for snapping at you – I shouldn't 'ave done, you were only concerned it's just –"

"I was not concerned," Sweeney insisted, spitting the word out, "I was curious. Cry all you bloody want I don't give a damn." He looked away from her and she scowled at the back of his head, hating how his words made her stomach feel like it was dropping out of her. She took in a deep breath and continued, determined to twist him round to where she wanted him.

"It's only…I didn't wanna tell you what 'ad upset me…I didn't wanna tell ya cause I didn't want you to feel bad for it…" She said quietly. When he turned to look at her with a frown she was looking down again.

His curiosity got the better of him. "What?"

"Um, it was…well what…what I'd told you earlier…what you said earlier…it just…dragged up bad memories I'd buried…."

There was an icy silence and when she finally risked a glance up at him she was pleasantly surprised to find him staring at her with his mouth slightly open, looking for all the world as if he totally didn't have a clue what to say.

Finally, he spoke; "oh." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head tensely. "Forget it. It's fine."

"I – I really am sorry, I shouldn't 'ave –"

"I said forget it, alright?" He said gruffly. "Forget the bloody thing, it doesn't matter."

She wasn't sure if she'd made him uncomfortable like she'd intended or if he was just sick of her apologies but she let herself smile either way, and moved across the room, leaning down to him where he was sitting in his chair, to land a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you love. I best be getting the dinner on."

He caught her arm as she turned to move away, and he pulled her back towards him with a muttered, "c'mere."

She landed in his lap, and felt his hands immediately begin to roam her bodice, his eyes fixed on her spilling cleavage. She froze a moment before shifting a little uncomfortably on him and taking hold of his arms, stopping their movement and pushing them gently away from her. "Sorry love, I'm on the rag," she told him awkwardly.

Sweeney scowled at her a moment and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him – before he reached down to yank at his belt. Before she could protest and remind him what she'd just told him not five seconds ago, he was pushing her to the floor, between his legs, undoing his trousers hastily with the other hand -

Oh so it was _this_ he wanted now? She felt a little thrill go through her when it clicked in her brain. Well now, this just happened to be one of her talents – oh the things she would show him, the things she would make him_ feel_…

Her thoughts froze suddenly. No - no of course not. _Of course_ she couldn't do that.

She shuffled forwards and laid a hand on each of his thighs, staring as he pulled his trousers open and let himself out. Her lips parted and her wide eyes flicked up to his.

"M-Mr. Todd I…I never…" She stuttered.

He did nothing but spare her a raised eyebrow.

"Me and Albert we…we never done stuff like this, I don't really know how -"

"Just -" he cut her off, a hand in her hair. "Just do it." He muttered, pushing her head towards him. Her eyes flicked down to him before she gave him one last convincingly unsure glance and leant her head forwards, just breathing air onto the tip of his shaft before she took a breath and parted her plump lips, letting the end of him slip into her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around his tip, kissing him as she wasn't allowed to kiss his mouth, drawing a couple of low groans from him and a hand twisted in her hair. Releasing him from her mouth, she paused a moment before dipping her head down and letting her tongue slide up the length of him.

"Is this right?" She breathed against him, licking him again.

"Uh -" He grunted - "Yeah - yeah that's good -" he was cut off by a hoarse moan as she slid her tongue all the way up his length, dropping another kiss to the top and pulling back a little way, holding him in suspense, her hot breath making him shiver.

She applied her tongue to him again before letting it flick over his tip and knew it was only moments before he would be begging her –

His hands were harsh in her hair, gripping tightly and tugging her head forcefully downwards. She pulled herself from his grasp, sitting back on her heels to look up at him. "Wh-what is it?" She asked, sounding as unsure as she could. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he bit out sounding a bit choked. "I just – need you to get on with it…"

She pasted the most adorably confused and innocent expression on her face as she could.

He half rolled his eyes and buried his hand in her hair again, guiding her back towards him. "Here." He told her gruffly, "open your mouth."

She obliged, obviously knowing exactly what he wanted but letting herself give a muffled gasp in mock shock as he forced her head down on him suddenly, shoving the length of himself almost right inside her mouth.

He was tugging in her hair, trying to guide her head to move, pushing his hips towards her. She let herself freeze a moment before she began to move her mouth along his length, pressing against him with her tongue and drawing a deep guttural moan from him.

Sweeney grabbed hold of her hand, pushing it to the base of his shaft and, knowing what he wanted, she curled her little fingers round it, starting to move her hand in time to her mouth.

She worked him with skill, but held back enough to make it believable that she had never done this before, glancing up at him every few moments as if she were hesitant and unsure whether she were pleasing him. Another glance up at his face nearly made her snort onto him – oh, she was pleasing him alright.

Mrs. Lovett's free hand had snaked beneath her skirts of it's own will as she pleasured him, and she was pressing against her own sex through her undergarments, fervently wishing there wasn't a blooded ragged stuffed inside them that prevented her from doing anything more.

She felt Sweeney approaching his climax and increased the speed of her movements, rocking her own hips against her hand in time, moaning softly against his pulsing shaft, until with a choked out grunt he released himself into her mouth. This part usually disgusted her, but for some reason she didn't mind swallowing down the mouthful of fluid Sweeney had given her. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and quickly pulling her other hand from between her legs before he could see how much pleasure doing this to him had give her when she was supposed to not even have really known what she was doing, she looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Was…that alright love?" She asked him timidly.

Sweeney was trying not to pant and doing a terrible job of it as he buttoned himself back up with hands he was also trying not to let shake. "Fine."

She resisted the urge to giggle at him, knowing full well from too much previous experience that she was far, far better than 'fine.'

Getting to her feet, she was half tempted to mischievously ask him to return the favor as soon as she was – well, back to normal – but decided she'd best stay on his good side while she was there. Instead she settled for dismissing herself quietly and leaving him alone, far too pleased with herself as she made her way down the stairs.

For the next few weeks or so, things were relatively settled in the building. Well, as settled as they could be when she was living and sleeping with a man unmarried - a man who just happened to be an unstable serial killer and her partner in crime.

But settled though her outside world may have seemed, her inner world was in almost constant turmoil, there was only one thought, one worry that nagged at her almost relentlessly, and that was the worry that she would never fall with child. The worry that should this happen, things would stay as they were and never be anything more – and things were not how she wanted them.

She wanted him, she wanted Sweeney Todd – even now as she 'had' him, she still felt this constant unbearable burning ache for him, for she had him only a fraction of how she wanted him.

Something Mrs. Lovett had realised, as of late, was that the burning need she felt for him, on fire whenever she was in the same room as him, was not merely a burn of lust, and was not only the need for him to be physically with her. There was that too – lust played a big part in it but she'd come to realise it was his_ love _she really ached for, and somehow that ache was even worse now that they were sleeping together. Shagging, she corrected mentally, sleeping together implied actually sharing a bed for more than just sex which is something he wouldn't do after that first night, and the term also suggests at least some sort of emotional relationship. No, her and Sweeney Todd were shagging and that was the extent of any 'relationship' between them.

As the days and weeks rolled passed, she became more and more anxious, and as it came closer to her time she became more and more certain that she would see blood on her undergarments before the week was out – and more and more distressed by this worry.

Mrs. Lovett had never been late. She was always regular, to the day. Still as the day she was due to bleed concluded with her having not done, she squashed down the bubbling joy she could feel inside her, knowing how terrible she would feel if she were wrong, and thought she best wait at least a few days until she let herself be certain.

Sunday came and went. As did Monday, then Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. It wasn't until Friday night, when she sat alone on her bed with still no sign of any blood did she let a slow smile finally find its way onto her face.

She was pregnant.

She placed a hand on her stomach, her eyes shining. Her child - _Sweeney Todd__'__s child_ - lay inside her. Their child. Now he would have to be hers.

Her smile turned to a grin and she let out a sudden little sob of laughter she didn't even realise was on the way and before she knew it she had her face buried in her pillow as she cried tears of joy and happiness, laughing all the while through her sobs.

Now she had to tell him. She had to tell him sooner, rather than later - she wanted to be able to marry him in time to pretend they'd conceived the child in wedlock; she was a respectable woman after all.

Her shaking hands fussed with her disarrayed hair as she started at her reflection in her mirror. Her red eyes and damp cheeks would serve only to be convincing in her little charade - this was something of a shock to her after all, and something that had of course caused her great panic and upset. She allowed herself one last smile before she pasted a wide eyed expression of worry onto her features and turned from the mirror to make her way up stairs.

"Mr. T?" She said timidly once she was inside his room.

A pause before a short, "what?"

"I need to talk to you about something…" She realised in that instant that this moment was the very pinnacle of her plan - and suddenly she was very scared.

He turned his head to regard her, she saw in his face that he noticed her eyes were raw from crying but he didn't say anything, but a short, "spit it out then woman," when she didn't speak after a moment.

"Um, I…ya see - er - I mean the thing is - well see - I uh -"

Sweeney tutted irritably and turned away from her, back to peering out the window, bored with her nonsense.

"Mr. Todd, you need to listen to me this is important!"

"Well out with it then!" He growled impatiently at her, turning back to face her.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before speaking so fast he had to ask her to repeat herself. She took another breath before saying it again, slower, her voice a mere breath of a whisper. "I think…" her heart pounded, "…I think may be with child..."

She cracked an eye open when the yell she was expecting didn't come immediately.

When he did speak his voice was so dangerously quiet she thought she would _rather _he was yelling. "You_ what!?__"_

"I didn't…didn't think it were possible but - I - I'm late."

He gave her an impatient look of annoyed incomprehension.

"Bleeding," she explained "- I'm late bleeding - I mean I haven't bled…and I should 'ave done. Last week."

His face twitched for a moment as he stared at her, before he bit out, "you said -"

"I know! I know what I said - I thought I couldn't get pregnant I swear I did, it -" she looked down, willing herself to stop shaking before she continued in a whisper. " - It never occurred to me that it were me Albert what couldn't 'ave children and not me."

Sweeney took a deep breath, going through about every curse he could think of in his head. "You bloody - _stupid _- woman!" He barked at her, trying and failing to suppress his anger.

"I'm sorry! I - it's not me fault! I didn't know - I wouldn't 'ave, if I knew - or I would 'ave been careful -"

"You're the one who's bloody pregnant - it's certainly not my fault! You told me you couldn't get pregnant, you -" he stopped suddenly mid-rant, turning sharply from her and running a hand through his hair, breathing hard as if to calm himself, obviously trying to catch his temper.

She had known he wouldn't be happy but…this wasn't good at all - he was positively livid. She waited a couple of moments before a whisper, "Mr. T?"

He didn't answer her, still breathing hard, trembling almost, his shoulders rising and falling with his breaths, and she knew he was frantically muttering silently curses, before, deathly quiet, came his reply; "get rid of it."

Her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. "What!?" She spluttered.

"Get. Rid. Of. It. You can't have it, you know that. I know there are ways to…deal with this. Deal with it."

Her heart was hammering, tears were pooling in her eyes fast. "I can't!" She gasped.

"You bloody can! And you will!" He suddenly raged, whirling on her and backing her into a wall. "Us - have a child!? Are you bloody mad woman!?"

"Wh - why is that so terrible!?" She choked out through tears.

He looked at her like she was insane, before turning sharply away from her. He was quiet for a few deadly moments as she struggled with tears before his cold voice came again, his words sending chills through every inch of her body. "If that thing's still inside you by next week I'll deal with it myself. And you won't like how I do it."

He stomach lurched, her legs nearly buckled. "Mr. Todd it's our _child!__"_She shrieked suddenly, tears starting to spill down her cheeks.

"It's _not_ our child!" He roared. "We don't, and never will have a child! It's a thing - it's a problem - and one you're gonna bloody sort out!"

She stared at him in horror and panic.

He spun from her, spitting, "get out of my sight."

Too shocked and distraught to do anything else, Mrs. Lovett turned and stumbled out of the room.

* * *

_Ooh sex and drama all in one chapter aren't you lucky ;) Haha. Do you know last part was the first thing I ever wrote for this story :) And it's been a while since I've written anything as smutty as that bit at the beginning, I've missed it haha XD_

_Like I said I promise I'm doing my best with this and I really will try not to leave you so long between updates, I know how annoying it is when you're trying to read a story. I honestly have no idea how I used to update PA like every day or so when I was writing it O.o I wish I was still that fast lol! _

_Take care sweeties, love you all and let me know what you think! ^_^_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_mariana soffi~ - Yes all Mrs. Lovett wants is love the poor thing :( I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter hun XD Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – Haha yeah it was quite long wasn't it, funny cause I thought it was pretty short when I read through but apparently it was the longest chap yet ;) Lol thanks for the salute dear and the review XD –hugs-_

_Rose – She really does need to stop being so naughty doesn't she, what are we to do with her? And yes poor Mrs. Lovett and her babyless womb lol XD Well I'm, very happy to hear you still stalk this story haha thank you so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Emma – Thank you so much for that lovely review love! I'm very happy that you think I keep them both perfectly IC, it's very important to me :) I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying the story so much, don't worry I'm definitely never going to drop it I have too much planned for it haha ;) Thank you love! And btw we have the same name XD –hugs-_

_Jamie – LOL at the pies XD Haha thank you for the review love, I'm so glad you enjoyed the chap! –hugs-_

_Penelope – Aw I'm so glad to know you've been reading and enjoying love! XD I'm glad you love my Mrs. Lovett :) Is Mr. T ever gonna find out what she's doing? Well, you're just gonna have to keep reading and wait and see haha :):P Yes I did see the wonderful review you left me for obsession! I'm so glad you've reviewed this so I can thank you for it here because it was so lovely, it made me so happy to know you enjoyed both PA and Obsession so much! ^_^ You read PA in two days? Wow you must have had sore eyes after that haha XD I laughed at you thinking you might be a little crazy too because you understood Sweeney's reason for nearly killing her, because I had the same thought while I was writing it because his thoughts made so much sense to me haha. Thank you so much love for both the lovely reviews, and if you hadn't told me you were Brazilian I would never have guessed because your English is perfect! :) –hugs-_

_Lor – Ah great to hear you're reading again love! XD I'm so glad you've enjoyed this so far, thanks so much for the review hun nad I hope you enjoy Obsession if you do go read it :) –hugs-_

_Thyme – Great to know you're still reading love, lmao yeah my stories aren't really all that school safe, sorry haha XD Thanks so much for the review! –hugs-_


	14. Chapter 14

_Look at that another whole week has passed…sorry sorry, hope everyone's still sticking around lol. Got a nice long one for you to make up for the wait! ^_^ _

* * *

Mrs. Lovett let herself fall into a booth, her whole body shaking hard as she struggled against an onslaught of tears.

Of all the glitches she'd thought of - she had never seen this one coming in a million years. She'd seen him maybe refusing to marry her initially, she was prepared to deal with that - but this!? Him demanding she get _rid _of their child!? Never had it occurred to her that he would be this mad, that he would hate it this much - that something like this would even enter his head - !

Bloody hell. _Bloody hell! _What was she going to do!?

Mrs. Lovett didn't know. For the first time since she'd begun on her little mission, she was totally at a loss for how to negotiate this latest problem. Everything else her cunning mind had found a way round, a way to manipulate the situation back to where she wanted it, but this…!?

She simply didn't know what the hell she could do.

But then…what could _he_ do? He couldn't literally force her to get rid of it – it was her belly it was in not his. Of course he couldn't _force_ her to abort her own child…

For some reason this thought made her incredibly uneasy.

So, not knowing what to do, Mrs. Lovett did nothing, and grew more and more worried as it got closer to being a week since he'd told her she had just a week to be rid of the pregnancy. What was going to happen when a week was up and he – as he no doubt would – confronted her and she informed him that she wasn't going to do as he'd ordered? She had no idea, but she was pretty certain that it wasn't going to be pleasant and would probably result in her first full blown fight with the man – a thought thar sent shivers of fear down her spine.

She was surprised, to say the least, when Mr. Todd himself slipped into her room a few nights after their encounter. She hadn't expected him to come; he'd barely said two words to her since he'd thrown her out of his room in fury, and she'd assumed he was still be far too boiling mad at her to think about sex; wondered, even, if he would ever touch her again. But come he did.

He didn't speak a word to her - not that he was usually full of chatter - but he totally ignored everything she said to him as if she didn't even open her mouth, pushing her onto her hands and knees and taking her, if possible, more coldly than ever.

It hadn't taken her long to get the hint that this in no way meant they were on speaking terms again; he was raging mad at her, and clearly wouldn't be changing his mind about that until she'd done as he'd asked. (Which she obviously was not going to be doing.)

So why was he in here now, hands gripping her hips as he shoved himself into her repeatedly?

A few tears spilled their way onto the pillow under her, and she was glad he couldn't see her face. She let herself drop onto her stomach when he finished and pulled out of her, hearing the rustling of his trousers being done back up behind her and feeling the creaking of the bed as he climbed out of it.

If he noticed how she didn't turn to look at him, didn't try to reach out to him and didn't bid him a soft 'goodnight love' like she usually did afterwards, he didn't show it. Of course he didn't.

It was late that night when Sweeney left her room, moving silent as a ghost through her parlor, a firm frown fixed onto his face. How he hated how weak she'd made him to his desires. It was knowing, just _knowing _that she lay just underneath his room, knowing how easy it was just to go down there and take what he wanted, that it made it impossible for him not to give in. Even though he'd promised himself he was done with her because he couldn't risk getting her with child again…but she was still pregnant now, wasn't she? Yes, he was fairly certain he'd be able to tell when she got rid of the bloody thing, probably holding off until the last moment, hoping foolishly that he would change his mind. Well, until then, at least, he could still use her.

He did know, really, when he let himself admit it, that he probably wasn't going to be able to stop. What he'd just done now when he'd sworn to himself he'd stopped already had proven that. Well…he was fairly sure there was some sort of herb whores used that prevented pregnancy, and as much as he hated himself for it when he should be just stopping the whole bloody squalid affair, he knew he was going to just have to make the damn bitch take them so they could continue as they had been.

"Wassat?" A slurred little voice mumbled from the settee, interrupting his annoyed thoughts. He obviously hadn't been moving through the room as quiet as he thought - and the boy had been into the gin again by the sounds of it. Damned lad would put a sailor to shame.

Sweeney ignored him, rolling his eyes and making to leave the parlor.

"Mum?"

He paused. "No."

"Oh. S'mum?"

"Asleep."

He could see Toby scrunching his face up in thought from where he was slumped on the settee. "Oh. You asleep?"

"No." _Idiot boy._

There was a short pause. "You been…you an' mum been…" he shook his head drunkenly. "Shouldn't be."

Sweeney frowned at him, intrigued. "Shouldn't be what?"

"S'bad…" he sounded like he was very close to losing consciousness. "S'told…told y'go t'hell f'that…"

Sweeney's heart stopped. He couldn't have found out their dark secret, could he? "For what?"

"D'want…d'want mum t'go t'hell…she don't deserve it," He could see the boy's forehead was scrunched in thought as he stared absently at his bottle of gin. Sweeney's eyes were wide and blood was rushing in his ears. He knew. The boy knew – he would have to kill him –

Toby's eyes suddenly snapped to Sweeney's. "Don't make 'er go t'ell Mis'er T…"

Sweeney took a step towards him, fingering the razor at his side. "Why would she go to hell?" Another slow step.

Toby screwed his face up. "'Cause…'cause of what you's doing…"

Well. That was it; the boy would have to die. But first he was curious; "How do you know about what we're doing, Toby?" He asked him, his voice deadly quiet as he took another step.

Toby squirmed, making a face. "'Ard to miss'ir."

Another step. "Is that so?" His voice was dangerous and deadly, something the boy was clearly missing in his drunken state.

"Shouldn't…" he shook his young head. "If you love 'er, y'shouldn't…"

Sweeney froze where he was. "_Love her!?_"

"Yeah…s'why yer marryin'er ain't it?"

"Wha…!?"

"Shouldn't be doin' t'er…gon' make 'er go t'hell…"

"Boy," He stalked the last few steps towards him, grabbing him by the scruff and catching his suddenly wide eyes with his own dark ones as he demanded in a growl, "what in _hell_ are you talking about!?"

Toby squirmed in his grasp – "You an' – an' me mum!" He gasped out. "Doin' it…when y'ain't married!"

A pause, a breath, then, "_Oh."_ He released the boy, straightening and moving his hand away from the razor at his side. He was actually fairly glad; he was really far too tired to be killing at this late hour anyway – and then he'd have to deal with the dreadful fuss the damned woman would no doubt kick up in the morning –

"Right." He turned and made to stride from the room, leaving the idiot child with his gin. Really, had he actually thought the stupid boy could have figured out what they were doing?

_Wait a minute – _

"What do you mean I'm marrying her!? Where the hell did you get that idea!?" He demanded suddenly, whirling on him again.

"Said…said…s'why…shouldn't. S'pposed. Why s'posed t'marry….after – 'fore – not…marry…" A light snored followed his practically incoherent ramblings and he was clearly gone but Sweeney had got the gist. There was only one explanation for why he would have the idea that they were getting married anyway.

_Mrs. Lovett._

He was waiting the next morning, when she pushed open his door and entered his room. "Here's yer breakfast," she muttered softly, setting the tray down on the side, avoiding his eyes as she had been for the past few days and turning to leave again.

He stepped into her path, blocking her exit and pushing the door shut behind him.

She stared at him a moment, dark orbs wide, breathing quickening, then she quickly averted her eyes, looking down at her dress as she started on the ties of it.

"Can you be quick this morning?" She asked quietly, her voice resigned, "I'm a bit behind and I haven't got the lad up to start yet…"

"What makes you think I want you?" He snarled cruelly.

Her hands froze and she snapped her eyes back up to his. "Uh…"

"Are you really that desperate to give yourself to me?"

"But – I thought –"

"What did you say to the boy?"

She faltered. "What?"

"What. Did you say. To the boy?"

She was so baffled all she could manage was, "um…huh?"

"Is there a reason that he's under the impression that you and I are getting married?"

Her heart stopped.

She had only seconds to decided what to do – it was either frantic apologies or play dumb –

"He _does_!?"

"Don't play stupid with me woman!" He raged. _Bugger._ Frantic apologies it was then…

"Mr. T listen I can explain – "

"Why did you tell him we're getting married!?"

"Because – 'cause 'e asked 'ow come we were sleeping together – 'ow was I supposed to explain that to a small boy!?"

"You should have told him to mind his own damned business," Sweeney growled.

"He asked me if I were a _whore_ Mr. Todd!" She hissed at him. "'Cause of us, carrying on outside wedlock – I 'ad to tell him something!"

Sweeney's lips twitched.

"Why are you laughing!?" She suddenly fumed. Evidently, the thought of her adopted son thinking she was a whore was amusing to the barber. "It ain't funny! Lad's like me own son – I can't 'ave him thinking that about me!"

The amusement was instantly gone from his face as he fixed her with a hard glare, "so instead you told him we were getting _married!?"_

"Look, I just – it just came out – I didn't know 'ow else to explain –"

"And how long did you expect to keep that going?"

She blinked. "S-sorry?"

"I know the boy is stupid, Mrs. Lovett, but we both know that he's not that stupid. I think he would notice when a considerable amount of time passed and we didn't marry as you told him we would, don't you?"

Mrs. Lovett could feel her face going very red, her breathing quickening as she silently panicked – he knew! Oh God, he knew!

"Well?"

"Uh – I didn't – didn't think o' that Mr. Todd –" She stammered.

He fixed her with a piercing glare. "I think you did Mrs. Lovett."

She swore her heart was going to stop beating – she shook her head, her eyes wide and trembling. "I – I didn't –" she squeaked.

"Don't lie to me!" Sweeney suddenly roared, pushing her backwards and slamming her against the wall. "I told you that first time – I _told you _that was all it would ever be – didn't I!?"

Terrified, she nodded.

"This," he snarled at her, grabbing her backside and driving his hips into hers, "is all we will _ever _be. Do you or do you not understand that!?"

Somehow she managed to say in a quiet, low voice, "I understand that perfectly Mr. Todd."

"Good." He spat, not moving from his position pressed flush against her and she squirmed a little. Great…now he'd gone and got her all hot. But then…she realised very quickly when she felt the sudden bulge in his trousers digging into her, he'd gone and got himself all hot too.

The problem was fixed, quickly and efficiently, and he let her legs drop to the floor as soon as he was done, pulling away from her and turning to right his clothing.

She scrambled herself together, yanking bloomers and skirts back into place with shaking hands before moving gravely towards the door.

"Before you go, Mrs. Lovett, let me just make one thing very clear." His gruff drawl stopped her in the doorway. She turned to look at him with a timid expression. He fixed her with a cold glare. "I will _never_ marry you."

She froze, trembling, unable to tear her eyes from his cold dark ones.

He turned away from her, breaking the gaze and muttered just two words, a warning, a reminder; "three days."

Three days came and went all too quickly for Mrs. Lovett. When it suddenly reached the dreaded time, she avoided him all day, positively terrified of the encounter she knew was eventually inevitable.

It was that evening, when she'd sent Toby up with Mr. Todd's meal for the third time that day, that the time came.

"Mr. T said 'e wants to see you mum." Toby told her when he bounded back into the room. Her stomach lurched.

"Al – alright love, I'll just eat me tea then I'll pop up to 'im."

Mrs. Lovett had suddenly lost her appetite.

After stumbling her way through a meal, more picking than eating, she left Toby to clear the table and scurried over to the mirror to check her appearance quickly before taking a deep breath and making her way up to Sweeney's room.

"Everything alright dear?" The cheeriness she forced into her voice was almost painful.

He looked at her a moment with a sullen expression before nodding towards the pile of bloodied shirts on the chest in the corner. "I was wondering if you could wash those next time you're doing one. I'm running low on shirts."

She blinked, taken aback. "Y- yes – of course love. I'll wash 'em tonight for you if you want –" She quickly hurried across the room to scoop up the armful of shirts and back towards the door, hardly daring to hope that maybe, possibly, he'd…forgotten?

"Right I'll go see to these now, night love," she muttered, making for the door -

"Mrs. Lovett." His sharp voice halted her in her tracks and she knew instantly that he most certainly hadn't forgotten. Her heart started pounding in her chest.

"Yes Mr. Todd?" She said quietly, turning to face him.

He gave her a hard pointed look before grinding out, "did you take care of the problem?"

Her stomach lurched, still she let her brow furrow - "problem? What problem love?"

Sweeney let out a sudden growl of anger and before she knew it her back hit the wall, and she dropped the shirts in shock to clutch at his hand as it seized her throat - not hard enough to choke her but enough to keep her pinned there and stare wide eyed at him in fear. "You know damn well what problem! Are you still pregnant!?" He ground out slowly and angrily as if talking to a stupid child.

Her bottom lip trembled. "Yes Mr. Todd, I am," she mumbled quietly.

His eyes flashed in anger and is grip tightened on her neck. "I told you to get rid of it!" He fumed, jolting her.

She took a breath before - "I won't!" She suddenly snapped. Sweeney was so shocked that as she grabbed his hand and yanked it away from her throat he wasn't quick enough to prevent it. "I won't kill my own child!" She yelled at him. "I know we do bad – _terrible _- things but 'ere's where I draw the bloody line! I'm 'aving this baby whether you like it or not an you're just gonna 'ave to get used to it 'cause -"

She hit the floor before she could tell him why, the blow coming so fast she hardly registered being struck before she was staring at wooden floorboards, the side of her face stinging in agony.

She drew in a ragged breath, sitting up, her hand clutching her face as she stared up at him. "You can't stop me," she whispered.

Sweeney's eyes flashed suddenly and before she realised it she was on her back with him pinning her down. He threw her skirts up between them, and she was so shocked and befuddled she couldn't even react before he was fighting with her undergarments, tearing them down her legs and off, quickly pinning her knees apart with his own. What – he wanted…now!?

His locked eyes with her wide ones, making her jolt at the crazed fury in them - "oh can't I?"

A deadly click and the bewildered baker jumped and gasped suddenly at the feel of cold metal on her inner thigh – it was then she realised he had something very different to sex in mind.

"Mr. Todd what the hell are you -!?" She gasped, struggling beneath him to try to get her legs free but finding that he had them pinned firmly apart.

"I could drive this razor right into you now - slit you open all the way on the inside and kill that damn thing and be done with it - then we'll see how much you want me to fuck you again after that -" The end of his blade hovered between her fiercely trembling legs, perilously close to doing just what he was talking about - It was an idol threat - of course he'd do no such thing, but she clearly didn't know that because the look of absolute horror that crossed her face was incredible, and it took her several gasps and a sob of terror to get out the desperate, "please! No!"

The corner of his mouth twisted up into a wicked flicker of a smirk and - "yes." He touched the tip of the blade to her very opening, just lightly, not enough to break any flesh but the icy feel of it against her made her scream out in panic and terror, squirming widely away underneath him - or at least trying to - shaking and sweating and gasping so hard he thought she may black out -

Laughing, he withdrew his razor - _laughing. _

Of course he hadn't actually hurt her but it had been more than enough to scare her and that was what he'd intended. His face wiped into a deathly serious expression once more, the angry snarl returning to his voice. "You get rid of that thing inside you - or next time I won't stop." And with those cruel words he shoved her tear streaked face to the side, getting up off her and striding from the room, leaving her nearly broken with fear on the floor.

* * *

_Nobody panic!! I have a plan, it's all under control, promise. I know that was horrible, but…you'll see :) I've got the next one nearly done cause I don't wanna leave you hanging here so I'll try and get it up tomorrow if not the day after :)_

_Please tell me what you think dears and…don't kill me…? _

_Love til next time_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Mariana Soffi – Haha this site doesn't seem to like you does it? Lol, yes poor Mrs. Lovett but you're right, she definitely shouldn't have underestimated Sweeney so much should she? Haha yes that definitely is a lack of love! Yes that review was long hehe thanks so much love! So glad you enjoyed the chap :) love ya! –hugs-_

_Emma – Glad you liked the chap love! You're right, poor Mrs. Lovett but then it is sort of all her own doing isn't it…yes Sweeney certainly is a dangerous man. Lol yeah it's cool, feels I'm getting reviews from myself haha XD Thanks so much for the review sweetie! –hugs-_

_  
SamanthaLovett – Pmsl that is just rude of Sweeney haha you crack me up dear XD And yes I remember Hugh Jackman making a joke about a film called New Zealand at the oscars, I thought of you :') haha XD Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_Rose – Aw thank you so much love I'm happy you love it so much! ^_^ Yes poor Mrs. Lovett :( and I'm very glad you think I keep Sweeney IC so well :) Thanks sweetie love ya! –hugs-_

_HBCFan42 – Yep she's finally pregnant hehe :) Thanks for the review love glad you liked the chap! XD –hugs-_

_Jamie – Lmao at bella! Naw bless her, hope there wasn't any water in that water bottle O.o haha. Glad you liked it love! Sorry for the withdrawals lol…and yes Sweeney is a bitch lol! Thanks so much hun love ya! –hugs-_

_Penelope – Yes it is her own fault but bless her you can't help but feel sorry for her really can you? Lol and yes I thought it was about time she began to realise that it isn't just a physical relationship she needs. Oh I certainly hope to surprise you with this story ;) haha thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_


	15. Chapter 15

_Here we are darlings, see I kept my promise :) Sorry if I terrified you with the last one, it's not my fault I've told you I can control that bloody man –shakes fist- Haha well I really hope you all like this one!_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett had never had a panic attack before.

And as she lay gasping desperately for breath on the floor, her whole body shaking so violently she felt she would explode and the tears and sobs pouring out of her so hard she was nearly choking on them, she decided it was the most terrifying experience of her life. She dragged in a gasp of air, hardly feeling it fill her lungs before another sob spilled out and the air was gone leaving her to gasp again, desperately for another one -

_Breathe_! She told herself frantically, _breathe, breathe, it__'__s alright, he__'__s gone it's not gonna happen - breathe!_

Her head was spinning, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't - couldn't even -

_Calm, calm, breathe!_ She screamed at herself in her panicked mind – she dragged air into her lungs so fast it was gone before she could use it, she shook so hard she felt she would burst, the choking sobs wracking her whole body violently, even as she didn't have enough breath to breathe let alone to make them and oh God she was going to black out – she was going to die from suffocation -

"Breathe!" Came the suddenly gruff command, and through her tear filled eyes and spinning vision she could just make out a figure looming over her -

"Breathe! Bloody hell - you stupid woman - fucking breathe, damn it - _breathe!_" He yelled as he shook her hard by the shoulders.

"Ca - can't!" She choked out, gasping breaths in so fast she couldn't even get any air into her lungs and the panic rose as her head spun dangerously -

All of a sudden she felt herself enveloped in warmth, and it took her a second to realise she was locked in his arms, held tight to him, his low frantic voice in her ear, his arms around her, one hand in her hair, stroking as he rocked her. "It's alright, it's fine, breathe, you're alright, it's alright, come on now – just breathe, you're alright…"

His frantic reassurances muttered low into her ear seeped through the panic that was blinding every sense - she clung tight to him, gasping in air, finally breathing, finally not choking or drowning or spinning…

It didn't even enter her mind how stupid she was to let herself be comforted like this by the very man who had caused the panic attack in the first place. All she knew is she'd suddenly never felt safer than held tight in his embrace like she was now.

She choked in another sob, soaking his vest with her tears as he held tighter to her, pressing her against him almost desperately.

It was a long time before she had calmed, before she could breathe evenly and before her hard sobs had died down. She clutched him tightly, pressing herself hard to him as if she could stop her shaking that way. His own arms were still locked round her small form and he'd dragged her over a little so he could lean his back against his chair, her body curled into him.

"I'm sorry," came his raspy voice all of a sudden.

At his voice she froze a moment, what he'd done leaping painfully to the front of her mind again and the feeling of panic threatening to rise once more. She extracted herself from his arms, turning her back to him, wiping at her tears, "You - you –" she chocked out.

Sweeney shook his head. "I – I wouldn't…I just wanted to scare you…"

She gave a hard sniff, not bothering to decide whether she thought he was lying or not. "You succeeded." She curled her knees up to her body, burying her head in her arms as more hot tears fell.

Sweeney was muted for a moment, a deep frown on his face as he stared at her back as it shook. He reached out a hand and placed it on her back. "Mrs. Lovett…"

She sniffed hard. "Just go, please. Just…leave me alone a while..."

He didn't remark on how this was actually his room, and instead bowed his head, rising from the floor and moving towards the door. Then with one last look at the curled up woman he turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him and making his way slowly down the stairs.

He'd…he'd intended for this had he not? He'd _meant _to scare her like that…why had he broken after a few moments of hearing her wracking sobs from upstairs? Why had he raced back up to her, why had he held her, comforted her – _apologised_ to her!?

Sweeney had killed so many men, slit their throats open in cold blood, ended their lives for no reason…why did he feel so bad for threatening one small woman? He hadn't even hurt her…

He felt…goddamn it he _did _feel bad. Terrible. Awful.

He felt disgusted with himself.

And Sweeney Todd remembered for the fist time in a very long time, what guilt felt like.

Mrs. Lovett didn't know how long she sat curled up on the floor, only that by the time she heard steady footsteps on the stairs she realised her back was aching and she had cramp in her legs and neck.

She'd never felt so distraught in all her life - and it wasn't just because of what the man she was in love with had just threatened to do to her – it was because she knew it was totally her own bloody damn fault. She'd been stupid, so _so _bloody stupid to think she could make a lover – a _husband_ out of a killer – out of a man so consumed by hatred and anger that it had wiped every other feeling and emotion from his being.

She was distraught because she now knew that she was wrong – Sweeney Todd would never love her. And as part of her foolish attempts to force him to do so, she was carrying his child. A child she now knew he would never accept, and a child she would _not _be rid of…she couldn't even think of what this would mean for her…for them…

Stupid. She was a bloody stupid, idiotic, damn love-sick fool! And she knew, as she sat curled up on the floor, that she really was stupid, because even after all this she knew she was still in love with him.

"Mrs. Lovett."

She jumped, spinning to face the voice to see Sweeney stood in the doorway. She looked quickly away, trying to hide her still red eyes.

"Are –" His voice shook a little so he quickly cleared his throat. "Are you alright?"

There was a pause before she gave a hard sniff. "I'm fine." She rasped.

Sweeney swallowed. "You're not." There was another pause before he made his way over to her and gently pulled her to her feet, noticing how she wouldn't look at him. "C'mon let's get you downstairs," he muttered softly, half dragging her over to the door as she leant all her weight on him.

He got her downstairs although it was a struggle – he didn't know whether she was weak from the emotional breakdown or wasn't focusing on what she was doing but he ended up half carrying her down.

The boy was silent as the grave as Sweeney, having finally given up and just scooped her up into his arms, took Mrs. Lovett through the living room. Toby's eyes were wide and worry and confusion was etched onto his features but he said not a word – he'd learnt to keep well out of their business since walking in on a rather heated situation a couple of weeks ago because he'd thought his mum was crying in her room. Really, she _had _told him not to come in when he'd knocked – he was never going to disobey her again.

Sweeney closed the door softly behind them and set her down on her bed. Her eyes finally snapped to his when he straightened. What he saw there gripped his chest in a sudden vice…he couldn't even name all the emotions he could see currently whirling in those two dark pools – and not one of them was good.

Averting her eyes, she turned her head on the pillow from him. Then before he could control himself, he realised he was sitting down beside her, shifting her over to make room and folding his arms round her, pulling the small woman to him and holding her body close to his chest.

She froze a moment, clearly shocked at the embrace, before she grasped fistfuls of his shirt and pressed herself tightly to him – it took him a moment to realise she was crying again.

He was tackled with an urge to apologise again, but luckily managed to restrain himself from further humiliation, keeping his mouth closed and instead holding her closer to him, one hand drifting up to stroke her disarrayed curls soothingly.

Mrs. Lovett was painfully confused. What was he doing to her!? Being so gentle, so caring with her? He wasn't sorry for what he'd done, surely…but if he wasn't then why had he told her he was and why was he acting this way? Had he perhaps not intended for the reaction he got, was that it maybe? Perhaps he wasn't prepared for the extent of her reaction to such a thing…had he merely intended to give her a bit of a fright in order to get her to obey him, not expecting the full blown panic attack he _had _achieved?

As she felt his hand stroking in her hair, she decided that must be it. Her reaction had shocked him, that was all, spooked him perhaps, and he was acting oddly as he was now because he was so thrown he didn't know how to handle the situation he'd created. When he gathered himself together, when everything had cooled down she was sure nothing will have changed – he would still want rid of the child. Of course he would. She found herself going stiff in his arms, preparing herself for him to come to his senses and shove her away, for that cold anger that she now knew was all he was made of to return.

When he only held her tighter to him she could stand it no longer – her heart couldn't cope with the false hope the bloody man was sending shooting through every inch of her body. Much as she tried to prevent it from doing so, _knowing_ it was false, she was unable to stop her heart fluttering madly at being in his arms this way, her brain getting out of control and screaming words of joy in her head; _maybe he cares, maybe he really cares, maybe he is sorry, maybe he will love me…_

She couldn't let this go on for a moment longer; she knew only how each second would make it hurt a hundred times more when he reverted to his normal self and the hope was indeed proved false. She pulled herself from his arms, hands braced on his chest to shove him away and, a little shocked at this, he let her.

"Mrs. Lovett?" She heard as she turned her head to wipe at her blasted eyes again. "I…"

She shook her head furiously. "Don't, please," she begged.

"Don't what?" His voice sounded raspy, dry.

She sniffed. "Don't let me believe you didn't mean what you said and done." She said quietly. "It hurts enough as it is."

The stiff silence that followed her words only confirmed her thoughts and she felt a pang in her chest as another sting of hot tears filled her eyes. She nodded then, sniffing again as they slipped down her cheeks, and she turned from him, made to stand up from the bed when she suddenly felt him catch her wrist.

She was yanked back, her body slammed into his, his arm locked round her form, crushing her to him, his hard body pressed so tight against hers, just as it had been a moment ago and yet not…her sharp gasp of surprise was prevented from leaving her mouth – she found herself suddenly unable to drag in any air at all for that matter -

And that was when she realised with a shock what was happening.

Sweeney Todd was kissing her.

Mrs. Lovett faltered only a moment, frozen, shock engulfing her every nerve before the most overwhelming sense of pleasure and joy washed through her, her heart leaping in her chest and she threw herself into his kiss.

Hands plunging into his hair and fisting in his shirt, she held him so tight to her as she could as if to never let him go – never _wanting _to - trembling against him, her mouth open against his, his tongue roaming it feverishly as she kissed him back with as much fervor as he was her.

Their lips parted only a inch away so they could both drag in much needed gasps of air before they slammed back together and the passion fueled kiss was continued. They'd fallen back to the bed and she was sprawled half on top of him before he rolled them over with a growl sounding deep in his throat, one hand in her curls and the other locked round her tiny waist, kissing her wildly and passionately, feeling for all the world to her like he was finally letting himself do something he'd wanted to desperately for some time.

When they parted, finally, both were panting heavily and wore identical expressions that bore a dazed, lust darkened, slightly confused expression.

Mrs. Lovett hadn't realised she'd been crying into the kiss but when Sweeney lifted a trembling hand and brushed a fresh tear from her wet cheeks with a painfully troubled expression, it was apparent to her this was the case.

At the touch of his hand so gently against her skin she couldn't hold back the sudden flood that poured from her, and she flung her arms round his neck, pressing herself tight as she could go to him, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Mr. Todd," she rasped desperately, unable to prevent the words from spilling from her quivering lips even if she'd had the sense of mind to want to. "I love you, I love you so much…"

She felt Sweeney swallow hard but apart from that, he was still as stone for several seconds until, very slowly, he slipped his own arms under her back, wrapping them round her small form.

"I know you do," he whispered, barely a breath – and he did. He always had known, he supposed, somewhere in the back of his mind, something too insignificant to focus any real thought on. For some reason it seemed significant to him now.

They shifted after a moment, Sweeney rolling onto his side and taking his weight off her, keeping his arms round her to pull her with him. Mrs. Lovett lay still against his chest, listening to the steady, if a little fast, drum of his heartbeat, in silent wonder and amazement that he was actually letting her cuddle him like this – not only that, but that his own arms were carefully wrapped round her, one round her back, holding her to him and the other over the arm she had round his chest. She'd never felt happier.

"We're going to have to do something about this little problem though." He suddenly said quietly. Mrs. Lovett felt her heart lurch and start to pound, felt all the happiness seep away, felt fresh tears welling in her eyes. God, she'd very nearly _forgotten_ the whole bloody reason for all this since the wonderful sensation of finally kissing the man she was in love with had sent her into such a dizzy stupor. She was silent.

Sweeney spoke again, not pushing her from him but she could feel his body was stiff suddenly and she was sure her own had gone rigid against him too. "We can't have a child outside wedlock, Mrs. Lovett." He told her very seriously, his voice still quiet.

She gasped with the new waves of tears she couldn't prevent. "Please," she begged him, her voice a whisper, "please don't make me get -get rid of it, please!" She choked out, her voice thick with tears.

"I _can't! _I ca – can't, I –"

She felt Sweeney swallow hard. "I'm not going to."

She stopped crying immediately, freezing against him. Surely he – he couldn't mean…!? "What?" She whispered.

"I'm not going to - to make you get rid of it, I…" He swallowed again, and she wondered if he felt uncomfortable because of what he'd done to her, or because of what he was now saying. "But you know we can't have this child when we're not married."

Mrs. Lovett was hardly breathing, not daring to believe he meant - "What – what do you mean?" She stammered.

"What do you think I bloody mean!?" He suddenly snarled out, shoving her from him and sitting up, turning his back to her.

She shook her head, still not letting herself believe this could finally be the moment she'd been waiting for - "Mr. T…what are you talking about love?" She asked carefully, her voice a whisper.

She could see his whole body was tense and could see that he took a deep breath and swallowed hard before he spoke –

"Marriage, Mrs. Lovett - is what I'm talking about."

She almost stopped breathing. Her mouth opened and closed for several seconds, her eyes as wide as saucers before she finally managed to squeak out, "you want to marry me?"

"No I don't _want_ to bloody marry you!" He suddenly growled, still not turning to look at her. "I don't want to marry anyone – but thanks to your bloody perfectly fertile womb it looks like we're going to be having a baby in nine months time whether we're married or not – and unless you want to bloody well wind up in bedlam seeing as you won't –" He broke off suddenly, but she knew what he was going to say. A pause before he continued. "we haven't got much of a damn choice. Can't bloody well go around having babies outside marriage can we?" He grumbled at the end of his rant.

She stared at his back, completely silenced.

After too long a pause of her head spinning and her heart doing somersaults, she fianlly managed to pull herself together, get control of all her emotions and let the practical side of her head kick in; he'd just…proposed would be the wrong word – told her he would marry her – she had to say something.

"I'll…look after ya Mr. Todd," she told him quietly, shuffling forwards to wrap her arms round his stiff form from behind. "We ain't go no-one else now – we can 'ave a life of our own, us two…I'll be a good wife to you Mr. T, I promise…I love you." She whispered the last part.

After a stiff pause he shook her off him. "I don't want your love."

_I want yours_, her mind screamed, _more than anything…_

"You've got it though." She told him sadly.

He turned to look at her then, a scowl on his face – but something he obviously saw in her own face made him falter. Maybe it was her wide, sad eyes, maybe it was her tear stained cheeks and trembling lip that all reminded him of her reaction to what he'd done to her again – but falter he did, and the scowl was gone from his face, replaced by undisguised guilt.

Shifting himself back round he shuffled them over, taking her in his arms and laying her down, maneuvering them under the covers. "Come on, you should get some sleep." He muttered as he settled her down. Mrs. Lovett clamped her arms round him, pulling herself close to him.

"Will you stay with me?" She whispered.

There was a pause before she felt him nod shortly. "Yes. Go to sleep."

She snuggled into him, burying her face in his shirt, breathing in the scent of him deeply, feeling it calm her and feeling her body relax against his as she lay with him, finally lay with him just like this, the two of them - and their tiny child pressed between them inside her.

She finally had what she wanted, she supposed. But the price it seemed, was higher than she'd ever imagined. There wasn't only the dreadful fact of how they'd got to this situation, something she couldn't even bear to think about again…but there was also the fact that…she loved him, she loved the man – she wanted to make him happy not unhappy. And _this_ it seemed, this conniving little scheme of hers, this plan she'd thought so ingenious…it was going to work, yes – but it's working was not making him happy; it was doing quite the opposite.

She hoped, beyond all hope, that it would all just take time – that she would break through the hate and anger and show him how to love again – that he would do just that, grow to love her and their child in time, but…she now had a terrible flicker of doubt. Would he resent her and their child forever now for forcing him into a situation he really didn't want to be in?

"I'm sorry Mr. T." She suddenly whispered into the dark, meaning the words more than he would ever know.

A pause before, "for what?" He grunted.

"For…getting pregnant."

He sighed heavily and shifted against her a little. "It wasn't your fault." He said quietly.

Her dark eyes shone with tears in the darkness and she tucked her head further into him. _If you only knew, Mr. Todd…_

* * *

_Gahh this chapter like, emotionally exhausted me lol. If it's a little…jumbled and not making much sense it's because their thoughts and emotions are pretty jumbled right now, I think anyone's would be in their situation lol XD_

_So what do you think, 15 chapters in which they're sleeping together before their first kiss, gotta be a record, no? Haha. Well I really hope you all liked this one and that you maybe don't hate Sweeney as much as you probably did after the last lol. _

_Love until next time lovlies!_

_X x x _

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Jamie – Haha sorry about my bad timing with updating XD I lol'd at you calling Sweeney as asswipe lmao! Thanks for the review lovee! –hugs-_

_Mariana Soffi – Thanks for the review hun, I'm not surprised Sweeney is making you angry, he is being pretty unreasonable haha. I'm glad you liked the chap and I got you nervous and curious for this one hehe XD And I know I haven't been on hw properly in ages, I miss it and you all, I've been pretty busy and stuff but I'll try to start posting more soon :) Love ya! –hugs-_

_HBCFan42 – Aw nobody's ever replied to your reviews before? Wow I feel honored then hehe XD Lmao I think Sweeney deserved that bitchslap! ;) Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_Rose – Ah well I didn't leave you panicking too long did I? ;) Haha thanks so much sweetie! Love ya! –hugs-_

_Emma – Aw thanks so much sweetie, I'm glad Sweeney is coming across as scary as he's supposed to and that he, and the story feel real to you while you're reading, that makes me very happy to hear! ^_^ Glad you enjoyed the chapter love! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – No Toby never learns haha XD Sammeh I think you've finally lost all your marbles lovee, that question didn't make even the slightest bit of sense –pats on the head- ahaha thanks for the (strange) review dear, love ya! XD –hugs-_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello lovies, how's everybody doing? Spring is on the way here, the sun is making me happy! XD XD_

_I reckon I should warn you that there's kink ahead here XD…I know some people don't like those sorts of parts so much so just thought I'd warn you all…;)_

_Chapter sixteen!_

* * *

When she awoke that morning, it took Mrs. Lovett a little while to understand the strange feeling in her stomach. As memories of the previous evening slowly came back to her, the feeling inside worsened until her chest tightened and stomach churned with a whirlwind of emotions inside her.

She felt Sweeney stir and shift beside her then, before starting to dislodge her gently from his arms.

"I…I'm awake." She whispered softly.

He paused. "Oh."

She swallowed as an awkward silence fell over them. There was something she had to know…"Did…did you mean what you said last night?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

"That you'll marry me…?"

He sighed heavily. "We haven't much of a choice, Mrs. Lovett.

There was another short silence. "Will you ask me?" She whispered.

"Ask you what?"

She swallowed, shyly glancing up into his eyes briefly, her voice an even quieter whisper when she spoke again. "Ask me to be your wife..."

"I – " He opened and closed his mouth for a few moments before he sat up and turned away from her, running a hand through his hair. "This isn't what you want it to be, Mrs. Lovett." He finally said. "I told you before I would never marry you and I never intended to. This is only because there isn't a damn choice, I've - put you in this position and…and I was wrong to ask you to do what I did, I…I have to do right by you."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "I don't care if you don't mean it, please just ask me…love, please…"

Sweeney opened his mouth to spit something at her but a disturbing image suddenly slammed to the front of his mind; the image of her, yesterday, as he'd found her when he'd burst back into the room, on the floor in floods of tears, unable to even breathe because of what he'd done to her. He swallowed. She'd told him she loved him – even after what he'd done to her…he owed this to her at least, he supposed.

He turned to look at her and his face was suddenly very bare. He spoke, his voice quiet, soft, wavering a little on the words; "will you be my wife, Nellie Lovett?"

Her face slowly split into a radiant smile although tears still shone in her eyes and she threw her arms round his neck so suddenly she knocked them both over.

"Yes," she whispered into his ear.

He sounded a bit disgruntled as he pried her gently from him so he could sit back up and muttered back, "I know _that_."

Her arms were still locked round his neck and her face was close to his as she held his gaze. He saw her eyes flick down to his parted lips and back up again and knew she was leaning in for a kiss and he let her. His lips met with hers, a hand slipping into the small of her back, to press her to him. His mind was blank as he kissed her, feeling only the sensation of another mouth moving against his own, pressing, caressing, parting so he could slip his tongue inside to meet another.

Slowly his thoughts came back to him and it dawned on him that, once again, he was kissing her when he'd vowed to never do so. But then…he'd vowed to never have another woman in _any _way and he supposed none of it mattered at all now because it seemed he would soon have had this one in _every_ way – bloody marriage and all.

No, he told himself as he felt her relax in his arms and push herself to him, not every way. He would never _love _another woman; that much at least, he could do to honor Lucy.

She was kissing him with more heat now and his mouth – and body – was responding. His hand pressed harder in the small of her back, the other in her wild curls and he pulled her tighter to him, leaning into her more himself.

Awkwardly, he felt her place her hands on his chest and push at him weakly, pulling her head back from his mouth. "Mr – uh – I…"

He hushed her by covering her mouth with his own again, effectively cutting short whatever she was going to start babbling about - and he decided that kissing Mrs. Lovett really wasn't all that terrible; it was another very effective way of keeping her quiet – threatening her had been starting to grow tiresome.

Leaning over her, his tongue starting to move more fiercely against her own as arousal built inside him, he pushed her onto her back and started drawing her dress up with one of his hands, lifting the other to press to her cheek. It was then that she suddenly she flinched away from his touch, ripping her mouth back from his and he noticed that she'd gone as stiff as a board underneath him, her heart pounding furiously against his chest.

She tugged her skirts from his hand, shoving him in the chest and quickly rolling away from under him, sitting up with her back to him.

"What's…wrong…?" Sweeney was dumbfounded – he had every right to be; she had _never _pushed him away before.

She shook her head and spoke quietly, hugging her arms round herself. "I don't want to."

He stared at her back, his eyes wide and a frown etched onto his face. "…Huh?"

"Just…not right now, please."

Sweeney was silent, suddenly understanding the reason she'd pushed him away, realising now that there had been a flicker of fear in her big dark eyes. He felt something he'd become re-acquainted with last night settle itself in the pit of him stomach again; guilt.

A part of him told him to push her down and take her anyway; he wanted her, how dare she deny him!? But it was that flicker of guilt that kept him from doing so, made him instead, reach out a hand to place on her back, feeling her jump lightly before she relaxed when he left it there.

He spoke after a moment, his voice quiet and awkward. "I'm sorry. About last night…I shouldn't have threatened you like that, it was wrong of me. I am sorry."

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip. She didn't know whether he really meant that or he just wanted a go – but surely if it was the latter he would have just taken her anyway…and he sounded genuine enough. One way to find out she supposed…

She nodded, and got to her feet, tugging her rumpled dress into place and moving briefly to her mirror to fuss her curls down. "I best get on." She told him, turning to glance at him before she left the room. He looked solemn, not annoyed or angered like she'd expected…so maybe he really had wanted to apologise…? She sniffed and gave him a weak smile before leaving, closing the door softly behind her.

_Oh God_…she thought to herself as she worked down in the bake house that morning. _What a fucking mess._

Refusing to think about what he'd done, for fear it might send her into hysterics again, she pondered over the fact that finally, he'd asked her to marry him. It hadn't been the down-on-one-knee proposal she'd dreamed of and she'd had to bleed it out of him but…he had asked her. They were getting married. She was marrying the man she'd been in love with for over half her life. Why did this not send her heart soaring with joy?

Because he didn't want her, that was why. He'd told her bluntly that he didn't want to marry her, and although she'd known, when she first set out on this little plan of hers, that he probably wouldn't be happy initially about marrying her, doing it only because there wasn't really a choice, she hadn't thought she'd feel so dejected about it.

_He will love me_. She told herself firmly, over and over in her mind_. He will, he will love me. _He'd agreed to marry her because he felt guilty about what he did – he'd told her he was sorry and sounded genuine…surely that meant he cared for her, even a little? And he'd kissed her…

A small smile found it's way onto her lips then, as she heaved a load of meat into the grinder. _He cares about me…_

Mrs. Lovett immediately bit her lip then, remembering how she'd pushed him away this morning. She probably shouldn't have done that…although she had every right to. She had felt a genuine flicker of fear when he'd pinned her down like that, even though she knew he didn't have any bad intentions – it was just the memory…but really it was more with disgruntlement that he'd caused her such fear in the first place than uneasiness with which she'd ultimately not given in to him. Something she now, knowing that he did care and really was sorry for hurting her, felt bad for.

There was also the fact that…well, she now felt scared of the fact she hadn't given into him. Not scared of him being angry about it but scared that if she didn't give him what he wanted he would loose interest in her. It was only the sex, after all, that he wanted her for. (At the moment, she told herself firmly.)

He'd just agreed to marry her – she had to show him he'd made a good decision – show him that it wasn't so terrible a thing – and show him that a life with her may even be enjoyable. And then it would only be a matter of time before he loved her.

Sweeney felt very strange that morning, as he dragged himself back upstairs, only to slump in his chair instead of Mrs. Lovett's bed. The strange feeling, he was pretty certain, he could pin almost entirely down to that guilt again. And, of course, the fact that, through totally his own doing, he was apparently now going to be having another wife.

For a while he put his uncharacteristic behavior last night and this morning down to shock at her reaction but as he thought and thought he had to admit that wasn't the case – the reaction he'd got was exactly what he'd wanted. He'd very much intended to scare her to the point that she was too terrified _not_ to do as he'd ordered. He apparently jut hadn't foreseen the strange reaction _he_ would have to seeing her in such a state of panic.

It was strange, he thought, how he could kill without a second thought but seeing Mrs. Lovett in a state like that was so distressing to him. He knew then that it was different with his victims, they were just faceless nobodies, but he knew _her_ so well, and it was unsettling to see her in a state he hadn't previously – a state he'd very much put her in.

Was he maybe a little fond of her now? Just a little? He supposed he must be really, just a little, she was really the closest and the _only_ human being he had for company – and he supposed she wasn't _terrible_ company. Pretty damn irritating at times with her infernal chatter but, he had to admit, she could be very good company indeed – and very co-operative company at that - and he was sure it was that which had maybe caused him to grow a little fond of her. Just a little.

The day passed with them keeping their distance from each other, for no reason other than to let the awkwardness that was between them simmer down.

He hadn't expected to hear the clink of her heels on the stairs late that night, but he was careful not to show his surprise when she entered, keeping his body facing the window and firmly denying to himself that his heart had just sped up.

"Mr. T?" She said, her soft voice accompanying the closing of the door.

He didn't turn. "What."

Tugging her dress undone quickly and expertly, she let it drop in a puddle of ruffles at her feet allowing her to start on the laces of her corset. "I wanted to…make up for this morning…" Her voice had dropped and held a playful note that Sweeney recognized immediately, turning then, to see her tugging her corset off her body and hooking her thumbs under the top of her bloomers, the last piece of clothing she wore. His mouth opened as he raked her pale body with his dark eyes – which darkened further when she slid the garment down her hips and let it drop to the floor. She stepped out of it and stood there, looking at him with her head tilted slightly to the side and a devilish smirk playing just lightly on her lips.

He could only stare at her in wonder for a moment; the other times he'd seen her naked she'd been pressed right against him and he'd been too worked up with arousal and impatient to get on with it to properly admire her body the way he was being forced to now. He marveled at how she stood before him like this, not a hint of a blush on her cheeks, only that teasing quirk at the corner of her mouth that told him she knew he liked what he saw.

"Like what ya see?" And he wondered if she'd been reading his mind. Her voice dropped almost to a breathy whisper. "It's yours, you know."

Her statement sent heat rushing to his crotch.

_Lucy would never get naked for me…_was the sudden thought that popped into his head, making him start. Where had that come from!? And of course she wouldn't! She, so very unlike this one, had been a respectable woman and wouldn't have put a foot out of place of propriety – as a lady shouldn't.

"So 'ow do ya want me Mr. T?" She asked him seductively.

So very, _very _unlike this one. He had to catch himself before he crossed the room and pounced on her where she was. "Get in the chair." He managed to bite out hoarsely.

He knew sex was better with her than it had ever been for him with Lucy, there was no point in trying to deny that to himself. He didn't understand how that could be the case, when it was Lucy he'd been in love with but this woman here he felt nothing for…but it was.

Her words she'd spoken a month or so ago, before all this had properly began, came into his head then. _Love and lust are two very different things, Mr. Todd__…__although they do link__…__it is possible to __'__ave one without the other..._

He felt lust for her alright – and that was all it was. She was right. Lust without love _was_ possible…he was in lust with her, and that beautiful body of hers and what she could do with it – and let him do - and confident in this new realisation he moved across the room to stand before her in the chair, a few feet away.

His eyes glazed over as he stared at her, sat in his barbers chair – the same chair he killed men in – with not a stitch of clothing on, her arms draped casually over the armrests and her dark eyes looking boldly up into his.

"I want you love," she whispered, letting her tongue glide briefly over her lips.

She was a bloody wonder, this woman…

What amazed him so much about her was her total impropriety – and the fact that it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. It amazed him because women just didn't _do_ this kind of thing – unless they were whores. Which, he knew, she wasn't.

And he suddenly wanted to see just how far she _would_ go, the thought sending thrills of lust shooting through him. A wicked smirk flickered briefly over his face. "Spread your legs," he told her, fully expecting her modesty to prevent her from obeying him …but obey him she did, only raising an eyebrow before she opened her legs before him, her knuckles turning white with the grip her little hands had on the armrests. Sweeney's heart was pounding as well as…another organ as he stared at her body before locking eyes with her, seeing lust swimming in her big dark pools and certain his own mirrored her expression.

Moving over to her, he leant down, holding himself just above her with hands beside hers on the armrests. Mrs. Lovett's breathing increased when his hot breath tickled her neck before she felt those lips on her, gliding up her jaw line to nip at the soft skin just below her ear, making her shiver with desire. She slid her hands up his bare back, feeling the strong muscles there beneath her fingertips as he leant closer to her.

His hands suddenly gripped her arms and pushed them back to the armrests, then before she could even register what he was doing he'd yanked his belt off and securely fastened it round her arm and the chair, keeping it firmly pinned there. She gasped as he yanked the leather sharpening strap he had hooked on the back of the chair off and used it to tie her other arm firmly to the other arm of the chair.

She began breathing incredibly hard, her chest heaving and her body trembling as she stared with black eyes up into his. Oh, she'd dreamed of this, of him tying her down like this and doing what he wanted with her – and she knew, by the devilish glint he'd suddenly got in his eye that he'd been able to quickly tell by her face and her reaction that this had been a fantasy of hers.

Backing away from her then, he stood straight, taking in her heaving form, beautifully exposed to him, with lust darkened eyes. His hands moved to his neck where he shakily yanked his stock off and tossed it aside before throwing his vest to the floor and starting on the buttons of his shirt.

Heart pounding in her chest and heat burning between her open legs, Mrs. Lovett watched as he locked eyes with her before beginning to unbutton his shirt agonizingly slowly. Her eyes dropped from his to rake his body every few seconds as more of his hard torso became visible to her. He pulled the shirt open and tossed it off and to the side, the muscles in his chest rippling as he did so and making her suck in a sharp breath, anticipating feeling that beautiful hard body pressed to her own.

His trousers hanging low on his hips without his belt, she followed the dark trail of hair that was visible at the bottom of his abdomen, disappearing into the material, her eyes glazing over when she saw how much he obviously wanted her. His hands moved to the button on his trousers which he slowly undid. She panted, practically shaking she wanted him so badly, and she wondered if he knew the full extent of the effect his little strip tease was having on her.

"God," she squeezed out, her voice strangled as she wriggled on the chair, arms straining against her bonds. "I'm so wet for ya Mr, T…"

Almost having to bite back a moan at her statement, Sweeney gave up teasing her and shoved his trousers down his hips, crossing the floor to her then, his lust for her so strong he was nearly dizzy from it. He leant over her, intensely aroused at the site over her struggling to get her body closer to his, arching up towards him, that beautiful chest of hers heaving desperately with her efforts.

Arms either side of her body, he let his open mouth glide down her neck towards her breasts, to catch a hardened nipple between his teeth. He nipped at the little bud just lightly, swirling his tongue round it and making her give a hoarse groan, her body shuddering beneath his touch.

"Please," she whimpered, "I need you…"

That rough hand was between her legs suddenly and her head flung backwards, a ragged cry spilling from her parted lips. She was sure bruises must be beginning to form on her arms where she was straining so hard against the leather restraints but she couldn't care less. She loved it, being helpless beneath him like this, knowing she was his to do what he willed with her whether she liked it or not – although of course, she _would._ She was his, she always had been and that was all she wanted to be – and this way he was finally, truly, claiming her as his own.

She wanted to tell him she loved him again, as he pressed his hard chest against her own, those skilled fingers caressing her roughly inside and that hot mouth on her neck – but she wasn't sure if it would be a bad move. The words, it seemed, were not ones he wanted to hear and if she reminded him of them again could it stop him from what he was well on his way to doing right now?

A third finger pushed into her, joining the other two in pumping against her silken walls as his thumb found her clit and she couldn't hold it in. "I love you…oh I love you so much…" She moaned, her voice thick with pleasure. He didn't react so she took that as a good sign and bucked her hips against his, lifting a leg to wind round him trying to pull his hips closer to hers.

Sweeney growled against her neck, holding himself stubbornly away from her still. "Don't want to make me have to tie your legs down too do you?" She moaned aloud at his question and a wicked grin slid briefly over his face. "Oh you'd love that wouldn't you. Maybe I will some time…tie your legs apart so you have to take everything I give you…" She whimpered, panting with the efforts of pushing her body closer to his. "But for now…" His voice dropped, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you scream," he suddenly growled roughly into her ear and she gasped, her inner walls clenching around his fingers and making him groan against the side of her face.

He'd never talked to her like this before, never been almost - dare she think it - _playful_ with her like he was now; he rarely talked at all during their little trysts, except to tell her gruffly to undress, or turn over or get on the floor – or whatever took his fancy at the time. He'd always sounded somewhat like he didn't really want to be doing what he was – although he clearly couldn't stop himself. Now…now was different. Maybe he'd accepted the fact that he was going to marry her, spend his life with her, and knew there was no point fighting the fact he wanted her and that this was happening anymore.

"Well – bloody hell get on with it then!" She panted out when his hand didn't move from where it was pleasuring her – nice as it was she wanted more, and she wanted _him_ to be pleasured as well – and with her hands a little _tied up_ as they were, she couldn't do much else than wish he'd hurry up and get inside her.

Sweeney withdrew his soaked fingers from her, moving them instead, to rub agonizing circles round her clit, enjoying teasing her far too much, much as it was _paining_ certain parts of his body to do so. He let her hungry mouth catch his own briefly before he pulled back, wondering wickedly if she would beg for him. "Get on with what?"

"You know what." She was slightly red in the face but he didn't know if that was to do with embarrassment or just frustrated arousal.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he growled in her ear.

She trembled. "I want you to fuck me Mr. Todd…"

He shifted himself, pushing his hips forwards and she raised her own, fully prepared for him to thrust into her – but he paused. He held himself just hovering at her entrance, the tip of his engorged member touching her, teasing her, her hips pinned down with his strong hands preventing her from moving and with her arms tied she couldn't pull his hips towards her either – she whimpered, every second he was still like torture. "You want me to what?"

"Fuck me!" She growled, frustrated.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't move and somewhere in her lust clouded mind she wondered how he had such incredible self control.

"Please!" She finally broke after another few seconds. "Please, I need you inside me now, please fuck me, please!"

That was what he wanted to hear and he couldn't hold back a moment longer. He sank into her then, both their faces washing over with identical expressions of bliss. "Mrs. Lovett…" He groaned as he started to move inside her, "you really are a bloody wonder."

A hand moved from her hip to press against a breast as his rhythm increased, both of them far too worked up to want to take anything slowly. Mrs. Lovett bit feverishly at the skin of his shoulder, gasping and moaning her pleasure into him. She wished she had her hands free to drag his head to hers for a kiss but at the same time she was still loving the feeling of her body being helpless to whatever he wanted to do to it – which at this moment happened to be raking his nails over her breast as he thrust deep and hard inside her, making her gasp and arch under his touch.

He thrust into her deep and strong, and her leg lifted to curl round him again as she strained to get her arms round his back to pull him tighter to her, knowing her efforts were hopeless but struggling to do so all the same.

"Please, please," she whimpered, heat building in her body, between her legs, knowing she was coming closer.

"Please what?" As he slid a hand round behind her, keeping her body pulled tight to his.

"Harder," she groaned, and he complied, slamming his hips harder and harder into hers, feeling her tilt the angle of her own hips as she threw her head back, writhing beneath him, unable to move much more as she was.

Her cries of pleasure spilled from her open mouth, pleasure so intense it was nearly too much, as, true to his word, Sweeney fucked her so hard she screamed.

Her climax brought his own, the feel of her inner muscles clenching around him and her body trembling as she cried out loudly, eyes squeezed shut, sending him over the edge. Roaring his pleasure as he spilled it into her, he thrust deep and hard once more before slumping down, both of them thoroughly spent.

He collapsed on her, their bodies heaving hard together, quivering a little from the pleasure they'd just experienced. Groggily, he lifted himself back a little way to yank the belt and the leather strap keeping her arms pinned down undone, finally letting her free.

Mrs. Lovett's hands flew immediately to his head, fisting in his hair as she launched herself at him, kissing his mouth for all she was worth. Although surprised at both the sudden kiss and the fervor of it, Sweeney didn't pull away, instead let himself kiss her back a moment, somewhat amazed at how much passion he could feel from her.

He'd wanted to find out how far she would go for him – that question was now very much answered; he knew that when she'd told him she loved him she meant it more than he'd ever imagined possible.

They were still and quiet when the kiss ended, him still slumped over her and her arms still tight round him. "Can I stay 'ere with you tonight Mr. T?" She whispered, just like she'd asked him to stay with her last night. He had a feeling, that from now on it might be every night she would ask him to stay with her tonight.

He sighed and stood up, scooping her up from the chair and carrying her across the room to dump her unceremoniously on his bed. She smiled happily as he pulled the covers back to slide in and she shuffled herself beneath them too, having to lie practically on top of him to fit in the tiny cot with him – not that this was something she seemed to mind.

Sweeney felt an unfamiliar but welcomed calm wash over him as he lay with her – a contentment. The woman loved him, it seemed, so completely that she would do anything for him, not only in general but, as just spectacularly proven, sexually as well. It was then that a very rare smile came lightly to his lips; she wasn't Lucy, oh no, but…a life with Nellie Lovett, he thought as she curled her naked body against him, practically purring with contentment, might not be so bad.

* * *

_Wow that was a long one lol. I think Mrs. Lovett and I are breaking him XD haha. _

_Can't say you weren't warned about the kink :P hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! ;) Let me know what you think! ^_^_

_Love you all lots!_

_X x x _

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Emma – I'm so glad the chapter came across as emotional as I hoped it would, and that Sweeney seemed to stay IC even though he was being so nice to her…I always worry with him that any 'sweet' moments he has may seem ridiculous lol, but then after the last chapter I figured he could do with balancing out that cruelness haha XD And yes you're right, you can never be sure with Sweeney, even I'm not sure how he's going to behave until I actually get round to writing each part lmao so as for loving Mrs. Lovett…you'll just have to wait and see! :P Thanks so much for the wonderful review sweetie! Love ya! –hugs-_

_Mariana Soffi – Aw well I'm glad I made you smile like a fool and feel so happy love hehe XD And yes I think you could possible call it lovely! O.o Lol thanks so much for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – Oh well why didn't you say so XD Uhm, I'm not sure really, I'm sure they're around here somewhere…:Q Yep Sweeney does hard out kill it but then that is his job XD Glad you :') haha thankies love! :) –hugs-_

_The Penguins Took My Sanity – Haha –flailz- made me giggle XD So glad you liked the chap hun, and that it wasn't just me writing it that it emotionally exhausted haha XD Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_Verity – Yes it did take an extremely quick turn and she certainly did seem to have melted his icy heart didn't she :) Thank you so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Penelope – Alright I admit it I was pretty cruel with the last one there lol but yes like you said it has got them to where they are now…a major turning point for the story :) There certainly is a lot of details to be revealed yet and a lot more to happen so I'm very glad to hear you can't get enough! XD Thanks so much for the review love! :) –hugs-_

_Jamie – Yep Mrs. Lovett really is a conniving bitch haha XD Ahh I sympathise with the nails, typing with acrylics is impossible! Thanks so much for the review hun, love ya! __–hugs-_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hai my dears, how is everybody? I come bearing gifts…in the form of chapter seventeen…_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett sang and hummed, practically dancing about as she baked and went about getting the shop ready for opening the next morning. Everything got done twice as quickly as usual while Toby watched her suspiciously, baffled at her ridiculously good mood.

She bustled over to the upstairs oven, shoving in a tray of pies and peering at the one already in there. "Ah yes, all done – Toby pass me the oven cloth dear!" She sang out. The boy retrieved the cloth from the side and took it over to her, still a little suspicious of her sudden joy (especially after the breakdown she seemed to have had the other night, for whatever reason) and handed it to her.

Reaching out to take it, she jumped when Toby gave a sudden gasp. "What 'appened!?" He exclaimed.

She blinked at him. "What?"

"What 'appened to yer arms mum!?"

Mrs. Lovett looked down at her arms in surprise – to immediately see what he was staring at. She flushed bright red as she quickly hid them, bruised and marked from straining against the bonds Sweeney had tied her in last night, behind her back. "Er nothing love – bloody hell look at the size of that spider!"

"What!?" Toby yelped, leaping backwards and whipping his head round to where Mrs. Lovett had pointed.

"There! Didn't ya see it? Bloody bugger's scuttled be'ind there now – oh I hate the things – 'ere take them three trays that are done out the oven love, be back in a tic." She said all very quickly, thrusting the cloth back at Toby and hurrying off.

He still didn't know what on earth she'd done to her arms but when she came back she'd changed into a long sleeved dress so he didn't ask any more questions.

For the next few days, things were almost too good to be true for Mrs. Lovett.

She had come to realise that the rather traumatizing '_incident_' as she was referring to it – she refused to think too deeply about what had happened - that had taken place a few days ago had in fact been a good thing. Sweeney was feeling guilty. And if he was feeling guilty about what he'd done to her that meant that somewhere inside he did care about her, even if it was somewhere_ very_ deep inside and he was mostly denying it to himself. Why else would he feel so bad for what he'd done to her?

Yes, guilt was definitely a good thing, it had already not only made him agree to marry her and accept the fact that she loved him, but now, kissing him was no longer forbidden. And this meant more to her than all the sex in the world with him; kissing was a sign of definite affection.

So yes, Mrs. Lovett had come to the conclusion that what had happened, terrifying experience though it had been, had definitely done more good than bad. Sweeney was different towards her now – he wasn't exactly taking her into his arms and proclaiming his love to her at every possible moment, but he was nicer to her, certainly civil almost all the time, much less cold with the physical side of their relationship – he actually slept with her afterwards instead of leaving her alone – and he even made a semi-effort to engage in conversation with her now and again.

And so, since guilt could do all this, since guilt meant feelings…she quickly figured that if magnified the guilt, she magnified his feelings for her.

The perfect opportunity arose about three nights after that dreadful/revolutionary one. He slipped into her bedroom when she was sitting on her bed in her nightgown, puling her stockings off, and closed the door behind him. She gave him a small smile and a 'hello love," to which he grunted a greeting in reply before proceeding to un button his vest.

Finishing with her stockings, Mrs. Lovett looked up at Sweeney, a little smile playing on her lips as he walked towards her , tossing his vest aside and he starting on his shirt. When he stood before her topless, she slipped her hands up and ran them over his hard stomach to rest on his sides, breathing in deeply. It was then that he moved his hand to slip a razor from his holster.

Now, she knew perfectly well that he was doing this only because he liked to set one beside him on her bedside table…it seemed he was somewhat incapable of being within more than a meters distance from the damn things…she also knew perfectly well that he flicked it open only to look at it a moment before setting it down – but her brain kicked into action and she saw it suddenly as a perfect opportunity.

Gasping loudly she reeled back from him, complete terror in her wide eyes as she scrambled frantically across the bed to near tumble out of it the other side and back away, throwing herself against the opposite wall.

Sweeney's face was a picture. His mouth hung completely open as he stared at the wide eyed woman flattened against the wall, her chest heaving in pretence of total fear. "Wha…!?"

"P - please Mr. T!" She gasped out, her voice trembling as her eyes flicked frantically between his and the razor.

She saw comprehension dawn in his face suddenly; it was like watching a lamp go on. There was no mistaking the sever guilt that washed over his features to follow. He set his razor down on the side and removed his holster, throwing that to his shirt on the floor.

Letting herself visibly let out a breath in relief, she slumped against the wall, still breathing fast.

"Mrs. Lovett…" Sweeney breathed softly as he walked round the bed towards her. She arranged her face into a wary expression as she watched him approach her. "I – I'm not going to hurt you…"

He stopped before her and after a short pause she nodded and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry love…I just…just got a bit of a fright…" She said quietly. She chanced a look up at his face and what she saw there made her feel very pleased with herself. Pure guilt.

Taking what she'd made for herself, she stepped forwards, winding her arms round him and tucking her head into his neck. His arms wrapped tentatively round her and she was utterly shocked when she felt him drop a kiss into her hair.

"You don't need to be afraid of me." He told her quietly.

She let another moment pass before she extracted herself from his arms and moved over to sit back down on the bed, drawing him with her by the hand.

"I'm not afraid of you," she told him as he sat down next to her. "It was just – a silly reaction." Giving him a reassuring smile, she lay back on the bed, reaching out for him to join her. He still looked unsure and unmistakably guilty.

"We don't –" He sounded awkward as he cleared his throat. "Er – have to do it, you know…if – if you don't want to I mean…"

Mrs. Lovett stared at him with wide eyes. Had he really just said that!?

She nodded, taking his hand and rubbing it softly with her thumb, she muttered, "of course I do love," tugging him towards her.

Clearly having taken the affection too far she felt Sweeney snatch his hand from hers, as he nodded firmly and leant down over her. "Off with these then," he told her gruffly when he drew up her nightgown to reveal dark red bloomers and she grinned at him, slipping her hands down and raising her hips to pull the garment down and off her legs.

It was the following afternoon that Mrs. Lovett had decided it was time their relationship moved on – moved on to where exactly she wanted it to be precise - and she entered Sweeney's room with the intention of confronting him about when exactly they would be married.

It was a topic which hadn't been brought up in any way since she'd got him to ask her that morning, but one that had been constantly on Mrs. Lovett's mind. There wasn't a mad rush she supposed, but she did think they had better be getting on with it; another week and she could very well be two months gone already, if she'd become pregnant immediately after her last bleed.

She'd closed the shop between the lunch and evening rush because she'd run completely out of pies and had to make some more before she could continue serving, so judging that she had about three hours in which to make more pies, all of which she didn't need, she'd gone up to see her dear barber, slipping into his room and flipping the sign on his door to 'closed'.

"Alright love?" A little smirk that Sweeney recognized all too well by now danced on her lips and she kept her eyes on him as she crossed the room to his small bed, sitting herself down on it, an eyebrow raised at him. He wasted no time in stalking across the room towards her, eyes fixed on her like prey.

Quickly, she realised she probably should have stayed where she was to talk to him about the serious matter of their marriage, because once he leant over her, there _was_ no talking to him.

"Shut up." He growled against her mouth, not maliciously but commandingly all the same.

"But we need to talk about…about…uh….the uh…" she gave up and gave in to the kisses he was trailing down her neck, deciding it would just have to be discussed afterwards.

Afterwards, however, seemed to have plans of its own.

"Pass me those will you love?" She muttered to Sweeney as she tightened the laces on her dress that had been pulled loose and pulled her stocking, which had slid (or been dragged) down, back up.

His face twitched a little but he bent to pick up her discarded undergarments which had landed halfway across the room, straightening with them and turning – just in time for the door to swing suddenly open –

All three people who now occupied the room froze, each of them in shock.

Sweeney was standing in the middle of the room, holding Mrs. Lovett's bloomers in his hands, and Mrs. Lovett herself was still on his bed, skirts all up round her thighs, one stocking halfway through been tugged up her leg. And in the doorway stood the round-faced and very wide-eyed beadle Bamford

When he'd looked from one to the other a few times, the shock on his face was replaced by arrogance and he straightened and sniffed loudly.

"Well Mrs. Lovett." The beadle said. "I now see where all the money for that grand re-opening of yours you've been dong so well since came from."

For once, she didn't have anything to say.

"Mr. Todd." He turned to the stunned man in the middle of the room, glancing down pointedly at the garment he held in his hands. Sweeney quickly put it behind his back and cleared his throat but the beadle spoke again before him. "I had actually come for that free shave you offered me all that time ago since I never did get round to it – but I think I'd rather not take my custom to a place where such –" he glanced at Mrs. Lovett again - "acts of filth are taking place," he sneered a nasty sneer. "And I think it would only be my duty to inform the general public to prevent any further witnesses of such…debauchery."

Sweeney had been struck dumb as the beadle turned to go – Mrs. Lovett sprang into action, leaping to her feet.

"Wait! Sir – this ain't what it looks like I swear – sir!"

The beadle was positively mocking her with his smirk, evidently getting a huge kick out of bringing them such distress. He tipped his hat to her in a mocking manner. "Good day, my lady," the way he spat the word left no doubt that he used the term sarcastically, and she could do nothing but plead with him to wait and listen to her from the doorway, half-dressed and shoeless as she was, as he ignored her and swaggered, smirking, down the stairs.

"Mr. Todd, go after 'im!" She hissed frantically, spinning to face him where he was still standing in the middle of the room, looking dazed. "Mr. _Todd!_"

He suddenly jolted and his eyes snapped to hers. "You!" He was striding towards her so fast she hardly even realised before she was slammed against the wall next to the door.

"I would have had him – I would have had him if it weren't for you!"

"Mr. T!" She squeaked in panic.

"He was right here – he would have been dead by now!"

"But - it weren't me!" She defended herself, her voice high, "You were the one what didn't do nothing!"

"Of course it's you!" He spat. "It's your damn fault I was with you instead of being ready for him like I bloody well should have!"

He glared at her another moment before she let out a little whimper and he released her, stepping away from her and running a hand through his hair.

Catching her breath and giving a sigh of relief, Mrs. Lovett collected herself before moving across the room to shove her feet in her boots. She turned and left, not bothering to say anything or close the door, hurrying quickly down the stairs.

She panicked in silence as she descended the stairs from Sweeney's shop. What the hell was she going to do about the beadle!? She couldn't let him go out there and tell all of London that Mrs. Nellie Lovett was carrying on with the barber above her shop – she was sure suspicions were bad enough as it was, an unmarried man living in the same building as a widow.

She thought briefly about telling him they were engaged to be married but – what they were doing was still technically not allowed, engaged or not, she was sure it would't stop the beadle from spreading it around – then her pregnancy would only be a disgrace – people would _know_ she got pregnant outside marriage, _know_ that was the only reason he _was _marrying her…

Mrs. Lovett ran a good respectable business now and she had every intention of keeping it that way. Family on the way, she wanted to live the good proper life she'd always dreamed of – if what had been going on got out, she'd be disgraced in society. She'd be ruined.

There was only one thing for it: get Sweeney to kill the beadle before he fulfills his malicious promise. But how…?

It came to her quickly, what she would do – and it was a good thing too; this wasn't a situation in which time was on her side, after all. She must go after him right away – she must go after him _now._

Thankfully, he hadn't got far at all – he was just disappearing round the corner at the end of Fleet Street. Mrs. Lovett ran. Now, she wasn't exactly an unfit woman, with all the physical work she did down in the bake house, and climbing all those bloody stairs up and down all day long – not to mention the fact that her and Sweeney had been doing a fair bit of – _excersise_ – of late…but she was not used to running. And the heeled boots and ridiculously heavy skirts didn't help in the slightest.

When she reached the corner and saw the large man just ahead – _oh how many pies I'll get out of him!_ – She slowed to a quick walk to frantically attempt to catch her breath before she reached him.

"Beadle Bamford!" She called out as soon as he was in hearing range. He turned, surprised. "Mr. Bamford sir, please, a moment?" She pleaded as she reached him, still a little out of breath.

He regarded her with a raised eyebrow, a disgustingly arrogant expression on his face. "We meet again Mrs. Lovett."

"Please sir, I need to speak with you," She leant in closer to him and lowered her voice, her eyes wide. "I…I've come to ask yer help sir."

"Help?" He looked at her suspiciously.

She nodded, and glanced around, beckoning him to move from the middle of the street with her, which he did. "Yes help – see…what you…uh…what you just saw…"

He gave her a taunting grin. "My dear madam if you think you can talk me out warning the good people of this town just what is going on in your establishment you have another think coming. It is only my duty, after all."

_Duty indeed. Sport more like._ The bloody pleasure he was clearly getting out of this was disgusting.

She shook her head. "No sir, please sir, it…it ain't like that. I – I've come to ask you for 'elp cause…cause…" Her big eyes went wide and she looked down, putting a hand to her eyes as she gave a soft little sound.

"Mrs…are – uh – are you alright madam?" The beadle was thrown and didn't know quite how to react.

She lifted her head again, dabbing at the non-existent tears with her sleeve. She sniffed hard. "I'm sorry sir…it's it's…Mr. Todd sir…he…he…" she made real tears well this time, locking her pleading eyes with the beadle's, dropping her voice to a shaky whisper; "he forces me, sir…" She looked at him long enough to see his eyes widen before she let her head bow down, lifting a hand once again to her eyes as she gave the most distressed sounding quiet little sobs she could manage.

"I – I…"

"Oh sir I am so sorry for breaking down like this – it's just…oh 'e's…'e's so cruel to me sir, and I don't know what to do! He hurts me, and threatens me, I…I'm just a woman alone beadle Bamford sir an' 'e knows it, there ain't nothing I can do, I…"

"There, there my dear," The beadle comforted having finally managed it seemed, to find his voice. She could hear the leering smile that was finding its way into his words. Perfect. Now all she had to do was make herself seem as vulnerable as possible…

"He uses me whenever 'e likes," she said, barely above a whisper, and dragged in another breath with another small sob. "He's threatened to kill me if I don't give 'im what 'e want - an' I…I can't tell no-one because…because it's so shameful sir! But you've already – you know from – from what you seen this morning – so you're me only hope sir!" She looked up into his eyes with her own pleading ones. "Please 'elp me…"

"Oh my good madam!" He said exaggeratedly, far too obviously putting on a show for her. If he hadn't been looking at her she would have snorted and rolled her eyes. "Of course, of course I will help you my dear! I ask you…is there somewhere more private we may converse, perhaps?"

She sniffed loudly. "Y-yes, my shop, of course – oh but we can't go there now sir – Mr. Todd's expecting me back, quick like – I – I told 'im I were only popping round the corner to get a sack o' flour...you'll really 'elp me sir??"

"Of course!" He gave her a slimy grin, showing his yellow teeth. "Perhaps I may pop by later then, to further discuss this and decide what can be done…after you've closed, perhaps?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Of course sir – I'll be closing at nine tonight – perhaps if you came by after I cleared away, about ten? Or is that too late…?"

"No, no that's fine." Another grin. "I shall be seeing you at ten tonight then, my lady." He bowed his head, tipping his hat to her, turning and swaggering away. She could practically feel the glee radiating off him. _Dirty bastard_, she snarled to herself, knowing she was going to enjoy grinding _him_ up.

The smirk on Mrs. Lovett's face as she slipped in Sweeney's room upon her return was enough to make him double take at her.

"What on earth are you grinning about woman?" He grunted.

"Oh…just the fact that I'm gonna be serving up a little _beadle_ in me next batch o' pies."

Sweeney's eyes fixed intently on her at that, his gaze questioning.

"'E's coming 'ere tonight." She told him.

His eyes widened. "How?"

"Went after 'im, didn't I?" She told him gleefully. "Told 'im you was forcing me, that I was oh so alone and scared of ya, and that I couldn't do nothing about it and I needed 'is 'elp." A little giggle escaped her. "Stupid blighter jumped at the invitation to come over after closing tonight. Bloody pervert. 'E's gonna be getting it alright but not 'ow _he_ thinks."

To her surprised, Sweeney actually laughed. Well – it was more of a malicious chortle…but she laughed along with him none the less, sauntering forwards into his arms, smirking wickedly up at him as he placed a firm kiss on her mouth.

She pulled away when the kiss started to get more heated and his hands started to roam, stepping back from him to look into his eyes with her shining ones. "Better get down love, get me pies done in time for the dinner rush." She told him somewhat regretfully. "Told 'im to come by at ten, after I've cleaned the shop up. I'll let 'im in, then you come down and…" She trailed off into a wicked smile which Sweeney mirrored.

"I'll be seeing you later then, my dear," he told her, making her heart leap a little at the term of endearment.

She nodded. "Mind you don't wait too long to come down though, I ain't go no intention of being jumped on by that filthy bugger."

"Don't worry my pet," he told her, an actual grin of glee on his face now, "I'll be down as soon as he arrives."

Once last devious smile and a wink and she turned and left his shop, descending the stairs with excitement for him bubbling inside her, an all-to-pleased-with-herself smirk firmly fixed on her face.

* * *

_Hehe, I couldn't resist having the beadle walk in on them again ;) _

_If some of this seems a little off I'm really sorry, I'm not sure what's wrong with my writing suddenly but it's decided it doesn't want to flow for some reason. I wrote most of this chap a while ago, and the rest of it, mostly the filler stuff in between, I did yesterday and tonight and I really hate it, I'm like having to force it out gah idk what's up with me lol but I cant seem to make it any better so I just gave up and posted. So yes apologies for any shittyness haha. _

_Pleeeease let me know what you think and leave me a review lovlies! Even if it's to complain about said shittyness haha . They keep me going you know XD_

_Love to everybody!_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Mariana Soffi – Hehe I'm glad you liked it love, and it made you happy XD And yes, it's about time huh? Lol ;) Thanks so much for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Aha thanks love glad you liked it XD Wow that's so freaking cool about Alan Rickman! Love ya hun –hugs-_

_Emma – Aw I'm so happy you're enjoying this so much sweetie! :) Breaking him indeed, but yes don't worry, I think he's definitely going to be struggling along the way lmao XD And whaddya know, I'm addicted to Sweeney too ;) Haha thanks so much for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_HBCFan42 – Ahh no you couldn't read any after 14? That had to be the worse place to stop LOL glad you finally managed to catch up and glad you liked it! Thank you love! XD –hugs-_

_Penelope – LOL aww sorry for nearly getting you in trouble love lmao XD Well I'm glad you liked it if you don't usually :P yeah it was so much fun to write him being playful with her hehe ;) Who knows indeed…XD Thanks so much for the review sweetie, love ya –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – PMSL at gangsta Sweeney ahaha I spit my tea everywhere when I read that XD Yes Lovely is a word dear LOL thanks glad you liked it! Love ya! –hugs-_


	18. Chapter 18

_Nice to see you dearies, how have you been keeping? _

_Sorry for the delaaay, tell the truth I've had a bit of a struggle with this one but we got there in the end :)_

_Before we start just a quick note that there's reference to chapter seven which was the one set that was set in their past at the beginning here in case you'd forgotton about that one :)_

_Chapter eighteen…_

* * *

Watching her leave his shop, the dark barber couldn't deny the fact that there was a smile on his lips – and the fact that he was, once again, impressed by her. Oh she was a clever one, his little baker. Very clever indeed, cleverer in fact, than he mostly gave her credit for, he supposed.

Sweeney wasn't particularly busy on the victim side of things that night, so he mostly found himself spending the evening thinking. Spending the evening thinking about _her_ to be precise. And the conclusion he seemed to come to was somewhat startling; she _amazed_ him.

Really, when he let himself think about it properly, she was a pretty damn amazing woman. She was something alright, Mrs. Nellie Lovett. After all, the wickedly ingenious business the two of them were now running smoothly together had been entirely her idea. _Mrs, Lovett, how I've lived without you all these years I'll never know!_

How indeed, how true those words had been. He realised then how much he relied on the small red-headed woman for…well for everything. What would he have done if he didn't have her? If she'd been gone when he came back? It scared him a little that he honestly didn't know.

This wasn't supposed to have happened, his Lucy, the love of his life was gone - there wasn't supposed to _be_ another woman for him…

He remembered the Mrs. Lovett he knew all those years ago, the pretty little wife of his landlord, always busy, always chattering away. A little whirlwind of activity she was, one that brought a smile to Benjamin's lips many a time. He supposed he'd had a…a little fondness for her back then, sweet little thing that she was…oh but sweet though she may have been there'd always been more behind those big dark eyes, depth and secrets and a little glint that had intrigued the young Mr. Barker. This, he supposed, was the cause of the small fascination for her he'd harbored; there was more to her than met the eye, and although this was a thought he'd never consciously formed as young Benjamin, he was sure it was something he'd known back then.

Who would have thought it - what would _he_ have thought back then had somebody told him that one day Lucy would be gone and he would end up with the red-headed pie-maker? He would have laughed at the ridiculous notion probably – but perhaps not have been as shocked as he should have been that some day he'd end up sleeping with her.

He thought of their love making – sex, he quickly corrected himself – and how it was exactly how he'd imagined they would be back then. Not that this was something he'd done often, and certainly not something he'd done deliberately – but yes, there had been times he'd thought about it (really, with the dresses she wore and those deep dark eyes and pouting lips that always smiled at him, how could he not?) One night in particular came immediately to mind once again.

Remembering the images that had flashed before his eyes as he'd taken his wife that night and _she'd_ been with her husband downstairs, an uneasy feeling grew within him. She ignited something inside him even then, it seemed, something that was so out of character for Benjamin but so in character for Sweeney.

Was it not prison, but _her_, perhaps, who had lit the very first spark of Todd inside him??

In prison he'd maybe just subconsciously decided that this new, darker man he could feel already hidden inside him was better suited to the cruel world that was thrust upon him and more capable of survival…

This thought was somewhat frightening to him. _She_ was somewhat frightening to him…too clever she was, too like him too…perfect for him. It was almost like Sweeney Todd had been created by and for h-

He cut that thought off sharply, for that was too ridiculous, and too frightening to think.

Damn amazing woman she bloody well was though. How quickly she'd formed that little plan to get the beadle here alone tonight! There was also the matter of course, of how incredibly well she seemed to have got over the little…encounter they had involving his razor and a nasty threat he now regretted making. Her initial reaction told him that she obviously had been terrified half to death, but now…she was fine. With the mark on her face still having to be covered heavily with make up and the malicious threat he'd snarled at her still echoing in their minds it was so recent, she was carrying on happily as if nothing had ever happened. By the very next night she'd been _more_ than perfectly well and back to normal. She'd happily let him tie her to his barbers chair while he had his way with her for heaven's sake.

Sweeney was shocked when he realised there was a small smile on his lips the entire time he'd been thinking of her. Quickly, he wiped it off, forcing thoughts of the beadle and the sweet revenge he would have against him tonight into his head, soon finding that these thoughts too brought a smile to his lips, but it was not a pleasant one this time, nor did he try to wipe it off.

The evening passed painfully slowly for the barber who was itching with anticipation for what tonight had in store. He stalked the balcony outside his barber's shop, watching the greedy Londoners devour Mrs. Lovett's delicious pies – unknowingly devouring each other. He caught her eyes several times throughout the night, and each time a smirk was sent his way, or a little wink. He wished there wasn't so many people below for her to tend to, that she could come up to him and distract him from his painful waiting.

Finally, however, she flipped her sign to closed and her and the boy went about tidying and cleaning. About a quarter past nine he saw her shoo the boy off with a bottle of gin to finish scrubbing down the outside tables on her own. He could tell she knew he was watching her in her slightly stiff posture, and when she was finished she looked straight up at him, that smirk gracing her lips once more. One last wink and she disappeared inside her shop to await the arrival of their prey.

Dead on time he was, swaggering arrogantly down the street and rapping smartly on her door, and Sweeney watched with narrowed eyes and a heart hammering with anticipation as she opened it and ushered him inside, playing her part perfectly with wide frightened eyes and nervous glances around.

"Mind you don't wait too long to come down," she'd told him. Oh he wouldn't – he _couldn't_ anyway. He managed only to count to just one minute before he gave up and left his shop, locking the door with a click and moving steadily down the stairs, razors nestled waiting in his holster and he knew he was going to _enjoy_ this…

Looking through the window in the door before entering, he saw that she'd just sat the beadle down, taking her own seat in a chair on the end of a booth, and Sweeney let himself have one last smile before he opened the door loudly.

"Mr. Todd!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed in mock shock and horror as she flew to her feet.

Sweeney glanced between her and the beadle pointedly, making himself look both taken back and displeased at the scene. After a tense pause he spoke. "Is there a reason you're here with my landlady so late sir?" Sweeney questioned the beadle, his voice cold.

"No Mr. Todd sir," Mrs. Lovett quickly replied. "Beadle Bamford 'ere just…just came to…to…"

Sweeney glared at her. "If I could see you in the back, a moment, Mrs. Lovett."

She let her eyes grow wide and cast a fearful and pleading glance at the beadle. He took the bait.

"Mr. Todd, my good man," he said suddenly, rising to his feet. "I assure you there is no trouble, perhaps if you would be so kind as to leave the good lady Mrs. Lovett and I alone, we may finish sorting out some…business we were discussing."

"Business?" Sweeney spat. "Oh I'll bet you were discussing business –" He strode forwards and seized Mrs. Lovett suddenly by the neck, near choking her – or so it appeared. "You little whore!"

"No, no, sir, please sir – it ain't nothing like that at all!" She gasped.

"Mr. Todd unhand this good woman immediately sir!" The beadle demanded, flying to his feet.

"You shut up!" He snapped at the beadle, rage flashing in his eyes. He let go of Mrs. Lovett abruptly to make towards the other man. "I'll teach you to touch my things –"

"Mr. Todd!" Mrs. Lovett shrieked in 'panic' as he made for the beadle. It halted him abruptly, and he turned on her again, seizing her by the arm and hair. "_You!_ Oh I'll teach _you!_"

His back briefly turned to the beadle and facing her, Mrs. Lovett caught the little glint in his eyes and nearly had to stop herself from laughing as his mouth caught hers for a rough kiss, one she had an awful job pretending she didn't want.

She suddenly realised then, as she pretended to struggle and squirm away from his kiss, just what they were doing. They were_ playing_ – playing this twisted little game with their prey - and it was coming so naturally. And by the looks of it, Sweeney was enjoying it as much as her.

"Please calm down, please I promise it were nothing like that –" She begged him when he released her lips.

"Shut _up!" _He yelled, shaking her a little.

"Sir, 'elp me please!" Mrs. Lovett squeaked, casting a desperate glance at the beadle who's face was stricken with shock as he stood there looking for all the world like he hadn't a clue how to react.

Sweeney shot a quick glance at the beadle to make sure he was reacting to the scene the way he wanted to, looking back at Mrs. Lovett, reassured, to snarl loudly, "you little bitch – how dare you!"

"I swear sir I'm telling the truth!"

Dragging her by the arm, he shoved her suddenly to the table they were stood beside and pushed her forcefully down over it, a hand between her shoulder blades.

"Mr. Todd! No sir, please sir - not 'ere!" She squeaked, hoping for real that he didn't intend to take her like this in front of him before he killed him - she was all for the little show they were putting on but that was taking it a bit too far. "Seriously!" She hissed at him out of the corner of her mouth.

He bent to yank at her skirts, moving closer to her so he could hiss back, "of course I'm bloody not!"

Relaxing a little at that, Mrs. Lovett twisted her neck round to shoot a pleading glance at the beadle to allow her to see his reaction – she nearly laughed. He stood with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide as saucers and one foot half forward as if he'd started to move but stopped abruptly.

She was pretty sure he would probably have _enjoyed_ watching her get 'raped' in actual fact, if it didn't mean Sweeney's presence and his anger very much diminished his own chances of getting what he wanted from her – what's more, it was important to him that Sweeney didn't find out the true sinister reason he'd actually come; he'd made it plain he was the jealous type with a temper to boot.

All this, she was sure, was the cause for the loud exclamation he suddenly made. "Mr. Todd! I believe the lady said _no_ sir!"

Sweeney leant forwards, under the pretence of yanking her head back by her hair to assault her neck with his mouth – instead she heard his voice, low and quick in her ear; "wait 'til he tries to pull me off then turn and grab him, knock him to the floor he wont be expecting you – I'll finish him off."

She felt his hands tugging at her skirts more behind she gave a loud sob, mock-struggling beneath him. "Please no – please not in front of –"

"Shut up woman!" Sweeney spat.

"'Ow the 'ell am I gonna knock 'im down!?" She hissed frantically at Sweeney, not relenting in her fake struggles.

"Just shove him, he won't be expecting it!" He hissed back in her ear, out loud he barked; "I'll show you who you belong to you little whore!"

Mrs. Lovett gave another hysterical high-pitched sobbing sound and a plea – "Beadle Bamford!"

"_Mr. Todd!"_ The beadle shouted.

"Please - !"

"Keep still you stupid bitch!"

That was enough; finally the beadle barreled forwards, seizing Sweeney by the arm roughly and trying to yank him backwards. Twisting her head round, Mrs. Lovett watched the two men struggle for a second, waited until the beadle let go of Sweeney's arm to throw a punch at him -

Whirling fast she literally threw herself at Bamford, knocking him off Sweeney and sending him hurtling to the floor, landing flat onto his back as he gave a shout of surprise. Mrs. Lovett quickly scrambled off his body in disgust but kept his arms pinned by his sides as Sweeney descended on him.

"What the -"

The strike across the face Sweeney dealt him silenced him immediately in shock.

Crouching down next to them, Sweeney spoke, his voice low and chilling. "That wasn't very nice now, was it Beadle Bamford?"

The beadle opened and closed his mouth a moment before he managed to splutter out. "You – you were attacking this woman, I, you – you were forcing yourself –"

Mrs. Lovett snorted and Bamford glanced sharply at her, in shock at the amused smirk on her face.

Sweeney looked mildly amused himself then, raising an eyebrow as he shot a quick glance at Mrs. Lovett. "Beadle Bamford sir I don't believe I could _force_ this _woman_ even if I wanted to."

"Course ya couldn't." Mrs. Lovett chimed in. "There'd be no need." She shot a wink at him, that wicked little smirk still in place on her mouth.

The beadle was looking from one to the other in shock. "I don't – don't unders-"

"Oh you'd have loved that though wouldn't you?" Sweeney suddenly cut him off, the amusement on his face vanishing abruptly to be replaced by cold hatred. "Loved to watch her get _raped_…wouldn't you?" Sweeney paused, staring hard into the beadle's wide eyes. His voice dropped to a deathly quiet tone. "Just like you watched Lucy all those years ago."

Bamford frowned in puzzlement a moment – "Lu – who – who is –" His eyes suddenly widened as he stared at Sweeney's intent gaze, his mouth opening and a look of horror crossing his face and Mrs. Lovett knew the penny had dropped.

"My God…" He whispered. "My God you're –"

"Benjamin. Barker." He spat, his voice trembling with hatred and anger.

The beadles eyes went wider in panic, flicking to the razor Sweeney had withdrawn, terror crossing his face as the barber flicked it open.

"Please sir - !"

Quick as a flash, Sweeney lunged and slit his fat greasy neck.

"Yick!" Mrs. Lovett squealed as she got sprayed in his blood, leaping to her feet and wiping her arm quickly on her skirts.

Cleaning his razor off on the beadle's shirt, Sweeney too, got to his feet and it was a moment before Mrs. Lovett glanced up from herself to catch his eyes on her. She shot a grin at him which he, to her surprise, near enough returned, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards and she looked down at the beadle, sighing suddenly at the mess on the floor.

"Come on we best get this downstairs so I can clean up."

Sweeney nodded and moved over to the body, bending to pick up the deceased beadle under the arms, Mrs. Lovett taking hold of his legs. It was a struggle, even with two of them, to get him down to the bake house but they managed, tossing him in the corner for her to see to chopping up later, and bolting the heavy door before going back to her shop.

Leaning against the counter, Sweeney watched her as she scrubbed at the blood on the floor – there wasn't too much, only a small patch where it had dribbled down the side of his neck and it was all cleaned up before long. Mrs. Lovett got off the floor with a heavy sigh, tossing the bloodied rag into the bucket of red water and drying her hands on her skirts.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

She turned to look at Sweeney to see his eyes were shining and fixed on hers. "Yes love?"

"You are quite brilliant."

She broke into a radiant smile, and met him half way for a searing kiss.

"Oh 'e didn't know what 'it 'im!" She exclaimed when their mouths parted.

"Hmm quite the little actress aren't you my dear?" He purred against her neck.

"As are you my love - I'll never forget that look on his face as long as I live!" She told him, her eyes shining as a little bubble of laughter escaped her.

Sweeney kissed her lips again, then her cheeks and eyes and forehead, "you're brilliant," he muttered, covering her face with kisses of frantic joy. "Marvelous. Wonderful."

With a shrill little laugh, Mrs. Lovett ducked from his arms then, turning and dashing through the parlor, knowing he was hot on her heels as she burst into her bedroom. Grabbing her in his arms he swung her round and shoved her into the door, effectively slamming it shut at the same time and reaching a hand down beside her to turn the lock as his mouth found hers once more.

She knew he was just high from his kill, from having achieved part of his revenge so fantastically – and she knew he was just grateful to her for making it so – she knew these were the only reasons he was being like this but oh, the way he was touching her…it was easier in that moment than it ever had been to imagine he loved her.

Her dress was on the floor and he was quickly working on the laces of her corset, running his hands over every inch of her body every few seconds. She breathed hard, not trying to suppress the little mews of desire that left her lips sporadically, nor the shivers that went through her body. She tugged frantically at his stock, yanking it form his neck and pulling at vest, then shirt buttons until she was able to push the whole lot from his shoulders to the floor.

Her corset was tossed aside, Sweeney's eager hands were on her breasts, pressing and squeezing, before they left them to run down her body and take hold of the top of her bloomers. He tugged them down and spun and backed her up suddenly, giving her a light shove to land her on the bed on her back, her legs over the edge. Quickly, he rid her of the useless undergarments, pulling them off her legs as she raised herself on her elbows to pant heavily and watch with eyes glazed over with lust as he tugged at her boot laces and yanked them off, one by one.

One stocking was pulled off then he obviously either gave up or forgot about the other one, because he was kissing his way up her smooth white leg, all the way up to nip at the soft flesh of her milky thigh. Kneeling already, Sweeney shifted himself forwards, pushing Mrs. Lovett's legs apart as he got between them to let his mouth continue up her leg, round to the top of her inner thigh.

She let out a long hoarse moan just at the realisation of where he was going. Her legs shifted further apart and he rested one hand on her knee as the other skimmed up her leg and hip – she was shocked when it caught her own hand at her side and gripped it tightly.

She'd only had the pleasure of this maybe twice in her life before, and it was a long while ago now, so at the unfamiliar sensation of his hot tongue sweeping up her burning arousal just once, a ragged gasp escaped her lips as she quivered already.

Her hand clamped tight round his as he began to place kisses to her wet heat, light and chaste at first, then slow, then hard, slipping his tongue out to taste her roughly, kissing her there as he would kiss her mouth. She felt him grip her hand back as her pleasure intensified and her other hand twisted in the bed sheets, her head thrown back against the bed as mews and gasps of pleasure spilled from her lips.

Hooking a bare leg over his shoulder, she lay back further as he continued to pleasure her, moaning loudly, all too aware how much he liked it, hoarsely panting out his name when she could. The tip of his tongue found her swollen nub and he wreaked havoc on the little bud of nerves for a moment. making her gasp and push her hips towards him. She felt his tongue slide back and panted at the loss of the white hot pleasure he'd been giving her before she felt the small muscle push inside her, nearly causing her to climax right then. In and out his tongue darted, before he kissed upwards again and latched onto her clit suddenly with his whole mouth, beginning to suck at it, his tongue swirling and pressing –

Her orgasm was incredible, having already being pleading and begging him not to stop, her cries turned to exclamations of pure pleasure, crying his name, clutching his hand and gasping in air between shrieks as she thrashed on the bed.

Sweeney kissed his way up her body as she trembled beneath him, desperately trying to catch her breath and collect her senses – something his hot mouth on her stomach, then her breasts, then neck was doing nothing to help.

"Oh God – oh Mr – Mr. T…" She panted out as he nipped and kissed up her neck and along her jawline. She gave a fierce shudder, arching her body up towards him as he held himself over her. She clutched desperately at his back, throwing a leg round his waist and rocking her hips against him feverishly. "Oh – oh God love – please – please take me now!" She begged hoarsely, gasping for breath beneath him, still so worked up from her orgasm as she pulled him desperately closer to her, raking nails down his back and thrusting against him. "Please, please!"

"Shhh, just relax," he breathed against her face, his hand stroking damp curls from her forehead, holding still against her for a moment.

Her heaving chest brushed against his with every quick breath and as he felt her squirm in painful lust beneath him it was all he could do not to groan out loud.

"I need you…now…" She begged him with a trembling voice, and he leant down and kissed her then, tugging together with her frantically to remove the last of his clothes.

Finally, he thrust deep into her quivering body, drawing a shriek of pleasure from her, sounds which continued as they moved hard and fast together, his own grunts muffled in her neck. Her legs wrapped round his waist and arms round his back, she clung tight to him as he moved inside her, crying out with his every thrust, shrieking when he bit down on her shoulder and shuddering against him in response.

Both of them coming close to an end, Sweeney lifted his head from her neck, leaning up on his arms to look straight into her eyes, and he knew as he spilled deep inside her, feeling her climax around him at the same time, that he found something he didn't realise he was looking for in her eyes then.

Detangling their limbs, he shifted off her panting form, dragging sheets over their damp bodies and collapsing next to her.

Sweeney stared down at her as her eyes started to drift closed, the tiniest of smiles on her lips still. She looked so peaceful, so calm, so…beautiful. She truly was a wonder, this woman. He did't notice for a moment that there was a small smile on his own lips as he watched her, and then, suddenly, just like that, coming as such a shock that he nearly jumped, Sweeney came to a heart stopping realisation...

He leant over her, dropping a kiss to her mouth and pulling back a little way to see her eyes fluttering sleepily back open to stare into his own.

"Marry me," he muttered against her mouth.

Her brow furrowed a little but she smiled softly. "I am marrying you, you silly man."

He gave a firm nod. "I'm glad."

...Sweeney Todd was falling again.

* * *

_My Gosh this chapter nearly killed me I tell you, even now the only part I'm really happy with is the last few lines. But yeah. There we go, looks like she's well and truly got him in her clutches now doesn't it? ;)_

_Omg I thought of the /perfect/ ending for this the other day!! XD XD Don't worry the ending isn't in sight, I really don't know how long this will be but probably pretty lengthy…but yessss I already knew roughly but now I have thought of exactly how to end this and wrote the very last part the other day and yeah XD Woo, I'm excited for this story XD_

_Well until next time, tell me what you thought of this one yes? XD Take care everyone, love you all! _

_X x x_

_Replies to unsigned in reviews:_

_SamanthaLovett – Aha of course I'm not going to stop writing haha couldn't abandon me poor little dears in the middle of their story lmao XD Yes I cleaned up my tea (Y) ahha you review abuser you should be ashamed of yourself SF1 LOL. Thanks lovee! –hugs-_

_AShadowedLife – Haha yeah I could't resist ;) Thanks hun glad you liked it :) Love ya! –hugs-_

_Rose – LOL at these two being 'rather frisky' lmao yes they are rather aren't they XD I'm so glad everything seemed to flow fine and all, aw thanks so much love! Omg I love your comparing Sweeney to a cute little hamster prone to biting LOL he really is like that isn't he? XD So glad you liked the last couple of chaps! Love ya! –hugs-_

_Emma – You don't usually like Mrs. Lovett that much? Do you mean generally, or you just don't like how she is in this story? Well I'm glad you liked her this last chapter, she really is playing with poor Sweeney isn't she? Haha, her manipulative side is so much fun to write XD Thanks so much sweetie, I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so much! :) Love ya! –hugs-_

_Penelope – Haha yes, Mrs. Lovett is very good at faking being the victim isn't she? ;) Lol yeah I feel kinda bad about her distracting Sweeney from his revenge so much, the poor devil XD And nope, I think it will take a lot more than that for Mrs. Lovett to loose it lol ;) Thank you for the review love! :) –hugs-_

_Jamie – Lmao well thanks for the two shawas me dear! XD Lol yeah who wouldn't want to punch the beadle's face in!? Haha glad you liked the chap love, thanks for the review! –hugs-_

_Mariana Soffi – Aw thank you love, I'm glad the chap seemed fine to you :) Lol I think everyone hates the beadle don't they? XD Glad you liked it hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_HBCFan42 – Lol yeah, I guess Mrs. Lovett's devious side is kinda sexy ;) XD Thanks so much for the review love, glad you liked the chap! –hugs-_


	19. Chapter 19

_Eek! Whoops, sorry for leaving you all so long…I've been really really busy this past week or so - I just, finally, got my car back after it being off the road for nearly a year. Somebody crashed into me last may and it's taken this damn long to get them to give up and admit it was their fault and get the money from them to fix my car…omg it feels amazing to have my freedom back again I don't know how I lived without it for so long haha. I haven't really been in much since then (think my parents thought I'd left home XD) so hence the slow update lol. _

_BUT, to make up for the long wait, I'll be posting the next chap up very soon - like probably tonight or tomorrow – it was all going to be part of one chapter but I just realised how ridiculously long it was and decided to split it in two about five minutes ago haha ;) _

_Okaaaay *stops rambling* chapter nineteen!_

* * *

Sweeney Todd was awoken the following morning to a muffled noise coming from beside him. He blinked his eyes open sleepily, frowning at the irritating sound that had roused him from peaceful slumber. Awake, he turned his head to the side to see the woman lying next to him giggling into her pillow.

He stared at her with eyes as wide as if he'd woken up to find she'd grown an extra head. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you woman!?" He grunted, his voice hoarse from sleeping.

She lifted her head quickly from her pillow in shock to see him awake. "Oh – I'm sorry love!" She exclaimed, trying to hold back her laughter. "I didn't mean to wake you up!"

He stared at her. "Why are you laughing??"

"Well," she tried to pull a straight face but failed, "I just woke up and I were thinking 'bout last night an'…an' the look on 'is face!" She once again, burst into ridiculous giggles.

Sweeney blinked at her, deciding that the woman had finally lost it.

It occurred to him then, that he'd never seen Mrs. Lovett laugh, truly laugh…not since he'd returned. He remembered all those years ago, how she would often be giggling about something – she was quite one for a good joke, was Mrs. Lovett. He remembered how she'd drawn hearty laughter from dear Mr. Barker many a time. But since he'd returned…well, she'd changed – and yet she hadn't…she was still very much Mrs. Lovett…but different, solemn – grown up. It was like her spark had gone out. And it seemed very much to Sweeney, that lately, that spark was coming back.

"'E – 'e thought –" Mrs. Lovett gasped in between laughter, "Thought 'e was –" She couldn't finish what she was saying because she was once again in fits of giggles, burying her face in Sweeney's shoulder.

To his utter dismay, the barber found a sudden deep chuckle escape his own throat.

"Mrs. Lovett stop laughing at once!" He laughed, desperately fighting to force a straight face back on. "You're being ridiculous – murder is not an amusing subject!"

She let out a sudden shriek of laughter, and Sweeney felt her tears soaking his shoulder.

Finally deciding there was only one way to shut her up and stop her dreadfully contagious laughter, he shoved her onto her back suddenly, covering her body and mouth with his own.

She ceased immediately, squeaking against his demanding lips in surprise, the sound muffled as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, kissing her with ardent force.

When he pulled back her eyes were wide with surprise and she was panting heavily. Sweeney made a contented sound at having achieved his goal and rolled off her, sitting up to gather his clothes from the floor and begin to pull them on.

When she regained her senses, Mrs. Lovett frowned, sitting up behind him. "Hey!" She protested, shuffling forwards so her bare torso was pressed to his back. "What are you doing love?" She purred low into his ear.

"Dressing, Mrs. Lovett. It's nearly eight and you and I both have businesses to open."

"But –"

He stood up, turning to face her as he buttoned his shirt up, swatting her hands away when she knelt up and tried to unbutton it again. Rolling his eyes at her pouting face, he grabbed the rest of his clothing from the floor and tossed her dress and undergarments at her.

"Mr. T?" She halted him in the doorway and he turned to see her sitting back on her heels, her dress clutched up to her body. She smiled at him, her expression so tender it was almost unbearable. "I love you."

Sweeney swallowed hard and made a noncommittal sound before turning and hastily leaving the room before she could say anything else. Before he said it back…

He cleaned his razor off later that morning, having just sent the second delivery of the day down to the bake house, quickly tossing his barbering jacket back on to cover his bloodied arm before anyone else should come up.

Unfortunately, nobody else did come up for a good while, Leaving Sweeney with nothing but his thoughts to entertain him. Bored, the barber wandered out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard filled with customers. His eyes scanned the scene, taking in the noisy chatter of the hungry Londoners, the boy scampering about taking orders and –

His body froze when he caught sight of Mrs. Lovett.

There she was, leaning right down in front of a gentleman in a tailcoat, her wrist caught in his hand as he spoke in a low tone to her, a smirk on his lips.

Jealous rage engulfed Sweeney for a moment and he trembled where he stood, furious, almost going for his razor right there and storming down there to kill that bastard and maybe kill her too – but when the red haze cleared and he stared properly at the scene below, Sweeney cocked his head to the side, seeing it for what it really was - and a small smile found it's way onto his lips.

She'd tried to wrench her hand out of the man's grasp who had promptly tugged her even closer – her next actions were the ones that had amused Sweeney; from his position above only he could see that she'd leant in right close to the man – and grabbed hold of him – right where it hurt. The man's face was a sudden picture of shock and pain and the barber watched his little baker speak low, threatening words to him, the look on her face not something one would want to mess with. She let go of him, patting his cheek and pasting a sickeningly fake smile onto her face as she straightened, turning the let the man get hastily to his feet and hurry from the premises, his eyes still wide and face red.

The barber let out a little snort, watching, amused as Mrs. Lovett made her way back inside. The daft woman was something alright, he thought to himself as he wandered back into his room, shaking his head. She was strong, strong minded and strong willed - for a woman – he wondered that it was that _he'd_ managed to subdue her the times he had. She could certainly handle herself…she always could…

--

The young Benjamin Barker conversed with his landlord in the shop below his room, discussing the matter of a small leak in the roof that Albert agreed he would see to getting fixed. The two men were just bidding each other good day as the barber made to leave when the door to the little bakery flew open, a small figure bursting through it and shutting it behind herself.

"I were attacked!"

Mrs. Lovett's shocking statement was strangely not accompanied by a face of panic and upset, quite to the contrary her eyes were shining and her face flushed with – was that _excitement!?_

"You _what!?"_ Benjamin gasped.

Albert merely frowned at his wife. "What happened?"

"Oh – Mr. Barker!" A bright smile lit her face. "'Ow lovely to see you sir!"

"What happened Nellie?" Her husband asked, snapping her eyes away from the handsome barber.

"Well, I were walking back from the marker and some bloke – 'e cornered me on a quite road – tried to take me money 'e did! Told me to give it 'im or else!"

Albert was looking more intrigued than worried, clearly knowing by the look on her face that nothing bad had happened, while Benjamin's eyes were wide at the story, worry for his landlady plain on his face.

"What – did he take it?" The young barber asked quickly. "Did he hurt you!?"

She waved him off, a smirk coming to her lips. "No 'e didn't urt me – didn't 'ave the chance!"

"Why what happened?" Came her husband's deep voice.

"Well,'e pinned me right flat against the wall 'e did an' I couldn't shove 'im off or 'it 'im or anyting – 'e 'ad a knife against me neck 'an all the bloody bastard - so – so I brought me leg up and kneed 'im right in the balls!"

Benjamin choked a little in shock at her un-ladylike language.

She laughed, looking immensely proud of herself. "Fell right down to the floor 'e did!"

Albert laughed, reaching a hand out to ruffle her wild curls briefly, "that's me girl," he said, turning and disappearing to the back rooms, shaking his head and still chuckling a little to himself as he went.

The young barber however, was unable to brush of the incident as lightly as these two seemed to be taking it. He placed both hands on the small baker's shoulders, looking with wide eyes into her own. "Mrs. Lovett." He said very seriously. "Are you alright?"

She waved him off, chuckling a little herself. "I'm just fine Mr. Barker! That stupid blighter might be 'obbling for a week or two though…" She told him proudly, a little laugh escaping her again.

He shook his head. "You shouldn't be out wandering around London on your own you know, it's not safe for a young woman – I wouldn't let Lucy go out all by herself and Mr. Lovett shouldn't be letting you!" He caught himself suddenly, realising how aggressive his tone had become and quickly averting his eyes from her own. "I know it's none of my business, really…I just don't think he should be taking the incident so lightly – neither should you. The thought of something like this happening to Lucy…" He shook his head. "I wouldn't laugh about it, that's for sure."

After gaping in surprise at him a moment, her face suddenly flushed and a brilliant smile lit it up. "Thanks for your concern Mr. Barker," she said truthfully, a hand on his arm, "but 'onestly," a little smirk found its way onto her lips, "I can 'andle meself." She shot a little wink and him and he shook his head, rolling his eyes as he made to leave.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Lovett but please…be careful?" He warned, tipping his hat to her and leaving her shop.

--

Sweeney Todd shook his head at the memory of Benjamin's that had managed to find it's way to the front of his mind. _She's really never changed_…he thought to himself. More memories of her younger self began to fill his mind and he wondered at this, wondered as well, that the memories brought a fond smile to his lips. But as he thought back he noticed something else about the Mrs. Lovett of the old days, something he hadn't noticed as Benjamin Barker…

She was exactly the same around him then as she was now; overly chatty, staring with those big expressive eyes, always touching him whenever she could, a hand on his arm here, a kiss on his cheek there…often shooting a little wink at him as she bid him goodbye, something that made his younger self chuckle and shake his head a little fondly as he went from her shop…

Something else…something he'd learnt some time ago now but for some reason had given no thought to the meaning of; that _night - _that one night all those years ago that he'd thought about far too much…she'd told him, she'd admitted to him that she was thinking of him that night, said it in her very own words; 'it were you I came for…' she'd breathed…

Mrs. Lovett been in love with him back then as well.

Now the thought came to mind he didn't know how he hadn't realised before – and how he'd been so blind to her blatant affection for him back then. Oh Benjamin had known she'd had a bit of a fancy for him – she'd told him as much many a time, 'how dashingly handsome you look today Mr. Barker!' Or, 'oh you'll make yer Lucy all weak at the knees when she sees you with that new haircut Mr. B!' But…well the young barber had well known that he'd been fortunate when the looks were handed out – he thought it only something Mrs. Lovett noticed and had no idea her fancy for him went further than simply admiring his good looks.

He admitted to himself that he'd lusted after her back then, shamefully, sinfully, and as much as he'd hated himself for it, but damn it he _had. _In fact was probably _caused_ by the way she subtly flirted with him – but he'd honestly thought it was just her overly friendly and bubbly nature – he'd truly had no idea of her own lust for him. It was a strange thought, to think back to the old days and that they two would end up together some day. Strange…or maybe not so strange. Maybe even… - fitting.

After a certain encounter that morning, Mrs. Lovett hurried inside and round the corner out of sight, collapsing against the wall and holding a hand to her heart.

That had shaken her. It wasn't what the man had done, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself against unwanted advances – it was what he'd said.

She'd bustled over to his table, a friendly smile on her face. "Afternoon sir, what can I get you?"

The man had stared hard at her, a strange, mocking expression suddenly taking over his face. "Well, well, well." He shook his head a little, a smirking grin finding it's way onto his lips. "If it ain't Sally Brown." Mrs. Lovett's heart had stopped. That was not a name she'd gone by any time recently – and not one she wished to remember either.

She'd swallowed hard, making herself smile again. "Sorry sir, you must 'ave me mistaken."

The man grinned a leering grin, yellow teeth showing. "No love, I'd recognize that pretty little face anywhere." His eyes roamed her body. "Yer secret's safe wi' me _Mrs. Lovett_…" He grabbed hold of her wrist suddenly, tugging her down to him and dropping his voice. "'Ow much you charging these days then darlin'?"

Enraged (and slightly panicked) she tried to yank her wrist from his grasp – but he only tugged her closer. Her eyes had flashed and, leaning closer still so nobody could see, she'd lashed her hand out, grabbing hold of something that made the man's eyes bulge and him squirm in pain as she twisted her hand.

Her voice had dropped to a dangerous tone as she looked right into his eyes and spoke to him. "I 'ave no idea 'oo Sally whatever 'er name is or what you're insinuatin' sir but I'm telling ya, you 'ave the _wrong girl_ an' if you don't let go of me this instant you ain't gonna be paying _nobody_ ever again."

It had done the trick. The man had left, sharp. But her heart still pounded and she trembled a little as she tried to calm herself. It had been a shock to be recognised from such a time and that had really panicked her for a moment. If certain parts of her past ever got out and back to Sweeney…

She let out a deep breath, assuring herself that she'd convinced the man he was mistaken – or at least scared him enough that he wouldn't be around here again.

Pasting a smile back onto her face and making her way back out into her shop, she caught sight of Sweeney descending his stairs, coat on, and heading out through the courtyard. Curious, she bustled out towards him, stepping into his path before he could leave.

"You off out love?"

Sweeney looked a bit taken aback, avoiding her eyes and moving to step round her. "Yes."

She stepped in front of him, hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. "Where you going?"

He opened and closed his mouth for a moment before he scowled at her. "None of your business," and pushed past her, walking away.

Mrs. Lovett huffed, tutting and muttering irritably to herself as she got back to tending her shop.

Later that day – that night to be precise, once curled in bed beside him, she brought it up again, unable to keep her curiosity to herself any longer.

"So where'd you go off to earlier today Mr. Todd?" She asked him, trying to sound casual although she knew it was pointless, turning her head on the pillow to watch his face carefully in the dark.

Sweeney stared at her a long moment before clearing his throat and shifting beside her, moving himself away from her a little to look at her properly. "Well. Actually…uh…I went out to – well I just, er…that is I…um…"

Mrs. Lovett stared at him as he stumbled over his words, having never seen him do so. Finally he cleared his throat again and shook his head firmly. "Never mind."

She frowned at him but didn't ask again as she clearly wasn't going to get an answer. Bloody man would always be a mystery to her.

They lay in silence for a short while until the barber's voice unexpectedly disturbed the quiet. "Mrs. Lovett?"

She glanced at him. "You know," she turned onto her side to face him, "you don't 'ave to call me Mrs. Lovett anymore, love…we are getting married." She had a small smile on her lips although her tone was a little timid.

Sweeney looked at her a moment. "Alright…" He finally answered carefully.

She beamed at him. "And…I can call ya Sweeney…? 'Stead o' Mr. Todd?"

He shifted next to her with a sigh. "If you want."

Another grin and she leant over to plant a swift kiss on his cheek. "What was it you wanted then love?" She asked, snuggling back into him.

"Oh." He paused, then shook his head again. "Doesn't matter."

She sighed heavily. "Alright. Night."

There was another pause before his arm shifted to wrap round her as he turned on his side to pull her close to him. He exhaled deeply, sounding very much like he was finally letting himself relax – she well knew the poor man was so tense, all wound up and stressed about that bloody judge all the time – it felt good to feel his body fully relax against hers.

He spoke then, soft words just above a whisper that made her heart melt; "Goodnight Nellie."

The smile didn't leave her lips as she started to drift into sleep. She had him now, truly had him. She'd known this would work – known he would grow to care for – and _love_ her eventually, and she knew it was only a matter of time now before he did…Sweeney Todd was_ hers_…

* * *

_Well there we go…like I said I'll put the next one up quick cause it's supposed to be part of the same chapter and sort of flows…well not really flows but it's tied with this one a lot. So yeah XD_

_Can anyone guess where Sweeney went off to then? ;)_

_Please let me know what you think of this one lovlies and I'll be seeing you again before you know it! ;)_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Mariana Soffi – Aw yay I'm glad I made you feel happy! ^_^ Really glad you liked that last part, definitely one of Sweeney's cuter moments hehe ;) Woo for pink drinks!! XD Haha thanks so much for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_Rose – I'm so glad you loved the chap! Oh I think it might have cut some of your review off though btw…lol, well thank you very much hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – Ahaha lol at beadle dumpling XD Glad you loved it hun thank you! Love ya! –hugs-_

_Emma – Lol yes I think everyone is a little jealous of Mrs. Lovett, I know I certainly am haha, I do love her lots though, she's just too cute haha XD Aw I'm really glad you like her in my story if you don't usually! :) Lol it certainly looks like she's got Sweeney now doesn't it? ;) I'm so happy you loved the chap hun, thanks so much for the review! Love ya! –hugs-_

_ThemPussieCatsIsQuick – So glad you're enjoying the story love and that it made you laugh along with them, their little victory joy is quite contagious isn't it? ;) As for Sweeney getting suspicious of her acting abilities, you're right he was pretty much on a murder high there so probably wasn't thinking of such things, but that's not to say he never will…:P Thanks so much for the review love! XD –hugs-_

_Penelope – Aw thank you love! I'm really so glad that Sweeney realising he's falling for her did feel right, it's really important to me to keep them all IC and believable so I'm so happy you think I'm doing a good job with that! XD Haha yes school work can be a pain, gah I'm gonna have to get back into it when I start uni in september lol . Thanks for the review, love ya! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Yes I loved your song it was amazing! XD Your story? You mean you have a fanfic up?? Well thanks so much for the review love, I'm glad you liked the chap! Love ya! –hugs-_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hai again, see wasn't I quick? XD _

_Hope you all like this chap, it's a little shorter than usual but like I said before, this one and the last one were one long chap split in two so that's why :)_

* * *

"Mrs. Lovett!" The young barber greeted his landlady as he opened the door, a little surprise on his face although he still he smiled warmly. "What can I do for you – won't you come in?"

"Yes, thanks Mr. Barker," Mrs. Lovett said, smiling at him too as she stepped past him into his room, turning to face him as he closed the door.

"I see Mrs. Barker's gone out?" She spoke before he could question again why she was here.

"Um, yes – shopping with some friends – she said she did ask if you would've liked to go with them?"

Mrs. Lovett waved him off. "Oh, I don't like to intrude."

Benjamin smiled politely, looking around a moment. "Ah – would you like some tea Mrs. Lovett while we discus uh, what you wanted to…?" He asked politely, clearly probing for her reason for coming up here while trying not to sound rude.

"No thanks that's alright love, I'm just fine." She smiled at him.

"Then um – what was it you said you wanted…?"

Another smile. "I didn't. And well…just thought you could use some company - with yer wife out and all."

"Oh –" he looked surprised, "of course…um…are you sure you won't have tea – or a drink of something or –"

A little giggle escaped her lips. "Yes I'm sure." She bit her lip a moment, and her eyes boldly dropped to rake the form of the barber in front of her. "I rather 'ad something else in mind actually…"

Benjamin faltered, clearly believing he'd imagined what he thought her to have just insinuated. "Y-you did?" He asked, quickly needing to find out her real meaning –

Still biting her lip, she nodded, taking a step towards him. "Something…considerably more exciting than a cup of tea, Mr. Barker."

The young barber swallowed and stared at her intently. "Mrs. Lovett, what are you –"

"I know that you want me…Benjamin," she said suddenly, her voice dropping in tone as she moved towards him. "I've seen ya looking at me." She stopped in front of the wide eyed barber who seemed to be frozen to the spot in shock. She bit her lip, a little smirk dancing on it. "Do ya like what ya see?" Her eyes dropped to roam his body briefly and her voice dropped to a whisper, "do ya want it?"

"M-Mrs. Lovett –" He begun but was cut off sharply when the little baker stepped forwards, leaning up to cover his mouth firmly with her own, her arms flinging themselves round his neck.

The kiss was fast and passionate, her tongue finding it's way into his mouth all too quickly for him to prevent it. She kissed him wildly a moment before moving her mouth to nip at his neck just below his jaw line, kissing her way to his ear to breathe her lethal words of seduction in it; "you know it'll be amazing…you an' me…I'll let you do anything you want Benjamin…" she flicked her tongue over the skin below his ear, nipping briefly at his lobe, "anything you've dreamed…anything you can never do with 'er…"

Finally the stunned barber seemed to regain his senses and he all but threw her from him roughly. "I love my wife." He spoke, his voice low and angry.

She nodded, walking towards him once more. "I know you do," she told him softly. "I love me 'usband…'e's not 'ere right now….neither's yer wife."

"Don't!" He warned her sharply, flinching away as she reached out a hand to his face. Persisting, she stepped forwards, clasping his shirt by the collar and dragging his mouth to hers again. He yanked his head back, struggling to push her off him. "No!" He growled firmly. "No, we _can't do this!"_ His voice was shaking and she heard it. She pressed her whole body to his, pushing her chest into him, nipping at his jaw line again and even sliding a hand down to touch him through his trousers –

He wanted her alright.

Again he tried to push her away. "No, I love _Lucy!"_

She clung to him, purring her deadly words in his ear; "love and lust are two very different things, Mr. Barker…although they do link…it _is_ possible to 'ave one without the other. Just cause you love your wife don't mean you're incapable of feeling lust for somebody else…"

He was breathing hard, she felt him tremble a little and swallow hard as she kissed his neck. "I don't…" he whispered weakly.

That little hand of hers slid down to feel him again and she let out a little giggle. "I think you do." She pouted at him. "We both want it – what 'arm's it gonna do anyone if they don't know?"

"Mrs – " He begun firmly but was cut of by her mouth covering his again and already she was pushing him backwards, yanking with impatient fingers at shirt buttons even without his consent. His hands grabbed her wrists but she could feel the grip was weak – he was breaking. She pulled her mouth back from his to stare at him with those big dark eyes of hers. "Please love," she whimpered. "I want you so much…"

She could see it click in his brain, see him decide, his whole face changed, all the doubt in his eyes vanished and then his lips slammed onto hers and there was no looking back.

They fell onto his bed as the heated kiss continued with frantic hands quickly finding their way beneath clothing –

Then suddenly she was naked beneath him, and he as bare as her, his breathtakingly perfect body hovering, poised over hers until he shoved forwards, hard, and he was inside her.

Writhing in pleasure beneath him, Mrs. Lovett moaned in ecstasy and triumph at finally having the man she wanted so badly as her own. Oh he was _hers_ now – not Lucy's, not that stupid blonde's. He was hers, he_ was_ – Sweeney Todd had always been.

"Mr. T…" She breathed, running her hands through his wild hair, tracing that shock of white before grasping fistfuls of those dark locks to bring his mouth to her own once more.

Breaking her from her world of pleasure was the sound of sudden footsteps on the stairs – loud, so loud – thundering, pounding, hurting her head they were so loud - and she felt him freeze against her, looked up into his eyes to see Benjamin's young face a picture of shock and horror and she could only stare a second before -

"Benja – oh my _God!"_

"Lucy!" Benjamin scrambled panicked off Mrs. Lovett's body, dragging the sheet with him round his waist as the baker dove for her dress to cover her.

The pretty blonde was frozen in the doorway, her eyes wide with shock and dismay. "You…you…"

"Lucy I –"

"How _could you!?_" She finally managed to scream, her eyes filling with tears that started to spill down her face fast. Her voice dropped to a heartbroken whisper. "I thought you loved me Ben…"

"I do!" He yelled hoarsely, Mrs. Lovett could see him trembling violently as he tugged his trousers on under the sheet before going for his shirt. "I do love you Lucy, I do – it didn't mean anything I – I just –"

"_Why!?_ Why Ben!?" Her face was a picture of total dismay and heartbreak. "And _her!?_" She cried, glancing at the baker who was frantically pulling her dress on, her heart pounding fast as the terrible scene took place before her eyes.

To Mrs. Lovett's utter shock Benjamin Barker started to cry. "Lucy please – I'm sorry – I'm so sorry it was a terrible stupid mistake - I love you! _You! _I'm sorry - forgive me please!"

She backed away, shaking her head. "Never," she whispered, crying freely. "I'll never forgive you for this." She choked in a little sob, "goodbye Benjamin," and turned and fled.

Mrs. Lovett stumbled to her feet. "Mr. Barker –" she began, panicked.

His eyes snapped to hers and it wasn't Benjamin's face anymore, too cold and furious and _hateful - _"Get out!" He roared at her.

She crossed quickly over to him, grasping his shirt in her hands, "Please, Mr. B, I –"

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, throwing her violently from him. "Do you have any idea what you've done!? - You fucking little _whore!_" She gasped, reeling back from him, stung. He was striding towards her now and she backed up panicked, her back hitting the wall.

"Mr. Barker I'm sorry, please I didn't mean –"

With a yell of anger he grabbed hold of her by her dress, yanking her forwards before slamming her back hard against the wall. "You made me betray my wife!" She stared at him in horror and panic as he cried before her. "You made me betray her!" He screamed at her.

"Mr. Todd –"

Sweeney's fist hit her hard across the face sending her flying to the floor. He dragged her to her feet, throwing her to the door. "Get out! You made me betray Lucy – I didn't want to and you _made me_ betray her! You made me loose her! I hate you – _get out!"_

Tears blinding her and sobs choking her, Mrs. Lovett tore from the room, flying round the corner and to the stairs – she ran, panicked – her foot missed a step and her stomach lurched as her whole body went falling down, down, down, falling and falling – and she screamed, her hands clutching her stomach as she fell and screamed and fell – _my baby! _Was all she could think as she fell down and down - she was going to loose her baby – she was going to loose Sweeney's child - !

Her scream echoed round the dark room and she thrashed and cried, blindly disorientated and panicked –

"_Mrs. Lovett!"_

Finally ceasing in her struggles, she whipped her head round to see Sweeney's wide dark eyes staring at her and realised it was his strong arms around her she'd been struggling against.

She threw herself at him, flinging her arms round him, holding onto him for all she was worth and crying hard into his chest. "I'm sorry!" She wailed, gasping, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!"

Sweeney could only sit there in complete befuddlement as the shaking woman clutched hold of him, crying and apologizing over and over again into his shirt.

"What…what are you sorry for?" He finally managed.

"It's cause I love you – that's why - I love you, I love you so much I ca –" she choked in a sob – "can't live without you, I _need _you, I love you, I did it cause I love you!" She rambled, distressed into his shoulder.

"What?" Sweeney sounded worried and he tried to pull her back to look at her but she clung to him. "Mrs. Lovett – what did you do?" He asked her slowly.

She gasped suddenly, pulling her arms from him to wrap round her stomach. "My baby!" She cried, her head bowed forwards as she hugged her arms round herself. "I thought –" she choked in a sob – "thought I was gonna loose you! My baby…my little one…!"

Sweeney was still staring at her in shock. "Wha - what did you _do – _what are you sorry for!?" He demanded again.

Her head whipped up to stare at him, and her mouth opened but no words came out. She suddenly registered properly that she was in bed next to Sweeney Todd and that what had just happened had, in fact, been a dream. She then realised what she'd said to him - and that she was going to have to explain it.

Well, she supposed the truth was as good an explanation as any and she well knew she didn't have the sense of mind to make up a story to him right now…

"I dreamt that…that it were the old days…" She whispered, as tears slipped down her cheeks. "That me an' you – the old you – were…together…an' your Lucy came in – and…an'" She sniffed hard, her voice trembling. "An' she was mad an' upset an' she left you then you were mad wi' me for making you betray 'er…you was so upset, you _hated _me…" A hard sniff. "Then I fell down the stairs an' I thought it were gonna kill me baby then – then I woke up…" A quiet little sob escaped her. "I made you betray 'er…God I'm so sorry…"

Sweeney was staring intently at her as she relayed her dream to him.

Finally, he sighed heavily, looking pained as he let her into his arms. "Lucy's…" He swallowed, "she's in the past now. She's gone." His voice caught a little on the words and she knew how hard they were for him to say and could hardly believe what she was hearing. He held her to him a little tighter and shook his head tensely. "You didn't make me betray her."

As they lay back down she nodded against him and held him tightly but she cried harder, tears slipping down her cheeks silently in the dark. She _did_…she knew her dream was true. She did force him to betray his wife and she knew it. As if he'd be with her now if he knew his wife was still _alive!_

Sweeney had never wanted this, she knew that and had known it perfectly well from the beginning – only it hadn't seemed like a problem then. Somehow the fact that he seemed to be starting to want this now…somehow that was starting to make her feel bad about what she was doing – and it had taken a dream – a _nightmare_ - to make her realise and admit this to herself.

It was proving much harder than Mrs. Lovett had ever thought it would be, to live a life of lies with the one you loved.

* * *

_Well, I thought everything was starting to go a little too well for our dear Mrs. Lovett…;) _

_I hope you all liked the chap, cause I enjoyed writing this one a lot :) When did you figure out she was dreaming then? Lol :P XD_

_Omg did you know they make chilli flavoured jelly beans!? Do NOT try them. Seriously, my mouth is on fire! :S I thought I had an apple flavoured one!! :'(_

_Thanks for all the wonderful comments as always loves, let me know what you think of this one and I shall see you all soon! Love to everyone!_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Emma – Haha yep she sure showed him ;) I'm very glad Sweeney's still coming off IC, yes I'm always weary of him being too nice or sweet to her, although he's changing towards her I don't want to actually change /him/ so I like what you said about him being nice but not too nice to her :) More action of both the smutty kind and non? Well no doubt there will be plenty to come in the future ;) Thanks so much for the lovely review sweetie, love ya! –hugs-_

_ThemPussieCatsIsQuick – Lol I'm glad I (or Mrs. Lovett to be more precise ;)) gave you a laugh love! She sure is a tough woman isn't she? ;) Ah well you're just gonna have to wait and see about where Sweeney went :P So glad you enjoyed the chap hun, thanks so much for the review! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Oh yes I remember your account now haha XD I'll be sure to read your story love! :) 'god forsaken forever long updateing self' – omg you made me laugh so much! Ahaha well I'm glad you love me anyway haha XD Thanks for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_Penelope – Haha I'm sure you wouldn't mind a ridiculously long chapter but it was either split it in two or cut some stuff out which I hate doing lol so you're getting two chapters close together instead XD Well, Sally Brown is supposed to be a name Mrs. Lovett apparently went by some time in her past, probably for…less honorable parts of her past lol :P Glad you liked the chap thanks so much hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – Lmao, well he recognised Mrs. Lovett from some time in her past, clearly when she was using a different name and not for very good reasons lol :P Aw glad you liked the chap hun thank you! XD Love ya! –hugs-_


	21. Chapter 21

_Uhmm…oops?_

_My gosh, where have two weeks gone!? What happened there, I don't know lol. Stupid thing called 'life' getting in the way of my updating again, pah how dare it, oughtta give it a piece of my mind –shakes fist-_

_Well…I won't be keeping you any longer – hope you all enjoy the chap and forgive me the delay! :)_

* * *

Having not woken in the best of moods, the painful nightmare she'd had during the night being the first thing on her mind upon waking, Mrs. Lovett found the day only got worse as it went on.

Sweeney was in a foul mood himself. Maybe it too, was due to her nightmare. Being woken in the middle of the night by a hysterical woman whom he ended up having to placate by telling her his wife was gone for good (something she was sure was difficult to him to admit to _himself_ let alone say to her) probably did not sit too well with him.

He was gone when she woke up and he practically _growled_ at her when she went to embrace him upon taking his breakfast up.

"For God's sake woman leave me alone!" He spat at her later in the day when she wrapped her arms round him again. She backed off, stung, and avoided him for the rest of the afternoon.

Having already had several unnecessarily rude customers that day and been irritated to boiling point as it was, Mrs. Lovett just wanted to scream when she saw who waltzed into her courtyard late afternoon.

A fake smile on her face as she place plates of pies down in front of three ladies, the little pie-maker meandered her way over to where _he_ was slouched cockily against her wall.

"I told ya not ter show yer face round 'ere again mister!" She hissed angrily at the man who'd near given her a panic last time she saw him by recognising her from a certain time in her past. "Now clear off or I'll 'ave ya thrown out!"

The man smirked at her. "Nah darlin'…see I been thinking I 'ave…" He leaned in closer to her and she moved back. "It's you alright. Wouldn't 'ave got in such a tizz if it weren't…don't want anyone to know 'ow you used to make yer living 'fore you was running the 'best pie shop in london'?" He mocked.

She ground her teeth, practically trembling with anger. "Get out." She spat at him.

He laughed in her face. "Always were a feisty one weren't ya?" He let his eyes drop to roam her body greedily. "Yes I remember you well. It was just the once but I saw yous often enough. Why you've given it up's a mystery to me love, sure yer making yer living alright now but 'ow much more could you be making!? 'Cause lemme tell ya darlin', you were _good_ at yer job."

She almost slapped him, she had no idea how she managed to think rationally enough to restrain herself from doing so and making an awful scene. Instead she forced herself to breathe and ground out, "what, do you want?"

He chuckled. "Well I want _you_ lovely!"

She was having a hard time keeping her voice hushed, "an' what in hell makes you think you can 'ave me!?"

"Oh not for free, wouldn't dream it - I got money sweetheart don't worry 'bout that. So come on, when an' where?"

Her face was red with anger. "You listen 'ere mate an' you listen good cause I ain't repeating this," she hissed at him. "My…soon to be _'usband_ –" he raised his eyebrows at the word, "- 'e runs his shop up there," she told him, glancing up, "'E's a barber. Best in the business. Good with a _razor_ 'e is, very good. 'E nearly slit a man open from 'ere to 'ere," she motioned across her neck, "just for lookin' at me once – got a terrible temper 'e 'as, poor dear. Now you make anymore of them little _suggestions_ o' yours an' I might just 'ave to tell him you was coming on to me an' I was trying to stop ya but…well. I could tell 'im anything…an' then maybe you can get good an' acquainted with the _sharper_ side of his personality."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll tell 'im the truth – I'll tell 'im what you was," he told her gleefully.

"'E already knows," she quickly retorted, for once glad of her mouth blurting things out before her brain could catch up. "'E don' care what 'appened in me past but _now_…well let's just say 'e's the jealous type."

The man was silent, glaring at her.

She gave him a cold, mocking smile. "Now. Get out of my shop. _Sir."_

He glanced uneasily around, narrowing his eyes at her, shooting several edgy glances above. "Alright I'll go," he finally muttered. "But don' you be thinking you've seen the last of me _Miss Brown."_

Having been a little distracted by this unpleasant encounter as well as upset by Sweeney's bad mood and still plagued by the nightmare she'd endured last night, Mrs. Lovett seemed to manage to do everything wrong for the rest of the day. She dropped and broke four good plates, tripped over with a whole jug of ale that went everywhere, gave out the wrong orders about ten times and actually called a customer a fat old git to his face when he dared to complain about his pies taking too long.

All in all, she was nearly in tears by the time she closed the shop doors for the night, and the one thing she thought could possibly cheer her up turned out to be apparently _still_ in a dreadful mood.

"Bloody 'ell what a day!" She complained, letting herself in to Sweeney's room and crossing it quickly to collapse in his chair. "Awful. Everything's gone wrong today. Who'd think running a bloody pie shop could be so stressful?"

He grunted in response from his place by the window. She sighed, sitting quiet for a moment before she tilted her head to look over at him. "I could really use a wind down ya know love..."

Another grunt in response and she sighed again, getting to her feet and slinking over to him, her hands snaking round his middle. "Come on love," she whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to his tense jawline. "'Elp me relax?"

His eyes darted to her and he frowned, looking ahead back out the window. "Not now."

"Sweeney…" she whined, her hands moving over his back through the rough fabric of his vest. "I want you," she purred in his ear, kissing his neck. "Mmm," another kiss, "I'm so hot for ya righ' now…"

He shoved her off him, pushing her arms from round him and turning away from her. "Well you'll have to be hot for yourself 'cause I don't feel like it." He muttered coldly.

His words making her pout she swallowed down annoyance and refused to give in so easily; "Bet you'd love that wouldn't ya?" She whispered, sidling up to him again, pressing herself lightly to his back to whisper in his ear as she dropped her voice right down. "Ya wanna watch?"

"Goddamn it woman!" He snarled, his temper flaring. He spun, grabbing her arm and throwing her in the direction of the door. "Leave me alone will you!?" He turned away from her, back to staring out the window as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're suffocating me," he muttered half under his breath.

"I 'ardly even seen ya all day!"

He was silent.

She swallowed hard, her voice much quieter when she spoke again. "Is this about that dream I 'ad?"

There was a pause before he replied. "Nothing's about anything. Now leave me alone."

Defeated, she trailed out of his room, closing the door behind her and trudging miserably down the stairs.

She bet he was moping about his bloody Lucy all day, her dream having brought things fresh to his mind – and she bet he was wishing he could take back what he'd said to her too. Wasn't that a lovely thought, that the man she was in love with and set to be married to was currently upstairs, pining away for his long lost wife and wising he had her instead of herself. Wonderful. And it was this thought on top of everything else that had happened in this damnable depressing day, that drove her to the bottle of gin she settled down miserably with that night.

Some time later – some many hours later probably but she hadn't been keeping check – Mrs. Lovett was, to say the least, sufficiently intoxicated. Unfortunately, the gin hadn't cheered her up like she was hoping it would do, instead she felt just as miserable, except now her vision was blurred and her head was spinning too.

"Bloody sstupid stuff," she grumbled at the bottle. "'Sposed make me feel better."

She'd just settled on drinking herself to sleep since at least then this miserable day would be over, when the sound of footsteps on the stairs set her to looking up, just as Sweeney walked through the parlor doorway.

"Oh." He stopped short at the sight of her slumped on the settee. "Thought you'd be asleep."

"No…" she mumbled as she squinted a little, trying to focus her eyes on him which was a little difficult since there was several of him. "don' wanna lie…there…without the bed. You. The bed withou' you…"

His eyes suddenly widened and his jaw practically dropped. "Are you _drunk!?"_

"Yes," she mumbled miserably, peering into her bottle trying to see if it was empty or not.

There was a short pause until she jumped out of her skin at his sudden angry voice.

"What the bloody fucking hell is wrong with you!?" Sweeney demanded, furiously striding across the room to yank the half empty bottle off her, his eyes flashing with fury.

She squinted up at him, confused. "Wha…?"

"What the hell are you _drinking_ for, what –" He broke off when he noticed the totally shocked and confused expression on her face. He wanted to shake her. "You're _pregnant_ - you damn - stupid -woman – you can't drink yourself stupid while you're pregnant!" He yelled at her.

Her eyes widened in panicked realisation as she stared at him before tears welled in them and her head dropped forwards. "Shit," she whimpered, her shoulders starting to shake with silent sobs.

Running a hand through his hair Sweeney exhaled deeply, turning to set the bottle down on the little table before moving to the settee and leaning down to her. "Come on," he told her gruffly, yanking her into a sitting position by her arms. "Get to bed."

"Woah." She muttered as he pulled her up, swaying dangerously where she sat. "Think m'gonna be sick…"

Hauling her up, he dragged her to the bathroom and pushed her to the basin in the corner where she did throw up, several times. Unpleasant as it was to witness he was glad that she was getting the alcohol back out of her system where it couldn't do any harm.

He carried her to her room and dropped her onto her bed, sitting down on the edge of it to unlace her boots.

"I can't believe you." He muttered crossly as he did so, more to himself than her. "You are _stupid_ sometimes."

"Y'don' care 'bout the baby anyway," she mumbled miserably, surprising him that she'd actually been paying attention.

"I never said that." He said quietly, pulling her boots off.

She gaped at him. "Y'tried to make me get rid of it! You tried t'do it _yourself!" _

His jaw tensed and his eyes snapped to hers. "I did not try to do it myself," he ground out, "I told you I was only trying to scare y-" He broke off, sighing hard and pushing her over onto her front so he could both unlace her dress and stop her looking at him with those huge dark eyes of hers.

"Well whatever." She mumbled into the pillow. "You migh' as well stop pretenen…preten'ing you'd care f'anything 'appened to it."

He pushed her firmly back down when she tried to wriggle sulkily away from him. "I do care." He muttered quietly. "I didn't…but now I do care about …about the both of you."

Still, she shook her head stubbornly and, annoyed, he yanked the last lace undone and turned her back over. She peered at him through spinning vision as, muttering, he searched his pockets before pulling something out of his inside one. He grabbed her hand, yanking it towards him then –

Even in her drunken state the feel of him slipping something onto her finger stopped her heart.

"There." He grunted. "I care, alright?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she tried to get her eyes to focus on the glimmering object he'd put on her finger. "Is…s'at a ring?" She whispered.

"Yes."

There was another small pause. "N'engagement ring?"

He scowled. "Well we_ are_ engaged."

There was another pause while she stared at it. Her voice was small when looked back up at him and spoke again. "Y'bought me a ring?"

"_Yes."_ He told her irritably. "Now lie down and go to sleep and you can see it in the morning when you _can_ actually see properly," He muttered, pushing her down before realising she was still wearing her dress and pulling her forwards to yank the back open to tug it off her.

He tried to push her back but found she was clinging to him, and her body was shaking slightly as she whimpered. It was then he realised with a little start that she was crying. "Mr. T…" she rasped into his shoulder. "'Ave I killed our baby?"

He shook his head firmly. "Of course you haven't. It's only once it'll be fine. Threw most of the bloody stuff back up anyway. Now lie down and go to sleep!"

She sniffed, nodding into his shoulder. "Love you," she mumbled, pressing clumsy kisses to his neck. "So much. M'sorry."

"It's the baby you wanna be apolosgising too not me," he told her gruffly, trying to pry her off him.

Her hand moved from round his neck to her stomach. "M'sorry baby…"

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Sleep. Now." He said firmly, making another unsuccessful attempt to dislodge her from him.

"Ilove you."

"So you've said."

More kisses on his neck. "Mmm…Misser T…want you…" she mumbled against his skin, her hands tugging at his shirt.

He swallowed hard. Her like this…it sharply reminded him too vividly of something he would rather forget. "Stop it." He spat at her, shoving her hands roughly from him and pushing her back down to the bed.

She stared up at him, hurt. "Don'yer want me?"

"Not when you're like this. If I remember correctly that didn't work out too well for either of us before."

She stared at him a moment, frowning a little until realisation crossed her face and she looked away from him. "Oh." She mumbled. "But I wasn't…wasn' drunk tha' time…"

"I _know_. Go to sleep."

"M'not tired."

"Yes you are."

She let out a little giggle, reaching out for him. "Oh c'mon. Don'cha wanna do it?"

The situation was too familiar, and cold rage at how she'd tricked him then resurfaced and he coulnd't be around her like this a moment longer. Growling at her, he yanked his hand form her grasp, shoving her down by her shoulder. "No," he snarled at her, turning and striding from the room.

"Wha -?"

"Goodnight." He snapped, slamming the door behind him.

Mrs. Lovett blinked at the door a moment before she realised how tired she was and let her head fall back onto her pillow, wondering where Sweeney had gone. She felt her eyes sliding closed and sleep calling her, too strong to resist. She craned her neck, trying to force her eyes back open to look down at her hand but finding her eyelids were dragging themselves shut.

"Bought me a ring…" was the last thing she murmured before her body finally relaxed and sleep claimed her.

* * *

_It happened again, only got about a half of the things I planned to get done in this chapter down because it all turned out longer than it was supposed to. Sigh. Ah well, sorry if this one seemed a little fillery, supposed to only be half the chapter but there you go. On the bright side I'm nearly done with the next one since I wrote that part first so update should be fairly quick (I'll try my best to make it quick to make up for this horribly long one lol :S)_

_So I was reading back thought some of PA the other day and I realised how short my chapters used to be, probably half the length they are now – which is obviously how I managed to update so much more frequently. So I was gonna ask if you lot prefer chapters the length they are now with longer updates or if I went back to making my chaps shorter and try and update every couple of days or so? Let me know what you think, I might try posting shorter chaps more frequently, kinda keeps it and my writing flowing better too I think…I'd appreciate your thoughts though loves! :)_

_Take care, lots of love to all you wonderful readers! 3_

_X x x_

_Replies to unsigned in reviews:_

_Eleanor – Aw it's great to know you've been reading and enjoying my stories love! :) Haha yes re-watching the movie is always a sure way to remember how amazing these two are together lol XD Thanks so much for the review love I'm so glad you're enjoying – and well done for guessing correctly lol! ;) –hugs-_

_Mariana Soffi – Gah yes if she told him everything he definitely wouldn't have a good reaction would he! :S Poor Nellie indeed but then it is basically all her own fault in the first place lol! XD Thanks so much for the lovely review hun! Love ya! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – Ahaha I lol'd at your review as usual :') Glad you liked the quick update! ;) Thanks hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_ThemPussieCatsIsQuick – Yep poor Mrs. Lovett – the guilt had to kick in at some point lol! ;) Lmao okay I'll be sure to take your advice about not jumping on the bed haha. Good to know my updates get you that excited though lol XD Thanks so much for the review sweetie, love ya –hugs-_

_Penelope – Oh that would definitely make it very heartbreaking :( I suppose it is just a matter of time if he is to ever find out about all her lies lol ;) Thank you so much for the review hun XD Love ya! –hugs-_

_Jamie – LOL at eating updates for breakfast! Well good to know they make you full and focused XD Haha thanks for the review! Love ya! –hugs-_

_– Haha yes Mrs. Lovett's conscious definitely seems to be appearing but clearly it's not a very good one lmao XD Thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Jemma – Thank you so much love! I'm so glad you're enjoying it and you think I'm doing a good job portraying Sweeney and Lovett, that means a lot to hear :) –hugs-_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey everyone :) Don't think this one took too long did it? Regarding my question at the end of the last chap about whether you prefer long chapters with gaps between updates or shorter chaps posted more frequently, most of you seemed to say the latter. So I'm definitely going to be trying to update more frequently, I was going to post shorter chaps (well I'm still planning to try that) but this one here didn't seem to want to end haha so oh well here you go :) Hope you all like it!_

* * *

Sweeney awoke to a stiff back, something that was unfamiliar to him lately. Mrs. Lovett's bed was lush and soft and actually rested his aching muscles where the God awful cots in Australia and his own rickety little bed upstairs only aggravated them. Groaning, he pulled himself out of bed, scowling deeply as he remembered what he was doing in his own bed alone in the first place.

Her drunken self pawing at him like that, the things she was saying – he was reminded too sharply of the way she'd tricked him into sleeping with her for a second time by making him believe she was drunk. He was enraged and humiliated when he found out and although he'd given up being angry at her after a while it wasn't something he was going to forget.

It was easy to see her as sweet and kind mot of the time – as, most of the time – that's what she was. She often looked dreadfully innocent when she stared at him with those big expressive eyes of hers and it was too easy to forget about the other side of her. The darker, devious side of her that thought chopping up and grinding down his murder victims so she would have plenty of good meat for her pies was a wonderful idea.

He supposed that was what was slightly dangerous about her. He should keep an eye on her, he shouldn't trust her so much – she'd deceived him in the past and he knew she could very well be capable of doing it again should it suit her but – he did trust her.

The fact that there was this other side to her, this darker side that was so like him - he supposed, that was why he l – liked her.

Glancing at the clock, Sweeney decided he should probably go and wake her up, although he had no idea how she was going to run her shop this morning with the head she was likely to have.

As predicted, she was fast asleep, mouth open, hair in disarray, her dress still half on and limbs splayed everywhere when he let himself into her room. The corner's of his mouth twitched involuntarily as he stared at her.

"Mrs. Lovett." He said loudly. She shifted a little but didn't stir. "_Nellie._"

Frowning deeply she woke, bilking her eyes slowly open as she groaned and looked around, disorientated a moment before her eyes settled on Sweeney standing next to her bed.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's eight."

"Eurgh."

"Your shop isn't opening itself." He told her gruffly.

She groaned. "Can't." She croaked. "I'll open later. Go 'way."

"You've got a business to run Mrs. Lovett," he told her intolerably. "Get out of bed."

Another groan as she lifted a hand to rub at her face. He watched as deep frown came over it and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. "Did I make a fool o' meself?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"Ugh." One of her hands slipped down to her stomach. "God I'm so stupid." She bit her lip. "Baby…me little baby," she mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her hand over her belly. "Wanted it so much then I bloody go an' do something stupid like that…"

Sweeney froze where he stood. "No you didn't…!?"

Her eyes snapped open wide. "Huh…?"

"Want the baby," there was a deep frown on his face as he stared hard at her. "You didn't want it, it was an accident, you…" He trailed off, sudden uncertainty all over his face as his searching eyes bore into hers.

"I don't mean that, I mean – I - I know it were an accident I – I mean – I mean 'ow I always wanted a child and well I never thought it was possible an'…"

To her relief, Sweeney broke eye contact, accepting her quick explanation with an, "oh," moving to her side to take hold of her by the arm. "Come on, get up woman. Didn't wanna work through a hangover you shouldn't have got into the stuff."

"I know, I know," she muttered, letting him pull her up as her heart still beat quickly from her recent panic.

Sweeney's eyes flicked down to the ring he'd put on her finger last night. Clearly she hadn't remembered that part yet – she'd get quite the surprise once she caught sight of it.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at the barber, vague memories of her hands pawing at him and her face close to his neck last night coming to mind as she did so. She could remember him shoving her roughly away too.

She dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. T." She mumbled.

He shifted. "S'alright Get dressed. I'll put the kettle on." He muttered, leaving her to sort herself out.

"Mr. T?"

He turned in the doorway to see her gazing up at him, biting her lip. "What?"

"You really think the baby'll be okay?"

He stared at her. "I don't know."

She frowned worriedly, looking down.

"You did throw up a good bit of it though so…"

Her eyes snapped back to his. "I did??"

"Yes."

"Oh. Sorry."

He sighed. "Get dressed." And left her to do so.

Sighing heavily, Mrs. Lovett dragged herself out of bed, a hand placed quickly on the wall to steady herself as she spun for a moment. "Bloody 'ell," she muttered as she moved to drag her half off dress completely off so she could change. Absently pulling all her clothes on, Mrs. Lovett slowly woke up, the lovely dull ache in her head making her groan and wish she could go back to sleep and her stomach churning miserably.

Once dressed she padded to the kitchen to get a drink of water to wash the horrible taste out of her mouth before wandering back into her bedroom and dropping onto the stall in front of her dressing table to sort her hair out. She blinked blurry-eyed at herself in the mirror an lifted her hands to detangle the mass of curls – and that was when she froze.

She stared, paralyzed, at her hand in the mirror for a moment before brining it round in front of her to look down in disbelief at the glimmering red and white stones that sat nestled in a gold band on her ring finger.

A vivid flashback suddenly hit her of Sweeney grabbing her hand and putting the ring on her finger and she could vaguely remember gaping at it in surprise and feeling giddiness wash over her. Her eyes filled with tears which she quickly blinked away so she could stare at the glinting ring, in disbelief that Sweeney had not only actually bought her a ring, but one this beautiful (and most likely expensive) too. A glimmering cut ruby sat in between two tiny diamonds and she could only gape for a moment, deciding that it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she'd ever owned – even though she may have had fancier things, the fact that Sweeney had given her this took her breath away.

Too giddily happy to even care that she'd been drunk out of her head and only half conscious when he'd decided to actually give it to her, and that he hadn't gone down on one knee and slipped it on her finger like he'd done in all her fantasies, she flew from her bedroom and up towards his room. Completely forgetting about her hangover she thundered up the stairs, bursting into his room and all but throwing herself at the surprised barber. She hugged him tightly before leaning up to kiss him hard, her face radiant when she pulled back to smile at him with huge swimming eyes.

"Thank you!" She breathed, taking her arm from round his neck to stare at the beautiful ring again. "It's beautiful!"

Sweeney cleared his throat, gently making an attempt at detangling her from himself but failing and leaving him to shift awkwardly, avoiding her eyes.

"It's a little big, I had to guess…we can get it changed to fit." He mumbled.

She shook her head, still beaming. "It's perfect."

He nodded shortly. "Thought we'd better…do this properly…"

She stared at him.

"Well I mean we're getting married so you need a ring don't you? Good a way as any to let people know you're –" He sharply cut himself off before the word 'mine' spilled from his lips, quickly continuing, "- engaged."

What he'd been going to say was in fact the truth; it was the reason he'd made the decision to buy her a ring a couple of days ago. He'd considered the idea before, deciding it would be a waste of money since they were going to be marrying so soon but what he'd seen take place in her courtyard from his balcony the other day had changed his mind.

Now he'd accepted the fact that he _was _going to be marrying her, he sure as hell didn't want anybody else thinking they could have her. Watching that man come onto to her had decided it for him; he didn't want to wait until they were married anymore, it was time for people to know that she was_ his_.

She nodded, her eyes still locked onto the beautiful jewel and her other arm still wound tightly round him, refusing to let him go as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"Let go of me woman," he muttered gruffly, prying her little fist from his shirt. She released him abruptly at his words, the spell of enrapture she'd apparently been temporarily under broken as her ringed hand fell to her side and she backed away from him, looking down.

"Sorry love, I'll er…I'll go finish getting ready…got the shop to get open…" She turned to make her way from the room and Sweeney sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Mrs. –" He broke off and cleared his throat, "Er, Nellie…?"

"Yes?" She turned back to face him, delighted at the use of her first name.

He sighed. "I was going to say…I think we should… give this a go."

Her brow furrowed, not quite following. "What do you…"

"Us." He said quickly, avoiding her eyes and looking uncomfortable. "This, I mean. I know it didn't start in - the best of ways…and I only agreed to marry you because, um…" He shifted as uncomfortable memories filled the room making the atmosphere stiff. He sighed suddenly, looking defeated, and then his eyes caught hers again. "I know I said I didn't want you and didn't want to marry you, and I didn't but…now I do. Want you. As my wife."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes filled with tears and her heart pounded as she prepared herself to hear the words she'd wanted to for as long as she could remember –

"Well say something then." Sweeney grunted irritably, when she only stared at him.

Her eyes snapped down from his as his words stung her and she silently rebuked herself for actually believing she had been about to get a confession of love from him.

She forced a smile onto her face and moved over to place her hands on his shoulders and lean up on tiptoes to kiss him. "And I want to be your wife," she whispered. "You know I do, more than anything."

"Yes. I do know." He cleared his throat, breaking eye contact with her. "We should go and see the vicar today, find out how soon he can marry us I suppose. Time isn't really on our side." He said, glancing down pointedly at her stomach.

She nodded, beaming as she leant up on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

Opening her mouth against his, she let their tongues twine together briefly before she slipped her mouth from his to place little kisses alone his jaw line, feeling the slight roughness beneath her lips that told her he hadn't shaved yet this morning. Her kisses continued down his neck to his chest, her hands pulling back the top of his shirt to kiss the skin there before moving down his body, running her hands over his torso as she dropped to her knees before him.

"Wh – what are you doing?" Sweeney asked stupidly as her hands slipped to his belt.

"Thanking you," she breathed as she unfastened his belt and trousers. "Ya liked this las' time right?"

"Hmm," was all he managed to choke out since she'd slipped her hand inside his trousers and was quickly stroking him to hardness.

She took him in her hot mouth, working him enthusiastically as her hands dug into his hips, her little fingers pressing into his skin and he bit back a hoarse moan, his hands quickly finding their place buried in her mass of curls.

Her mouth and tongue were doing incredible things to him and Sweeney's head was spinning with pleasure all too soon for him to think about how quickly she'd learnt this 'new' skill so well. "Bloody hell Nellie…" She heard him groan as she felt his hands grip harder in her hair.

She was just thinking he was about to finish when to her surprise she felt him tugging her head away from him. She stared up at him with wide eyes as he dropped to his own knees, level with her, and leant forwards to cover her mouth with his as his arms came round her. He lowered her back, shifting them to settle himself over her, moving to push her skirts up between them and he made to quickly rid her of her undergarments.

"You don't 'ave to love, I don't mind just –"

"Shh," he cut her off, panting a little, "I want to be inside you."

Her eyes fluttered as heat flooded within her. "Okay," she breathed. "But you're gonna 'ave to be gentle wi' me, I'm feeling a bit delicate this morning…"

He rolled his eyes as he settled between her legs. "Since when is Nellie Lovett ever 'delicate'?" He mocked.

"Since she drank far too much gin las' night." She shot back.

He sank deep into her, a sound of pure pleasure spilling from his lips as he did so and she watched his face, mesmerised, as the most beautiful expression washed over it, his eyes closed, his mouth open – bliss. It sent pleasure shooting straight to her core to know she gave him that feeling.

Surprisingly, he_ was _gentle with her, gentler than usual, moving within her slowly and deeply, the usual brute force behind his thrusts absent but the power still there.

"Mmm that feels good," she sighed, closing her eyes, feeling as if she'd be perfectly content to just rock with him here like this for ever.

Unfortunately, it wasn't possibly for them to go on forever, and eventually they were both craving a releasing ending to their coupling, this spurring their rhythm on a little more, driving their hips to come together a bit more forcefully. Finally it was too much for Mrs. Lovett and she climaxed, shuddering beneath him as she felt her inner muscles clench around his throbbing length, knowing it would only be seconds until he joined her –

Sweeney spilled deep and hot inside her, groaning with the pleasure of it and slumping down over her. He felt her shift beneath him and pulled out of her to roll his weight off her, keeping his arms locked round her to drag her with him.

Sighing with blissful contentment as she snuggled into him, euphoric that he was holding her, Mrs. Lovett didn't think she'd ever felt this happy.

But then her stomach gave a little turn and as she held him tightly, her head nestled on his shoulder she couldn't ignore the tiny feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Guilt. She swallowed hard and nuzzled into him. That was stupid, this was what shed always wanted, and now she finally had it she was certainly not ruining it by feeling bad for the way she'd got it. She loved him, what was wrong about that?

"You better see to your shop." Sweeney told her, breaking the spell of quiet as well as her internal turmoil.

She nodded, extracting herself from him and sitting up, fixing her clothes and hair back into place. Sweeney sat up too, tugging his vest together and reaching down to yank his trousers back into place. "Unless you want to go to the church now," he suggested. "Sooner's probably better than later actually."

Glancing round briefly to smile at him she nodded again, getting to her feet and smoothing her dress down.

Sweeney was frowning as he got to his own feet. "You're quiet."

She looked round at him quickly, shooting him another small smile, avoiding his eyes. "Just got bit of a bad head is all, sorry. Why don't ya come down an' I'll fix us some breakfast then we can go? I can set the boy on getting the shop ready while we're out, you don't think we'll be that long do you?"

"No." He agreed, grabbing his coat and following her from his room.

After breakfast, the two set off for the church which was really only just across the street. It was not a building either of the two had set foot in any time recently and they felt a little awkward doing so, moving quietly through the empty church to the elderly man setting some candles out near the alter.

Sweeney cleared his throat.

"Ah – good morning!" The vicar exclaimed when he turned round to see them. "Didn't hear you there – the old ears aren't being too kind to me lately."

Mrs. Lovett smiled at him. "Morning there, er – father."

"And may I be of any help to you both?"

"Yes I 'ope so." She held out her hand for the vicar to see her ring. "We'd like to be married. We was wondering if you'd do us the honors?"

"Ah – congratulations! How wonderful!" His smile faded a little. "You do realise Mr. an Mrs. uh…?"

"Lovett. An' 'e's Todd."

"Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett - In order to be married before the eyes of God you must be a practicing Christian…I don't think I've seen you on Sundays…"

"Er –" Mrs. Lovett sent a side-long glance to Sweeney. "We sit at the back…and er – well we go to St. Andrew's a lot, me aunt lives over that side of town so tend to make a weekly visit of it um – so do you think there's any chance of a wedding…soon maybe?" She said everything quickly all at once, leaving the vicar blinking at her.

"Uh – soon you say?"

"Yes." Sweeney cut in. "As soon as possible."

The vicar looked at them a little strangely. "You know, marriage is a life long commitment and not one that should be rushed into. May I ask if there's a reason for such a hurry?"

"I got her pregnant." Sweeney answered dryly.

Mrs. Lovett gave a loud, shrill laugh. "'E's joking!" She laughed. "Such a joker 'e is, always making me laugh ain't ya love?" She said quickly, patting his arm.

"Ah," the vicar said, laughing a little nervously as he glanced between Mrs. Lovett and the stern faced man next to her.

"Actually sir, the only reason we want to be married quick like is that Mr. Todd 'ere's currently me tenant. We met when 'e came to rent the room above me shop – so we're living in the same building as a married couple already – except for sharing a bed of course – 'an it will just make everything so much easier practically an' financially once we can be married an' 'e can move in wi' me properly. His room upstairs can be rented out again you see."

"Ah, I see," the vicar said nodding in understanding, a kindly smile on his aged face. "Well then, let me check my book and I'll see what I can do for you, although I'm fairly sure this weekend is free actually."

Mrs. Lovett shot a glare at Sweeney as soon as the vicars back was turned as he hobbled over to a little table on the side to retrieve a black book. "What did ya say that for!?" She hissed at him.

Sweeney shrugged. "He asked." He muttered back. His face was serious but she could just see the tiniest of twinkles in his eye and she had a feeling he thought it was amusing. She opened her mouth to scold him sharply but the vicar turned back to face them, open book in hands and a smile on his face which Mrs. Lovett quickly mirrored. "Ah yes. This Saturday afternoon is free just like I'd thought. Although it is _very _soon…there's another free date four weeks from now if you'd prefer to wait a little longer –"

"No this weekend's perfect!" Mrs. Lovett gushed, turning to beam at Sweeney. "Ain't it love?"

He nodded tensely. "Yes. This Saturday is fine."

The vicar smiled at them. "Wonderful. Two o'clock suitable?"

"Yes, two's fine," Mrs. Lovett nodded, beaming. "Thanks so much father."

"You're very welcome, I'll write it down and look forward to seeing you this weekend."

"Yes, thank you very much, good day sir," Sweeney said, taking Mrs. Lovett by the arm and turning to leave the church.

"That's that all sorted then." She said happily to him as they walked home across the street.

"Hmm," he agreed.

"Oh – will you come with me to get me dress? I best go tomorrow!"

Sweeney scowled. "No."

She pouted up at him. "Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Oh but - please love – you need to like it too…"

He frowned. "I thought I wasn't supposed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "Not supposed to sleep with 'er before the wedding either but that certainly didn't stop you."

"Or you." He shot back.

Rolling her eyes as they reached the shop she rapped on the door for Toby to let her in. She turned to Sweeney only to see him already making his way upstairs. "I'll see you a bit later then love!" She called after him.

"Huh." He grunted back and she rolled her eyes again as Toby opened the door for her, mentally making a note to pester him later about her dress.

For now – it was well time for her to get her shop open – and this morning, she thought with a little smirk, she had an engagement ring to show off.

* * *

_Well it looks like Mrs. Lovett's getting everything she wanted after all huh? ;)_

_Have to say I'm not too keen on how this one turned out when I just read through it but I've already re-written loads of it anyway so bleh I'm just gonna post it up now and hope I'm just being paranoid. __Also if there's no drama/twist/big event etc in a chapter I always get paranoid it's boring...so I hope it isn't...these sorts of ones are just necessary to the story for it to actually make sense...but yeah. _It kinda dribbled on a bit too but never mind haha. I'm gonna try that shorter-chapters-more-often thing from now on, but we'll see how that works out, apparently my chapters aren't often too keen on being short lol.

_Well I reall hope you all liked the chap, lots of love to you all and please let me know what you think! :)_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Jason – Thank you so much! So glad you're enjoying the story! XD –hugs-_

_Mariana Soffi – Lol yes she really was a whore in the past of this one…I've hinted at it several times since the start actually, only subtly but it is there if you look ;) Yes it was a shame she was too drunk to thank him properly for the ring when he gave it to her but I think she made up for it alright LOL ;) Thanks so much for the review sweetie, love ya! –hugs-_

_Jamie – LOL well er, sorry for making you happy…XD Haha I'm so glad you liked it sweetie! Thanks so much for the review, yes I do love ya XD –hugs-_

_Emma – Haha yeah damn Sweeney lmao XD So glad you enjoyed the last two chaps hun! :) Aw thank you so much love that really means a lot to hear and it makes me so happy to know I've got you glued to the screen reading it lol :) Love ya! –hugs-_

_Penelope – Lol well I'm glad you forgive me love! XD :P Yes drinking while she's pregnant without thinking about it definitely seems like a Mrs. Lovett thing to do lol bless her. Haha typical Sweeney isn't it, finally giving her a ring at a time like that lol! No that man doesn't seem to be giving up does he… Glad you enjoyed the chap sweetie, thank you so much for the review! Love ya! –hugs-_

_  
SamanthaLovett – No Toby didn't die LOL he just hasn't been showing his face much in these chapters lately haha and yes she is pregnant dear XD Yes I do actually understand what you're getting at lol and I'm def gonna try posting shorter chaps more often but not too short no :) Thanks so much for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi again me dears, nice quick update for you look XD_

* * *

"So…you're really gettin' married then?"

Mrs. Lovett glanced up at Toby's slightly timid question, straightening from pulling a tray of pies out of the oven to stare at him. Her brow furrowed a little at the skeptical expression on his face. "'Course we are Toby…told you ages ago we was gonna be married didn't I?"

"Yeah but I thought –"

She peered at him curiously as he broke off. "What?"

"Nothing. Congratulations then." He mumbled.

"No, Toby – what was you gonna say?"

"Well…" he shifted, scratching his head and avoiding her eyes. "I was sort of startin' to think you'd just said that…when you told me…'cause you an' Mr. T don't act like you…er…an' I 'eard 'im shoutin' at you an awful lot a while ago then you was all upset…" he looked up at her curiously. "What _was_ you upset 'bout that night mum?" He asked quietly.

"What night?" She said as she turned to set the pies out on a plate, although she knew very well what he was talking about.

"Um…when Mr. Todd carried you down from upstairs…you looked a fright – an' you was crying," he mumbled.

"Oh…_then_." She looked down, uncomfortable memories surfacing. "We just…'ad a bit of a disagreement an I got a little upset over it's all. I overreacted, it was nothing really," she mumbled.

"Oh." Toby replied, sounding unconvinced.

Mrs. Lovett turned back to the oven to remove the last tray of pies from in there when she heard Toby's small voice again.

"Are you sure 'e loves you mum?"

She whipped her head round to look at him, eyes wide. "Of – of course 'e does Toby wh-why else would we be gettin' married a?"

Toby looked down, fidgeting. "Cause…'cause of the baby…?"

Her mouth dropped open. "What? B-baby - !? Wh-what baby, what are you –"

The boy looked up at her, fixing her with a stare.

She swallowed realising her charade was pointless and she frowned deeply as she stared back at him. "'Ow do you know 'bout the baby??" She asked quietly.

Toby shrugged, scratching his head awkwardly again as he looked at his feet. "Little things…thing's I've 'eard you two saying…just sort of pieced it together a while ago - but I weren't sure…then a few days ago I 'eard you moanin' to Mr. T in the kitchen that the baby was makin' you feel sick…so I guessed I was right…"

Her hand fluttered to her stomach and she looked down, at a loss for words.

"That's…the only reason you're getting married ain't it?" Toby asked quietly, carefully. "You were never gonna before were ya?"

She nearly told him he was right, that no, if it wasn't for the baby they wouldn't ever be marrying, and when she told him they were 'engaged' before it hadn't been the truth – she didn't think it would do any harm, the boy knowing this but…lying was becoming such a habit lately that she was off again before she could even think.

"'Course we were Toby, don't be ridiculous." She replied primly, her suddenly sharp tone making him jump a little, surprised. "What do you think o' me, that I'd just let any man 'ave me with no honor whatsoever!?" She slammed the tray of pies down on the worktop, piling them one by one onto a plate with a little more enthusiasm than was necessary. "Proposed to me good an' proper 'e did before we did _anything_." Pausing what she was doing, she took a breath, her hand moving once again to her stomach and she and dropped her voice to a softer tone. "We just didn't expect this to 'appen is all."

"I'm…m'sorry mum…" Toby mumbled, still a little taken aback at her outburst.

She looked over at him, smiled suddenly, and bustled over to ruffle his hair. "It's alright love. Now enough of all this chatting - let's get this shop open, hmm?"

Although at first there had been a thrill of opening her shop to customers immediately beginning to straggle in, the last couple of months she'd got so used to it, it had more turned into just another chore. But this morning, Mrs. Lovett couldn't wait until the customers stared pouring in. She made sure to keep her un-gloved hands well in sight as she went about taking orders and serving – and it wasn't five minutes until the first person noticed.

A gasp sounded from the woman's lips. "Oh Mrs. Lovett! Is that what I think it is!?" She exclaimed, grabbing hold of her hand to get a better look at the ring on her finger.

"Oh!" Mrs. Lovett couldn't suppress the beaming smile that spread over her face. "Yes…Mr. Todd and I are engaged." She told her.

The woman gasped again. "The barber? Oh my dear, I didn't even know you were courting!"

"Well – it's all 'appened rather quick really."

"Really. Well how wonderful. Congratulations!"

She beamed, twirling the ring on her finger. "Thank you."

"What was that," another voice chimed on from the next table – "do I hear congratulations are in order? Oh my goodness how beautiful – let me look at that!"

And so it continued.

Unfortunately, despite spending most of the evening pestering him about it once she'd closed her shop up after a very satisfying day, Mrs. Lovett did not manage to persuade Sweeney to come with her to help her choose her wedding dress the following day. She didn't understand why he was being so stubborn about it – after all the dress was for his bloody benefit, all she wanted was for him to like it! But he wasn't budging, and even went as far as to literally clamp a hand over her mouth when she refused to shut up about it.

"Sweeney!" She scolded irritably when she pushed his hand away from her, sitting up in bed to glare at him.

"I bloody said no woman and if you mention one more word about it I'm going upstairs." He grunted crossly, turning on his side to face away from her.

Mrs. Lovett huffed and went quiet, grudgingly realising that she supposed she couldn't have _everything_, and she was just going to have to drag the boy along with her tomorrow.

Like Sweeney, Toby wasn't particularly happy to go dress shopping, but unlike Sweeney, he kept quiet about it and trailed along behind Mrs. Lovett obediently.

It took all afternoon, but she found the perfect dress, and left it happily at the shop to be adjusted with arrangements to pick it up that Friday.

Just to annoy him, she wouldn't speak a word of it to Sweeney, only offering a short, "yes, sorted it love," with a happy smile when he asked if she'd got her dress after all that. She knew he'd been fully expecting her to launch into a full description of it and the entire afternoon, and had to bite back a snort at his face when she elaborated no further. He didn't want to come then he was bloody well going to wait until Saturday.

Although a little (a lot) surprised at Mrs. Lovett's uncharacteristically short answer, Sweeney didn't provoke her. She had been known to talk his ears off about a simple trip to the green grocers before and the barber had fully prepared himself for at least an hours retelling of her afternoon shopping trip, so when she made no indication of giving any more explanation thatn, 'sorted it,' he had a hard time not fully gaping at her.

Despite her apparently successful shopping trip however, Sweeney quickly realised Mrs. Lovett was in an foul mood later that evening. She smacked Toby sharply round the ear for spilling gin on the carpet and had spat something angrily at Sweeney when he snorted at it. When she'd cried over burning the potatoes he came to the realisation that her hormones had apparently seized control of her that night, and the wonderful mood swings he remembered had come with Lucy's pregnancy seemed to be kicking in for her.

She refused to clear up after dinner, snapping curtly that she couldn't do everything round here, and turning on her heel to stomp off to the bake house. The barber had rolled his eyes, getting up form the table and leaving the boy to clear away, making for his room when Mrs. Lovett had appeared back in the room told him sharply that he could 'bloody well give her a hand' and dragged him by the sleeve after her down to the bake house.

He hated it down there, the stink, the messy, laboring job there was to be done…but he knew it _did _have to be done, and it was a pretty much impossible task for one small woman to do on her own, especially when there were several bodies to see to; he'd sent four down here today.

Sighing, Sweeney followed her over to the pile of corpses, grabbing the arms of the gentleman on the top while she took his legs and heaved him with her over to her worktable. She turned to retrieve her tools and he saw her frown as she regarded the remaining bodies under the hatch. She tutted irritably.

"It ain't no good sending them skinny buggers down to me you know Mr. Todd," she told him, hands on hips. "Look at that!" She pointed to the tall thin old gentleman in a fine waistcoat lying crumpled on the floor under the hatch. "What am I gonna do with that – grind 'is bones up!?"

He frowned at her. "Well it's not my bloody problem."

Her hands planted themselves firmly on her hips again. "It _is_ your problem – you're the one what sends 'em to me an' I'm telling you – use yer common sense. If there ain't no decent meat on their bones ya might as well let the blighters go."

Sweeney scowled, quickly deciding he most certainly did _not_ like being ordered about by a small red-headed baker.

"I'll kill who I damn well want!" He growled at her.

She stared at him, a little taken aback at his tone. Her face turned to a frown. "All I'm saying is there's no point killing people what got no bloody meat on 'em! More of a hassle for me to get rid of the bloody bodies than any help!"

Sweeney glowered angrily at her. Who the hell did she think she was, telling him what to do like that!? "I don't care." He spat. "I'll kill who I want and you'll be grateful for what you bloody get woman! Don't make me have to remind you who keeps your business running!"

Mrs. Lovett's face went about five shades of red in approximately two seconds and Sweeney just had time to realise he was probably going to regret cajoling the already emotionally unstable pregnant woman before –

"_Who keeps my business running!? _What do you fucking mean _who keeps my business running!? _Do _you_ hack all these fucking corpses to bits, do _you_ bake 'undreds of pies every day –" Sweeney had started to back away - "do _you_ run round all fucking day serving everyone, up and down these bloody stairs, working til you bloody drop and still manage to _make your fucking meals _while yer at it!? 'Ow _dare _you! 'Ow fucking dare you say that you _keep my fucking business running!_" Her screaming finished, she was panting hard, her face still red with anger and eyes furious and flashing.

Sweeney was so shocked he could only stare at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish for several seconds. It was when the shock of actually being screamed at by her had word off, that red fury hit the edges of his vision. "How dare you speak to me like that!" He barked at her, making her jolt backwards in fright. "You ungrateful little bitch!"

Mrs. Lovett's jaw dropped and the fear of his temper was quickly overshadowed by her own fury. "Ungrateful!? _You're_ calling _me_ ungrateful!? Talk about the pot and the fucking kettle – you cheeky bastard!"

Sweeney could see that the small woman was positively _fuming_ – he didn't think he'd ever seen her so mad! Who the hell did she think she was, to take her temper out on him like that!? How dare she – how _dare she!? _"Don't you –"

"How dare you of all people call me ungrateful!" She shouted over him. "I fucking well do _everything_ for you – make all your damn meals, wash your clothes – _dispose of your bodies_ – and to top it off I warm yer bloody bed when you want that too!"

"_You_ wanted that – you know damn well that you were the one to start that – to beg for it - I'm doing you a goddamn favor you bloody little slut!"

A gasp spilled from her lips and her hand flew up to slap him but his reaction was too quick for her and he caught her wrist before she could strike him and in the same movement and mostly as a reflex, he swung his other arm and struck her hard across the face.

She wasn't expecting the blow and he was _strong_. She staggered backwards and to the side, falling into the wall behind her and letting herself slide down it as her legs practically gave way underneath her.

The bake house was still, the heavy beat of their hearts and their harsh breathing too loud in the suddenly horribly painful atmosphere as all was quiet for several long moments.

Mrs. Lovett sat still against the wall, her legs folded under her where she'd crumpled down onto them and both hands pressed to her cheek, her head bowed forwards. Sweeney sat next to her, having finally slumped down in mental exhaustion when the anger had left him. He looked straight ahead, his face numb, pained, and cold. The silence was deafening.

"Still want to marry me now?" He said, his hoarse voice leaving a sting in the already thick air.

When she didn't reply he got to his feet, and left the bake house.

* * *

_Oh dear…sorry this story was starting to get a little void of drama there...heh…_

_I know that was short but I'll see if I can get the next one up as quickly too :) I need to get back into the groove of this fanfiction business cause I've been slacking terrible lately haha XD_

_Ooh w__ho's seen the Addams Family? I recently watched it for the first time and I must say I've become a tad obsessed XD I think Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett would fit right in with them haha _

_  
Well I hope you all liked the chap, I'm eager to hear your thoughts! :)_

_Love til next time_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Mariana Soffi – Ah lol yes Mrs. Lovett is very different in this one to how she was in PA, that version of her was actually pretty innocent compared to this one haha ;) Glad you liked the chap hun, lmao at you wanting her ring and Sweeney, don't we all haha XD Thanks so much for the review! Love ya! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – Gah damn you, now I've got that song stuck in my head lol! Haha thanks for the well done love lmao XD Glad you liked it! Love ya! –hugs-_

_Emma – Glad you enjoyed the chap love, and as for the baby you'll just have to wait and see :P Thanks so much for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_Penelope – Aw thank you love! :) Things were seeming a little too good to be true weren't they lol ;) Yep Sweeney nearly said she was his…but we know he thinks it anyway haha XD Glad you enjoyed the chap hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Haha glad Sweeney made you laugh, he just couldn't seem to resist an opening like that lol XD Aw well this was a quickish update wasn't it? XD Thanks for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_


	24. Chapter 24

_I know this one didn't only take ages but is rather short too and I apologise but I really struggled with it. Hopefully you'll forgive me and I'll try not to take as long posting the next one up :)_

_Chapter twenty four…_

* * *

Letting out a heavy breath, Sweeney collapsed in his chair, his head dropping forwards to rest in his hands.

He had to admit things had been going _too_ well between him and the little baker lately. Sure she'd got on his nerves now and then but she hadn't truly_ irritated _him like she used to in a long time and he'd found himself actually enjoying her company increasingly. Something like this had been coming, really.

Although he felt bad about actually hitting her (for a second time, his mind firmly reminded him) he didn't exactly feel guilty about it because it wasn't _his fault_. She should have known better than to swing at him like that – she'd already cajoled his tamper to boiling point and she knew very well that he was mostly incapable of controlling himself when anger took hold – attempting to slap him had probably been the most stupid thing she'd ever done. Fifteen years in prison had made his reflexes dangerously sharp. She was lucky he hadn't knocked her out.

That was really all it had been; a reflex. And one that hadn't been helped by how worked up she'd got him. She had absolutely no right to scream at him the way she did, he couldn't believe the nerve of her! He didn't care how bloody emotional she was feeling, he wasn't her damn punch bag.

Still, he did feel bad even if she did have that coming. He really didn't want to hurt her, and the thought of her in pain now, of her crumpled against the wall down in the bake house where he'd left her, crying her eyes out as she probably was, was not a pleasant one. He swallowed hard, considering going back down to her but deciding against it – it would be horribly bitter between them now and really – what would he say if he did go to her? He wasn't going to apologise that was for sure and he doubted she would admit it was her fault either.

It would definitely be best to wait it out until tomorrow and everything had cooled down. Or maybe go down once she was in bed asleep…

Having decided on this, Sweeney was surprised to say the least when their next encounter turned out to be a lot sooner than the next morning. Hearing his door creak open and seeing_ her_ stood in the doorway, tears coating the mark on her face was the last thing he expected.

Dark eyes locked with darker ones.

"Yes." She said.

He stared at her, confused. "What?"

"Yes, I do still want to marry you."

Sweeney swallowed hard then, straightening a little. "Why?"

She didn't hesitate; "because I love you."

Seeing her stood there before him now, seeing her wide, honest dark eyes staring back into his, shining with tears, seeing the dark mark already forming on her face…it didn't matter that it hadn't been his fault and he hadn't meant to do it; he suddenly felt _terrible._

Standing from his chair, he walked towards her slowly to stop in front of her. He raised a hand to lightly brush the back of his fingers over the mark on her cheek as she watched his face carefully, intrigued at the strange expression he had.

When he spoke his voice was quiet, nearly a whisper, and his hand hadn't left her cheek, nor had his eyes. "Why would you love a man who did this to you?"

It was a long moment before she replied. When she did she took hold of his hand, moving it from her cheek to press to her chest, letting him feel her furiously pounding heart. "Because 'e also did this." She told him softly.

They stared at each other, silent for several moments until, simultaneously they both lunged for the other, mouths and bodies crashing hard together and hands fisting into hair and material in attempts to drag the other even closer.

Mrs. Lovett gasped for breath when Sweeney released her mouth to focus on ridding her frantically of her dress. She moved her hands to help him, tugging desperately at the laces before deciding she wanted to be kissing him again, and she abandoned her dress fastenings to thrust her hands into his hair and drag his mouth to hers.

Kissing however, was not enough for Sweeney, and he continued to yank with impatience at the laces until they finally were undone and he all but ripped her bodice open. He tore his mouth from hers to growl with frustration when he found another layer of clothing beneath it. Having no patience for the laces of her corset too, he whipped a razor from it's holster, flicking it open and slitting the garment clean down the middle before Mrs. Lovett even registered what he was doing.

"Mr. Todd!" She gasped. She would have continued on a rant about having told him he wasn't to do that to her clothes, they _weren't_ cheap – but his hands and mouth were on her body and everything flew from her mind.

They stumbled towards his bed but only made it halfway before crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs. He moved over her body as she tugged frantically at his clothes, practically tearing his shirt open and shoving it from his shoulders, her greedy hands claiming his bare torso and back hungrily.

She gasped as he bit down on her neck and her shaking hands left his back to wrestle her dress down between them and shove her bloomers down her legs. Once he'd got his trousers undone and out of the way, Sweeney's mouth left her neck and he moved to pull her dress and bloomers from her completely, pushing her legs apart to settle between them.

"Now!" She gasped, and he pushed into her, filling her, not pausing before starting a quick rhythm, pushing deep into her core with every thrust. "Ah! Sweeney…" She moaned, half delirious, clutching fast to him. "Hold me, hold me please," she begged, squeezing him tighter.

Obliging, he shifted, leaning his weight on her to slip an arm under her round her waist and the other round under her shoulders, effectively pressing their bodies flush together.

Mrs. Lovett moaned deeply, happy to struggle for breath beneath the weight of him crushing her chest, the wonderful weight of his whole body pressed to her inching her closer to an orgasm as she rocked her hips with his.

"Sweeney…Sweeney…" She sighed, feeling her climax start to build as she placed feverish kisses on any part of him she could. "Sweeney!"

He could tell she was close and he was too; "Nellie…" He muttered back to her, his eyes sliding closed in bliss as he spilled inside her as she released violently around him, her muscles clenching him fiercely within her.

He rolled from her form and she gasped for breath as he pulled her to him, her hands still clutching onto him as she let herself collapse against him.

She dragged her heavy dress over to cover them both as the sweat started to cool on their bodies and the room they were laying mostly naked in suddenly became rather cold.

Sweeney was the first to move, trailing an hand from where it had been resting in the dip of her waist, up to place it over her bruised cheek. She felt him swallow and moved her head back from it's place in the crook of his neck to peer curiously into his face.

"I didn't…didn't mean to hit you, you know…I just – it happened before I could think…" He shook his head. "I didn't mean to."

She nodded, placing her hand over his on her marked cheek. "I know you didn't love," she said softly, giving him a weak smile. "Was my fault. I meant to 'it you ya know."

"I know." He looked down from her eyes. "I would've deserved it. Shouldn't have called you a slut it's not true."

Sudden tears stung her eyes and she had to blink them quickly away, burying her head in his shoulder before he could see them. Unfortunately though, he did see them, and pulled her head back from him to stare, confused at her face. "What's wrong?"

She squirmed away from his gaze, pushing her head back into his shoulder. "It is true," she uttered quietly.

Sweeney sighed heavily, his hand coming up to run through her curls. "It's not. I know that you…that you're - with me, before we're married - because you love me." She felt him shake his head. "Doesn't make you a slut."

Sadly, she nodded against him. _And what about all the others??_

She sniffed, trying to force the uncomfortable thought out of her mind, burying her head in his shirt. "Don't like fighting wi' you," she whispered.

Sweeney sighed, rubbing a hand over her back. "Shall we go downstairs?" He said softly when he stared to realise how uncomfortable lying on the floor was. She nodded against his shoulder before sitting up, dragging her dress up to tug it back on while he gathered his own clothes.

In Mrs. Lovett's little bedroom they undressed again and settled into bed, her quickly finding her way back into Sweeney's embrace. As a yawn escaped her he tightened his arms around her and dropped a kiss to her head, something that made her eyes widen a little in the dark.

She was deep in thought for a long time as they lay in the silence, her head whirling with everything that had taken place tonight and how they lay so peacefully together now. Her thoughts brought a question she tried to firmly answer herself positively but…it got into her head to actually ask _him,_ and once there it just wouldn't leave.

"Mr. T?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" Came his half asleep reply.

She bit her lip, silently fighting over whether or not to voice her dangerous question. She decided to take the risk. "You – you know I love you don't you?" She whispered.

She felt him sigh heavily. "Yes."

She swallowed before continuing. "Do you think…that maybe one day…maybe after yer revenge is over an' everything's be'ind ya…do you think you could …do you think you could love me too some day?"

She felt him swallow hard and shift uneasily against her. "Nellie, I…"

"What love?" She urged when he didn't continue.

"I'm…a killer, Nellie…it's all I am, it's all I've been made for, I…I'm not capable of _love_…" He turned his head and his eyes found hers, and they suddenly looked very vulnerable in the dark room. "I don't even know what that is anymore," he whispered.

Tears stung her eyes. "I could show you…"

He shook his head tensely. "No, you couldn't. I _can't_…" He swallowed and broke their gaze. "I do care for you now Nellie, know that," he slid a hand down her body to rest on her stomach. "I'll care for you and this child but…but my heart was Lucy's and it died along with her."

Feeling her throat close up, Mrs. Lovett could only nod, frantically and desperately telling herself firmly that he was _wrong_ and that she _knew_ he would come to love her.

Sweeney closed his eyes heavily in the dark room, the feel of her little body pressed to his suddenly uncomfortable. He knew she was crying, she was trying to hide it but he could feel that she was holding her breath every few moments to keep back sobs and he could feel her tears spilling onto his shoulder. There was nothing he could do, he couldn't lie to her…so he just swallowed hard and tried to slow his breathing right down as if he was falling asleep.

Since when had her pain started to hurt him so much too?

* * *

_So there we go finally, I really hope you liked this one cause it's done my head in haha._

_Just like to say a quick thank you here to all of you wonderful people who leave me reviews because really, you have no idea how much each one makes my day every time :) And also to everyone who has faved and alerted this story as well, it makes me so happy to know there are others who are reading and enjoying too! I couldn't write this or any of my fics without you, knowing that people are enjoying this is all the inspiration I need! XD So yes, just thank you! :)_

_Lots of love to you all until next time which I'll try and make soon lol ;)_

_X x x_

_Replies to unsigned in reviews:_

_Penelope – Lol yes it was definitely strating to lack in drama haha. Thanks so much for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_Mariana Soffi – Glad you loved the chap hun :) As for Sweeney's last sentence in the last one, yes I guess you could say he was showing her that he's 'bad'…he wasn't about to apologise for it anyway lol. Aw you don't talk to much LOL I love hearing your thoughts on it! XD Thanks so much sweetie, love ya! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett - LOL yes that's the one! Omg I laughed so much at that review ahaha well you're right it was about time haha XD Thank you love! –hugs-_

_DarkDreamer97 – Aw I'm glad you enjoyed the chap hun! :) Lol at Toby getting 'suspicious and evil'! XD Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_Jamie – LMAO well I'm very glad to hear that haha XD Thanks so much for the review hun! Love ya –hugs-_

Alicia – Lol yes she certainly does! Haha thanks love I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :) –hugs


	25. Chapter 25

_Er, sorry again. I know I said I was gonna upate more often…yeah sorry. Tell the truth for the first time since I started writing PA all that time ago I just suddenly haven't really felt like writing lately. And I haven't liked what's coming out when I do write. And it's annoying cause I have so much planned for this story. Weird. Hmm, it'll pass, I hope. _

_Well anyway I've written a really long chap by mistake, was gonna cut it in half but thought I'd just post it all up in one go since I took so long updating. _

_Here you are dears, chapter twenty five! (Finally lol)_

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, a quick glance at the clock told Mrs. Lovett it was time to get up. Groaning she pulled herself into a sitting position, rubbing at her eyes and stretching. A glance down at the man sleeping at her side brought a wave of mixed emotions. She swallowed, the last thing he'd said to her replaying itself in her mind again as she moved a hand to his face to gently brush a stray strand of hair from it.

He would love her. He had to. Not capable of love anymore – psh what did _he_ know. He damn well _was_ capable of love, everybody was capable of love – and she would bloody well make him love _her. _

She leant down to place a soft kiss to his lips, her chest aching a little with the uncertainty she couldn't get rid of and she moved back to see him shift with a little sound, stirring but not quiet awake, his forehead crinkling a little. Unexpectedly, she felt a sudden pang of lust shoot through her as she ran a soft hand down the side of his face and she let out a sigh, her eyes fluttering closed. Yes, lust. She wanted him. That was much easier to deal with right now. Focus on lust not love – at least she knew he returned _those_ feelings alright.

Carefully, she maneuvered herself so she was straddling him, managing to do so without waking him, and biting her lip, smirking mischievously she pulled the slip she'd slept in over her head, leaning down to let her now bare torso brush lightly against Sweeney's. She had to bite back a moan at the sudden surge of heat between her legs caused by the feel of his bare body against hers.

Letting out a breath and allowing herself another little smirk, she slipped a hand down between their bodies and suddenly grabbed hold of him at the same time as she covered his mouth with her own.

Both these things effectively woke him up, as she'd predicted they would, and she pressed herself to him as he jumped beneath her, trying to free himself to find out what the hell was going on. She slipped her tongue quickly into his mouth as it opened – presumably either in a gasp of surprise or with the intention of demanding what was happening.

Clearly though, he figured it out pretty quickly because she felt him respond fiercely within seconds, his hands coming up round her back to press her to him as he kissed her back. When they finally broke apart he was hard in her hand and his eyes were dark with lust.

She grinned at him. "Morning love," she purred as she slid her body back a little, guiding him inside her.

Sweeney groaned in response, his hands moving to grip her hips and his body arching into her. He decided then that he wanted to wake up like this every morning. He ran his hands up her sides as she sat up on top of him, moving her hips firmly, her hands braced on his chest and he looked at her face, her eyes closed, head tilted back and mouth open, a hint of a blissful smirk on her lips and he guessed she was feeling better than she was last night.

Truth be told, as he lay next to her in the dark last night knowing her tears were falling because of him, he'd been worried it would just be awkward with her now after what he'd told her – what he'd _had_ to tell her – she let out a low moan, leaning down to press her body close to his as she moved atop him – clearly it wasn't.

She rode him in a fast, almost frantic rhythm, and he gripped her hips hard with his hands, encouraging her on and meeting her thrust for thrust. They reached their climax before long, that having been the sole intention of the both of them, far too impatient that morning for drawing anything out.

Rolling off the sweat-soaked body of her lover, Mrs. Lovett collapsed by his side, both of them gasping for breath and Sweeney let out a heavy contented sigh. "God you're good."

She looked sharply at him with raised eyebrows and he realised what he said, quickly clearing his throat. "That was good," he corrected hastily. "We're…good, I mean…"

She grinned at him, her face flushed, and turned her head to look up at the ceiling again, her body tingling all over with little shocks of after-pleasure.

"Y'ain't 'alf bad yourself love."

Sweeney rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything else, letting their breathing fill the air for a moment or two before he spoke again. "It seems my initial assumptions were wrong." He told her, still panting.

Turning her head, she peered at him curiously. "Huh?"

"When I said you don't have much experience."

Mrs. Lovett's heart began to beat fast. "Uh no – no you're right really…I really don't, I –"

"Well you seem to know what you're doing alright."

"No!" She said, her voice high as she started to internally panic – God if he figured out she was lying about this he'd know she was lying about the 'unexpected' pregnancy and everything would be ruined! "I mean – well yes but – but I don't – have much experience like you said I…I mean only Albert – well – well of course only Albert but I mean…well I nearly always went on top when I were with 'im so I just - so…"

To her utter surprise Sweeney gave a low chuckle. "I'm not accusing you Nellie. I'm simply saying that I take back what I said to start with."

Letting herself breath a silent sigh of relief, she was chiding herself for getting so panicked when Sweeney spoke again.

"I must say my pet…you do seem to have an obsession with me not thinking that you've -" he paused as if thinking how to put it – "slept around…I might almost think you're lying…"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened and her heart pounded furiously beneath her ribcage, panic seeping through every inch of her body as she stared at him in horror. "Lying!?" She squeaked. "I ain't, I ain't lying I just – just…" Taking a deep breath she forced herself to stop this stupid babbling at once before it became completely obvious she _was_ lying and she quickly spoke again, a huge change in her tone.

"Of course I bloody well don't want you thinking I'm some sort of harlot!" She suddenly snapped. "What woman _would_ want the man they were marrying to think that of 'er!?"

Sweeney blinked, taken aback. "I don't think that of you," he told her slowly and carefully as if talking to a child.

She sat up, her back to him and the covers held up to her chest. "That ain't what you said the first time."

Sweeney let out an irritated sigh and she felt him sitting up behind her. "I _told _you I only called you a whore out of spite – I _told_ you I knew you weren't –"

"Which you just took back!" She half-shrieked at him, whipping her head round to look at him, furiously incredulous.

"I took back what I said about you being inexperienced – since it seemed to bother you so damn much the first time – I wasn't calling you a whore you stupid woman I was giving you a bloody compliment!" He snapped his furious eyes away from hers, running a hand through his hair before leaping from the bed, hurriedly pulling his trousers on.

"You said you think I 'ave more experience than you thought – what the bloody hell _could_ that mean other than you think I've slept around – you might as well bloody _admit_ what you just said!" She argued back, the panic taking over her mouth again before she could stop it.

"Fine!" He suddenly snapped, turning to face her with his shirt thrown on, "I think you're a dirty little slag, is that what you wanna hear!?"

She gasped, her throat suddenly closing up. "You bastard!" She choked out, her voice thick with heavy tears.

"For fucks sake woman!" He spat, frustrated with her to the point of breaking. "I _don't _think that - I was saying it to make you see how bloody ridiculous you're being!"

Her mouth, open to shout a retort at him, snapped shut, silenced.

She looked down, feeling tears well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's…it's being pregnant," she continued after a short silence, her voice still soft as she wiped at her cheeks. "Gives me the most awful temper, it does."

Sweeney ran a hand, shaky with stress an anger, through his hair. "Bloody hell woman." He muttered

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling. "Sorry," she whispered again.

He looked away from her, shaking his head. "Forget about it." He muttered, grabbing the rest of his clothes to tug them on. "Get dressed."

She nodded, giving him a weak smile which he half returned before leaving for the bathroom to shave.

Yawning, Mrs. Lovett entered the parlor, seeing Toby was already awake and up, tying his shoe laces.

"Morning Toby dear," she sang pleasantly.

He looked up at her with a smile – the smile disappeared suddenly when he caught sight of her and his jaw dropped open.

She frowned a moment before she suddenly realised the cause for his shock; the mark on her face. She hadn't forgotten about what had happened last night at all no, but she totally hadn't thought about the fact that her face would be bearing the very obvious evidence of it today.

"M–mum – mum your face -! Wh-what 'appened!?"

Her heart pounding she quickly brought a hand up to cover it. "What this thing – is it that bad? Oh –" She let out a nervous little laugh. "It's nothing love I just slipped over in the bake 'ouse last night."

He stared at her, concern, shock and a hint of sadness all over his face. "Mr. T did it to you didn't 'e?" He finally said quietly.

She looked at him, stunned a moment as she realised there was no fooling him and she sighed hard looking down. "Yes, 'e did," she admitted quietly. "But I 'ad it coming – don't worry about it alright?" She went to move past him towards the kitchen.

"Mum you shouldn't 'ave to –"

"Toby," She turned back to face him. "It's _fine_. Just leave it."

"But I can't stand the thought of anyone 'urting –"

"_Toby_! I promise you love, I'm _fine._ I'm a big girl alright, I can take care of meself."

"Mum –"

"And Mr. T said sorry anyway."

"No he didn't." A sudden gruff voice in the doorway made them both whip round to stare at the stern faced barber.

"Wh-what?" Mrs. Lovett stuttered, taken aback.

"I dind't say sorry." He scowled heavily at her. "You know it wasn't my fault I've got nothing to be sorry for." He moved to stride past them.

"Wha –" She hurried after him. "Sweeney -!?"

"What?" He muttered as he entered the kitchen, going for the cupboards in search of breakfast.

"You…" She swallowed, taking a breath before she continued quietly. "You ain't sorry for 'itting me?"

He was silent, grabbing the loaf of bread form the bread bin before rifling through her drawers. "Haven't you got any damn bread knives in this kitchen!?"

She could feel hurt tears stinging behind her eyes. "But y-you said…I thought you said –"

He slammed the drawer shut, turning to face her, his jaw set. "I said I didn't mean to do it – I didn't apologise for it, why should I when it was your fault?"

"'Ow can it be 'er fault that you hit 'er sir!?" Toby's young voice suddenly spoke up and the two adults realised he'd followed them to the kitchen.

Sweeney turned a furious scowl on the lad. "You'll do well to remember your place _boy."_ He snarled at him.

"I care about 'er – she's like a mother to me sir an' I don't like –"

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett cut him off sternly. "Stay outta this, go and clean the tables down outside."

"But mum –"

"Now, Toby!"

She turned to Sweeney after the boy had trailed sulkily off. She opened her mouth to question him with the intention of demanding to know how he couldn't be sorry for striking her across the face so hard he'd left a mark when she realised it would do nothing but result in another fight and she didn't _want_ another fight with him. It would get her nowhere. She was damned lucky they'd managed to make up so quickly after the one last night (which, she had to admit, had been mostly her fault) – _and _the small one this morning (also, she admitted grudgingly to herself, her fault) and with their wedding just days away she couldn't be upsetting things again.

Instead she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry love," she mumbled.

Sweeney, clearly preparing himself for an argument too, faltered, taken aback. "What?"

"I'm sorry, for yesterday. You're right it was my fault an' I did deserve this." She motioned to the mark on her face. "Guess…the baby's makin' me a bit…snappy…" she dropped her head forwards, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"Wonderful. You have a constant excuse to be a bitch and get away with it."

She looked up sharply at him – but quickly realised there was a little twinkle in his eye and the corners of his lips were twitched upwards just a bit – he was joking.

She smiled a little. "Sorry."

It was a moment before Sweeney sighed heavily, moving forwards to stand before her, placing a hand next to hers on her stomach. She looked surprised into his face which bore a slightly thoughtful expression.

"You're starting to show." He mumbled.

She paused, thrown at the change of subject. "…Huh?"

He moved his hand over her stomach, not so perfectly flat without her corset which she hadn't put on over her dress yet.

She brushed his hands away. "Don't be silly it's too early, you're imagining things."

"No I'm not. Your stomach's always been so flat."

For some reason unbeknownst to Sweeney, she smiled at this, even blushing a little, placing a hand over his own. "You're just used to me in a corset," she brushed off his unintentional compliment.

He shook his head, his eyes darting up to meet hers then, a small smirk finding it's way onto his lips. "I'm even more used to you without it."

She grinned at him, leaning up for a kiss which he gave her, before moving his lips to her cheek, pressing them to the dark bruise there. "Go and cover your face up pet," he said softly to her, pulling away to brush his hand over her cheek, and although he may have refused to say sorry, Mrs. Lovett knew that was regret she could see in his eyes.

So she nodded, giving him another little smile and slipping out of his arms to do as he told her. It took a thick coating of make up heavily applied but she managed to do a decent job of covering the mark, pulling a few curls from the front of her hair down to hang over it just to make sure it was unnoticeable.

She found the boy outside, scrubbing down tables just as he'd been asked, bless his heart, and she approached him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Come on love," she said softly. "I'll make you some breakfast 'fore we open, what would you like?"

He followed her inside, mumbling, "Don't mind mum, whatever you're 'aving – er – mum?"

"Hmm?" She asked distractedly as she rummaged through her cupboards.

"Um…" Toby scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Are…ya sure you're…alright mum?"

She shot a glance at him as she poured porridge into a pan. "Course love." She said breezily.

"It's just…I know Mr. Todd can 'ave a bit of a…a temper…an' well I 'eard you both shoutin' something awful last night…"

Mrs. Lovett froze. "What?"

"Down in the bake 'ouse. I 'eard you fightin –"

Her eyes widened as what the argument had been about came to mind. "Wh – what did you 'ear?" She demanded, eyes narrowed.

He looked down, shrugging.

"Toby!" Surging forwards she seized him by the shoulders, shaking him a little and making the shocked boy look up with fright into her frantic face. "What did you 'ear!? Tell me what you 'eard!"

"Nothing!" he squeaked. "I didn't 'ear nothing – I just 'eard that you was yellin' but I couldn't 'ear what you or Mr. T was sayin'!"

"You swear it!? You swear you didn't 'ear what we was fighting about -!?" She asked frantically.

"I swear!" Toby gasped, his eyes wide. "I swear mum, didn't 'ear nothing, not a thing!"

She stared hard at him, her narrowed eyes frantically searching his for a lie. When she found only honestly there in his wide eyed gaze she let herself breath out in relief, letting go of him and straightening. She rubbed a hand over her face, sighing hard. "I'm sorry love. Just…I'd rather not talk 'bout it alright?"

Swallowing, Toby nodded.

She gave him a weak smile, ruffling his hair affectionately. "'Ere, you go an' sit yerself down in there an' I'll bring yer breakfast in a tic alright dear?"

The boy nodded, doing as he was asked and leaving her to let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her forehead as she turned back to the stove.

Much later, when the day was good and over (and thankfully without anyone noticing her face) her and Sweeney lay tangled in sheets slightly damp with sweat, their bodies close together and her beginning to drift off peacefully.

Sweeney shifted a little against her. "Nellie?"

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily.

"Will you do something for me?" He murmured softly.

Opening her eyes she looked at him curiously. "Anything love…what is it?"

He paused a moment, running a hand briefly down her side and back up to rest in the dip of her waist. "Will you…tell me what it was like…with Judge Turpin?"

Her breath caught, Sweeney obviously felt her freeze against him because he squeezed her a little, saying, "I'm sorry, I know it can't be pleasant to think of it but…please…I…maybe if I can know what it was like for you I can understand what Lucy –" He broke off, painfully.

Mrs. Lovett felt anger bubble up inside. Lucy. Bloody _Lucy_.

And here she was thinking he wanted to know because he cared about herself.

"Mr. T I don't –"

"Please," he whispered. "I'm sorry but please I…please?"

She sighed heavily. Fine. He wanted her to tell him she would tell him - but goddamn it he would_ not_ have Lucy on his mind!

She tucked her head under his chin, burying into his chest a little as she took a breath. There were several moments of silence which Sweeney took as her preparing herself for dragging painful memories back but which in actual fact she was using to frantically put together a story in her mind.

"'E came with the beadle to get the girl." She began quietly and slowly. "I told 'em not to take 'er, that I'd 'ave 'er, I'd look after 'er but 'e'd 'ear nothing of it. Pinned me down while the beadle tore 'er from 'er crib, cryin' something awful she was."

She could feel how stiff Sweeney was against her and she knew these thoughts were paining him – and that she had to get his thoughts off Johanna and Lucy and onto her.

"I don't think 'e actually planned on doing anything to me 'fore 'e came but 'e was 'olding me so tight where I was struggling an then…then 'is hands started to wander all over me an' – an' I could feel 'is breath on me neck and…well I guess 'e suddenly realised 'e could 'ave a bit fo fun while 'e was 'ere."

She swore Sweeney was growling quietly, he was breathing tensely, his whole body rigid as he listening to her.

"The beadle went outside an' 'e – Turpin, 'e dragged me into me parlor an'…I knew I were done for. I knew 'e was gonna do the same to me 'as 'e did to yer little wife." She took a deep breath. "I tried to stop 'im, did everything I could be 'e was far too strong for me an'…well 'e couldn't just lift me skirts up could 'e, bastard 'ad to strip me naked…I did fight 'im but it didn't do nothing except get me beat a few times…'e threw me on the floor –" She let her breath catch in her throat, pausing abruptly in her story.

She swallowed. She did feel…a little guilty about making this up but…but maybe it would stop him moping about what happened to his stupid pathetic wife and realise that poor little Lucy wasn't the only woman in the bloody world to have something bad happen to her. Damn it, _she_ was his woman now, she was going to be his _wife_ now – he should be thinking of _her_ not _Lucy _– and _damn it _– she would do everything in her power to make it that way. So she took another breath and continued.

"Love please - please don' be thinkin' it were this 'orrible for your poor little Lucy love 'cause – 'cause I know 'e just did it an' got it over with when 'e took 'er, thank goodness, she told me what 'appened, told me it was 'orrible but at least it was quick and over an' done but…but with me…" she took a shuddering breath, forcing choked in tears into her voice. "'E held me down and fucked me, then 'e fucked my mouth, then 'e fucked my…my…"

"Shh, it's okay," Sweeney muttered softly, his arms tightening round her, one arm rubbing over her back soothingly as she 'cried' into his chest.

She took a deep breath. "An' then…then…as if that weren't enough, 'e held me down harder an' – an' 'e _touched_ me an' –'e swore 'e weren't gonna stop until I came so…so I 'ad to pretend – pretend I – oh God -!"

"Shh, alright shh now, don't tell me anymore I'm – I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you…"

She shook her head, burying her face in his chest, rolling half onto him, her arms locked round him as his own held her tightly to his chest, his fingertips of one hand lightly caressing her back, the other rubbing gently in her hair. She pushed her face further into his chest to hide her smile. Sure it was for a reason that wasn't actually true but – oh it was _wonderful_ to be held this way by him, she felt like she was in heaven.

Neither of them said anything else that night but she fell asleep finally still locked tightly in his slightly protective embrace. She woke still glued to him, and had to suppress a little giggle when she realised Sweeney was awake already and trying to pry her arms from him without waking her.

Shifting and letting out a sleepy sigh she lifted her head. "Mmm, morning love," she said, stretching in bed beside him. He rubbed his hand over her leg briefly in response before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Mrs. Lovett." His voice halted her in getting out of her own side of the bed and she turned to face his back, the sheet held to her chest.

"Yeah?" She asked softly, a little surprised at the strange tone of his voice.

He paused. "I'm sorry for last night…for making you tell me –"

"Love," she cut him off, "don't worry about it, let's just not bring it up again yeah?"

"Uh - I wanted to – to tell you something." He turned to face her, avoiding her eyes and looking somewhat awkward.

"Yes?" She pressed softly when he didn't continue.

"I wanted to tell you that…that I'm – sorry – for the way I…took you that first time." Her eyes widened in disbelief but he plunged on before she could speak. "It was your first time after him, after that happened to you and…that must have been…horrible for you…"

"Oh." Was all she could manage as she stared at his eyes which were suddenly fixed far too intensely on hers, making her squirm beneath his gaze. She looked down, shaking her head. "Nothing to be sorry for. I asked for that I did – 'an 'sides…" she looked back up at him with a little grin then, "it could never be 'orrible with you love."

He didn't return her smile. "But still. After that…for me to…I mean I practically –"

"Sweeney." She silenced him with a finger pressed to his lips. "It's fine. Please don't apologise, I swear, it's fine, I thought nothing of the sort – just glad you'd finally taken notice of me I was."

His eyebrows raised slightly in disbelief and he stared at her a moment before reaching out towards her and growling, "come here," quietly, and she scooted happily over on the bed to be folded in his arms.

Mrs. Lovett smiled against his shoulder, snuggling further into him, and thinking laughingly to herself that maybe she'd been in the wrong business all these years...she should have been an actress.

* * *

_Well looks like her devious side is back anyway lol ;) _

_Okay so I've read this all the way through only once just now so forgive me for any typos but I'm determined to post it up before I go to work (which is like literally now lol :( ) or I'm never gonna get round to it haha._

_Really hope you all enjoyed it, apologies again for the wait and please let me know your thoughts! :)_

_Love to everyone_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Grapenut – Aw I'm glad you liked it love :) Thanks for the review (and sorry for nearly making you cry in the library haha) Love ya –hugs-_

_Mariana – Yeah it's impossible to be angry with Sweeney for long isn't it lol. And yes it looks like Mrs. Lovett's past isn't going to leave her alone and she certainly has no intentions of letting Sweeney find out about it so it's a bit of a problem for her lol. Im glad you liked the chap hun :) Thanks so much for the review! Love ya! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Aw yay I'm glad I made your day better! And lol yes, it is kinda funny to imagine how uncomfortable those tender moments must make Sweeney haha ;) Thanks so much for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – LOL well you know now that no it's not the end haha but still lmao at you thinking that haha bless ya. Thanks for the review though love! –hugs-_

_Penelope – Lol yes they are fighting kinda like a married couple already aren't they haha. And yes, Sweeney is definitely still in denial lol, he realised that he's falling for her yes, but he doesn't seem to think he's capable of actually loving her bless him haha. Glad you liked the chap hun thanks! Love ya! –hugs-_

_Sweenettfan – Aw thank you so much love! That really means a lot to hear, I'm so glad you've enjoyed it! (even if I was a little cruel in chapter 23 lol!) Thank you love! –hugs-_


	26. Chapter 26

_Update woohoo XD Haha. It's ridiculously late here so I should probably just post this before I start babbling nonsense…so here's chapter twenty six loves!_

* * *

Tomorrow. Their wedding was tomorrow. _Tomorrow, _she was marrying the man she'd been in love with for the best part of her life. Tomorrow, Mrs. Nellie Lovett would be Mrs. Nellie Todd and she'd finally have almost everything she wanted.

All that was left to happen now, was for Sweeney Todd to fall in love with her. And he _would._

Humming happily she bustled from her bedroom towards the kitchen, pausing to shake the boy gently awake on her way through the parlor.

"Time to get up Toby love, an' you'll get an awful crick in yer neck sleeping like that."

Toby groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up on the settee. "Mornin' mum," he mumbled.

She smiled, running a hand over his hair. She was fond of the boy, he was the closest she'd ever had to a child of her own – and soon she would have that too. She brushed a thumb over his cheek.

"Looking better today dear, don't think it'll even be that visible by tomorrow," she told him cheerfully, her eyes fixing on the fading purple mark on his cheek he'd come in with several days ago.

"Toby!" She'd gasped from behind the counter as the boy had ducked into the shop. "Bloody 'ell – what 'appened to yer face!?" She'd shot to him, crouching down to his level, grabbing his head in her hands and turning it to the side to examine the horrible bruise on his face.

Toby had squirmed out of her grasp. "Nothing, s'fine," he'd mumbled, ducking his head to leave the room.

"Toby!" She'd blocked his path, grabbing hold of him by the shoulders. "Toby, who did this to you – you get in a fight?"

He was silent.

She'd sighed hard. "Is it them boys from round the corner you was out with last Sunday? I told you I didn't like the look of 'em – look like nothing but trouble they did –"

"I'm fine mum," Toby had insisted, trying to get out of her grasp.

She'd warned him to be careful who he chose as friends and had let him go. He'd seemed a bit edgy about it really and she wondered if he'd picked a fight himself and didn't want to admit it…or perhaps he was just sore about being beaten about. Well, he would live she was sure - she didn't like to see him hurt though, he was a sweet lad really, and she knew he'd had quite enough beatings in his short life already.

Putting it out of her head, her mind far too determined to settle on the excitement inside her for tomorrow, Mrs. Lovett began going about her morning routine with a spring in her step and a happy smile fixed on her face.

The day went well, they were busy, and she was in such a good mood she actually enjoyed rushing about all day, chattering happily to anyone and everyone. She didn't see much of her soon-to-be-husband all day due to having hardly a minute to spare, but she was pleasantly surprised when he actually came down to see her late that night after she was good and closed and there was only cleaning left to be done.

She was scrubbing at dirty plates at the sink when he cleared his throat behind her, and she whipped round, startled, her face immediately breaking into a smile when she saw who it was.

"Hello there dear, gave me a start you did, didn't expect to see you down 'ere. You can lend a hand while yer stood there love."

He didn't, staying where he was but she didn't seem to notice anyway, already launching into her usual chattering as she turned back to her washing up.

"Can you believe it love? Can you believe we're getting married tomorrow?" She smiled, shaking her head and looking back down at the dishes she was washing. "Never thought I'd marry again. I mean – who 'ears of a widow getting remarried? Thought I'd 'ad me days I did…but looks like we're both getting a new start hmm love? I 'ope it's gonna be nice tomorrow – it's been sunny all week so it should be alright. Be bloomin' miserable walking over there in the rain, especially in me dress – oh and that reminds me I've gotta sew a button back on, it came off when I were trying it on yesterday…"

Sweeney, however, wasn't listening. He was mulling intently over whether to have her in here on the counter, or just take her straight to the bedroom now. They'd end up there anyway and it was late already so he supposed they might as well…but then they'd have to walk through the parlor and she'd no doubt stop to fuss and say goodnight to the boy, and then she'd remember something she'd forgotten to do and rush off and -

"Mr. T!"

He blinked at her. "Huh?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About –" She paused and frowned. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes, yes of course I was pet," he said quickly before deciding he'd made his mind up and he crossed the kitchen quickly to her, seizing her by the waist and pushing her roughly against the sink, his mouth covering her own and swallowing her squeak of surprise.

He dragged her over to a space on the counter, lifting her quickly onto it and stepping between her legs, already struggling with the layers of her voluminous skirts.

"Sweeney! What do'ya think yer doing!?" She demanded.

He rolled his eyes as she grabbed his wrists. "You, here, now," he explained – wasn't that obvious?

"Mmph!" Her protest was muffled by his mouth and she pushed him away so she could speak, prying his hands from her skirts. "We're getting married tomorrow!"

"…Yes…?"

"We…well we _can't!" _She told him with wide eyes.

He stared at her. "Huh??"

"We can't just – just –" she spluttered, waving her hands around, frantically trying to explain herself as Sweeney looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "We can't just – _do it_ tonight!"

"…Why not!?"

"Because! We're getting_ married_ tomorrow - if we just 'ave sex tonight it's…I mean…we – it – it's not supposed to _go_ like that!"

Sweeney stared at her for several moments, at a loss for words. In the end he gave up thinking up a response to her ridiculous notion, and took hold of her hips, stepping forwards and driving his own into them as his mouth seized hers in another rough kiss.

She squealed in protest against his lips but he wasn't letting her go.

"'Eeney! Eaoff!" She shoved at him until his mouth broke from hers. "No! We shouldn't – we can't, it's…no! Stop it!" She yanked her skirt back down over her legs but he already had his hands under and was tugging on her bloomers.

"Stop being so bloody stupid woman," he muttered, abandoning her undergarments to keep her pinned firmly where she was as she tried to wriggle away from him.

"But – but it ain't – I don't – don't – hmmm –" Her control was rapidly wavering as his mouth descended on her neck and a hand disappeared beneath her skirts again to skim up her thigh. "I – uh – not – I don't – ahh…"

"Nellie," he muttered somewhat irritably against her neck. "I am _going_ to do you here and now whether you like it or not, so I suggest you shut up and help me get these damn bloomers out of the way."

"I...oh to 'ell with it," she gave in, letting herself fall back onto the counter, fully prepared to let him do whatever he wanted to her. "But you ain't sleeping in my bed tonight."

A little while later, having finally just abandoned the washing up, Mrs. Lovett curled up beside her lover-and-soon-to-be husband, sighing happily and dropping a kiss to his shoulder.

"Tommorow," she whispered, "this'll be legitimate."

Sweeney snorted at that and rolled his eyes. He glanced down at her. "Lying next to me?"

She shot him a grin. "Well that'll be proper," she shifted onto her front and slid a leg over his body, moving to lie on him and leaning in to place a kiss to his lips. "_This…"_ Her hands snaked up to wind in his hair as she stretched herself out on top of him, "will be legitimate."

"Thought we shouldn't do it the night before we get married?" He teased her with her own words as she rained kisses down his jaw line.

"Shut up," she growled against his skin, before dragging his mouth to her own again.

He pushed her down, rolling her beneath him and lifting a hand to the back of her neck to plunge into the kiss, his mouth moving almost roughly against her own, demanding, half-crazed with fresh desire for her. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, placing hot kisses down the soft flesh, quickly on his way to her heaving chest – but with fistfuls of his hair she tugged his face back to hers, moaning softly and almost desperately when their mouths fused again.

It was something he'd noticed about her lately; when they made love – had sex, he quickly corrected – she wanted to kiss him _all_ the time – he supposed it might be due to the fact that he wouldn't let her at all until recently…but he had a feeling it was something deeper than that as well. She seemed to say so much with just the movement of her mouth against his own.

He did like their lustful kisses, he liked how she would press herself against him desperately, their mouths moving frantically together, and how she would squeal into his mouth when he bit at her lip, or indeed, she bit at his. But he did have to admit that unlikely as it would seem, he _loved _her slow kisses. Sometimes she'd clutch onto him, one hand on the back of his neck and one wound tightly in his hair, and move her mouth so slowly and deeply and _intimately_ against his own it would be all he could do not to moan hoarsely and just melt into her.

It was this kind of kiss she was giving him right now, winding a leg round his waist to pull him tight to her as her tongue moved slowly against his own and he could feel the frantic fluttering of her heart against his chest. She pulled her mouth away just a little from his to place short kisses to his own, flicking her tongue out to lick at his lips before covering his mouth with her own open one again, moaning softly as she kissed him

He knew with this kind of kiss she was telling him how much she loved him. He could _feel_ it, feel her love for radiating off every inch of her body, burning like fire in her mouth, so soft and warm against his own and – damn it, it felt too good!

She was so in love with him it almost hurt him.

Taking a deep breath he pushed her away from him. "Nellie –"

She looked stunned. "What?" Raising her head from the pillow she placed another kiss to his mouth. "What's wrong love?"

He pulled away from her when she went to kiss him again, turning his head to the side. "We…you were right, we probably shouldn't tonight," he mumbled, rolling off her and sitting up on the edge of the bed to pull his clothes on.

"Well," she shifted herself over on the bed, up behind him, sliding her legs either side of him to press herself to his back as she wrapped her arms round him. "In case you've forgotten," she dropped a kiss to his shoulder, "we already did. So…I think you win this one love." She kissed the side of his neck, flicking her tongue out to run it over his skin, dropping her voice to a low growl, "now do me again!"

Sweeney was still beneath her attempts at seduction a moment before he pushed her arms from round him, getting to his feet. "It's late, you best get a descent night's sleep for tomorrow," he muttered

She stared after him, mouth open and shaking her head. "No I – what's the matter, what's wrong - did I do something?"

He ignored her, reaching the door and yanking it open, still tugging his shirt on.

"Sweeney – what 'ave I done!?" She demanded, hurt in her voice.

He paused. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." And before she could question him again he left and shut the door firmly behind him.

Mrs. Lovett stared open-mouthed at the door, hurt. _What…what the hell just happened!?_

Upstairs, Sweeney's head was in a turmoil.

For a moment down there, he'd truly _relaxed_ and everything had felt so right…too right. _She'd_ felt too right – and more specifically, the fact that she loved him.

He cared about her, yes…why did he care about her? Why was he marrying her tomorrow? Her knew it wasn't just the baby, he'd always had a choice, although it would be cruel he could leave her alone with it, of course but…after what he'd done to her that time everything had changed. He'd been shocked to find it had actually hurt _him_ to hurt her, and he didn't want to do it again.

So why? Why did he care for her so much, why did he suddenly find himself wanting to be near her, and why did he _want_ her so much?

He loved her.

Yes, it had occurred to him more than once. Every time she said the words to him he almost had to choke back a reply of his own. Because…because it wasn't true. It couldn't be true – this man he was now, this Sweeney Todd…he was barely even human, let alone capable of loving somebody else.

Love, it was such an…alien word to him these past fifteen years. He'd almost forgotten it existed, almost forgotten what it meant. He hadn't loved anything since he'd been transported that day, only left behind a ghost of Benjamin Barker to love the wife he used to have.

He couldn't _love_ her – he was here to kill the judge and get revenge for the man who's life he'd destroyed, how in the midst of all that could he possible have fallen in love with somebody? With _her!? _Yes, over the past few months he'd grown fond of her, if he hadn't already been a little, and damn it she was just so…so _her – _she was everything he needed, it seemed – and yes, she had made him fall for her – but not love, it couldn't be love, love was such a deep word, and a word that had no place in his life now –

Sweeney froze, back tracking on the thought he'd just had…she had _made_ him fall for. Yes, she had. It hadn't happened accidentally – he'd hardly even been taking any notice of her on his own, let alone having thoughts anywhere near anything like that of her. She'd come on to _him_, she'd started this little affair of theirs – she'd_ made_ him notice her; the woman had literally thrown herself at him, and she had made all of this happen.

And now she was making him marry her. It wasn't something he'd ever wanted, it had never been part of any plan he'd had for himself since he'd returned. Granted the pregnancy coulnd't be directly blamed on her because she hadn't thought it possible – but although it may not have been deliberate, the fact it had happened was still entirely her fault – he certainly wouldn't have done anything likely to impregnate her if she hadn't come on to him in the first place.

Her fault...her fault…she was distracting him from the reason he was here. From his revenge – from all there was left for Sweeney Todd, the ghost of Benjamin Barker to do in this world.

What was he _thinking_ – that he was falling in love with another woman – that he was going to get married and start a new life of his own with her!?

The sound of a soft timid knock on the door and it creaking tentatively open jolted him from his thoughts.

She stood in the doorway, her wide vulnerable eyes burning into his. Not breaking eye contact she stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her, standing with her back to it. "Love?" She said softly, looking so completely lost and worried he almost wanted to go to her and take her in his arms.

_No. _

She spoke again when he didn't reply, when he only looked at her, not knowing what he should say to her.

"Are you…alright love? Is…is there something wrong?"

He was silent for long seconds, and she almost thought he hadn't heard her before he broke eye contact and spoke quietly.

"I don't want to marry you Nellie."

Horror crossed her face. "Wh – what!?"

He looked down at the floor, repeating himself. "I don't want to marry you."

"But – but what you – you said you did, you - !?"

He shook his head tensely.

She stared at him a moment, trying to breathe properly, trying to force her legs to keep holding her up. "Then why did you put this on me finger?" She finally whispered, lifting her ringed hand up.

He looked up at her. "I had no choice – I _thought_ – thought I had no choice, what with – the baby, I…" He turned away from her, running a hand through his hair. "I can't marry you, Nellie…this has all happened too fast, it's too much."

He sounded desperately lost and confused and she hoped to _hell_ this was just pre-wedding jitters, instead of something deeper which she unfortunately had a horrible suspicion it was.

"Sweeney," she rushed to him, grabbing his hands in her own. "Love, my love – you're just nervous love – I am too it's – it's a big thing, getting married, although it's just a ceremony and a bit of paper it is a big thing, especially as it's not the first time for either of us –"

"No! No, that's not it," he told her, pulling his hands from her and turning away from her to pace. "I don't want this – I never did - I didn't want _this_, I didn't want the baby, I didn't want _you - _you're forcing me into all this damn it and I don't want it!"

"Sweeney! Please, please don't do this now!" She begged, tears welling in her eyes.

He wouldn't look at her. "I have to."

"I love you!"

He frowned, setting his jaw before uttering his painful reply quietly. "You love a man who can never love you back."

She shook her head. "You're wrong. You can – you do, I know you do I can see it – even if you don't realise it you do love me –"

"I _don't!_" He cried, whirling away to pace again, running a hand through his hair. "If this were another time, another life – if I were another man then yes, I could love you – I would already but – it isn't. It's now, and I'm me, who I was and who I am – and who I am hasn't got any love left in him to give...damn it Nellie…I can't _marry_ you – it's insane, I don't know what I was thinking…"

She was still shaking her head. "Sweeney," she whispered, "_please_…"

He looked up at her, and shook his head jerkily. "No. I'm sorry…no."

So blinded by tears suddenly she could hardly even see, Mrs. Lovett whirled and blundered to the door, wrenching it open and tearing from his room.

Locking herself in her bedroom, she screamed, sliding down the door, her hands clenched in her hair as she cried so hard she could hardly even breathe.

_No!_

She flew to her feet, grabbing hold of the first thing she saw and throwing across the room. "No! No, no, no, no!" She cried. Stumbling, she smacked into her dresser and she whirled on it, swiping almost everything on it off with one sweep of her arms as she gave another cry of anguish. Bottles of perfume, pictures, books and a mirror smashed to the floor and she grabbed the last remaining book, hurtling it into the opposite wall with such force it left a dent in the plaster.

Her legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor, finally giving up on screaming and giving in to the desperate tears that spilled relentlessly down her cheeks.

It couldn't be over…it couldn't!

_Everything!_ She had everything! She was so close – so bloody close!

Mrs. Lovett didn't know how long she lay in a heap on the floor of her bedroom doing nothing but crying desperately, only that her head was pounding so hard in the end, she had to stop crying for that, leaving her only to lie there, feeling completely drained and broken.

_That's it…everything's been for nothing. It was too good to be true._

Except…it _was_ true.

_No._

He _was_ going to marry her, he had been going to give her everything she wanted – she couldn't let this happen – it couldn't all be over at the last minute like this – when she'd been so close – what the _hell_ would she do!? She was pregnant, that wasn't changing. He _had_ to marry her, if he wouldn't she would have to –

And that was when it came to her.

It may be bad, it may not be the way she wanted it exactly but she had their whole lives to get him to fall in love with her still, (and he _would)_ she'd done this much to get this far – there was no way she was giving up now. He had to marry her.

The tiniest of smiles twisted her lips upwards, her eyes lighting up.

And oh, he _would_ marry her.

* * *

_Owch all that drama made my head hurt haha. I pretty much just wrote the second half of this chapter all in one go now, and it's kinda late so I hope it doesn't fail lol. And I know that was a pretty mean cliffhanger, especially cause…err...there probably won't be an update for a couple of weeks, sorry…I've got a friend from the states coming over so I doubt I'll be on here much. I have the time off work too so I am /so/ happy about that haha, my gosh I need a break. But yeah I'm super excited about her coming over, actually the first time we ever spoke was when she reviewed PA last year, isn't that cool? :)_

_So anyway I will love you and leave you for a little while, and I hope you'll forgive me for leaving you /there/ but I promise I'll try and get the next chap to make up for it when I do post it :)_

_Take care sweeties, love you all! _

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews: _

_Mariana – LOL yes she will definitely be in trouble when he finds out haha. Thanks so much hun, I'm so glad you enjoyed the chap :) Love ya! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Ah woo for school ending! And woo for your birthday! Happy birthday for then love! XD Thanks for the review sweetie, love ya! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – Lmao bless you you're always confused ahaha. Yeah she was making it up, she made up a while ago that the judge raped her when Sweeney was rambling about poor Lucy, it was near the beginning of the story :) Haha thanks for the review love! XD –hugs-_

_Whitedoggie – Hehe yes they are both rather silly aren't they, and I think you're probably right about Sweeney being in denial about loving her lol ;) So glad you enjoyed the chap, thank you for the review love! –hugs-_

_Penelope – Haha yeah Toby trying to stand up to Sweeney is a pretty amusing image lol! Mrs. Lovett is way too good a liar for her own good, the thought of Sweeney finding out about all this is certainly not a good one haha :P Thanks so much for the review hun, and don't about your English honestly, it's practically perfect :) Love ya! –hugs-_

_Moesaurus – Aw thanks so much love, I'm so happy to hear you're enjoying the story! :) –hugs-_

_Tengel – Poor Toby is indeed awfully confused lol! Thanks for the review love! XD –hugs-_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hellooo :) Miss me? Haha. Feels like it's been forever since I updated. Probably because it has lol…._

_Chapter twenty-seven… _

* * *

The night was still and dark when Mrs. Lovett climbed slowly and steadily up the stairs to Sweeney's room, the calm mask she'd already pasted carefully onto her face giving away nothing of the pounding heart beneath her bodice and shaking legs beneath her skirts.

He was awake still, of course he was, she hadn't for a moment thought he might have fallen asleep, late as it was. She knew for a fact that practically the only time he ever could find sleep was laying in bed next to her. Reaching out a trembling hand she turned the handle and pushed the creaking door open, letting it swing back and hit the wall and standing still in the threshold. Sweeney hadn't turned to face her.

She stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind her, remaining against it. When he still didn't move she cleared her throat, and, slowly, he turned to face her. His face showed his evident surprise at the calm and collected expression on her own – clearly he'd expected she'd still be in tears or something of the like.

She locked eyes with him a moment, taking a deep breath before speaking. "So…you ain't gonna marry me anymore?" She asked quietly.

A deep frown on his face, the barber tensely shook his head.

She looked down. "Right. Well then you're gonna 'ave to start looking for somewhere now. You've two weeks to get out."

Sweeney jolted with shock and gaped at her. "Y - you – what!?" She looked up to meet his gaze and held it, her face expressionless. "You're…you're throwing me out because I won't marry you!?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not throwing you out because you won't marry me – but if you won't you're gonna 'ave to leave 'cause I can't sell this place with you in it can I?"

He gaped, if possible, even more at her. "Sell – what – you – what are you talking about!?"

"I'm leaving London. Use yer brain I can't 'ave your bloody child 'ere Sweeney, they'll throw me in bedlam faster than I can blink. I'll go to the countryside somewhere…Toby'll come with me, e'll 'elp me raise it, 'e' a good boy…"

Sweeney was at a loss for words. "Y-you – you can't _leave_ Nellie, you can't – what – you'll just…you'll leave me, forever…?"

Her eyes snapped to his and there was suddenly fury in them. "I'm pregnant with your baby Mr. Todd! You think I'm just gonna stay 'ere, unmarried with you livin' below an' it obvious I'm nothing but your whore!? You think I'm gonna keep doing what we're doing, covering your bloody _murders_ up, living 'ere wi' you like nothing's changed an' just 'appen to pop a baby out one day -"

"God damn it woman keep your voice down!" He hissed frantically at her, wincing at the word murder she'd practically screeched at him. "And no! Of course not, I…I haven't thought about it."

She threw her hands in the air. "Bloody, fucking hell Sweeney! You haven't _thought_ about it – my God – I'm having your baby – there ain't nothing to bloody well think about –you ain't gonna marry me it's simple – I 'ave to leave, I 'ave to go somewhere I can 'ave this child on me own where nobody's gonna care –"

"You can't just leave – where will I go!? Where will I live – damn it – how will I get to the judge –"

"Well you should 'ave thought about that before you decided to force me into leaving –"

"Force you!? I'm not –" He cut his yelling off abruptly, forcing himself to take a breath and collecting his thoughts before he spoke again, his tone considerably quieter. "Look. You're being irrational. You can just…go somewhere to have this baby then –"

"_This_ baby!? _Your_ baby – yours Sweeney, _your _damn child is inside my belly because _you_ put it there and it –"

"You seduced me!" He roared over her, suddenly furious at her accusation. "I would never have touched you if you hadn't thrown yourself at me like you did and you damn well know it! So don't you dare put this on me, if it's anyone's damn fault it's yours!"

"It's not like I got pregnant on purpose!" She yelled at him.

"You shouldn't have come on to me in the first place! It' happened because of you and only because of you and you know it – Goddamn it woman – do what you fucking want, I don't care what you do! Go to the fucking countryside. Stay in London and get thrown in bedlam, I don't give a damn – it might teach you to bloody well keep your legs closed!"

Last time she made the mistake of gasping first and raising her hand very obviously before she attempted to strike him, and it had consequently failed badly. This time, she didn't make the same mistake – her hand shot up and her palm connected hard with his face with a resounding slap before he had even registered she'd moved.

Turning his head slowly back round to look at her, utter astonishment the only expression on his face, Sweeney was clearly too shocked to even retaliate. So she hit him again.

And then she ran.

Not pausing a moment to listen for whether or not he was following her, Mrs. Lovett tore down the stairs and through her shop, literally running for her life until she hurled herself into her bedroom, whirling and firmly locking the door. She collapsed against it, breathing hard, listening for his angry footsteps but – they didn't come.

Perhaps he was still too shocked that she'd not only struck him but that she'd done it twice. She let herself slide down the door, still breathing hard.

That hadn't…exactly gone the way she'd intended. Apparently the barber didn't respond too well to blackmail.

If he'd even got what she was getting at that was…in fact, thinking about it, she wasn't too sure he'd connected the two problems - and realised the solution to both. No…he'd never had the quickest mind, bless him. Oh he'd realised that no her meant no judge, but had he seen how easily resolved that was or was he already too set in the fact that he wasn't marrying her that he could only see his anger for what she was threatening to do?

Clearly, she'd have to make it plainer. But…that may be a problem now that going within ten feet of him could very well result in her death.

Footsteps. Footsteps on the stairs – then in her shop – purposeful footsteps – _angry_ footsteps. She double checked the lock on her door.

Sure enough the footsteps marched straight up to her door and the handle rattled with somebody frantically trying to open it, the door shaking in it's frame.

He banged it with his fist then thundered on it loudly. "Nellie! Open this damn door!"

"No!" She called back.

"Open it now!"

"No I won't – I ain't gonna let you in 'ere - do you think I'm stupid!?"

She heard him sigh hard and he was silent a moment. When he spoke again his voice had dropped right down and she could hear that his head was pressed to the door. "I'm not gonna hurt you. We need to talk."

"Then talk."

"Open the door!"

Sweeney heard silence from inside the room for several long seconds until he heard her move briskly across the room and the lock on the door click. When he turned the handle and opened the door she was back across the room, and watching him warily. He stood still in her doorway and she seemed to relax a little when she realised he wasn't going to pull a razor out on her.

Their eyes were locked for several moments, both trying to read the other's thoughts but both sets of eyes were equally guarded. Sweeney was the one to finally speak, and thankfully for her, it wasn't about the reddening mark on his cheek.

"You'll leave London?"

Straightening, she nodded. "I 'ave no choice."

"How am I supposed to get the judge, Nellie!?" He sounded both lost and angry.

She was silent.

"What am I supposed to do – where am I supposed to _live_ – where will I kill him, how will I get to him!?"

Again she was quiet.

"Do you not understand I _need_ to do this!?" He yelled at her.

"Yes! I _do!_ – Do _you_ not understand I need you to marry me!?"

Sweeney's mouth opened and he was silent.

He looked away from her piercing gaze after a few breaths. "It's different," he muttered.

Her hands flew to her hips. "How!?" She demanded, "'ow is it any bloody different – from what I can tell it's practically the same bloody situation; you need me to get to the judge, I need you to marry me. I don't see what the bloody problem is Sweeney."

There it was. She couldn't make it any clearer for him than that. No wedding, no revenge.

He turned from her, pacing the room a few moments before whirling back to face her. "The _problem_ is that I _can't_ marry you – I can't, I don't know what I was ever thinking, I didn't think this through properly – us two getting married – it's insane!"

"Why!? Bloody hell – we already live together and sleep together and now we're 'aving a damn baby – we might as well be married already!"

"No! This wasn't meant to be like that – it was never meant to be like that and I told you that right from the start and you damn well know it!"

Trying to persuade him was clearly doing nothing but getting him wound up so Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath and held back the angry retort she'd had for him. Time for a change of tactics.

"I can't talk about this anymore with you Sweeney it hurts enough as it is. Just…start looking for somewhere to stay tomorrow alright, I can't put this place up for sale until you've got somewhere to go and I need to do it soon, 'eaven knows 'ow long it will take to sell it an' find somewhere else and lord knows time ain't on me side right now…"

Sweeney was staring at her with what could only be described as horror on his face. He shook his head. "Y – you can't leave Nellie..."

She stared at him a moment before averting her eyes. "Kent's supposed to be nice. 'Ad a cousin from there, 'Course then there's me aunt what lived up in Suffolk an' oh she used to tell me it were beautiful round there…nice an' quiet too. S'what I need…"

"Nellie – stop it, stop saying these stupid things! You're not moving to Suffolk – you're not leaving me damn it –"

"I 'ave no choice!" She suddenly yelled at him. She dropped her voice to a soft whimper, "you've left me no choice…"

Sweeney was shaking his head. "You can't leave me – you can't…"

She snapped her eyes up to his. "Then marry me."

"I don't want to!"

Tears welled in her eyes. "Am I really that bad?"

He looked away from her. "It's not that. It's not you…well it is you, it's…you're trying to force me into this and you know I never wanted any of it…"

"You wanted the sex." Her voice was cold.

His dark eyes were alight with anger when he looked up at her. "_You_ wanted the sex – I'm a man Nellie, there's only so much of a woman throwing herself at me like you were doing since I got back I could take –"

"So you're incapable of controlling yourself?"

"No I –"

"Sweeney – you _admitted_ that you wanted me even when you was Benjamin Barker – even all them years ago – so don't stand there and try to tell me I _forced_ you to start sleeping with me alright!?"

He stared at her a moment and when he finally spoke, his voice was quiet, almost chillingly so. "But you _know_ I would never have touched you unprovoked." He shook his head. "I – I don't –" Turning from her he let out a stressed breath, pacing the floor a little. "This has all happened so bloody fast I – one minute I give into you and the next I'm about to marry you I...I - how did this happen damn it!? And I've…been so wrapped up in it all that I haven't even stopped to think – to realise what I'm doing." He stopped pacing and his eyes snapped back to her wide ones. "I haven't even avenged my old wife and I'm getting a new one…" He shook his head. "It's not right, I can't...it's too quick."

She gaped at him. "Too _quick!? _It's been _fifteen bloody years_ Sweeney! You gonna wait 'til you die to finally move on!?"

"Fifteen years for you maybe! Up until several months ago I was still expecting to come home to the wife and child I'd left behind and I'm still damn well trying to come to terms with the fact that I never will do!"

That shut her up. She stood silent, frantically trying to think of a response to that but not coming up with anything. After several painful moments of quiet she gave up. "Look…it doesn't even matter anyway because I _am_ havin' your baby Sweeney. I'm sorry if it ain't what you want but you've really got no choice but to marry me…"

He scowled at her. "There's always a choice."

Her tone was coldly mocking when she replied; "not if you want to get to the judge there ain't."

He stared at her, disbelieving. "So that's it? I have to marry _you_ in order to avenge the death of my first wife?"

Mrs. Lovett's carefully blank expression didn't change. "Seems that way don't it?"

Another moment passed in which Sweeney swallowed hard, his dark eyes boring into those of the woman standing before him whom, he'd just realised in that moment, held everything he needed in her hands.

"Fine." He finally snapped. "_Fine_. Let's get married. Let's fucking well get _married."_ He whirled and marched towards the door.

"Where are ya going!?"

"To get some sleep before _tommorow_! And I suggest you do the same," he snapped before he slammed her bedroom door and his heavy footsteps disappeared away from her room.

* * *

_I'm really starting to feel kinda bad for Sweeney lol. __Well, I have a lot of the next one written already so I'll try not to take too long getting it up for you but I have about a million things going on atm, am pretty stressed and I haven't been feeling too well lately either so none of this is very helpful with writing this story lol. Which is frustrating cause I have it all planned out and I can't wait to get it down it's just actually /getting/ it down haha. Bear with me dears, I'll do my best! :)_

_Lots of love_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_SamanthaLovett – Sweeney is very rude isn't he and yes, you did tell me so haha XD Aw I'm sorry for confusing you so much lmao /\ Thanks for the review dear, love ya! –hugs-_

_Whitedoggie – I'm so glad you enjoyed the chap love! :) I love what you said about Sweeney becoming a victim of his own delusions, I think that's exactly what's happened and now he's just confused lol. I'm glad you understand the both of them, and yes, Mrs. Lovett always manages to think of something haha ;) Thank you so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Jamie – I hope you had a good birthday love! And you're right I don't update enough lately lol…consider this one a very late birthday present haha :):P Thanks for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_Penelope – LOL sorry for leaving you hanging there, it was cruel I know. I fixed it…sort of? Lol XD Thanks for the review! Love ya! –hugs-_

_Mariana – You're right, you definitely didn't deserve that cliffhanger you're all so nice to mean and I'm so cruel to you haha. I'm so glad liked the chap though, and you're definitely not a fool because of Sweeney's thoughts making your heart beat faster, I'm so happy it had you that anxious lol! :) Thanks so much hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_Sweenettfan – Your first review wasn't rude at all love, it made me laugh LOL I'm happy that that chapter got that reaction from you, it was definitely the intention! Haha :P I'm so happy to hear this is your favorite fanfiction, thank you! :)XD And as for PA, lol that particular chapter was much too fun to write haha, and yes I actually have been planning to write some one shots for it for some time (and have written tones of little pieces here and there already for it) but I just need to get round to it lol. I definitely will be posting up a series of one shots to accompany it and Obsession at some point though :) Thanks so much for the review(s) love! –hugs-_


	28. Chapter 28

_This bloody damn chapter has killed me, I must have written one part of it about fifty times, I just didn't know how it should go, which /would/ be how it would go. That probably doesn't make sense haha…well I hope I got it right in the end although I'm still not very happy with it but…think it'll just have to do now lol. So yeah I'm sorry for taking ages /again/ but I was stuck in a bit of a rut, hopefully I should be rolling again now! XD_

_Chapter twenty eight… _

* * *

It was happening. That was what she kept telling herself. It _was _happening, and that was all that was important.

It didn't matter that Sweeney looked like he was attending a funeral this afternoon instead of his own wedding, or that he hadn't said so much as one word to her since last night.

She sipped her tea in silence, shooting him nervous glances over the breakfast table every few seconds, each time finding him to be staring solemnly down at his toast.

Toby cleared his throat. "Mum?" He hissed quietly, as if Sweeney wouldn't be able to hear him that way.

Mrs. Lovett blinked and turned to look at him. "Yes dear?"

"Are you two…" he leant in to her and dropped his voice further, clearly believing Sweeney was both deaf and oblivious to what was going on just opposite him (although by his solemn blank expression, Mrs. Lovett thought he could be) "still getting married today??"

"'Course we are love!" She told him quickly with forced cheerfulness, her voice a little high, "why would you ask that? 'Course we're still getting married, why wouldn't we be?"

Toby gave her a funny look, glancing between her and Sweeney before looking back down into his porridge and mumbling, "no reason…"

Her attempts at catching her soon-to-be-husband's eyes over the breakfast table that morning were sorely in vain, and he'd even flat out ignored the fact she even spoke when she asked him if he wanted more tea. She cornered him after breakfast when the boy had scampered off, pinning him between the table, the wall and her wide eyes.

He frowned at her when she didn't move. "What?"

She didn't speak, trying, apparently, to communicate solely through her eyes. Sweeney was just about to push past her when she stepped forwards, and stood up on her tip toes to tilt her mouth towards his.

Growling, he shoved her back, watching her stumble away from him, and stare at him through hurt eyes. "Get out my way," he growled, pushing her roughly aside to stride from the room.

"Sweeney –"

He spun to face her again and his livid expression cut her short. "Don't try to pretend this is something it isn't," he hissed. "I don't want this, I don't want to do this today but _you_ – you are making me – and don't try to fool yourself into thinking it's any other way."

Despite how hard she tried to choke them back, tears welled in her eyes. "But it was…" she whispered. "It was before, it…you wanted this as much as me…"

Looking utterly confused for a moment, Sweeney finally shook his head sharply, turning away from her. "We're leaving at half one. Make sure you're ready." He said shortly before vanishing

She cried as she put her wedding dress on that day. She wiped furiously at the relentless tears as she fumbled with buttons and ties with shaking hands, reassuring herself constantly that she was just nervous and emotional. She wasn't upset at how unhappy Sweeney was, because how today happened didn't matter, it just had to happen, then he would be hers forever, and that would be that. He'd come to love her soon enough – didn't matter if he didn't today, not at all.

Upstairs, Sweeney was just as morose as he put on his suit.

He didn't want this. That was all he kept telling himself that morning. He did _not_ want this – he never had wanted this – and the more he thought about it, the more he realised what had been happening here.

From the start he'd said no to her. No to everything – and when he'd become incapable of saying no to his body's apparent desperate desire for her own, he still made it plain it was no to everything else she wanted from him. But somehow she'd managed to twist every no into a yes, and he'd let her do it.

She'd had marriage in mind from the start, he was sure of it. From the moment he'd pushed her to her bed that first time, he believed she'd seen this day coming. Perhaps even before that – no – definitely even before that. Probably from the moment he'd walked back through her doors and…he'd let her get what she wanted – _everything_ she wanted. Even though it had been the opposite to what he wanted.

He'd come to realise it was increasingly difficult to hold disdain for somebody who loved you so much, as he knew she did. Look what she'd done to him – he'd hardly even thought of the judge and the revenge he should be focusing everything on achieving this past week – her with her damn soft words and fluttering eyelashes. Little harpy she was – she was like one of those bloody sirens the sailors always told tales of.

And when he'd finally said no to her – actually _no_…he'd seen a flash of another side to her…and he didn't like it. Her tone and her expression when she'd told him he had to marry her if he wanted to get the judge…it sent a little shiver down his spine. Even now, conjuring up the memory of it – it made him very uneasy. She was forcing him to do this. And he didn't like it. He'd spent the last fifteen damn years following orders and doing things he didn't want to – he was damned if _she_ was going to make him now.

Not that actually marrying her was really all _that_ bad…granted he probably had just got a little spooked the previous night, panicked and tried to back out, but then once he realised that wasn't an option – that she wasn't going to let him – that was when he decided he really didn't want to do this. But, as she'd so plainly told him – what choice did he have?

He glanced at the clock. One twenty. Ten minutes. Ten minutes until they needed to leave to get married.

In a very untraditional fashion, they were walking there together. The journey was so short it would be completely ridiculous to take a coach and since they lived in the same building and obviously were both due at the church at the same time…well they would just walk there together. With the boy tagging along behind, all smart in his page boy's outfit.

All too soon, even though she was ten minutes late, Sweeney heard a rustling of skirts and stood up, turning towards the door, not wanting to see her in a wedding dress because it would make this all the more real and happening – but unable to stop a knot of anticipation twisting in his stomach as her footsteps grew closer.

She rounded the corner and stopped in the doorway and damn her, he had to stop himself from gaping. She did look good – stunning even. Her hair and make up were flawless and the dress was everything Sweeney had thought it would be; he knew her too well. It was a huge mass of white ruffles, ribbons, laces and buttons – his head hurt just _thinking_ about trying to get her out of it later –

He stopped that thought right there. No, no, he chided himself. This wasn't _like_ that anymore, it couldn't be, he wouldn't let it. She could get herself out of her damn dress tonight.

She smoothed shaking hands over her skirts, her wide eyes searching his. "Do you…d'you like it love?" She asked timidly.

He scowled at her. "You look bloody ridiculous. And fancy wearing white – you shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the colour."

She planted her hands on her hips, offended. "It ain't white, it's a soft ivory actually," she snapped, "and anyway, 'ow dare you say that!? Cost me a bloody fortune this did!"

"Well you wasted your money." He snapped back.

She huffed, offended, frowning at him a moment.

As he took her in, standing before him all in white (or whatever it was) he felt his stomach lurch uncomfortably and bile rise in his throat. He started to back away from her, his breathing quickening.

"Sweeney, what –"

"I can't do this," he muttered, whirling on his heel and making to leave the room. She dashed in front of him – he was amazed at how quickly she could move in that ridiculous dress – and blocked his exit.

"What do you mean you can't do this!? We're leaving in a minute Sweeney – it's too late to back out now!" She told him frantically, her voice a little high pitched.

"It's not too late! I don't want to do this, I –"

"Well you ain't got a damn choice!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do woman!" He roared.

Toby darted into the room and immediately froze, awkward at the very obvious tension between the two adults.

"Toby go wait in the shop love we won't be a minute," Mrs. Lovett ordered him, her eyes not leaving Sweeney's.

Toby glanced between the two. "Er – mum –"

"Outside!" Sweeney snapped. "Wait _outside_ now. Mrs. Lovett and I have some_ issues_ to address. In private."

Toby ducked his head and scurried off, uneasy but glad to be leaving the tense room.

Sweeney's eyes found Mrs. Lovett's again. He started shaking his head slowly. "I can't _do_ this Nellie…"

"Sweeney –"

He shook his head again. "I just…you can't…I can't do this!"

_No!_ He was _not_ backing out now when she'd worked so damn hard to get here – she persuaded him to agree last night she would damn well do it again and he would marry her today even if it meant she had to drag him to the church by his ear. "Well I'm _pregnant_ Sweeney – what are you gonna do!?" She yelled.

"Look I don't –"

"You gonna try and get rid of it again, huh!? You gonna pin me down and shove your razor between my legs like you wanted to in the first place!?"

His eyes widened. "I never would have done that and you damn well know it!" He hissed angrily at her. How dare she use that against him in this way!

"I _know_ that you threatened to – and I know you're sure as hell capable of it – that's what I know Sweeney!"

He looked raging mad. "Don't tell me you seriously think I would ever do that to you!?"

She didn't reply.

The furious barber through his hands in the air. "Bloody hell woman – what do you think I am, some kind of _monster!?"_

Her blazing eyes snapped to his. "I don't know, are you!? Look what you do for a living Sweeney – and you seem just about damned incapable of feeling any bloody human emotions –"

"That's not true!"

"Admit you love me then!"

"What!? I _don't _love you!"

"Then if you don't love me what's the bloody problem!? You got me pregnant, you 'ave to marry me – you live with me anyway if you didn't love me why would that be so bloody terrible – _no_ Sweeney, I know why you're doing this – it's because you _do_ love me and that's what's making this so damn terrible in your head – you think you shouldn't love anyone else because your silly little wife is dead – you're _scared_ – you're scared of what this means, I know it, I can see it in your eyes!"

Sweeney looked both panicked and angry. "Shut up! You don't know what I think!"

"Yes I do! I know you better than you think you know yourself!"

Somebody cleared their throat near the door and they both whipped their heads round to face Toby. "Er…mum? Mr. Todd sir…? It's er…thought I should let you know it's ten minutes til two…"

She glanced at Toby. "Alright love we'll be out in a tic."

The boy darted back out the door and she looked back at Sweeney. Goddamn it, she didn't have time to persuade him like this! Stepping closer to him she raised a hand, pointing a threatening finger at him. "You will come with me to that church now," she told him, her voice low and threatening, "and you will _marry me_ Sweeney Todd or I swear to God I will throw you out on the street this instant."

He stared at her, disbelieving. "I thought you _loved_ me!?" He spat.

"I do love you. That's why I'm doing this. I want you to get your revenge love. I don't _want_ to have to make you leave." She took a deep breath and held out her arm. "Now _shall we?"_

Sweeney started hard at her a moment, realising that whichever way he looked at this, there was only one choice. He was trapped.

He took her arm, and they left the shop together.

It was going to be a quiet ceremony – that was the plan. When they'd first agreed on this marriage, they'd agreed to keep it small and quiet. But when they turned up at the church it was quickly apparent that the damned woman had let it slip in her shop at some point and by the looks of things, half of bloody London had turned up; the church was full and bustling.

"I thought," Sweeney growled quietly to the woman at his side, "we were going to keep this quiet?"

"Well," she muttered back, "everyone was asking when the wedding was gonna be an' – it would 'ave looked funny if I never told 'em then showed up with a wedding ring the next day wouldn't it?"

Sweeney muttered under his breath.

She caught his eyes. "I'll see you at the alter," she told him quietly, motioning towards the front of the church and giving him a little push in that direction before moving to take her place by the doors where they stood at the back.

He hardly remembered walking through the church, but somehow he did indeed wind up stood in front of the alter, waiting for his new soon-to-be-wife to join him.

Organ music began and she walked down the aisle alone, the crowd hushing to watch. She took her place by his side, him carefully avoiding her eyes, and the ceremony began.

About ten minutes in, he risked a glance at her, relieved when he didn't catch her eye – but his eyes widened when he caught side of her posture. Sidling closer to her, Sweeney subtly reached his hand out and yanked her own away from her stomach, to her side. Stupid bloody woman - it was a habit he'd noticed she'd developed lately, and one that could well give away her condition.

She looked at him, surprised and he gave a pointed look at her stomach with a scowl on his face and her eyes widened as she realised what she'd been doing. She quickly looked away again, folding her hands in front of her.

And then, all too soon, the time came.

"Sweeney Todd, do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

Sweeney opened his mouth but no words came out.

Mrs. Lovett's heart started to pound, harder and harder as each second passed.

"Say it," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"I…" He glanced at her, and she caught his gaze, her wide dark eyes burning into his own.

"_Say it!"_

He looked away from her, and choked out an "I do."

Relief flooded through her, and she was so busy trying to calm herself down she almost jumped when she realised the church was silent and it was her turn. "I do," she said quickly, trying to look at Sweeney but finding him carefully avoiding her eyes, his face stern.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sweeney turned to face her, with that stern, blank expression and leant down to her. She knew he intended to place a single swift kiss on her lips but she was ready for it, and as his lips touched hers she flung her arms round his neck and pushed herself to him, kissing him hard. She didn't care if he didn't want it; they were married, and she was _happy._

After everyone had filed out and congratulated them, the two followed the priest back into the church and up to the alter to sign the wedding certificates.

Her hand shook with the pen as she neatly signed her name, and Sweeney quickly scribbled his on the line above hers. The elderly priest wrote his own name and date and handed the piece of paper to them. "That's everything done. You're officially married," he told them with a smile.

"Thank you father." She beamed at him.

He smiled kindly. "Congratulations." They turned to leave until his voice stopped them. "And good luck with the little one."

They froze, and slowly turned back to face him.

Mrs. Lovett blinked. "Excuse me?"

The elderly man raised an eyebrow before giving a pointed glance to her stomach. Mrs. Lovett's own eyes widened and her hand flew to cover her unborn child. She stared at him. "How…'ow did you…?" She whispered.

He nodded towards her hand over her stomach. "That's about the tenth time you've done that today."

Her eyes widened and Sweeney growled irritably next to her.

"Oh." She bit her lip, looking worriedly from her stomach back to the priest.

"I doubt anyone else would have noticed if that's what you're worried about. Only I was standing in front of you – and I suppose after what your husband said when you came to see me last week, and the haste in which you wanted to marry – well it came to mind immediately."

She looked down, reddening a little. "Um…I…"

To her surprise however, the old man gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "We all make mistakes. You've done the right thing now. I wish you both the best of luck."

She smiled at him, then glanced at her new stern-faced husband who looked very much like he'd just been told he had a terminal illness and her smile faded.

They were going to need that luck…

* * *

_Sorry for the short cut off, this and the next one was going to be one chapter but it got far too long, so you'll have to wait until the next one for their wedding night :P_

_Do you know what is SO freaky…in PA the marriage was chapter 28 as well! I seriously only just realised that as I typed the chapter number in and was like WOAH ahahha that is pretty weird. _

_Anyway I really hope you liked it, that marriage ceremony was so hard to write it nearly killed me haha. I'll be eagerly awaiting to hear what you think (hint hint) lol :)_

_Love to you all _

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Jamie – LOL at being a Mrs. Lovett! Haha yes of course she's getting her way she always does ;) Thanks so much hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_Mariana – Yes they are both being bitches lmao! As for your question – no, this is nowhere near the end, I have so much planned out for it and it's actually still pretty early on as far as my storyline is going :) Lol I fail at length XD Glad you liked the chap thank you love! –hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – yes you had already reviewed dear but two reviews was lovely LMAO XD Mrs. Lovett is a cow, good conclusion you came to there ;) Thank you love! XD –hugs-_

_Penelope – I know I've been slacking :( Lol, yes they are both being pretty heartless actually, guess that's what you get with two mass murderers in a relationship lmao XD Thanks so much for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_


	29. Chapter 29

_Um…hi?? ._

_I'm sorry, really I am. To be honest I don't really know what happened. I guess I finally burnt out, it had to happen some time, I've been writing sweenett fanfic pretty much non-stop for over a year haha. For some reason this chapter was nearly impossible for me to write, and it's tried to kill me at about every paragraph. But I /finally/ made it, /finally/ I have something decent enough to post! (I hope lol) So I won't keep you any longer, I'm just going to let you get on with (finally) reading chapter twenty-nine and really hoping you enjoy it! _

* * *

The walk back from the church was a brisk, awkward one. Sweeney wouldn't talk to her at all and he wouldn't even let her take his arm, shrugging her roughly off and quickening his pace so she had to practically trot to keep up – something that was not easy in her huge wedding dress.

Toby hurried along behind, keeping well back, and keeping quiet. He'd been awfully quiet around Sweeney of late, it was something Mrs. Lovett had noticed on several occasions. When Sweeney took a meal with them, Toby would eat his food with his head down, quiet as a mouse, and whenever he entered the room she'd often noticed the boy scuttling off or quickly finding something to occupy himself with. She made a mental note to interrogate him about it at some point; he may not have liked the fact she was marrying the barber but there was no need to be so childish about it.

Predictably, Toby scurried off as soon as they got in, darting away to change into his old clothes before shooting through the shop with a quick 'bye mum, be back for tea,' and vanishing out the door. Of course she was glad; her and her new husband were alone, until tea time at least – although she wasn't sure whether that was actually a good thing or not. At least she would have a chance to try to talk him round.

After changing out of the beautiful wedding gown for fear of dirtying it, She climbed the stairs to Sweeney's room after him, and tentatively pushed the door open, letting herself in.

"Sweeney?" She spoke timidly, closing the door behind her. "Are you alright?"

He was facing his window, still as a statue. She noticed that unlike her, he hadn't bothered to change out of his wedding clothes. "Fine."

She thought maybe she should…do what? Thank him? Apologise? Ask him how he felt after being practically forced into marriage?

She stood there for a good minute trying to come up with something to say, and when the silence began to feel very awkward and she still couldn't think of anything she went for blurting out the first thought that came into her head.

"Can you believe what the priest said?"

Sweeney was silent.

"At the end after we done the certificates?"

He was still silent.

"About the baby…love??"

"What." Sweeney finally grunted.

"The priest…?"

There was a pause, before her new husband turned to face her, a deep frown on his face. "That was your stupid fault. Told you about that before."

She looked down. "Yeah, well…no 'arm done eh? He was a nice man, that priest."

"Hm."

"Wasn't he?"

"Hm."

"A good man…" She paused, fiddling with her dress. "It made me think."

Sweeney looked at her then, curiously. "Think of what?"

She shrugged. "Not everyone's bad. Not everyone…deserves to die…"

There was a silence before - "What the _hell,_ Nellie!?" He suddenly roared, making her jump. "What the – what are you saying – where the hell has this come from!?"

She shrugged, looking down.

"So what…you're saying you don't want to do this anymore!? You're – it was your damn idea – what the -"

"No – no, I know, I ain't saying that, 'course I ain't."

"Then what - !?"

Another shrug. "Just saying not everybody deserves to die," she said quietly.

He stared at her, incredulous, before he spoke again, his voice harsh. "Well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to make pies out of human flesh."

She looked down. "No, I…oh, never mind. Was just making a comment was all." She muttered irritably, annoyed that he'd managed to turn trivial conversation into an argument.

After a slight pause she cleared her throat and made another desperate attempt at communication with her solemn new husband. "Do you want anything to eat dear? Dunno about you but I couldn't eat a thing at lunchtime."

"No."

She bit her lip, moving over to him to place a tentative hand on his arm. "Cup of tea? Anything?"

He shook her off. "Just leave me Nellie, I need to be alone."

"But love –"

"_Leave me."_

She sighed and went.

The rest of the day passed and she didn't even see him. She was too scared to go back up to him after the way he'd told her to leave him alone, and he didn't come down for dinner. What a wonderful way to spend her first evening of being married to the man she loved; alone.

Well, there was the boy loitering around but he'd kept to himself all evening, and she hadn't felt much like making conversation for once.

Finally sighing, she put down the book she was staring blankly at, sitting up straight and turning to Toby. "Think it's time to turn in dear."

Toby nodded, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

She thought a moment, biting her lip before deciding and speaking again. "Toby love, will you do me a favour 'fore you go to bed?"

"Course mum."

"Could ya just pop upstairs and ask Mr. T to come down 'ere?"

Toby's face visibly paled and his eyes widened. "But mum –"

"Toby," she said tersely, "it ain't much to ask come on now –"

"But can't you ask 'im yerself!?"

"I need to do something. Go on, go up there and tell 'im, 'e ain't gonna bite you. You can 'ave the gin to go to sleep with after if you want."

His eyes lit up at the idea of gin but he still looked apprehensive.

"Go on now, up you go." She said sternly, rising and smoothing her dress out. "Night dear I'll see you in the morning." She was making her way towards her bedroom and could hear he hadn't moved. "Toby do it_ now _please."

The boy sighed and hung his head, reluctantly turning to go with a mumbled, "yes mum."

Sweeney was highly irritated when the boy knocked timidly on his door and stammered out that Mrs. Lovett wanted him downstairs when he demanded what it was. He didn't want to see her, not tonight, not now. Not when he'd be looking at his _wife._

She was sitting on her bed when Sweeney pushed her door open, leaning back on her hands, watching him carefully. She was wearing her wedding dress again.

"What do you want?" He asked her coldly.

"Close the door."

"What do you _want?"_

She sighed heavily and dropped her eyes, sitting forward. "Look love…I know this day didn't 'appen in…the best of ways but…" He eyes found his again, her voice soft and careful, "it's still our wedding night…"

He stared at her a moment before he frowned. "No."

She stood up. "What? But we…Sweeney we just got married I want –" she dropped her voice to a soft tone, "I want you love…" She stepped forwards, placing her small hands on his shoulders and leaning up for a kiss.

He threw her away from him roughly. "Goddamn it woman! You just forced me to marry you – isn't that enough!?"

Dismay shone in her eyes. "I didn't force you –"

"You did!"

"There weren't no choice – I didn't ave a choice, I never –"

"Look," he said, his tone angry, "there may be a marriage now but that doesn't mean there has to be a relationship." He started to back out of the room, holding his hands up. "I'll help you with the baby Nellie because it's my responsibility as well as yours just…don't expect anything else from me."

"But why!?" She cried, "why are you being like this suddenly, what's changed!?"

"Nothing has changed I've just realised what I've bloody well being doing! I can't do this with you!"

"But _why_!?"

"I just can't alright!"

"Sweeney –" she begged as he took another step back. "Please, don't leave please - just please! Just give me this one night, just our wedding night _please_ –"

He was shaking his head again, a half crazed look in his eyes. "I can't…"

"_Please!" _She cried, her voice breaking.

"No!"

Snapping, she burst into action, and tearing across the room she shoved him into the wall, his back hitting it with a thud as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and yanked his mouth down to hers, kissing him almost violently, forcing him hard against the wall.

"Nellie!" He threw her from him and she stumbled backwards before giving a cry of frustration and flinging herself at him, kissing him again. He shoved her back from him, holding her at arms length. "Stop it!"

"No! I love you damn it, can't you see that!?" She cried.

"I don't love you – I don't want this!"

"You do – you know you want it – and you know you love me an' that terrifies you, that's why you're being like this I know you _love_ me Sweeney -"

"I _don't!"_

Wrenching herself out of his grasp she grabbed at his trouser fastenings, yanking them roughly undone.

"Stop it! Get off!"

"No!"

"Nellie" He grabbed her hands, "I said _get off!"_

Again she yanked her hands from his grasp and she slid quickly down his body onto her knees, gripping his hip with one hand and taking him in the other to work him quickly with her mouth.

"Nellie! Stop it – stop _it!" _He was protesting, trying to yank her head away from him by her hair but his tugging was becoming half-hearted and his body was responding quickly to her skilled mouth.

Finally, he mustered all the self control he had and wrenched her hard away from him, throwing her backwards where she fell onto her behind.

She stared up at him where she sat. "I love you," she whispered, not bothering to wipe away the tears that tracked down her cheeks. "Why won't you let me love you?"

He was a taken aback when he saw the tears streaming down her face and heard the desperate, broken note in her voice. He froze a moment, thrown, simply unable to remain so angry at the suddenly pitiful creature on the floor before him.

She looked a mess. The voluminous skirts of her wedding dress were bunched round her haphazardly, her previously perfectly curled hair was in disarray and falling out of its numerous pins where he'd tugged at it, her eye make up was running down her cheeks and her face…her face suddenly bore the most heartbreaking expression of total hurt and despair he'd ever seen.

All his anger vanished and his shoulders slumped, the strength to fight her suddenly vanishing and the exhaustion with everything finally taking it's place.

"Bloody hell woman," he muttered, refastening his trousers with shaking hands before dropping to the floor before her and taking her by the arms, dragging her to him.

She fell into his arms and collapsed against him with a choked sob, burying her face in his shoulder as she cried.

He knew he couldn't deny to himself how right it felt to hold her. Sweeney rubbed a hand over the silken back of her bodice, marveling at how small she was in his embrace, so tiny and delicate – and all white ruffles and red curls, she was just like a little doll in his arms.

How had he thought so bad of her? That she'd tricked him into all this, that she'd manipulated him to think and feel he felt things he didn't, to do what she wanted…she hadn't. She really hadn't…she just loved him, loved him completely and desperately and all she wanted was to be his. Because she loved him. It was almost pathetic really.

He tightened his arms round her.

"I can't love you back Nellie," he whispered.

She sniffed. "I don't care. I just want to love _you_."

She did care. They both knew it. Sweeney was silent a moment before he moved his mouth to her ear and breathed three words into it; "love me then…"

She pulled back to stare at him with her wide eyes, then slowly she moved her head forwards to press her lips to lips to his, her eyes fluttering closed. Her soft kiss quickly became more desperate as she clutched him to her, hands fisted in his shirt collar as she whimpered into his mouth.

Her fingers released his collar to slip down to the buttons on his shirt, popping them open one by one until she could push it and his waistcoat off his strong shoulders. Sweeney broke the kiss to shrug out of the clothing and watched her eyes darken a little as they swept his torso.

She sat back to reach behind herself to tug at the laces of her dress but he caught her hands in his and pulled them away. "Let me," he muttered, pulling her to her feet with him and scooping her so suddenly up into his arms that she squealed in surprise.

In true traditional fashion, Sweeney carried her to their bed and set her down, leaning over her to pin her on her back beneath him. He kissed her again before pulling back to flick his eyes down to the dress she was wearing and pausing, frowning deeply.

"Whassa matter love?" She murmured thickly, all traces of the fact she'd been crying gone from her voice although her cheeks were still damp as she lifted her head up to place kisses to his neck and jaw.

"Why did you put this stupid thing back on? It's gonna take me bloody hours to get it off you," he grumbled, eyeing the mass of white with distaste.

She shrugged, then smiled, amused at his deep frown and pushed him back gently to sit up and turn herself round so her back was to him. "It's laced across the back," she told him, "and buttoned under that."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something but set to work quickly on the laces.

They were silent a moment as one by one he tugged them free, Mrs. Lovett holding still in front of him. When he started on the buttons she broke the quiet.

"Do you really think I look ridiculous or were you just saying that?" She asked him quietly.

She felt his hands pause on the laces for a moment before he sighed heavily. "You look like a bride," was all he said.

She was going to make a snide comment back to him in half—seriousness but something in the tone of his voice told her to leave it, so she did.

He tugged the final lace free and the dress finally fell open. "You look better without it anyway," he told her with a smirk on his lips as he turned her back round, laying her back to pull the dress down.

Sweeney faltered a moment, staring down at the undergarments he'd exposed before lifting his eyes back to hers with one eyebrow arched.

She smiled but shifted underneath him and looked a little sheepish. "I only wear dark ones, didn't think there were much point buying light ones just for today…" She explained as he let his fingers graze over the lace of her black corset.

The barber rolled his eyes but silently agreed. Come to think of it, he couldn't see her in white undergarments anyway. He finished undressing her to sure enough, reveal a black pair of bloomers and black stockings too. He lifted himself up on his arms to look down at her.

"Thought you were under there somewhere," he muttered.

He was staring intently down at her, and although she liked him looking, especially with the appreciative expression his face bore, after a moment she wriggled beneath him impatiently. "Come on love," she muttered, pushing one of his hands towards the ties on the front of her corset. "I would like to consummate this marriage some time this year."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd say it's already been consummated wouldn't you?"

She gasped in mock affront. "As if I'd ever lay with a man outside marriage, what a vulgar thing to suggest!"

Sweeney actually snorted at her, for once amused by her antics rather than annoyed.

"Apologies my dear. It must have all been a dream."

She smiled up at him, her hands sliding up to bury themselves in his thick dark hair as the smile disappeared from her face and she caught his eyes. "I love you," she told him softly, suddenly serious. Sweeney didn't know what to say, so he leant down and kissed her.

Fisting her hands in his hair she opened her mouth against his and deepened the kiss. She growled softly and held his head fast to hers when she felt him trying to pull back until she realised he was struggling to get his hands between them to be rid of her remaining clothing and she released him. She was panting as he yanked furiously at the laces of her corset, the obvious reason for his suddenly trembling hands and fast breathing pressed hard against her thigh.

"Bloody 'ell leave it, I'll do it!" She gasped impatiently after a moment of his irritable yanking and muttering. Sweeney left the corset to sit up and make rid of her stockings then bloomers, as she quickly and deftly undid the rest of the ties and yanked the contraption out from under her, throwing it to the floor to finally drag in much needed gulps of air.

The barber stood from the bed to quickly get rid of his trousers and when he fell back down on top of her, their bare skin finally pressed together.

A vivid image of his last wedding night suddenly filled Sweeney's vision. His pale yellow-haired wife laying beneath him. Her eyes has been soft as she gazed up at him and her cheeks pink, flushing at the closeness of their bodies. He'd dipped his head to kiss her softly and pull her tight to him, moving his mouth to caress her jaw line and neck with his sweet kisses and she'd sighed in his ear.

"Make love to me Benjamin…" She'd breathed huskily, softly, shyly.

So different…so…_so_ different to this one, he mused in wonder as she panted, trapped beneath his body, her eyes glazed over with lust as she stared up at him. She thrust her hands into his thick hair suddenly, gripping tightly, pulling his head down to hers for a feverish kiss. When his lips moved to attack her neck with teeth and tongue she gasped in his ear.

"Fuck me Sweeney," she growled, her voice trembling with her desire.

She was as bold as Lucy was shy, her opposite in every way – so how then, had he ended up here, with her now on their wedding night?

The answer was simple and he knew it before he'd even wondered at the question. Perhaps he'd always known it, it just wasn't something he'd been ready to admit; he, Sweeney Todd, was Benjamin Barker's opposite as much as Nellie was Lucy's. Perhaps then, they were right together, perhaps this had always been set out before them. It was a strange thought, but one he pushed aside for the moment; he had far more important things to attend to tonight.

When Sweeney swooped down on her again, she could tell something had changed within him, it was almost as if he'd finally accepted this…accepted her for what she was and what they were. Maybe he had. What happened next nearly shocked her to the core; his lips traced her ear, making her shiver as his hand trailed down between their bodies to slip between her legs, and he breathed; "Nellie Todd…" into her ear. She felt her heart skip a beat, both at hearing her new name for the first time and at the fact that he'd said it.

"I like the sound of that," she whispered, not daring to speak any louder for fear of her voice breaking.

She felt him pause a moment before he lifted his head to look down at her, watching her face as he slid two fingers into her, bending them to press against a spot inside her that made her throw her head back with a moan, her eyes fluttering closed. "So do I," he murmured, making her gasp a little, opening her eyes to smile up at him, her face radiant.

Her smile was quickly replaced by an open-mouthed gasp when Sweeney's hand was replaced by his hard length pushed deep inside her. She clutched at him as he began to move, matching his steady rhythm eagerly.

His words rang in her ears as they moved together, the sweetest words she'd ever heard from his lips; '_Nellie Todd'…_it was almost as good as 'I love you.'

Sweeney's mouth fell to her neck and her eyes fluttered closed. Bliss. This was bliss. She lay beneath the man she loved, as his wife, his child growing inside her. She had never felt happier in all her life and it didn't matter how she'd got them here because she knew now with more certainty than she'd ever felt before that she was _right. _Sweeney Todd _would_ love her and be happy with her, she could _feel it. _

"I love you," she breathed as the pleasure swelled inside her, clutching him so tight to her he felt she would break his bones. "Sweeney, I love you, I love you!"

"Shh, I know," he muttered back, pressing his lips to hers in attempts to hush the distress detectable in her voice.

She pulled back from him, her eyes wide and locked to his. "Tell me you love me…" she whispered.

His brow furrowed, his eyes slipping from hers as he shifted his position a little, thrusting deeper into her. "Nellie," he breathed, pushing his face into her neck and placing a kiss below her ear. "I ca –"

"Please…just say it – I don't care if it's a lie, just please say it love, please…"

She didn't care if he lied she said, she just wanted to hear it from him. After everything he'd put her through – after ruining today for her too, maybe he owed her that much. All she wanted was to hear three little words from his lips…

Sweeney looked down at her, and opened his mouth -

* * *

_Heh heh. Well, he doesn't hate her anymore at least. Poor Sweeney thinking his wife's so innocent lol :P_

_So I struggled with this one, a lot. I don't even really know why, I just really did and although I'm still not completely happy with it I'm so relieved to finally get through it and it feels so good to have something I can post at last lol. So I would really really appreciate your comments and thoughts on this one, and feel free to yell at me for taking so horribly long with it! _

_I'll be going away for a week this Saturday (to the middle of Wales where I will have -gasp- no internet access) so I'm afraid there won't be another chapter until I come back since I have a lot to sort out before I go as well as packing, which I probably should have started by now haha. My laptop's coming with me though, so I'm gonna try and do some writing while I'm away and will hopefully have another chapter for you when I get back :)_

_Anyway, sorry once again for the long long delay, I hope you forgive me, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Love until next time!_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Penelope – Lmao, no it doesn't make you a sadistic person to enjoy how Mrs. Lovett is treating him, he does need to be put in his place every now and then and somebody has to do it haha XD So glad oyu enjoyed the chap love, thanks for the review! :) –hugs-_

_Mariana – I'm glad you loved the chap hun, and I'm glad you found it a little sad too because I was hoping it would be :) Sweeney does have a hard heart, I guess that's what a hard life would do to you lol. Thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Aw I'm glad my last chap could cheer you up a bit love! Hope you had fun in Hawaii cause I'm assuming you're back by now lol. Thanks so much for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_JasonTodd – Thanks so much I'm so glad to know you're enjoying it! –hugs-_

_SamantaLovett – LOL at 'told!' He was! XD Haha glad you liked it love! Thank you for the review! :) Love ya –hugs-_

_Nellie_Fever'93 – I'm glad you enjoyed it love, thanks so much for the review and I hope you did enjoy the wedding night as much as PA's lol ;) –hugs-_

_Scarecrow – Thank you so much love! That's a huge compliment it makes me very happy to know you think that! :) So glad you're enjoyed the story thanks for the review! –hugs-_

_Sweenettfan – Aw you've never watched the movie? That must be so annoying, how long do you have to wait til you can see it? I'm so glad you enjoyed the story though love, haha yeah it did take them a while to finally tie the knot lol XD Thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Tengel – LOL your review made me laugh! XD Yes apologies for the long wait, and I hope you managed to find your pills love lmao XD –hugs-_

_Rachel – Thanks so much, I'm so happy to hear you love the story! :) And yes I have to agree, you can't beat Sweenett lol ;) –hugs-_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hiya lovelies how's everyone enjoying their summer so far? My holi in Wales was pretty good, it rained all week as it does in Wales haha but never mind. I went up there for the royal welsh show (namely the horsey parts) and that was really good but there wasn't much to do the rest of the time so I'm glad to be home lol! _

_Hope you all enjoy chapter thirty! :)_

* * *

All she wanted was to hear three little words from his lips…

Sweeney looked down at her, and opened his mouth -

An echoing crash accompanied by the sound of breaking glass made the two jump and freeze, torn quickly and cruelly from their own little world each other.

"Shit what the 'ell was that!?" Mrs. Lovett hissed frantically to Sweeney as he remained frozen atop her, straining his ears in the direction of the sound.

Another crash sounded and Mrs. Lovett gasped, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. The sound was coming from the shop – Toby?? Her head so thick with pleasure as it had been just seconds ago, she was still trying to make sense of the situation when her husband sprang into action. He scrambled off her and was pulling his trousers on faster than she could blink.

More scuffling and bangs – and the sound of a man's muffled voice reached their ears and her stomach turned over. Clearly not Toby then – "The shop!" She gasped, sitting up and clutching damp sheets to her chest as she panted, "Sweeney somebody's in the shop!"

"My razors!" Sweeney was hissing, frantically searching his trouser pockets then going for his jacket on the floor. "Where are my damn razors!?"

She didn't know, and she wouldn't have been able to think clearly enough to tell him if she did know anyway – and then he was striding to the door, half naked and unarmed, towards whatever was in the shop with a gruff, "stay here!" – She didn't pause to think before she was scrambling after him, wrapping the bed sheet tightly round her as she ran

There were four of them, and it seemed their only purpose was to completely devastate her little shop. Chairs flew everywhere, tables were knocked over, plates and cups were strewn off shelves smashing to pieces on the hard floor, sacks of flour tipped everywhere, cupboards flung open and the contents thrown out…

She paused only a second to take in the mayhem until she registered the fact that Sweeney was throwing himself at one of the men – "Sweeney be careful!" She screamed in horror as his fist connected with a man twice his mass.

They turned to see her in the doorway – "get the whore I'll take care of 'im!" One of the men ordered as he flung himself across the room to aid the man Sweeney had attacked – she screamed but the sound was cut shot when she was slammed into the wall behind her by one of the men, the force knocking the wind out of her.

"Look boys - the whore's naked!" He jeered as he wrenched the sheet from her body, tearing a gasp from her.

"Get off her!" She heard Sweeney roar in fury. "I'll kill you_ –_ _get off her!"_

_No, no – focus on yourself! _She screamed at Sweeney in her mind as one of the men holding him landed a hard punch to his gut, doubling him over.

The man grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her to the floor, following her down and trying to pin her still with the weight of his body as she struggled wildly beneath him.

"Sweeney!" She gasped desperately, straining her neck to see as he was backed into a corner by two of the men – she watched him duck a punch and throw one at one of them and she was distracted enough that she didn't notice what the man holding her down was doing until his hand was gripping hard on her thigh.

She gasped, her hand flying down to catch his wrist before he could go any further, digging her nails into his skin with all her strength until he yelled and drew his hand back.

He took a moment to catch his breath, running a hand through his hair as he stared down at her in anger.

He lunged for her again but her hand was round his wrist once more. "Let go of me!" She hissed furiously.

The man wrenched his wrist out of her grasp. "What's the problem whore?" He spat through gritted teeth, "you used to do this everyday right?"

She froze at his words, her eyes widening a moment as she stared up at the man – and then her face contorted into rage and she wrenched an arm from his hold, thumping hard against his chest. "Get off!" She yelled in fury, bucking wildly beneath him, "Get _off!"_

Her knee connected with his groin and he howled in pain as she shoved hard at him, scrambling from beneath him. He seized her by the hair as she got to her knees, yanking her down onto her back and she shrieked as he raised a fist above her –

She opened her eyes when the blow didn't come to see her attackers wrist caught in one of the other men's hands.

"Leave 'er Dirk, you know the orders!" The other man hissed at him. She stared up in confusion a moment before Dirk wrenched his fist away and got to his feet, leaving her alone on the floor.

The trembling baker took only a second to catch her breath before her eyes were frantically searching again. She found him quickly; he was locked in a struggle with one of the men – the other it seemed had tired of him and had gone back to trashing everything he could get his hands on in the room.

The man who'd pulled Dirk away from her raised his laughing voice for them all to hear. "Come on lads that'll do it, lets get out of 'ere!"

Then men ran form her shop, jeering and laughing, knocking chairs and anything they could get their hands on aside as they did.

She panted where she sat crumpled against a table, her hand to her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart – it took her a moment to notice Sweeney tearing towards the door after them - she gasped on realising his intention, scrambling to her feet.

"Sweeney no! There's too many of 'em you'll get 'urt – Sweeney!" She shrieked hysterically as he ignored her, wrenching the door back open. "No, don't!" She cried, flinging herself across the room to cling to his arm, keeping him from flying out the door. "It's foolish, you know it! You can't beat all of them you'll get yourself _killed!"_

She saw his jaw tighten and his face twitch in frustrated anger and she knew he'd heard her – and he knew she was right. He slammed the door shut and she let her shoulders slump in relief.

"I'll get them." He hissed, still looking out into the dark night through the smashed window pane. "_I'll get them!"_

She leant against him, tightening her shaking hold on his arm. "You'll get them love," she reassured him, her voice trembling as she nodded against his shoulder, rubbing his arm.

Sweeney stared out of the broken glass for another moment before he too let his shoulders slump, a hard sigh leaving his lips. He turned to face her then and his eyes widened. He took her quickly by the shoulders, leading her across the room to retrieve the sheet from the floor, wrapping it round her.

"Come sit down," he muttered gently, guiding her into the parlour, and it occurred to her that she was crying.

He took her to a chair, stepping around the sleeping boy sprawled out in the middle of the floor with an empty bottle of gin. Idiot child had slept through the whole lot – although how he didn't know - he paused and nudged the boy with the toe of his foot to make sure he wasn't dead - Toby groaned and rolled over so he left him and went back to guiding the shaken baker to a chair.

He disappeared after sitting her down, leaving her staring at the floor with unseeing eyes, wiping mindlessly at the tears that slipped from her eyes until her husband returned a short while later with a mug.

Wordlessly, Sweeney handed her the steaming cup and sat down next to her. She sipped it quietly, her eyes down.

After a moment Sweeney spoke. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Still looking into her cup, she nodded.

"They didn't hurt you…?"

She shook her head.

He was silent a moment before he looked at her, and frowned. "I told you to stay in the bedroom."

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I just – I couldn't let you just go out there on your own…"

"What!?" He stared at her, incredulous at her ridiculousness. "It's my job to protect you Nellie, what –"

"But you didn't even 'ave a weapon or anything – they – they could 'ave 'ad guns or something!"

"Well what bloody help did you think you would be!? Running out there half naked – how the hell did you expect me to protect you too!?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide. "I – I didn't, I just – I didn't think I just panicked when I saw you going – I'm sorry!"

"You should be bloody sorry!"

She let out a little sob and he realised with irritation how hard she was crying.

"What happened to you is your own fault," he told her gruffly "– you're lucky it wasn't worse."

She was silent, looking down as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Finally Sweeney sighed and slid an arm round her shoulders. "Come on. Never mind it's over now."

She tried to get control of her tears but failed, only producing a new wave of them so she turned and buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's not that bad," Sweeney tried to reassure her, starting to sound a little desperate - "it doesn't matter – at least you weren't hurt…"

She sniffed hard against his shoulder. He thought she was upset about what had happened to her - like she cared about a few more men seeing her naked, no – she was thinking about just what the thugs had interrupted.

Sweeney had been going to say he loved her. She knew it, she could tell the words were just on his lips – and she'd told him she didn't care if it was a lie but she knew it wouldn't have been. He would have said it, and he would have meant it. And now the moment was passed, would there ever be another one?

"It's late we should get back to bed." He muttered. She nodded against him and let him pull her up, following after him to their bedroom where she clambered silently into their bed.

Her new husband slipped in beside her and lay on his back, still and stiff. He didn't respond to the hand she stroked up his arm and over his chest, or the soft kiss she placed on his neck. He finally shrugged her gently off with a muttered, "it's late Nellie," and she guessed their wedding night was over. She turned to face away from him as a fresh wave of tears took hold and she cried quietly in the dark.

It was late when Mrs. Lovett finally got the shop open on Monday. The three of them had spent all of Sunday cleaning, tidying and putting right the mess the thugs had made and it still took them half of Monday as well – not to mention the necessary trip to the shops to replace all the broken plates and purchase more pie ingredients since everything had been spilled out onto her floor.

It had been quite a task; the little shop had been turned upside down.

What worried Mrs. Lovett most was why it had been done. Sweeney was convinced they were after money – it was no secret that her shop did exceptionally well – but she was dubious. Why had they not taken anything, if that had been the case? Her money was hidden in her bedroom every night but there was plenty in the shop itself for them to pillage if that had been the intention.

Sweeney also either hadn't heard or paid attention to what she'd heard them say – she couldn't remember exactly since everything had happened so fast but from what she remembered it had sounded very much like they had some sort of purpose there.

One thing she did remember clearly though – and one thing she was not about to mention to her husband - was what the man who'd pinned her down on the floor had said to her.

"_You used to do this everyday right?"_

She shook off the unpleasant memory as she came up from the bake house that evening, tray of pies in her hand, to a bustling shop of hungry customers. She hurried into the courtyard, shooting an automatic glance above to see Sweeney on the balcony – she shot a quick smile and wink at him – and got to serving her famous pies to the impatient people of London.

The tray quickly emptied, the pie-maker was making her way back through tables in the courtyard when she stopped short as a hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

She turned with the intention of firmly telling the rude customer that she was doing her best and would be with them as soon as possible, but a gasp slipped from her lips when she saw who it was.

"You again!?" She tried to yank her wrist from his strong grip but to no avail. "What the hell do you want – didn't you 'ear what I said last time!?" She spat at the man who she'd hoped never to see again – the one who recognised her from a time in her past she'd rather keep in her past.

"Now love, is that anyway to greet a gentleman? Said I'd be back didn't I? Thought you'd be pleased to see me." He grinned at her, a taunting, lecherous grin that made her shrink back in revulsion.

"The threat still stands – let go of me now." She hissed at him, leaning in so the other customers wouldn't pick up on what was going on.

He chuckled a little, yanking her closer to him where he leant in further to speak to her in a low voice. "I hear you met me pals?"

She faltered at that, staring at him a moment before realisation hit her and her eyes widened – it was obvious, how had she not connected the two before? "You!?" You were behind that – what the hell –"

"Friendly bunch ain't they?"

"What the 'ell is your problem mister – what do you want from me!?" She regretted the question as soon as it was out of her mouth.

He gave her another grin. "You know what I want from you darlin'."

She tried to yank her wrist back again but to no avail. "And I told you what me _'usband_ would think of that!"

"Oh yes, yes, I'm sure he'd be very angry…_if _he knew all about yer _past _like you say 'e does. Which some'ow…I doubt. In fact I'm pretty positive 'e don't." He told her smugly.

A little panic bubbled inside her but she sucked it down and tilted her chin up. "Oh? And what makes you so sure?"

He laughed then. "What man would marry a whore!?"

She sniffed hard and tried once again, unsuccessfully, to wrench her wrist from his grasp.

"And that poor blighter you got yer claws into up there – I ain't seen 'im around before recently. 'E's not from these parts is 'e?"

She didn't say anything.

"No…" He confirmed at her silence, "'e don't know what you was 'fore 'e came along – and why would you tell him?"

She looked away, her face hard. "Well you're wrong." She said shortly.

"Oh am I? You won't mind if I go up there now and mention it to 'im then?"

Her eyes flicked back to his, wide, and she knew the answer was in her face. She looked away, her heart pounding, frantically trying to figure out how to get out of this. He had her trapped. She couldn't risk him divulging a certain part of her past to her husband – it would be the end of them and most likely the end of _her_ when he figured out just what that meant. Of course, she could tell Sweeney the man was lying but once the seed was planted there would be doubts…and if he really wanted to find out he probably could…

"Why are you doing this!?" She demanded in a low tone. "You can 'ave any willing whore you want off a street corner – why -"

"But I don't want any whore," He interrupted, leaning if possible, even closer. "I want _you." _He laughed, and she nearly slapped him across the face right there in the middle of her courtyard.

"Well you ain't gonna 'ave me – I'm through with that shit I told you –"

"Oh, right then. Well maybe I'll go and pay your 'usband that visit then - oh and…me chums might 'ave to pay yer little shop another visit some time. They did so enjoy last night." He grinned at her again.

"You bastard!" She hissed.

"I'll give you…let's say three days? Or maybe two. I'll surprise you. Until then I'll leave the decision up to you."

And with those taunting words and a cruel smirk, he left.

She was shaking with rage and panic so much when he left that she had to tell Toby she had a headache and was going to lie down for five minutes. She poured a large glass of gin out, shut herself in her bedroom, and sank to the floor against the door.

Up above her, Sweeney scowled at his reflection in the shining razor he held, trying to figure out why he felt so…unsettled.

So what if she was talking to another man? She was a sociable little thing, he knew that – she'd chat to anyone who'd stand still long enough for her to do so but…there was just something about the encounter he'd just witnessed that made him feel uneasy.

He hadn't been able to see her face, she'd had her back to him but he could see the man she was conversing with – and he hadn't liked the way he'd spoken to her. He'd been smirking at her, flashing her grins and leaning in close to her to talk…and she hadn't leant away. The conversation had also gone on a little too long for his liking.

Sweeney wouldn't call him good looking but the man hadn't been ugly – although he'd looked like he could do with a bath. He'd looked very slightly familiar but he didn't think much of that – most people had been to her shop at some point, he'd probably just seen him there before. But it had looked like she'd known him alright. To speak with him that long and to stand that – damn – close to him -

If he ever saw the man again he'd be sure to offer him a free shave, he thought with a nasty scowl.

As for his wife – he needed to set a couple of things straight with her.

Although he'd wanted to march right down into her shop and demand to know what the hell she thought she was playing at and be damned of who was listening, he managed to restrain himself for the rest of the evening. He waited until she popped up to see him after she'd closed as she usually did, stopping her as soon as she walked in the door.

"Mrs. Lovett."

The baker faltered, a little surprised he'd addressed her first, and closed the door behind her, moving across the room to him. "It's Nellie, love," she corrected automatically. "Told you to stop callin' me that – and now we're married it really is silly –"

He waved her off irritably. "Who were you talking to earlier?"

She blinked. "What?"

"By the door. About an hour ago you were talking to a man there, who was he?"

Did he imagine the way her eyes widened in alarm for a flicker of a second? "Just a customer love, what do you mean –"

"No he wasn't. the way you were talking to him…" there was a frown on his face, his penetrating gaze making her shift uncomfortably. "He wasn't just a customer; _who was he_?"

"Oh!" She let out a nervous little laugh. "You mean _him_ – oh I er…'e's er…someone I used to know. No one really just er…well it's been a while since we crossed paths, just exchangin' pleasantries an' all that…" She said breezily.

A raised eyebrow. "A friend?"

"Well no – more acquaintance really. Anyway I –"

"If a man speaks to you like that again you are not to stand for it, do you understand that?"

"Wha – what do ya mean –"

"You know exactly what I mean. And if I ever see you encouraging…advances like that again –"

"It weren't –"

"It was and you know it!"

She was silent.

"You wanted to be my wife so badly so start bloody well acting like it."

She was silent for another moment before, "I'm…sorry, love. You're right I shouldn't 'ave let 'im speak to me in that way I just…I just didn't wanna be rude is all. I'm sorry."

Stepping towards him and leaning up she pecked him on the cheek. "Anyway must get the dinner," she said quickly before he could say anything else, "be ready in 'bout an hour, I'm doing pork chops, that alright?"

He nodded tensely, a firm frown still on his face and she spun on her heel and hurried from the room.

* * *

_Well there's another chapter :) You're all gonna kill me for leaving you on a horrible cliff hanger and then making that happen aren't you? Lol :P Apologies if the break-in scene wasn't very good, I find it very difficult to write action, it's definitely not my forte (at least, not that kind of action haha :P)_

_Should I be calling Mrs. Lovett Nellie when I'm referring to her character now she's married to Sweeney and is technically Mrs. Todd…? I don't know why I can just only see her as Mrs. Lovett, and I've always written Mrs. Lovett so it would feel really weird writing Nellie but I don't know if it's kind of stupid now she isn't actually Mrs. Lovett lol :/_

_Well anyway I really hope you all enjoyed this chap, I'll try and get them out to you a little quicker, it should be easier now I'm getting on to more of the actual plot :)_

_Thanks so much for all your wonderfulness as always, and for putting up with my lousy long gaps between chapters lately! –hugs everyone-_

_X x x _

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Jamie – I'm so glad you loved it so much love! Yes I'm out of my little funk, took me long enough right haha. The Sweeney vid is so cool btw, I'm not surprised it took sixty hours! Thanks so much for the review hun! –hugs-_

_HBCFan42 – Aw I'm so glad to know you're still reading and you're enjoying hun! Thank you so much for the review! :) -hugs-_

_SamanthaLovett – Yes I live! Lmao. Glad you liked the chap! :) No I haven't seen HP yet have you? Thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Mariana – I'm so glad you think the chap was worth the very long wait, hopefully I won't ever leave you hanging that long again lol! Yes Sweeney doesn't know her at all, I feel pretty sorry for him too haha. Thanks so much for the lovely review hun! Love ya! -hugs_

_Bethela – Thank you so much love I'm so happy to hear you've read and enjoyed all my stories! :) Lol sorry about the long wait again but I'm glad it was worth it :) Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_Penelope – Glad you liked the chap love :) Yeah I feel back for Sweeney believing all her lies too – she's too good a liar lol! Thanks so much for the review love and I'm hoping I won't burn out again soon too lol! Love ya –hugs-__  
Sweenettfan – I'm so glad you love my devious Lovett! I'm rather fond of her too haha XD Aw I'm sorry you have to wait 3 years to see the movie, I think I would die lol. Thanks so much for the review I'm so glad you enjoyed the chap love! :) –hugs-_

_E – Thanks so much for all the reviews love, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! XD –hugs-_


	31. Chapter 31

_Ello ello :) Think this is the quickest update I've managed in months haha XD Hope you all enjoy the chap! _

_Thirty-one…_

* * *

Sally Brown. He'd been enchanted from the moment he laid eyes on her.

She wasn't like the others, she was different – special. Beautiful yes but it wasn't just that, there was just something about her, something that held his interest, something that made him almost…obsessed.

Vincent Dawson had watched her for a while. She wasn't around every night like most of the whores, not even every week – but then with the business she did, he supposed she didn't need to be. She wasn't daft that one, oh no. There was no dark alleyways involved in business with her; by the time she was finished with a customer they'd not only paid her more than they usually would, but also bought her dinner, several rounds of drinks _and_ paid for the room they used. And they'd still come back for more – if they could afford it that was.

Dawson had known he had to have her from the moment he saw her. He'd approached her after a couple of weeks, grinned at her and held a few coins out. But the little temptress had laughed at him, kissed him, then whispered in his ear that he was going to have to save his pennies a bit longer if he wanted any more than that.

He had done. She'd talked him into buying her dinner first but he hadn't minded; she'd battered her eyelashes at him from across the table and hadn't pushed away the hand that slid up her skirt as they ate in a bar full of people. He'd paid her more than he'd ever have considered paying another whore but he hadn't minded that either; she'd been _good_, and she'd made it more than worth his while.

She'd vanished soon after.

It wasn't that strange, whores often moved on after a while, it wasn't good to work the same area for too long. And although he'd certainly looked for her, he'd never seen her again. Until five years later, when sitting in the courtyard of a little pie-shop on the other side of London, he'd been served by none other than Miss Sally Brown herself.

Dawson had believed the lie she'd told him and thought he was mistaken at first – after all, it had been several years, and what would a whore be doing running her own (and admittedly successful) pie-shop?

But no…he'd know that pretty face and curvaceous figure anywhere – it was her all right. The more he thought about it the more certain he became and his second visit to her little establishment had proved him right.

Yes, there'd been the issue of her 'soon to be husband', and now actual husband he assumed, but oh, he had that one covered now. She'd dug her own grave in mentioning it to him in what she thought to be a clever threat. The more he thought about _that_ it became more obvious just what was going on. He'd watched the place for a little while and it became clearer still – the man was unfamiliar, and after asking around a bit he'd found out he was relatively knew in London, and it all fell into place.

The crafty whore had struck luck, thrown herself at this clearly well-off stranger, got him to fall in love with her (it wouldn't have been hard, he had to admit) and there she was. Able to suddenly afford not only to rent a business of her own, but to buy food good enough to keep it going, and going well.

And so, Vincent Dawson found a way to force her to give him what he wanted. He knew he had to have her again the moment he found her, and then she'd refused him, and he didn't like being refused. Especially by a woman who used to refuse _nobody_ who would pay her the right amount. And to be fair, he had offered.

Yes, he'd teach that damn whore a lesson, strutting around like she thought she was so damned better than people like him now, just because she'd slept with the right bloke. He had her cornered, he knew it, and oh, he couldn't _wait_ to reap the benefits.

--

They were both quiet through dinner – well, Sweeney was always quiet but it was unusual for the baker to be as silent as he – clearly a little awkwardness still lingered after the conversation they'd had upstairs before dinner.

Mrs. Lovett rose when they'd all finished, beginning to stack the empty plates, reaching over to take Sweeney's when his hand caught her wrist. Her eyes flicked up to his as he rose, moving round the table to her without letting go of her. "Leave it." He told her.

Her brow furrowed. "But – why I – I need to clear the table Mr. T…" she stammered, a little confused.

"The boy will do it. Leave it." He repeated firmly, taking the plates from her hand and putting them back down as Toby gaped at them from across the table.

"Mr. T, what…?" She got out, confused as he started pulling her after him towards the door. She pulled her hand free as they reached the door. "'Old on a minute, I…what are you…"

He spun to face her, a flash of anger shooting across his face. "You're my wife now Nellie, need I remind you of your duties?"

Her eyes widened and she was stunned silent.

She was quiet when he pulled her form the room this time, following him mutely into their bedroom where he closed the door and pushed her down onto the bed.

"This is about that bloke ain't it?" She asked quietly as Sweeney yanked at the ties on her dress.

He was silent.

"I'm sorry," she uttered, "but really…" She sat up, catching his hands in hers and stilling them. "There's no need for this love I know I'm your wife…I love you…"

"And I want you," he growled back, trying to push her back down. "So lie down and let me –"

"An' I want you too love but there's no rush is there?" She leant forwards and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Come on pet, lemme go 'elp Toby clear the table an' wash up then we can do this after hmm? We'll 'ave all night…"

He grumbled under his breath but he let her slip from the bed and pull him up. "Come on," she said, taking him from the bedroom into the parlor. "'Ere you sit down there an' 'ave yerself a drink. I promise I won't be long," she told him softly, smiling before she hurried off to clear away the dinner.

She just couldn't do that with him while she was, and had been all evening, debating so furiously inside her head whether or not she could sleep with another man.

No, was her automatic answer. No, she loved Sweeney, she loved her _husband, _she couldn't sleep with another man…but, she was worried to the point of being terrified, that the actual question wasn't _could_ she do it…but did she have a choice??

What was the alternative? She thought, biting her lip so hard it was nearly bleeding as she scrubbed at dirty dishes. Tell Sweeney the truth herself? Tell him that she used to sell her body for money?

No, she knew she couldn't do that, she just couldn't. This wasn't just a matter of pride (although it did come into it), she couldn't tell him because, even though he wasn't the quickest man on the planet, sooner or later he would realise just what that meant; that she'd lied to him. That she'd got pregnant on purpose, and that she'd done it to force him into marrying her. He would be furious. _He'd kill me,_ she thought with a shiver, _he'd bloody kill me._

And if she didn't tell him herself and she didn't sleep with this man, _he_ would tell him like he'd threatened too, and it would be the same situation. Even if she somehow managed to get Sweeney to believe that he was lying, there was still the matter of his 'friends' who, he had threatened, would pay her shop another 'visit.' And even if they managed to fight them off, she was sure they would be there not only to vandalise her shop, but to back up his facts. Sweeney would find out.

"What the 'ell am I gonna do?" She whispered to herself, pausing her washing up to lean her elbows on the sink and let her head drop into her hands.

"Mum? You alright?"

She jumped at Toby's voice from the doorway and spun to face the concerned boy.

_Toby would find out too…_ She bit her lip. She couldn't bare it. She just couldn't.

"I just got a bit of a headache is all. Be a dear and finish washing these plates for me will ya?"

"Course I will mum, don't worry 'bout it." He told her, moving over to take her place at the sink.

She smiled down at him. "Thanks love, you're a good boy," she murmured, kissing the top of his head before leaving the kitchen.

She paused before she entered the parlor where her husband sat, taking a deep breath. She had to get this out of her head, she couldn't go to her husband thinking about it, and it was stressing her out so much that she really was getting a headache. She would sleep on it, and hope to hell something came to her tomorrow. Something would. It had to. Of course she wouldn't have to sleep with another man, it was ridiculous.

For now – she needed a distraction.

"Hiya love," she said softly, cross the room to sit down on Sweeney's lap, sliding her hands up round his neck as she smiled up at him.

"You _were_ quick," he murmured back.

"Left the boy to finish it. So…I'm all yours." She leant in to kiss him and he kissed her back, an arm moving up round her back to hold her too him while the other came to rest on her legs.

"You know I were thinking," she began, drawing back from him to talk. "Since…since our wedding night weren't exactly ideal…can we 'ave another one?" She asked softly.

Sweeney's brow furrowed. "Another what?"

"Wedding night."

He looked at her oddly. "You can't have another wedding night, there's only one – the night of the wedding."

"I know but – can't we pretend? Pretend so we can 'ave a proper wedding night…? I can put me dress back on and everything and you –"

"No!" Sweeney stopped her quickly before she got too carried away, cutting short the excitement creeping into her voice.

She pouted up at him. "Why not?"

"Because it's stupid. Children play pretend games not grown adults."

"Oh come on love…" she purred, "we're gonna have sex tonight anyway…why can't you just pretend it's last night for me? Please?"

Sweeney sighed hard, looking up at the ceiling. "_Fine._" He ground out. She broke into a radiant smile. "But no dress!"

Her face fell. "Please?" She pouted.

"No." It had taken him bloody long enough to get it off her the first time.

"Fine," she grumbled – "but you 'ave to carry me into the bedroom."

"What??"

"It's 'ow it's supposed to go."

"Nellie –"

"Or I'm wearing me dress."

Sweeney growled and looked away from her, annoyed. He was about to tell her to stuff her stupid idea when a slow smile spread across his face and he turned back to face her.

She narrowed her eyes at his expression. "Alright Nellie, I'll make a deal with you."

She raised an eyebrow. "A deal?"

"I'll give you a night, a 'wedding night', dress and all if that's what you want if you…if you give me a night too."

"You a…night…?"

He nodded. "You have to let me do what I want."

She blinked at him. "I'd let you do what you want any night love." She told him as if it were obvious.

He just grinned at her. "Do we have a deal?"

Her eyes narrowed at his suspicious expression but she nodded and stuck her hand out. "Deal."

He took it and she shook it firmly then pecked him on the cheek and hopped off his lap with a grin. "Gimme five minutes to change an' I'll see you in our room!" She chirped happily before darting off.

He only gave her three, and she only had the dress half done up when he strode into their room and locked the door behind him, but that was fine by him.

The irritated protests she tried to issue were cut shot by his mouth covering her own as he pushed her back onto the bed and started yanking at the white material.

Mrs. Lovett's hands tugged frantically at his own clothes as he struggled to undress her and she was trembling with desire so quickly she couldn't care less if this was going to her plan or not. She got his trousers undone and down his hips and his shirt unbuttoned while he was still fighting with the mass of white she wore, until he gave up with a muffled growl of annoyance.

Instead he settled for hiking her many skirts up, snorting against her neck when he discovered what she had on underneath them – or more specifically, what she didn't have on.

"Oh well," she grinned at him, "you didn't approve of the colour of 'em last time so I left 'em off."

"Oh is that why?"

"Of course what other reason could there be?"

"This one." His hand swooping between her legs he felt her roughly, quickly pushing three fingers into her slick core and making her gasp.

"Bloody 'ell, easy love," she squeaked out before a little smirk graced her lips, "it's only our wedding night remember…"

Sweeney chortled at her. "I apologise Mrs. Todd, for a moment there I forgot this is your first time."

Mrs. Lovett was far too busy laughing to be shocked at the fact that Sweeney was actually playing along with her.

"That's quiet alright dear," she finally managed to get out, "just make sure yer gentle with me," she mocked back, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Her laughter was cut short when he swooped down on her growling, "I'll give you bloody gentle," and biting down on her shoulder, he thrust himself deep and hard inside her.

As he started up a determined rhythm she managed to get out between thrusts, "good thing this weren't me – me first time!"

Sweeney's breath was hot on her neck and his voice a low growl against her skin, "I wish it were…"

She froze beneath him. "…what??"

He stopped moving inside her, lifting his head to look down at her, his eyes wide as they caught her own, realising what he'd just said. "What?" he said stupidly.

"You…you wish it were…?

He couldn't deny what he'd just said. It would be a lie anyway. He'd said it because it was true – granted the thought wouldn't have left his lips had he not been half delirious with pleasure at the time but – denying it now would be a lie.

"Well I do," he muttered, shifting against her and avoiding her eyes uncomfortably. "Wish I could have…taken you first…wish…your stupid husband had never touched you..."

_Wouldn't have made much of a difference to me state of purity if he hadn't love…_she shifted beneath him. "I wish that too love…" she uttered quietly, amazed and surprised at what he was admitting. She grinned suddenly, breaking the tension. "You'd 'ave loved that wouldn't you, taking me innocence."

Sweeney's lips quirked upwards too. "Oh yes. You would have too."

"Yeah," she smirked.

Their bodies started to move together again, a little steadier this time and she sighed softly.

"On second thoughts I don't – this is much better," she told him breathlessly, the words spilling only half-consciously from her lips. She paused to kiss the skin of his shoulder lightly, his head nuzzling her neck. "Me first time was 'orrible," she rambled on. "I cried."

Sweeney stopped moving, and when he lifted his head from her neck she noticed the far away look in his eyes all of a sudden that she knew all too well. "So did Lucy…" He murmured.

She shifted awkwardly beneath him, the heat between her legs where he was still buried deeply within her throbbing almost painfully and she could have kicked herself for making him stop now. "I'm…I'm sorry love, didn't mean to remind you –"

Sweeney shook his head as if to jolt himself from his thoughts, looking back down at her. "S'fine." He said shortly, starting to move again. His eyes were avoiding hers and he seemed suddenly detached from what they were doing.

She wanted to scream in frustration. Trust her to end up accidentally reminding him of his first wife on _their_ 'wedding night.' Why the hell did she have to go and say that? Why couldn't her damn mouth just keep shut for _once_ in her life?

It had been the truth anyway; she had cried during her first time, although it hadn't been her first wedding night as he would have assumed. It had been some young sailor she'd fallen for, who she'd let get far too close and who finally hadn't stopped one night when she'd told him to. That had been why she'd cried – but Lucy…!? What the bloody hell did Lucy have to cry about!? She was with _him_ for God's sake! _She _certainly wouldn't have been crying if it were him she'd lost her innocence to. Bloody pathetic little thing.

They were both still and quiet after he'd rolled off her to lay next to her, and she'd finally struggled out of her dress and corset to collapse down beside him. The heavy silence filled the room although it was obvious neither were going to find sleep so quickly.

Sweeney was the first to give in, his voice breaking the quiet. "Why did you cry?"

"…huh?" She mumbled, surprised that he'd spoken.

"Your first time…why did you cry?

She swallowed, shifting beside him. "'Cause…'cause it 'urt."

"Because it hurt?" He had an eyebrow raised, as if he didn't believe a little pain would drive her to tears.

She pouted, shifting again. "I were only a girl – an' Albert weren't very gentle with me. An' I didn't know what to expect. Bit of a shock, the pain was." She elaborated quickly.

They fell into silence again and after a minute, she got up enough courage to ask him her own question. "Why did…why did Lucy cry?" She asked quietly.

Sweeney was silent for a long moment and she thought he wasn't going to answer her until he spoke, his voice as quiet as hers. "I don't know….the same reason you did, I imagine, although I thought I was…" he shook his head shortly, as if he was snapping himself back to the present. "I don't know."

"Well," she said, trying to lighten the mood, "there's something to be said for second-time-wedding nights…" she rolled over, maneuvering herself on top of him to smirk down at him. "Bet we couldn't do this again if it _was_ me first wedding night."

To her relief, he chuckled lightly. "Aren't you tired?"

"Nope. Are you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Well then." She leant down to kiss him, and this time she made sure she kept his attention focused on _her. _

Sweeney was asleep quickly afterwards, his breathing deepening and his body relaxing next to hers after just a few moments. Unfortunately, the baker did not find sleep as easily as her husband that night. She tossed and turned beside him, the reason for her mission to distract herself worming it's way back into the front of her mind now that her distraction was over.

Her head filled only with worry.

She could see only one way out of this situation, and that way made her feel sick to her stomach.

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't she…

There was no other option. She had to tell Sweeney the truth.

--

"I 'ave something to tell you love…"

Her husband looked at her, curious at her tone and way she was wringing her hands. He frowned. "What is it?"

"I…" His black eyes pierced into hers and her heart pounded. She swallowed and continued. "I don't really know 'ow to say this so I'm just gonna come out with it…there's something you don't know about me past, something you should know…"

He stared at her as she was silent a moment. "Well?" He finally demanded.

" I…" She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and saying it quickly. "Iwasawhore."

"…What??"

She forced herself to open her eyes and take another deep breath and repeat the words she thought she would never speak to him clearly. "I was a whore."

He stared at her.

"Say something, please!" She begged after a painful moment of silence.

When he spoke she wished he hadn't. His voice was quiet, cold, and pain-filled.

"You lied to me."

"No!" She protested automatically. "No, I didn't, I just never told you the 'ole truth, I just –"

"The _baby!"_ He cut her off. "You _lied_ to me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No!" He yelled, "sorry's not good enough – you lied to me – you tricked me – how could you do this!?"

He was furious, his voice filled with anger, his face black with rage -

His hand seized her by the throat although he was across the room from her just seconds before, his other bearing a razor that was pressed suddenly to her neck. "You _tricked_ me you deceitful bitch and now you'll pay!"

"No!" She cried as he threw her to the floor, towering over her. "I'm sorry, please – I love you Sweeney!"

"I'll kill you!" He cried at her, "I'll kill you both!"

He raised his hand with that deadly blade poised above her and brought it down – she shrieked, her hands flying to her stomach as her eyes flew shut –

"_Nooo!"_

Her hoarse voice echoed round the small room and she froze in panic, breathing hard as she frantically tried to make sense of what was happening.

"What, what is it?" A thick voice came from beside her, accompanied by a rustling of sheets and the bed moving as a figure sat up next to her.

"Nellie?" His hands gripped her shoulders and he looked into her panicked face in sleepy confusion. "What's the matter?"

A dream. It was a dream.

Her shoulders slumped and she collapsed against him, burying her face in his shoulder. "I 'ad a bad dream," she whispered as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Sweeney let his arms fold round her, pulling her to lie back down with him, evidently tired. "What about?" He mumbled.

She paused then sniffed. "That…man," she whispered, knowing he would assume she meant the one who had pinned her down when the shop was broken into.

He sighed. "It's over now. Go back to sleep."

She nodded against him.

"I love you," she whispered quietly to him after a moments silence.

He paused then, "go to sleep," he told her softly.

She was quiet a moment but what was in her head now was killing her inside.

"You know that don't you?" She whispered.

"Know what?" He grunted.

"That I love you…"

Sweeney sighed. "Yes. You know I do. Go back to sleep Nellie, it's late."

"I just…I wanna make sure you know that. Whatever 'appens I love you. I'll always love you."

There was a pause. "You won't love me in a minute if you don't let me get some bloody sleep."

"I'm sorry." She leant over and pecked him on the cheek. "Good night love," she whispered.

"Hmm."

The sounds of her husbands soft snores quickly filled the room again but there would be no more sleep for her that night. Her dream had forced her to make her decision, to realise the consequences of making the wrong one…

There _was _no decision to make.

She had no choice.

* * *

_The one turned out a bit longer than I thought but never mind, I'm sure you guys won't complain. :) It just annoys me that I think oh I'll just write this little part quickly then I'm done…and it turns out to be an extra three pages lmao. _

_I'm feeling much better about writing this story now, I struggled a bit with it for a while as I'm sure you gathered by the length of time between updates, but I feel like I'm back on a roll now. It helps to write something different in between – for those of you who haven't already seen and might be interested, I've started another little story called 'Memories', and writing that when I get annoyed with this one definitely helps :)_

_Take care loves, a million thank yous as always for all your support! Love to you all!_

_X x x _

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_SamanthaLovett – Gah you had seizures?? What like literally? What happened? :O Lmao at good food, I thought hospital food was supposed to be horrible? Takaka's a cool work btw XD LOL at not understanding the chapter again, what exactly didn't you understand? Damn I need to write more logically lmao XD Well thanks for the review anyway hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_Emma – Haha yes I agree, they should have just stayed right where they were shouldn't they? XD Thanks for the review hun, and I hope I did make it up to you! ;) love ya! –hugs-_

_Jamie – LOL maybe she hasn't thought of that, you should tell her! ;) It is a sticky situation indeed, you're right I got out of my funk, but Mrs. Lovett got into one lol. Thank you for the review pet, am so glad you liked the chap! Love ya! –hugs-_

_Bethela – I'm so glad you enjoyed the chap hun! And if you really want to write then I'm sure you can - just write what you see in your head and try not to think about it too hard :) Thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_


	32. Chapter 32

_So I thought I was quick with this chapter but then I just saw that the last chap was posted on the third! WHAT O.o I don't know what's happening to my days they're slipping though my fingers before my very eyes! :O_

_So I'm sorry to keep you waiting dears, here's chapter thirty-two!_

* * *

For some reason, as Sweeney set up his shop in the morning, he couldn't get the conversation he'd had with his wife the previous evening out of his head. Or, more specifically, what the conversation had been about.

That man…that man there was…just something about him – something about the whole thing that seemed off to the barber. He'd told his wife he hadn't liked the way the man had spoken to her – or the way she'd behaved towards it, but she'd told him she was sorry and wouldn't do it again and he knew she always did what he told her so…why did something not feel right about it?

There was some reason Sweeney didn't buy her explanation and he didn't know what it was. Something about the man – he was _sure_ he'd seen him before but surely if he'd come to her shop before then she'd have seen him too so…what was the 'catching up' story about? Maybe he'd seen him somewhere else? But where…unless it was in passing on the street and surely his face wouldn't be that familiar if that was the case. For some reason it seemed to be stuck in his mind…

And then suddenly it clicked – he knew where he'd seen him before. It had been in her shop, yes – but he hadn't just been a customer. He was the man he had seen her threaten before. The man who ultimately spurred him into marrying her sooner rather than later, and the man who had made him boil with possessiveness so much that it had made him go out and buy her a bloody engagement ring that very same day.

Yes, _that_ was the man…but then…

That first time he'd seen him the two clearly hadn't been on good terms, why then, this time, did they look so friendly? And why…why hadn't she told him what was going on??

"_Nobody really …just someone I used to know…been a while since we crossed paths…"_

She was lying to him.

It was obvious now, she'd been edgy when he brought it up, and stumbled over her explanation.

"_I just didn't wanna be rude…"_ She'd said. Well she certainly had held no qualms about being _rude_ the first time.

So…who was this man and what the hell was she hiding!?

Sweeney didn't like it. He didn't like it at _all. _The man was far too friendly towards her – familiar almost. Now wouldn't he have to have reason to behave so? And why had she stood for it?

He didn't know what she was playing at but he was damn well going to find out. And if it was _anything _like he was thinking it could be…he didn't know what he would do.

The morning passed slowly for him, he didn't have much in the way of business and he was far too plagued with paranoid thoughts and suspicions to relax. At midday he heard the clink of her heels on the stairs and in she breezed – he took in her hat and shawl and frowned.

"I'm just popping out love," she told him, "you'll be alright to get yerself some lunch won't you?"

"Where are going?" He demanded sharply.

Her brow furrowed. "Just down the road…"

"_Where?"_

Taken aback at his tone she faltered. "I uh – I just need to get a few bits…"

"What bits?"

"Just – just some bread an' a bit o' meat for dinner tonight…um…what's - what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He snapped. He crossed the room to grab his coat off the back of the chair. "I'm coming with you."

"You what – why??"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

She shook her head. "N – no of course not, I'm just surprised you want to…" she peered at him. "You sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Perfectly. Are we going or not?"

"Uh – yes I suppose so…" She turned towards the door, giving him one last slightly confused glance before leaving the shop and descending the stairs for him to follow.

For the next couple of days, Mrs. Lovett was painfully on edge. She panicked every time her shop door bell tingled until she saw who it was, and every man's voice made her heart pound until she realised it was just another customer wanting more ale or another pie.

Sweeney had noticed, finally interrogating her about her behavior after she nearly had a heart attack when he came up behind her in the kitchen and slipped his hands round her waist. She told him she was feeling a bit off colour and it was probably just something to do with the baby but she could tell he didn't buy it. He was different with her – it felt like he was watching her like a hawk every minute of the day but maybe that was just because she was feeling so paranoid already.

It was a quiet Monday morning, and after discovering he'd neglected to stock up on shaving cream, her husband had headed out to pick some up from the market. She'd wanted to go with him since she needed a few things herself but there was still a body half grinded down in the bake house and about a hundred pies to get filled before opening time so she'd had to send the boy instead. About five minutes after her husband had left while she was outside setting chairs out, she would wish she'd gone with him after all.

"'Ello gorgeous."

She gasped and spun, her eyes wide as she faced the man she'd been dreading ever seeing again. Her heart started to pound.

"No 'ello? Thought you'd be pleased to see me!" He taunted.

She stared at him, silent.

He took a step towards her and she took a step back. "Given much thought to me proposal?"

"You mean to your blackmail?"

"Ah," he waved his hand as if dismissing the matter, "you say it's red I say it's blue." He glanced around. "Shall we step inside?"

She swallowed. "No. Me 'usbands in there."

Dawson laughed at her. "No 'e ain't. 'E's gone out, did you forget?"

Her eyes widened. "You've been watching me…"

He smirked at her. "You could say that. 'Ad to pick me moment didn't I? You should be glad I been so considerate – I did promise to keep yer 'usband out o' this if you did your part didn't I? Now shall we?"

Holding his arm out in the direction of the door, he smirked at her. She knew she had no choice, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Dropping her eyes, she hurried inside with him behind her. She could only be thankful that Toby wasn't at home; whichever way this ended going, it wasn't something she wanted him to witness.

One of his hands on her lower back, she was guided though to the parlor where she twisted round and away from him.

"Oi now come on –"

"I want a drink." She snapped, hurrying over to the cabinet in the corner.

He sighed but, "well 'urry up then, 'aven't got all day."

Her back to him, she picked up a glass with one hand, while with the other she quietly opened the drawer in front of her where she'd put –

"Don't worry," she suddenly snarled, her voice low as she spun to face him, knife out in front of her. "I'll make this quick then."

Dawson's eyes briefly bulged but he quickly recovered and laughed at her.

She kept the knife pointed at him. "I'll kill you," she hissed, her voice low and dangerous.

He snorted. "No you won't."

"Oh you don't think so?"

"No…" he peered at her through narrowed eyes. "I think you _would_…but you won't."

"Oh an' why's that?"

He grinned tauntingly at her. "Because you've met me chums once, I'm not sure you'd be so keen to meet 'em again. 'Specially if they were…angered."

She stared at him in dismay.

"And yes…they know _all_ about you too."

_Shit!_ She swore silently, her eyes closing. She snapped them open to glare at him again. "You –" her voice came out choked so she swallowed and started again. "And 'ow do I know you ain't just gonna come back for more once I've given you what you want once?"

He rolled his eyes. "Look love we made a deal fair and square – I'm a man o' me word!" He grinned at her and she shuddered in revulsion. "Besides what fun would that be? If I wanted the same woman every time I'd 'ave married one and saved meself all the money."

She stared at him in horror. There was no way out; this was going to happen.

"Now. _Shall we?"_

He held out his arm in the direction of her back rooms and her heart dropped. _No not in there! Anywhere but there…! _"What's wrong with 'ere?" She tried to keep her voice level.

He merely laughed at her. "After you."

Heart pounding in her chest she whirled and threw the knife back in the drawer, slamming it shut and marching off towards her bedroom with Dawson hot on her heels.

The door closed behind him and she stood in front of her bed until she was shoved down onto it on her stomach. She turned her head away from him, and tried to shut down from what she was about to do.

"Come on then," He growled as she felt the bed moving beside her. "Or 'ave you forgotton 'ow to do your job?"

Forcing back tears and trembling with rage, she shifted herself onto her hands and knees in front of him, beginning to pull her skirts up.

Dawson laughed, sliding a hand up her back and winding it in her hair. "No love, you're going on top, like the good little whore that you are," he told her with a taunting grin.

She forced down the bile in her throat as he unbuckled his trousers and shoved them down, laying down on the bed and yanking her to him so roughly by the arm that she fell on top of him.

She wrenched herself out of his grasp and scrambled to sit up as he dragged her skirts up over her thighs to rip her bloomers down her legs. All too soon he'd forced her into position over him and as she looked down into his jeering face she knew this was the point of no return – and she wished she'd just stabbed the bastard and worried about dealing with his bloody 'friends' after because anything – _anything_ had to be better than this.

"Get on with it then gorgeous I ain't paying to look at ya – oh wait – that's right, I ain't paying you at all!"

Swallowing hard and looking away from his face she took a deep breath and tried to detach her mind from her body like she used to do so well. But it was no use; she was hyper aware of everything that was happening – of the wrongness of everything that was happening as she shifted her hips forwards and took him in her trembling hand.

She pushed herself down on him, and she swore she felt her heart break in two.

Things like this had never mattered to her before, married and not…but now it did because now…she was married to the man she loved. The only man she'd ever loved, and she _did_ love him and the knowledge that she was betraying him right this moment (whether she had a choice or not) made her feel physically sick.

"Does it make you feel good?" she spat out, "raping someone?"

He laughed, gripping her hips harder with his hands. "This ain't rape darlin' – look who's on top!" He taunted.

"Forcing somebody to 'ave sex with you when they don't want to is rape no matter 'ow you do it."

"Oh come now," roughly he pulled her down to him by her arm and hair. "You can't rape a whore." He released her and she wrenched herself back from him, sitting up again and praying this would be over soon.

His groping hands made their way to her chest and he yanked at the ties on the front of her dress.

"Get off!" She spat, pushing his hands angrily from her.

He gave her a nasty grin, "come on love, I wanna see them gorgeous tits o' yours - don't tell me you've gotton shy?"

She tried to shove his hands away from the ties on her dress when he went for them again but it was half-hearted because she knew she didn't exactly have a choice. What the hell did it bloody matter anyway? She was already having sex with somebody who wasn't her husband.

Still, her eyes stung with tears when he pulled her bodice apart to expose her chest to his greedy eyes, but she refused to let them spill, turning her head from him as she rode him, trying to shut her ears off to the filth coming out of his mouth and pretending she was anywhere but here right now…

The door opened.

And Mrs. Lovett's heart stopped.

* * *

_Meep! -ducks-_

_Ahaaaa well…I'll try to post the next chap up quickly if that's any consolation :] I really hope you didn't all hate it, I hated writing this scene but my plot made me :( Lol please please pleeease let me know what you think, even if you do hate it haha ._

_OH and I almost forgot – I want to say a huuuuge thank you to all who voted me best fanfic writer for the Bovine Awards on Helena-world! I'm truly honoured, thank you so much loves! ^_^ _

_Lots of love to everyone!_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews: _

_Emma – Well I'm glad I made it up to you lol! ;) Thank you for the review love, lots of love and hugs to you too! XD –hugs-_

_Jamie – hahaha well sorry for freaking the living shit out of you! Lol I'm glad ya liked the chap love! Thanks so much! Love ya! –hugs-_

_Bethela – I'm glad I gave you a laugh love and I'm glad to hear you're gonna give writing a go, good luck! :) –hugs-_

_Sammeh – Omg that's kinda bad I'm glad you're okay but I lold because you told it in such a funny way for a serious story ahaha. At least the food was nice! XD Lmao ta for the review hun – I'm glad you finally understood a chap haha! Love ya! –hugs-_


	33. Chapter 33

__

Well you've been hanging off the last horrible cliff for too long already so I won't leave you all any longer. Chapter thirty-three…

* * *

She froze for the most painful few seconds of her life, unable to do anything but watch in horror as her husband's eyes fast took in the scene in front of him before locking with her own. She couldn't move.

It was only seconds but it felt like an eternity as she waited for him to yell, swear, scream, attack her – anything -

But…he didn't. He just stared, his whole face a picture of pure shock, he stood and stared, apparently as frozen as she was. Rooted to the spot unable to do anything but stare in disbelief.

And then he snapped into action.

Striding across the room he lunged straight for her, grabbing her viciously by the hair and dragging her off the man and the bed as she shrieked in pain, throwing her up against the wall and pinning her there with a hand to her throat. He stared with raging, mad, shocked, _hurt_ eyes into her wide panicked ones.

He didin't even notice the man scrambling to drag his trousers on, swearing, clearly afraid of the dark man's rage; Sweeney's entire attention was on the woman pinned to the wall in front of him, shaking with panic and fear. "You whore! I'll kill you, you fucking _whore_ –" he yelled at her.

"Sweeney - !"

"I'll kill you, you bitch!"

Dawson tore for the door, "That's one crazy bastard you got there!" The door slammed behind him and his footsteps disappeared fast.

Mrs. Lovett chocked in a little sob, still pinned hard to the wall, terror, distress and heartbreak coursing through her shaking body. She started to plead.

"Sweeney please I'm so sorry – I swear I didn't want to do it, it weren't what it looks like I promise you – I love you_ - _'e forced me! I – I'm so sorry Sweeney, please –"

She was babbling so fast that Sweeney didn't catch a word of what she was saying – not that he seemed to be listening anyway. He was only staring. Staring at her like he was on the verge of breaking down or killing her –

She closed her eyes, shaking violently as she waited to hear that click of his razor and feel the pain of it being dragged across her neck – but it didn't come.

When she opened her eyes again, Sweeney's face had changed. The anger was gone, all of it – but what it had left was a thousand times worse; pain.

His grip on her loosened and tears rolled down her cheeks as he stared at her, tears of his own shining in his eyes. When he finally spoke his voice was quiet, hoarse – heartbroken. "I really thought…I could love you…"

She gasped, her legs nearly giving way beneath her. "Please," she sobbed, "please I _swear_ I didn't wanna do it – I love you I'd never wanna betray you –"

Releasing her completely he stepped back, dark eyes she swore were shining with tears flicked down to her hand which he grabbed, yanking it towards him and pulling her wedding ring off with shaking fingers.

"No!" She gasped as he turned from her and strode towards the door. "No, Sweeney _please!"_

He ignored her, wrenching the door open.

"Sweeney! Sweeney, please! Please listen to me! 'E forced me!"

He spun to gape at her, incredulous that she should think him that stupid. "You were on _top!"_

Her mouth opened and closed a moment until Sweeney turned, resuming his furious striding through the parlour.

"'E made me!" She pleaded frantically with him. "I promise ya – I'm tellin' ya the truth, I wouldn't lie to you! An' I'd never betray you, you know that – I _love_ you damn it - Sweeney!"

"Don't!" He yelled, pausing and whirling to face her with fury filled eyes. "Don't you dare throw that lie at me one more time."

She shot in front of him as he spun to stride off again to shake her head desperately as tears streaked down her face. "It's not a lie – I love you more than anything in this world, please you're me 'ole life Sweeney, _please_ - you 'ave to believe me!"

He stared at her a moment before he shoved her roughly aside. "Move."

She grabbed at his arm. "_Please!"_ She shrieked, "please I can explain I – he forced me I – please _please_ let me explain I love you Sweeney!"

"_Stop lying to me!_" He roared. "I've seen him before – I've seen you talking to him and you lied to me then and you're fucking well lying to me now - do you think I'm bloody _stupid!?_"

Horror crossed her face.

Sweeney snorted bitterly. "Yes – _there's_ the damn truth of it," he snarled at her expression.

"No!" She shook her head frantically, "it's not like that I swear –"

"To think I _believed _everything you told me – I believed that you loved me that –"

"I _do _love you!"

"That I actually _married_ you –"

"- Please!"

"_Shut up!" _He roared. His eyes suddenly went wide and snapped down in fury to her stomach. "Is that bloody thing even _mine!?_"

She gasped, her hand flying to her stomach in horror. "_Yes!_ Of course it's yours 'ow could you say that!?" She cried. "You're not listening to what I'm trying to tell you –"

"I don't care what you're trying to tell me – nothing you say can justify what you've been doing – now get out my way!" He shoved her aside so hard she fell into the wall as he stormed away. Panic blinded her and in that second she very nearly just blurted out the truth because it had to be better than him thinking this but –

_No. He finds out the truth 'e finds out everything. He finds out I tricked 'im into marrying me, 'e finds out I've done nothing but lie to him from the start and it'll be the end of everything!_

_Shit! What am I gonna –_

And then it came to her.

"'E knew everything Sweeney!" She suddenly shrieked.

Sweeney faltered, stopping and turning to stare at her. "What??"

"Everything – what we're doing 'ere – the killin', the pies - 'e figured it out, all of it! God only knows 'ow but 'e did – 'an it was the only way…'e blackmailed me – either 'e goes to the law an' we both hang or…" She looked down letting herself take a much needed deep breath now the screaming had finally stopped. "Well…you saw the alternative..."

Sweeney stared hard at her for several seconds before finally he managed, "why didn't you just tell me about him as soon as you found out and I would –"

"I couldn't! He _knew_ Sweeney – how in hell do you think you would have been able to get anywhere near him with one of your razors!?"

The barber stared at her for a long moment,

Finally he gave a yell, turning away from her. "No! I don't believe you – you would have told me – you know we could have done something about him, somehow –

"I didn't think – I – I just panicked, 'e was threatening to go to the law I dind't think I 'ad a choice –"

"Why didn't you kill him?" Sweeney ground out.

"I couldn't! I tried but – but the men what broke into our shop – that was 'is doing I – 'e threatened me, said they'd come back, I…" She took a deep breath that turned into a sob. "I didn't 'ave a choice Sweeney…"

He took a step back from her, further towards the door, starting to slowly shake his head. "No…you're lying…"

"I'm not!"

He shook his head harder. "No I won't believe you! You've had me fooled from the start and you won't do it again!"

"I swear I'm telling the truth!"

"You're _not_! You're _lying_!" With that final yell he spun and threw the door open, marching away from the shop and his wife.

The panicked baker tore into the street after him, not caring that she still clutched her undone dress to her chest. "Where are you going!? Sweeney!?" She shrieked after him desperately.

"Away from you!"

"No _please_ you 'ave to believe me – Sweeney – _Sweeney!"_

He took off into a run and she made to tear after him but in her panicked state she tripped on her dress and hit the floor heavily. Through tear blurred eyes and a curtain of tangled curls she looked up just in time to see her husband disappear down the street and around the corner. Away from her…

Letting her head fall back down, she gave way to her despair.

It was here that Toby found her, maybe seconds, maybe hours later, crumpled to the floor in the middle of her courtyard, still crying into her hands.

She heard a gasp and the thunk of a bag been dropped and the boy was at her side.

"Mum what 'appened!? Mum – mum what is it, what's wrong!?" He sounded panicked and alarmed as he pulled on her arm to try to get her to lift her head.

She only shook it, refusing to look up from her hands.

"Mum!" The boy sounded distressed. "What's wrong, please!?"

It was then she took a deep breath, and tried to talk – "I…" Her voice cracked and she broke off to let another sob choke it's way out of her.

"Are – are you 'urt!?"

She managed to shake her head.

"Then what is it, what's wrong!?"

She didn't respond, only continued to cry.

"Please!" He begged frantically, pulling desperately at her arm. "You're making a spectacle of yerself mum, come inside, _please!"_

Slowly, she nodded, and let him drag her to her feet, leaning her weight on the young boy as he towed her inside.

When he'd sat her down in the parlour and run to fetch her a glass of gin he knelt down in front of her, his hand on her knee. She was still crying but the awful sobs that had terrified him had subsided to let tears streak quietly down her cheeks. "What 'appened mum?" He asked gently. "Where's Mr. Todd?"

She sniffed hard, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "We…'ad a fight," she managed to get out.

The boy's eyes widened. "You an' Mr. T? Is – did 'e 'urt you!?"

She shook her head, feeling even more tears well up. _No 'e didn't…I 'urt _him…"'E's gone…" she whispered. "'E's gone Toby…" Curling her legs up on the chair she turned her head and buried it the cushions, not wanting her adoptive son to see her ins such a state but knowing she was unable to prevent herself from starting to cry harder again.

"Please mum," he said gently, his hand on her arm – she could hear his own voice wavering. "Please don't be so sad…'e's coming back right?"

Another hard sniff. "I don't know…"

The boy was quiet a moment, cautiously rubbing her arm. "He – 'e will – o' course 'e'll come back 'e's…probably just gone to – to calm down a bit, 'e'll be back soon you'll see –"

"No Toby," she interrupted, her voice thick with tears. "It – it was bad…he…" her voice dropped to a strained whisper, "I don't know if 'e'll come back…"

Breaking into hard sobs, she buried her head further into the cushions and felt Toby's arms come round her and she turned towards him and hugged him back, no longer caring that she was crying to her poor adoptive son.

"He will I know 'e will…of course 'e'll come back mum, you just wait an' see, 'e _will_ be back…"

Toby kept trying to reassure her but she only shook her head at everything he said until he gave up.

"You - you'll always 'ave me mum," he tried desperately to comfort her again. The young boy placed a tentative hand on her stomach. "And the baby…"

She buried her head in his shoulder and cried harder.

* * *

_Oh dear…:(_

_The reason this chapter took a while is because I've been feeling far too cheerful to write stuff like this lol. I think I managed it okay in the end but it was a bit of a struggle haha. I don't really like it though . Sorry it was a little short but this one kind of had to be on it's own :) Please please tell me what you think! _

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Grapenut – Haha sorry about the cliffhanger :P Thanks for the review and the congrats XD Glad you liked the chap love! –hugs-_

_Mariana – Yep poor Mrs. Lovett indeed :( Thank you for the review hun, love ya! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Aw I'm glad you loved the chapter hun, but eek I really hope you don't kill me for not updating tomorrow . haha. Love ya! –hugs-_

_Sammeh – LOL I'm glad Sammeh understood the end of the chap at least! Lol! Yes I did see you won memory fail it was a very well deserved win lmao XD Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_


	34. Chapter 34

_Sorry this chapter took so long loves, especially as it was a bad place to leave you all hanging. Explanations/excuses will be at the end, I hope you enjoy the chap :)_

* * *

Sweeney Todd strode, furious, through the streets of London.

He'd wanted to kill her. He'd wanted to so much but…he _couldn't. _He kept telling himself this was only because she was pregnant. He also wanted to throw the ring he'd snatched off her finger into a filthy puddle in the gutter where it belonged but…he couldn't do that either. This, he told himself firmly, was only because it had cost more than a pretty penny.

She'd betrayed him.

It shouldn't have come as such of a shock really, he only had to look at the woman to realise she'd be capable of it – and with the way she threw herself at _him_…

He'd been stupid. Naïve. Fifteen years in an undeserved imprisonment and he was utterly ashamed to realise he was still as stupidly naïve as he had been back then.

What had caused the shock, he supposed, and what even now made a part of him want to believe the little story she'd babbled at him as an excuse, was the fact that she had seemed so utterly, truly in love with him. How could such devotion like the kind she'd showed to him be faked?

But it was. Clearly it had been. If she loved him like she swore to, he wouldn't have just walked in on the horrible scene he had. She'd needed him. Her words of love had been a lie - he bet the child wasn't even his.

Sweeney Todd would not be fooled again.

--

"Mum?"

Another tentative rap on the door went unanswered.

"Do…do y'want me to open the shop for you mum?"

After a moment a croaky 'no' made it's way through the door.

"Are you getting up to do it then?...Mum?"

The young boy waited a few more moments outside Mrs. Lovett's door before he sighed and trailed away.

He never thought he'd see the day, but he sure as hell hoped the barber would return soon. It had been rather distressing, to have the woman who he thought of as a mother cry helplessly into his shoulder the previous night. Nothing he'd said had calmed her, and he hadn't known quite what to do. When she'd finally lifted her head and told him weakly that she was going to go to bed, he hadn't questioned the early hour but let her go somewhat gratefully. He quickly found however, that hearing her cry through the too-thin walls wasn't much better than having her do it on his shoulder.

Toby didn't know what she would do if Mr. Todd never came back. He hadn't believed at first that she loved him as she said she did, he'd pretty much assumed that the barber was using her, had fancied her as his wife and she hadn't liked to argue. (After all, who _would _want to argue with him…then man sent chills down Toby's very spine just by looking at him…)

It was however, now perfectly apparent that she did, in fact, love the man. How this was, Toby wasn't sure, but clearly the mere thought of never seeing him again nearly broke her heart…and he didn't want to witness that happening for real.

_Mr. Todd, _he thought angrily, _you better show your face again soon…_

_--_

Somewhere in the vast city outside Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, the barber awoke, groaning at his stiff neck and reaching a hand back to rub it. He supposed he must have fallen asleep where he'd finally slumped in the little alleyway beside the pub he'd spent most of the night in.

Sweeney's head pounded, although it couldn't have been due to the drink he'd consumed; he'd only had enough change in his pocket for a couple of glasses. He got to his feet, leaning against the wall for support as he woke up slowly.

He remembered the first morning he awoke shackled in a prison cell after being convicted – he'd thought upon the first moment that it had all been some weird nightmare, and it had taken him a while to comprehend where he was and the fact that it was no dream. This morning was not like that – the moment he came into consciousness he was filled with a horrible feeling and he knew exactly where he was and why he was there instead of next to his wife.

_What now?_ Was the first question on his mind.

He couldn't go home, he knew that. _Home_ – if that's what it could even be called – with her, was the last place Sweeney Todd wanted to be now – maybe ever. Really, how _could_ he ever go back there, back to her after what she'd done? He was ashamed – ashamed that he'd believed everything she'd told him, and ashamed that he'd actually started to let himself _feel_ for her – been ready to give himself to her at that. Would he never learn?

And he was ashamed now, that when he thought of this, when he saw that awful image in his mind again, a knot tightened in his chest and his throat felt like it was closing over.

He straightened and forced down the feeling inside. Sweeney Todd hadn't cried in fifteen years and _she_ was not going to be the one to change that.

--

Mrs. Lovett knew that it had only been two days since she'd seen her husband, but every part of her was screaming that it had been an eternity. Every extra hour that passed was agony, every sound that could be the door sent her heart leaping in her chest – she'd even swore she'd heard him call her name a few times, only to burst into his room to find it empty.

The nights had been the worst. She could barely remember the first night, only that it had been agony, and her head had pounded from the amount she'd cried. Last night had been as bad, except she remembered every minute in detail because she hadn't slept, only lain awake, acutely aware of the empty space next to her.

_He isn't coming back…_she kept telling herself. She'd betrayed him, hurt him…the only glimmer of hope she could cling to was the fact that he needed her to help him get his revenge – she just hoped he wanted it badly enough to return to her after what she'd done to him. At least then she could _try_ to explain herself to him.

Yes, explain herself, explain the _truth_, because Nellie Lovett was done lying.

Look where that had got her. Of course they were married yes, she was pregnant with his child yes…but really, couldn't that all have come with time eventually? For he had actually truly started to fall for her – she could see it, and he'd as much as admitted it to her before he left. Of course, her wonderful little 'plan' had most likely given him a good nudge in that direction, but at the end of the day it was _her_ he was starting to love. Her, as she was, for herself. Now she knew he was capable of it she wished more than anything she'd just let things be at the start, then everything could have happened the right way – love, marriage, baby – and there would have been no lies to cover, or stories to tell.

She'd learnt the hard way that she'd been a fool to think a relationship could be built upon the foundations of a deception.

--

Three days had passed, and Sweeney Todd had finally stumbled across some luck.

He'd been seated in another pub, with a decent supply of gin now that he had the purse belonging to the man he'd killed round the back, and his thoughts of course, had been on the same matter they had for the last three days; _her._

Why, he wanted to know, did he keep hearing her desperate pleas in his head? Keep seeing her wide panicked eyes as she begged him to believe the excuse she'd given him? It was obviously a lie, just like everything else had been. Of course it was, it just didn't make sense – she would never have done something like that no matter what the situation if she'd loved him like she'd made him believe she did. She'd have known the two of them would be able to deal with him, had he really found out their secret – him_ and_ his 'friends'- they'd have found a way.

Except of course, she wouldn't have wanted them to 'find a way', because the man didn't in fact, know anything about what they'd been doing, it was as simple as the fact that he was her lover. The word made him boil with rage even thought it was merely uttered in his thoughts.

He just _knew_ he shouldn't have let it slip so easily, that day he'd seen the two of them conversing yet again in a more than friendly manner. Why the hell had he trusted her so much? He should have beaten the damn truth out of her there and then.

So why did he have this nagging feeling that there could be the smallest chance she was telling the truth? That was ridiculous; everything pointed to the fact she was lying.

It was while having these frustrating thoughts, that Sweeney happened to glace over at a movement the opposite side of the room, only to lay eyes on none other than the man she'd been with himself.

He knew it was him in a second – one does not forget the face of his torment. The man's image was burned into his retina – and this was _him._

What fortune, it was, that they two should wind up in the very same inn. London was a big place, with a lot of pubs, and this one was nowhere near the last place the two had met. He, clearly, had had the same idea as Sweeney – get far away from the dingy little pie shop.

Sweeney's fingers were inching towards his razors under his coat, heart hammering with glee already, even though he knew he could not slaughter him this minute right in the middle of a busy pub. However, it was then that he remembered exactly what he' been thinking the moment he'd caught sight of him, and the two pieced themselves together quickly and wonderfully in his mind.

A cruel smile came to the barbers lips. Oh yes, she would get a chance. He would give the bitch the benefit of the doubt alright.

--

It had been three days, and people were knocking on her door to demand to know why her and her husband's shops wasn't open. She had the boy telling them all politely but firmly that they had both taken ill, but she knew rumors would be flying; Sweeney's departure hadn't exactly been discreet.

She was going to look for him again tonight. She'd been out until two in the morning traipsing the streets of London the previous night to no avail, but she wasn't giving up that easily. Of course he was _somewhere_, and if he wasn't coming back to her, she would go to him. To tell him the truth, about everything, because maybe, _maybe_ he could forgive her for that – it had to be better than thinking she'd betrayed him willingly. She had to try.

Another glance at the clock told her it was three past four, three minutes later than it was last time she'd looked. Why was time standing still these last three days?

The baker stiffened suddenly at the sound of a key in the lock before forcing her body to relax again. There it went again – it was funny how when you wanted something so badly your mind kept making you think it was happening.

She was quickly forced to realise however, that this time it was either no trick of her mind, or she'd gone completely mad and was now hallucinating as well.

The hallucination locked eyes with her and she knew it was in fact, not one. Her heart and stomach lurched as a gasp spilled from her lips and she flew to her feet.

"Sweeney!"

She rushed to him but was stopped short in front of him by the look he was giving her. "Love…" she breathed, pain in her eyes "I'm so sorry…"

Her husband didn't reply, instead grabbed her by the arm and turned, towing her with him through her shop.

"Wha – where are we going?"

He dragged her with him out the door and starting pulling her up the stairs. Mrs. Lovett's stomach lurched - he was taking her up there – he was taking her up _there_ where he –

She started to struggle. "M – Mr. T why are we going – please – I can explain everything please don't be – Mr. Todd!"

With a final tug her yanked her in front of him and pushed her into his room where he slammed the door behind her.

She froze.

Mrs. Lovett stood in the doorway, taking in the scene in shock. None other than the very man who'd caused all these problems, the bastard who had forced her into sleeping with him was in Sweeney's chair. Was _tied_, wide eyed and gagged in Sweeney's chair, struggling and yelling through his bonds. Her mouth opened and closed again.

"Wha – what…?" She stuttered.

The barber ignored her, walking over to Dawson where he caught her eyes, withdrew his razor and flipped it open. Mrs. Lovett took a breath and straightened where she stood. She held his gaze firmly, ready to watch him slit his throat until his next words threw her.

"Kill him."

Her brow furrowed and she blinked. "Ki – huh??"

"Kill. Him. If what you told me is true, and this man did _force_ you, you will have no problem with killing him right now."

Mrs. Lovett's heart jumped. A way out. It was a _way out_ – and she wouldn't have to confess anything. Everything could be solved, here and now – of course she'd sworn to herself to tell him the truth about everything but…wouldn't this just be so much easier?? She'd hurt him already, she could take that away and everything could go back to how it was – what would be the sense in hurting him further?

She took a deep breath as he sudden realisation that everything was going to be okay hit her. She forced back and smile and held Sweeney's gaze as her eyes darkened. "Gladly." She strode across the room, snatched the razor from her husband's hand and stopped in front of the trembling man.

_You stupid fucking bastard,_ she thought furiously as she glared into his wide eyes. _You nearly ruined everything! You nearly made me loose him!_

And with these furious thoughts, she clenched her fist round the razor's handle, lifted it – and lunged, ramming the deadly blade deep into his neck.

Blood sprayed from the hole as she yanked the razor out and a sickening gurgling sound came from his neck. Again, she stabbed him, brutally a second time, and again, and again until nothing was left of his neck but a mangled bloody mess – one last lunge and she slit what was left of his neck, blood shooting from the gash and coating her in it as Dawson gasped his last and was still.

Breathing hard and shaking, she turned to face Sweeney who was stood rooted to the spot, completely frozen in shock, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Mrs. Lovett lifted a trembling hand to wipe her forehead with the back of it. "Believe me now?"

Closing his mouth, Sweeney swallowed hard. "Yes." He said hoarsely, his voice quiet. "I believe you."

She snapped his razor shut and chucked it at him, it hit his chest and fell to the floor with a clang as he made no move to catch it. She turned and stomped hard on the pedal next to the chair, sending the former Mr. Dawson from the room and from her life, for the mess he'd nearly made of it.

"I'm –" Sweeney cleared his throat when his voice came out slightly choked. "I'm…sorry. For – not believing you, I…you must understand how it seemed to me…"

Her back to him, she spoke, her voice cold. "I understand that you think I'd betray you."

"Fucking hell Nellie – if you saw me with another woman like that what the hell would _you_ think!?"

She turned to him, about to say something, but quickly closed her mouth, looking down and shaking her head. "Well you should've believed me when I told you 'e forced me." She mumbled quietly. "I'd never lie to you."

Sweeney's shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily, nodding. "Come here," he muttered softly and she went to him, falling into his arms as he gripped her tightly.

"Thought I'd lost you," she mumbled into his shoulder as tears squeezed from her eyes.

He was quiet a moment. "I thought I'd lost _you,"_ he said softly. She was shocked to feel him drop a kiss to her hair and she clutched onto him tighter.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sweeney sighed. "Me too."

She cried as he held her, tears of relief and joy as she settled in the arms of the man she loved. Sometimes, she thought as she felt his hand rub over her back, lies really were better than telling the truth.

* * *

_Phew. Well that was a pain in the bum, I thought I would never finish this chapter! _

_Anyway for anyone who wants to know why it's taken so stupidly long, it seems my brain thought a couple of weeks before starting a writing course at uni would be a good time to have a complete freak out and totally loose all confidence about my writing. I don't know what happened, I suddenly hated (hate) everything I've written, I was on the verge of taking all my stories down off here it was that bad gahh :( Reading back through reviews has been the only thing that's helped so I just want to say a huge thank you for that, you lot have unknowingly kept me sane these past few weeks or so. _

_So apart from having the last scene done ages ago, I've actually written most of this chapter today and it wasn't nearly as difficult as I thought, I can be such an idiot at times lol. I've also read through all the notes I've got written down for this and decided that I definitely do /not/ want to give up on it, I have far too much planned for it and I /will/ get round to actually getting there lol. _

_I'll do my best to post another chapter before uni starts in a week cause I'm pretty sure I'll be rather busy once it does, something I'm not really looking forward to when I've got far too used to my free time haha. So until then, please please tell me what you thought of this one! And maybe reassure me that you aren't ready to kill me for the long wait…? XD_

_Lots of love to you_

_X x x _

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Mariana – She really is pretty stupid at times isn't she? Sorry about the depressing chapter lol, thank you for the review though love :) –hugs-_

_Jamie – Your assassination team clearly fails since I haven't updated in forever and I'm still alive :):P Thanks for the review love, silly Mrs. Lovett indeed lol –hugs-_

_LarissaLovett – I know I have a habit of stopping at the worst parts don't I lol . Thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed the chap hun :) –hugs-_

_Penelope – Great to have you back love I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story XD Thank you for the review! –hugs-_

_Sammeh – Haha well as you see, Sweeney clearly forgot the flowers. Lmao XD Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_HBCFan42 – Glad you liked it love, thanks for the review and for the congrats lol XD –hugs-_


	35. Chapter 35

_Quickest update I've managed in months haha XD Thought I better try and make up the very long wait last time lol :)_

_Hope you enjoy chapter thirty-five! _

* * *

"I thought you weren't coming back," Mrs. Lovett's voice whispered into the darkness of her and Sweeney's bedroom.

A hard sigh followed it, before her husband spoke softly. "I wasn't."

She paused to press a lingering kiss to his shoulder. "Are…are you glad you did?"

Sweeney sighed again, absently caressing her arm lightly with his fingertips. "Of course I'm glad," he muttered.

She smiled, shuffling her body, if possible, closer to his and settling into his side. The question she'd really wanted to ask him was 'do you love me,' since he'd sort of told her he did before he left…but she didn't want to push it. She wanted him to say it in his own time, and she knew he would, eventually.

"Nellie?"

Ready to settle down to sleep, she was startled at his sudden voice. "Yes love?"

"I…" He sighed heavily and pulled her closer to him.

"What is it dear?" She asked softly, her foolish heart pounding with hopefulness.

"I, er…"

"Yes?"

"…I missed you. When I wasn't here."

It was her turn to sigh, her heart sinking a little. "I missed you too love."

She heard him smile suddenly in the darkness. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

She lifted her head to look up at him, shocked that he was actually jesting with her - and over something like this. "You're one to talk," she replied.

She could just about make out him rolling his eyes at her. "Suppose we make quite the pair."

Another smile graced her lips at that and she leant over to place a kiss to his lips. "That we do my love. That we do."

When she awoke next to him the following morning it felt like it had all been a horrible nightmare she'd never been gladder to wake up from. And from the way Sweeney kissed her good morning she guessed he felt the same.

Toby utterly shocked both barber and baker that morning by walking right up to Sweeney and proclaiming, "I'm glad you're back sir," before firmly _shaking his hand, _and marching away to the kitchen.

They blinked after him.

"Well I never." Mrs. Lovett said after a moment. "Lad's 'ardly gone near ya for weeks, now look at tha'. Funny, 'ow 'e got all strange wi' you before weren't it?"

"What – oh er, yes. Odd."

She resumed laying things out on the breakfast table. "Suppose it was nothing more than a spot o' jealously – e's come to think of me as a mother and 'e' never 'ad one before. Understandable that 'e wanted me all to 'imself."

"Indeed."

A calm settled over the little household and two businesses for a while. Time passed by steadily, Sweeney continued to supply the meat for Mrs. Lovett's pies and she continued to make and serve them with Toby to help with the latter.

She'd was entering her fourth month of pregnancy and it was starting to show. In fact, never mind starting, it _was_ showing. After gaping at the sight of her in her slip when he'd watched her change the previous night and wondering when she'd suddenly got so big, Sweeney frowned deeply when he saw her dressing the following morning.

He came up behind her as she was finishing buttoning her dress up and he brushed her hands away, deftly beginning to unbutton it again.

"Sweeney, we don't 'ave time –" he tutted and turned her back round when she tried to swat him away from her, undoing her dress and pushing the top down, starting on the tight laces of her corset. "You need to stop wearing these," he told her gruffly as he unlaced the stiff garment.

"What??"

"It's not good to be crushing your stomach in like this. You're getting too big."

A self-conscious hand flew to her now less-than-flat stomach. "I'm not!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, you _are_, of course you are."

There was a short pause. "You think I'm fat?" Her voice was small. Sweeney's hands paused on the laces in disbelief.

"_What?"_

She pulled herself away from him, moving to sit on the bed, looking down at her lap miserably. "You do."

He gaped at her. "Wha – you're _pregnant!"_

She sniffed.

Sweeney blinked at her, mouth agape.

"I'm not showing yet," she said quietly.

He shook his head, still completely disbelieving. "Yes, you are Nellie."

She shook her own head stubbornly. "I'm getting fat I know I am. It's not just me stomach it's everywhere…this damn baby makes me so bloody 'ungry all the time…" A little hiccup escaped her and Sweeney realised with a shock that she was crying.

After a stiff, uncomfortable quiet that only the soft little sounds of her crying filled, Sweeney gave a heavy, irritated sigh. "Nellie." He squatted down in front of her, forcing her to look at him as he placed his hands on her slightly rounded stomach. "_This_ is a baby."

She sniffed. "And what about everywhere else?" She mumbled miserably.

"What about everywhere else? I don't see any difference." He smirked suddenly, sliding his hands up her stomach to her chest. "Except here…and I must say I _very _much approve…" he told her, looking pointedly at her enhanced chest that, already rather splendid, was simply magnificent now her pregnancy was effecting her body.

She gave him a watery smile. "Really?"

He nodded, leaning forwards to drop a kiss to the top of one of her breasts. "Really." He pulled back, his eyes roaming her body. "You look amazing…" He muttered softly – quickly flushing and shaking his head, clearly not have been intending to speak that thought out loud.

She stared at him with wide eyes, disbelief at what she'd just heard. Finally she breathed a soft, "thank you…"

He looked away and, knowing the moment was making him feel uncomfortable she cleared her throat and stood up, turning her back to him and motioning for him to re-button her dress. "Well, I can't go round wearing these dresses wi' no corset under, they won't fit right. I'll 'ave to get a few more I suppose."

"Hmm." Sweeney agreed absently as he concentrated on the buttons of her dress.

"Will you come with me?"

"What?"

"To get some dresses?"

Finishing the buttons he dropped his hand and she turned to face him.

"Why would I want to go dress shopping?" He grunted, annoyed.

She bit her lip. "Please? I don't wanna go on me own…"

His brow creased at the worry in her face. "Why not?"

"Well," she looked down. "It's just…them blokes…the ones what raided the shop they…well they'll know 'e's dead by now won't they? They're out there somewhere…"

Sweeney watched her as she avoided his eyes awkwardly. Neither had spoken a word of the whole incident since it had happened, and with the mention of it, the atmosphere became stiff and cold.

She caught his eyes. "They're gonna come back, you know…"

"I know. I'll be ready for them."

Nodding she avoided his eyes again for a moment before asking timidly, "so you'll come to the dressmakers with me?"

He sighed and nodded and she smiled weakly at him as the two turned to make their way from the room. His hand on her lower back he leant down towards her as she reached the door, his voice low in her ear; "but you'll have to make it up to me later…"

The dressmakers was a fancy shop a ten minute walk away and Sweeney had had enough after just walking through the door. The place was full of garments of all colors, shapes and sizes, a dress for just about every occasion. Lavish garments lined the walls and hung on rails everywhere, the isles made so small by them he found himself having to practically squeeze through to follow his wife to the front of the shop.

She found the seamstress behind the counter, and struck up an immediate conversation with the woman which Sweeney mostly didn't understand, rattling off lists of styles and measurements. She told her she was expecting and needing dresses to wear during her pregnancy and she lead them to a section in the corner specifically made for such.

It took the baker ages to rifle them, apparently intent on looking at every single dress there, holding each one up against herself in order to um and ah in the mirror, occasionally asking Sweeney what he thought. He thought they all looked the bloody same.

When she'd finally selected five she liked most, Sweeney thought they were finally finished, until she asked the seamstress where she could try them on and he had a hard time suppressing a growl of frustration.

The friendly lady led her through an archway at the back as he trailed behind, round a corner into a little hall with a changing area through another archway at the end separated by a curtain.

"I'll leave you to try these on madam, if you'll excuse me I must see to my other customers. Anything you need just let me know."

As the seamstress disappeared back round the corner and his wife disappeared behind the curtain, Sweeney sighed heavily, sitting himself down on the chair placed in the hallway and preparing himself for a long wait.

After a few minutes her soft voice came through the curtain. "Sweeney could you come 'ere a tick?"

"What?" He grunted.

"Just need an 'and wi' this dress…"

Sighing again and trying to remember why he'd been dragged along on this trip, the barber got to his feet and stepped behind the curtain into the little cubical with her.

"What do you –" He was abruptly cut off by her lips, which had claimed his own, his back hitting the wall with a thud.

He tried to pull away to ask what she was playing at but her hand had found it's way between their bodies to squeeze him through his trousers and her tongue swept his mouth wildly.

"What are you doing!?" He finally managed to hiss, shoving her back from him by the shoulders. "I thought you needed…"

She only gave him a devilish smirk, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him again, her hands finding the buttons on his trousers and un-doing them to slip inside.

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her back, his hands automatically gliding up her sides – it was then he realised she was dressed only in her slip and – his hands slid down – her bloomers were on the floor.

He pulled away from her again, staring at her with wide eyes. "You're mad woman! Someone could catch us."

"I know," she whispered, her eyes shining. "Don't that make it exciting?"

"No," he hissed back firmly, trying to ignore the fact that his body was responding so eagerly to her caresses. "It makes it bloody stupid!"

He grabbed her wrists, trying to pry her hands away from him but she only pressed herself closer to him – "come on love," she purred in his ear, "live a little!"

He was still against the seducing kisses she littered down his neck for a few seconds before he abruptly let go of her hands to slide his own round her hips to her backside, bending his neck to growl into her ear; "you'll be the death of me woman…"

Un-doing his trousers the rest of the way, she shoved them down so frantically they nearly ripped and after stumbling back a couple of steps so she was against the other wall, she took his hand to her pale soft thigh as she lifted a leg to hook over his hip. Holding it there, Sweeney shifted his body down to find her entrance, slipping immediately deep inside her, watching her eyes flutter closed. It was a bit of a struggle with the tiny baker practically on her tip-toes but they managed.

They started moving, her arms round him - either to clutch him to her or to keep herself up – and his body pressing hers into the wall as he moved within her. It was then he realised that this wall must back right onto the shop – he spun them round quickly to shove her into the other one.

She didn't seem to mind or notice the sudden movement, only held him fast to her, her chest heaving against him and breath hot on his neck. He slipped a hand down between their bodies to touch her there and a whimper slipped from her mouth – her eyes snapped open and she bit down on her lip, determined not to make another sound that could give away just what they were using the shop's dressing room for.

Sweeney had to admit, the fact that they were indeed in a dressing room at the back of a shop full of people and that they were concealed only by a curtain from anyone who might happen to walk round the corner _did_ make it a little exciting. His heart was pounding with adrenalin and he could feel hers doing the same against his chest. It fuelled his desire, and the warm heat of her around him felt twice as delicious as it usually did.

He remembered having a passing thought a little while back, that sleeping with her wouldn't be the same once they were married – that half the reason he wanted her so badly was that he knew he shouldn't. He'd been wrong. He wanted her as much as his wife as he did his landlady who he'd lusted after for so many years – she made sure of it.

One of her hands knotted in his hair and turned his head where he saw the two of them in the full length mirror resting against the back wall. They made quite the sight. Her eyes caught his in the mirror and he couldn't help but return her smirk.

He watched her eyes flutter shut and turned his head to look at her directly. Her mouth was open, head pressed back against the wall in pleasure as she began to move her hips quicker and he knew she was close. "Harder…" she breathed.

"Someone will hear us…"

"_Harder_," she begged, "please…"

Adjusting his hold on her thigh, he complied, thrusting into her body harder and faster, trying to concentrate on keeping her and himself quiet enough not the be detected because he knew she'd lost her senses.

Her muscles began to clench around him and she bowed her head to press her open mouth to his shoulder, muffling her moans of pleasure in the material of his shirt.

Grabbing a fistful of red curls with his free hand, his mouth found hers as he reached his own climax, kissing her furiously to keep from making a sound, unaware that he was biting down on her lip until a sharp taste touched his tongue and he released her to see a small trickle of blood.

"Sorry," he muttered, moving a hand to wipe away the blood with his thumb, both of them gasping for breath.

She smiled at him and they detangled themselves and stepped apart to quickly re-dress with shaking hands. Mrs. Lovett did up the last button on her dress in the nick of time, Sweeney handing her the armful of other ones just as footsteps could be heard rounding the corner.

"Everything alright in there?" Came a cheery voice.

Mrs. Lovett yanked the curtain back, smiling widely at the seamstress. "Yes!" She told her, her voice unmistakable breathless. "Me 'usband was just 'elping me choose!"

The tailor looked between the two, taking in their flushed faced and disheveled appearances slightly suspiciously. "Of course…and have you decided?"

"Yes, I 'ave," she said, patting her hair. "I'll 'ave these two," she held up two of the dresses, "'An' I'd like to order a couple more with the same measurements."

"Certainly. Right this way."

The woman turned to lead them out of the dressing room and as they made to follow her, Mrs. Lovett caught her husband's eye and shot him a little wink.

He had to admit. Being married to Nellie Lovett was certainly never boring.

* * *

_Thought we needed a bit of a lighter chapter for a change after all that drama that's been going on lol. Hope you all enjoyed it! :)_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Sweenettfan – Glad you loved the chap hun, and yay I hope you get to see it soon! :) Thank you for the review love! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Haha I'm glad it was an awesome death, he deserved it right? XD Thanks for the review love, glad you liked the chap! –hugs-_

_Firebreather23 – I'm glad it was worth the long wait lol and thank you love, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :) –hugs-_

_BovineForever – Aw thank you love I'm glad to know you're enjoying it! :) Yep it definitely served Dawson right lol thanks for the review! –hugs-_

_Penelope – Well this didn't take too long did it? :) I'm happy you're happy I didn't give up lol! XD Thank you for the review love! –hugs-_

_Sweetinnocentlovett – Glad the chap made you happy hehe XD Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_Sammeh – Well since it is Sweeney, giving her a razor to get her revenge probably was his version of flowers lmao XD Thanks you love, glad you liked it! –hugs-_

_HBCFan42 – Lol yep she really does need to learn to stop lying! Thanks for the review love glad you liked the chap! :) –hugs-_


	36. Chapter 36

_Hellooo! Anybody miss me? I know I've taken an eternity to update, Uni life and horses have been keeping me very busy, and between the two of them when I do get a spare moment I pretty much just crash haha. Anyway I really don't know why I've chosen tonight to update since I have my first major piece of coursework due in tomorrow along with a tonne of other stuff that I've hardly started…I guess this is what you call procrastination XD_

_And I just realised I never even review replied for the last chapter…gah I'm so sorry :( I really fail. Just know that I read and loved them and I will promise quick replies this time and a quick update too since after tomorrow my work load should be a little lighter for a while. _

_Oh quickly before you read – I have decided to try out referring to Mrs. Lovett as Nellie…it feels very strange and kind of off but I really think it's silly to still be calling her Mrs. Lovett when she's actually Mrs. Todd…of course Sweeney still calls her Mrs. Lovett sometimes - I figured it would be a habit for him…but yeah. See how you think it works!_

_Well I've kept you long enough with my ramblings…enjoy chapter thrirty six loves!!_

* * *

Sweeney was having a bad day.

It had been a while since he'd had a truly terrible one, and Nellie hadn't missed them.

He'd been gone when she woke up, and after climbing the stairs to his room to see where he'd got to, she'd opened the door to find him sharpening a razor with such force she thought he might snap it in half.

"Everything alright dear?" She asked softly. He didn't reply and she swallowed before taking another slightly cautious step into the room. "Come now, you'll get him in time. What 'ave I always told ya Mr. T all good things come to those who –"

"I've been _waiting_ for nearly six months." He cut her off sharply.

"I know dear. But he will come, I promise you. Just wait, you'll see. You know 'e's just been busy after we got rid o' the beadle - on the case an' all. He'll come. You'll get him love."

He was silent a moment, then, "leave me alone Nellie."

She sighed softly. "Alright. You want me to bring you some breakfast?"

"No."

"Cup o' tea then. It'll calm you a bi–"

"_Leave me alone."_

Backing away with wide eyes, she turned and left the room, and him to his brooding.

She thought of him as she made up a pastry mix that morning. She didn't blame him for snapping at her and being so agitated – she knew he' been waiting a long time for his revenge – and she knew every second of it was killing him. She felt him tossing beside her at night, knew that what little sleep he did get was filled with nightmares and horrors she couldn't imagine – the _judge _being the sole cause of all of them. How she hated the man.

_My poor love, _she thought with an emphatic sigh as she absently kneaded a lump of dough. _I'd kill 'im for you meself if it'd –_

Her hands paused in the dough.

Now. There was a thought.

_I could do it…_

She _could_ do it – her being a woman – it would be easy, _too_ easy to lure him somewhere secluded on his own, to get him totally defenseless…it would only take one slip of the hand, there wouldn't be any fuss about it…

_It would be so easy…!_

And then Sweeney…Sweeney…how he'd love her for it! She would kill for him, she would take away the man who'd ruined his life, who'd caused him so much pain, the man he wanted dead more than anything in the world – _she_ would do it for him… - and he'd _love_ her for it.

The bakers eyes shone as she stood stock still in the middle of her pie shop, lost in thoughts and excited plans.

It was a couple of hours later when she went up to her husband's shop to find out if he wanted any lunch. She was still bubbling from her earlier epiphany and couldn't keep the spring out of her step as she hurried up the stairs. She wanted to tell him what she was going to do for him so much she thought she might burst from it – but she knew it would be so much better if she didn't; she wanted to surprise him. And anyway, he would probably stop her from doing it for one reason or another – especially if she told him what she was going to have to do in order to get his lordship alone.

Opening the door without knocking, she stepped into the room, shutting it behind her.

"Sweeney?" She sang out softly. She knew her cheerfulness would be the last thing he would want if he was still in a mood, but she couldn't help it.

His back was to her, he was facing his window. "No."

She blinked at him. "Huh?"

"No, I don't want any lunch, tea, or anything else you're going to ask. I want to be left alone."

Mrs. Lovett sighed, noticing, as she glanced around the room, that none of his barbering equipment was out.

"Not opening your shop today love?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"There's no point."

"Now you never know -"

"I _do_ know! Don't treat me like a child, Nellie."

"I'm only trying to make you feel better –"

"Well don't."

There was a stiff pause and the baker fiddled with her dress, biting her lip as she watched her husband's rigid back.

"You want me to bring you a good strong gin?"

"No."

She sighed heavily, walking slowly across the room to him to place a tender hand on his arm. "I worry about you when you're like this Mr. T…get yourself in a state you do. Just try to relax a bit hmm?" Rubbing his arm gently, she moved to wrap the other one round him, embracing him from behind -

"Get off me woman!" Sweeney spat furiously, whirling and shoving her away from him. He didn't push her that hard, but her foot caught on the back of her dress as she stumbled backwards and she fell, landing heavily on her back with a squeak.

Sweeney stared at her as she sat up, wincing in pain. He gave himself a slight shake and moved forwards, holding a hand out to her and helping her to her feet.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she got to her feet, brushing her dress down.

Sweeney's brow furrowed. "What for? I was the one –"

"No, it's alright – I'm so clumsy it's me own fault…an' I know you like being left alone when you're feeling like this I shouldn't 'ave – I – I'll go, I'm sorry."

Slightly stunned, the barber caught her arm as she turned to leave. "Nellie it was my fault I should be the one apologizing, I – didn't mean you to fall –"

"I know, it's fine love…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she reassured him quickly, giving him a quick weak smile, "I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm_ fine_, 'onestly love it's alright, I'll leave you be…" She turned again but his voice stopped her once more.

"Nellie?"

"Yes?"

He looked at her a moment before shaking his head. "Don't go. Stay…if you want to."

A smile lit up her face and he marveled at how incredibly forgiving she was. "Of course I do."

Tugging her gently along with him, he went to his chair where he sat himself down, surprising her fully when he guided her to sit down on his lap, folding his arms around her and holding her there. Not about to protest at this sudden unusual affection, she snuggled into him, winding her arms round him and resting her head on his shoulder. She guessed it must be his way of apologizing.

"Did you hurt your back when you fell?" He asked softly, his hand moving to her lower back. She shifted in his arms.

"A little." She admitted. "It were 'urting already from all that grinding I done earlier. Don't worry about it."

After a small pause, Sweeney shifted beneath her, gently nudging her off him. "I can help with that," he muttered as he got to his own feet. "Go lie on the bed."

Shooting him a slightly confused but not disapproving glance, the baker crossed the room to sit down on the edge of his small cot. Really, she didn't know why he still had it up here – it wasn't like he ever used it anymore.

"Lie on your front," he told her as he sat himself down next to her, moving his hands to the laces on the back of her dress. Her eyebrows shot up as she realised his intention.

"You're gonna give me a back rub?"

"Lie down," he repeated.

She wasn't complaining, oh no – she was just…surprised.

"Well love," she muttered as she turned her back to him so he could undo her dress. "Maybe I should fall over more often."

"Not with that baby in you, you shouldn't." She could hear the frown in his voice and was surprised at the genuine concern she could hear there. She knew he cared about her enough now, but although he'd said he did, she had been doubtful that he really cared for the child within her. After all, it had been the last thing he'd wanted. She knew he wouldn't be able to help but grow to love it once it was born –but could he really be coming around already?

Holding her dress up to her chest, she turned to him, making his hands drop from the ties on the back. "Would you really be upset if anything 'appened to it?" She asked him quietly.

He frowned at her, his eyes dropping to her stomach. "Of course I would," he muttered quickly. "It's my child isn't it?"

"Yes but…you weren't exactly ecstatic about it at first," she said carefully – these were tender grounds she was treading on.

He could have barked at her for bringing up painful issues again unnecessarily, or reminded her stiffly that he'd told her he regretted what happened – but instead he said nothing, just turned her back round and pushed her down on her stomach to resume peeling the layers of clothing away in order to bare her back to him.

If he were honest with himself, he didn't really know how he felt about the child that grew within her. He couldn't say he was happy about it – not happy like the joyous fool he'd been during Lucy's pregnancy. But then…he wasn't really angry or unhappy about it either – although he had been to start with. He was neither one nor the other and yet he was not indifferent. The first thing that had shot through his mind when he'd seen her fall was a flicker of panic for the babe within her…he was sure that must count for something.

Neither said another word as Sweeney began to rub her back, both of them silent save for Nellie's soft sounds of pleasure as he slowly worked out the aches and pains.

When he was finished he re-laced her dress and corset, his hands pausing after tying a bow in the ribbon. "I'm…not unhappy that you're pregnant Nellie," he said quietly, bending down to place a soft kiss on the top of her back. The words weren't much, but they were all he could offer her, and by the beautiful smile that lit up her face as she turned to him, he guessed they were enough.

--

It had taken Nellie nearly two weeks but she finally had planned her plan out carefully down to every last detail, and now all that was left was for her to carry it out.

She was nearly bubbling with excitement inside as she thought about it that day while she served customers. She briefly realised that it was probably very disturbing that she felt so gleefully excited at the prospect of carrying out a murder – she supposed that was just another reason her and her husband were so perfect a match.

It was such an obviously simple plan - after some prying she'd managed to gather enough information from various customers and from slipping in to a few pubs in the area to be able to know where and when to find her prey. And with the judge's reputation she knew she would have no problems in carrying it out. It would be as easy as taking a rattle from a baby.

"What are you smiling about?"

Nellie whipped round at the sound of her husband's voice to find him brushing past her as she pulled a tray out of the oven.

"Oh – nothing dear – I'm just happy!" She beamed at him. Sweeney gave her an odd look and turned away to disappear into the kitchen, muttering something about her bloody mood swings.

Nellie closed her shop at eight sharp that night, and brought Sweeney up his dinner straight after. By the time she'd done that, cleared away and set the boy washing up and got herself dressed for the occasion it was just gone nine. She estimated that gave her about three hours – two and half at the least – until Sweeney would be downstairs looking for his wife. She would be back before then – with blood on her hands - for him.

After telling Toby she was going to lie down with a bad head and not to disturb her, the small baker tossed a shawl round her shoulders and slipped out the back door.

As she hurried through the darkened streets in her old getup, she felt a chilling sense of nostalgia and after a small shudder, wrapped her shawl tighter round her.

The pub she'd found out he'd be in was only a short walk away – nearer to Fleet Street than Turpin's residence – and it also happened to be one she knew well. After all, she'd earned many a pretty penny from there back in the old days.

Entering the dimly lit room, alive with drunken men and whores, Nellie dropped her shawl from round her shoulders, taking a second to adjust the scandalously low bodice she wore. A quick skirt round the room and her eyes settled on her prey and fixed there as she sauntered over with a sultry smirk.

"Evening sir," she purred, her voice low as she slipped onto a stool beside him at the bar. He turned his head to regard her and she smiled. "Look like you could use some comp'ny."

She watched as his eyes skimmed over her figure, lingering a little longer on her chest before snapping up to meet hers.

"Indeed."

"You look awful glum sir, if ya don't mind me saying." She leant closer to him, looking up at him from under her lashes and dropping her voice. "I'll bet I could cheer ya right up."

He stared at her a moment with his eyes narrowed, not trying to hide the way they raked her body. "Yes…I'm sure you could…" he squinted at her. "Aren't you that…baker? The one with the shop on Fleet Street?"

She smiled at him and fluttered her eyelashes. "Only by day me dear. 'Ow'd you think I afford meat good enough for that reputation o' mine hmm?"

A small smile touched his lips. "Of course." His eyes roamed somewhat greedily over her body once more, darkening a little and she had to stop herself rolling her eyes. "How much do you charge?" He asked her in a low voice and she leant in, placing a hand on his thigh.

"For you sir…" she looked him over him briefly. "Three shillings. An' I can promise ya it'd be money well spent." She winked at him.

He stared at her with narrowed eyes for another moment before holding out his arm. "Would you care to take a walk with me madam?"

"Please, call me Sally – an' I'd be delighted."

He made to pull her to her feet but she held him back by the arm. "Ah ah! I'd like to see them three shillings first sir."

She was surprised how easy she was finding this. She'd thought it would be harder than this, that she'd find it difficult to act the part she used to play so well – but it was all coming as naturally as ever – perhaps she was just too giddy with excitement in knowing what activity she _really _had planned for them.

She smiled at him from under her lashes and after a short pause he sighed irritably and rooted in his inside pocket, drawing out three coins and slipping them into her hand.

"Splendid!" She exclaimed, tucking the money down her bodice and watching his eyes follow her hand. "Shall we continue?"

The two made their way outside, her hanging onto his arm, the smirk that graced her lips entirely genuine.

"So sir," she began huskily once they were outside. "Do you want to get a room - or are you a dark alleyway kind o' man?"

His face showed that he clearly looked down on her, his lip curling just a little at her lewd suggestion although there was lust visible strongly in his eyes too. "A room will suffice I think."

"Very well. I know a place just a minute from 'ere."

She led him down the street then turned down a narrow alley leading to the next street. Instead of following it straight however, she took him down a little turnoff, round the back of a dark building and down a few more winding passageways.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" As well as skepticism as the alleyways got narrower and darker, there was a hint of impatience in his voice.

She turned another corner – a dead end. She stopped and turned to face him, moving round him so she was blocking his way out – and she smiled. "No."

At her words he looked taken aback – and angered. "What is the meaning of this you stupid harlot –"

"You know of Mr. Todd, the barber above my shop ?" She cut him off.

He looked confused. "What?"

"You saw 'im for a shave once. Of course you were interrupted by that sailor."

"Why are you wasting my time?" He spat out. "I demand you –"

"Demand a lotta things don't you sir?"

His temper was rising fast, and she knew she wouldn't be able to draw this out for long. "Do not push me woman," he warned, "You give me what I'm paying for or I will take it for free."

"Oh I'll _give you it_ alright," she told him, her voice low. "But first…I want you to think of Mr. Todd."

"What are you talking about woman!?" He was loosing his temper. "What does the barber have to do with anything!?"

She took a step towards him, a hand subtly slipping through the slit in the side of her skirt to the knife she had safely tucked in her garter. "The years no doubt 'ave changed him…but then I suppose the face of a barber – the face of a prisoner in the dock – is not particularly memorable."

He scowled in baffled confusion, looking past her a moment, his face scrunched in thought as he pictured the barbers face – until realisation suddenly dawned on him. "Benjamin Baker!"

"Benjamin Barker!" She repeated, her voice filled with all the hate and malice her husband held for him as she raised the knife and took another step forwards, forcing him backwards until his back hit the wall with a thud.

"You took 'is life." She spat at him. "And now I'm taking yours."

* * *

_Lalalaaa anyone see that one coming? Haha :P_

_Well like I said, I promise quick replies and updates this time, so please tell me what you think lovlies (if you're still all here that is :o) – oh and tell me how you think Nellie rather than Mrs. Lovett worked too - and I shall be seeing you all soon! _

_Much love!_

_X x _


	37. Chapter 37

_Hai lovlies, look at this nice quick update I have for you! Hope you all enjoyed chapter thirty seven :)_

* * *

Nellie wrapped her shawl tighter round her as she hurried home through the dark alleyways of London. It wasn't the safest way home, but she needed to get there fast before somebody else found Tuprin's body – and besides, she couldn't tell if any blood had got on her in the dark – parading back through the streets would hardly be wise. She was shaking, and every shadow and noise made her jump.

She turned a corner, relieved to know she was almost home, when the sound of footsteps reached her ears and she hurried her pace.

"Well well well," a voice came from near by. She whipped her head round to see three large figures making their way towards her. "Look 'oo it is boys."

Nellie's eyes widened in horror when the men stepped out of the shadows – it was three of the men that had raided her shop.

"It's that whore!" One of them exclaimed.

_Oh bloody 'ell – not now!_ Her eyes darted to the side, quickly judging her chances of bolting, and when the man in front took another step closer to her she turned and ran.

It had been a useless attempt – she was grabbed round the waist before she'd taken three strides, and roughly yanked backwards. The man who held her threw her back and she would have fallen had another man not been behind her to grab hold of her, locking his arms round her in a vice.

"I'll bloody kill ya!" She yelled, furiously struggling, "let go o' me!"

She was silenced by a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Oh dear looks like yer darlin' 'usband ain't 'ere to save you – whatever are you gonna do?"

The other two scoffed as he mocked her, and she kicked out at the man behind her.

"Look at this Bill!" The man holding onto her exclaimed, his hand running over her bodice and skirts as she struggled furiously. "Looks like she's still in the trade after all!"

"'Ere," the other one of the three suddenly piped up, pointing at her stomach in shock. "She's with child!"

Glancing at her stomach, the first man who'd spoken replied nonchalantly, "so she is – oi get 'er Steve," he motioned to him to help the man struggling to keep hold of the thrashing woman.

But Steve shook his head, taking a step back. "No way - I ain't killin' no pregnant woman Bill – it ain't right!

"I ain't asking you to kill 'er," he spoke to him slowly as if he were stupid, "I'm asking you to 'old 'er while I fuck 'er." He turned to the man hanging on to Nellie – "and _then_ we'll kill 'er."

The two of them laughed while Steve stayed where he was and Nellie bit down hard on the hand over her mouth, causing the man holding her to give a yell and snap his hand away, enabling her to scream threats and profanities at them.

"Get 'er I said!" The other man barked at Steve.

Steve stood his ground. "No."

"Fine. We'll do it without you. But don't think you're getting a turn after!"

As the arms holding her locked round her form she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut as the huge figure descended on her -

An unmistakable gurgling sound accompanied a yell and she snapped her eyes back open to see the man in front of her fall to the floor covered in blood. It happened so fast that the man holding her hardly had time to gasp before a fountain of blood shot from his throat and he let go, collapsing behind her.

Panting hard, Nellie looked up to see her husband standing in front of her, three bodies at their feet and blood covering the both of them.

"Sweeney…" she said breathlessly, her voice thick with relief as she stepped shakily towards him. "What are you _doin' 'ere_ love!?"

"I think the question is what the hell are _you_ doing here!?" He barked at her. She shrank back at his fury, her eyes wide.

"I…I was…"

Striding forwards, he seized her by the shoulders, shaking her. "What is _wrong_ with you!? You were nearly killed!"

"I – I know – but I'm fine – I –"

"What the hell are you doing!?" He was shaking mad, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"I…how did you find me!?" She quickly asked, averting his question.

"You were gone – I came out to look and I heard you screaming – what the bloody fuck are you doing out here Nellie!? – You nearly got yourself –"

"I know, I'm sorry!" She quickly said, "I…was doing something for you love…"

He stared at her, uncomprehending. "What??"

Straightening and smoothing her dress over, pulling her shawl tighter round her shoulders she dropped her voice. "Come with me," she said softly, reaching out to take his hand. "I'll show you."

"Show me _what!?"_ He demanded as she started leading him quickly back through the darkened alleyways.

"You'll see." Was all she said.

It didn't take them long to reach her destination, and by that time Sweeney had given up questioning her and followed silently alongside her. He hadn't pulled his hand from her grasp and his palm was burning hot against her own.

"I didn't exactly want it to be like this…" She told him quietly, "I was gonna come back and get ya, but, well…" she took a deep breath and tugged him round the corner, letting go of his hand and motioning to the lifeless body of Judge Turpin.

He looked at the figure lying in the shadows and then back at Nellie. "What??"

She nodded towards Turpin again and he turned, frowning deeply in confusion as he took a step forwards, peering intently at the figure on the ground.

He took another step, and another, his face set in that firm frown as he leant over the body until –

She watched as his whole body went rigid for a second, and then he bent down, moving aside the lapel on the coat in order to properly see his face –

He let out a chocked gasp and stumbled backwards, falling against the wall as she rushed to catch him - he shoved her away as she tried to steady him.

"He's dead…" He finally breathed, his eyes still locked on Tuprin's motionless form.

"Yes," Nellie said softly. "He's dead love."

He shook his head, his brow furrowed. "_How??"_

She took a step forwards, standing beside him to look down at the body with him. "I killed him." She told him quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. She turned her head to look at him. "I killed him for you Sweeney."

Sweeney's eyes shot from Turpin to Nellie and then back again. He was completely silent and his face displayed only utter shock.

The seconds ticked by, and Nellie became more and more worried by his lack of response. Why wasn't he moving – why wasn't he _saying_ anything – why hadn't he swept her into a passionate embrace and told her he loved her more than anything for she had killed the man who'd ruined his life??

"Sw – Sweeney…?" She uttered quietly, her eyes boring into his blank face.

Then he did something she hadn't expected; he dropped to his knees.

"He'd _dead…"_ he gasped

"Y-yes," she stuttered uneasily, "he's gone Sweeney. The judge is gone."

He didn't reply; instead he remained silent. She peered into his face to see his eyes still locked onto the lifeless body in front of him - and his expression was horrible. It was a mixture of total anguish, disbelief and disappointment. Nellie swallowed hard.

All of a sudden, he flew to his feet, rounding on her so fast her heart leapt and she backed away frantically until her back hit the wall with a thud.

"_Why did you do it!?"_ he roared at her, bearing down on her until he had her pressed as tight as she could go to the wall, her eyes wide with panic and chest heaving.

"Sweeney!" She squeaked, "I did it for you love! I – I thought –"

"You killed him!" The barber continued furiously, grabbing hold of her shoulders and pushing her harder against the wall, his face so close to hers that every word made her wince. "You took my revenge! You took it from me!"

"Wh-what!?" She stammered, her voice high. "I – I didn't mean – I thought you just wanted 'im dead, I didn't –"

"You _stupid_ woman! You know how long I've been planning his death, you know all I've wanted is his blood on my razor –"

"Love -!"

"He's _dead! _Now he's _dead!"_

"I thought you'd be happy!"

He slapped her.

As she stared at him, a hand held to her cheek, something inside her snapped.

She shoved him away from her hard, making him stumble back a few steps. "I _killed_ for you an' this is 'ow you repay me!?" She was shouting at him – screaming at him – but she didn't care. "I did this for _you – _I thought you'd be 'appy – I given the one thing you wanted most in the world and you _hate_ me for it!?"

Sweeney stared at her, breathing hard, his eyes wide and wild as they shot back and forth between her and Turpin.

He turned away from her to fully face the body, breathing hard and a hand shaking as he ran it through his hair. "Leave me alone," he finally snarled through gritted teeth. When she didn't move: "Go before I kill you!"

She took a few gasping breaths before she managed to get out; "why are you reacting like this!?" Her voice had a slightly hysterical note to it and she realised she was on the verge of tears, her vision suddenly blurring. "I thought you wanted 'im dead!?"

He was silent, his body rigid for a few seconds before he spoke. "I _wanted_ to kill him!"

"But – he's dead it doesn't –"

"It _does_ matter you stupid woman!" He snapped. "Of course it matters!" He turned his head to fix his eyes on her, the fury in them burning still. "I wanted to do it – I wanted to watch him die, I wanted to be the one –" he faltered, struggling to explain himself, "he was _mine!"_ he finally managed. "He was _mine_ and you –"

"You're not the only one who's ever being wronged by 'im Sweeney!" she yelled at him, throwing the only thing she could think of that could make this still okay. "It was my revenge too!"

He was silenced, his mouth hanging open.

When she spoke again her voice was lower, her words spat out. "Or 'ad you forgot that yer precious _Lucy _weren't the only woman 'e ever touched?"

The barber remained silent, unable to think of a reply.

She sighed heavily, dropping her hands from her hips and running one through her hair. "I wanted that man dead as much as you Sweeney – I don't see why it matters who's finally done it."

This, at least, was true. He may not have done anything of the like to her such as she'd told Sweeney he had, but she _had_ wanted him dead. She hated him as much as Sweeney did for what he'd done to him – he'd ruined the life of the man she loved…and even though that had ultimately enabled them to be together now it was not worth the years of pain and tortured he'd suffered – or the ones she'd spent alone without him. And aside from all this she'd been damned fed up with his attention been constantly him instead of her!

She shook her head, dropping her eyes from his and speaking in a quieter voice. "Look 'e's dead now, it's done with. Let's just get what we can off 'im and get outta 'ere 'fore anyone finds us – Lord knows somebody must 'ave 'eard all the commotion."

Moving over to the body, Nellie crouched down to root quickly through his pockets, finding several gold coins in one and a heavy purse in the other. She weighed it in her hand appreciatively, thinking that she should have asked for more than three shillings – not that it mattered.

Behind her, Sweeney watched her silently. He'd accepted what had happened but she knew he wasn't happy. His eyes suddenly raked her figure. "Why are you dressed like that?" He demanded sharply.

She glanced up at him briefly and rolled her eyes. "Why'd ya think?"

She continued tugging at the jacket, rooting through the inside pockets for a moment before Sweeney grasped her by the arm and roughly yanked her upright. "Where did you get it'?"

"Ow – Sweeney –" She complained, trying to twist her arm out of his grip. "Get what?"

"The _dress."_

"I – I bought it – at the market – what – _ow_ you're hurting –"

"What did you do?"

"What?"

"With_ him_ – to get him here – Damn it Nellie _what did you do?"_

"Nothing!" She said quickly, her eyes wide as she tried still to wriggle from his grasp. "I just flirted a bit – what do you take me for!?"

His eyes flashed and she knew those words had been a mistake. "Do _not_ forget what I walked in on just weeks ago Mrs. Lovett – I _take you_ for what you are." He hissed furiously.

She frowned and tilted her chin up, hands on hips. "I 'ad no _choice – _an' what the hell Sweeney - I thought you'd agreed an' forgiven me for that!?"

He looked away, his face hard and jaw tight. He had forgiven her yes, he knew she'd been forced into it…but nothing could ever erase that horrible image he now had of her atop another man.

After swiping one last thing off the body – a gold pocket watch – Nellie slipped her hand into her husband's, making him jolt back to earth as she muttered, "come on love let's get outta here."

Sweeney was lost in his thoughts as they hurried briskly home – his mind was still in something of a state of shock. All he seemed to be able to think was _the judge is dead. _

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded of his wife when she'd shut the door to their bedroom, his sudden voice making her jump. "Why did you hide it from me – why did you do it in secret?"

His eyes were burning into hers and she swallowed, stepping closer to him. "Because I wanted it to be a surprise," she said quietly. Everything must have suddenly been catching up with her because her eyes were filling with tears and her lower lip trembling. "I thought you'd be 'appy…" she whispered.

A hard look passed between them before he turned away, his face stern, and shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it to the floor and starting on his shirt.

Nellie fought against the tears that threatened to fall as she changed into her nightdress. Tonight was supposed to be full of joy - _Sweeney_ was supposed to be full of joy. He was supposed to be tossing her to the bed and making sweet passionate love to her in his gratitude right now – supposed to be telling her he loved her, not facing away from her, the tension between them hard enough to cut with one of his razors.

He'd let it go yes…but she knew he wasn't happy about it. She knew by the way he fucked her that night; hard and brutal, his fingers leaving bruises on her hips, nails making dents in her skin, teeth drawing blood in her neck…

She could hardly walk in the morning and she was sore for days – but she didn't say anything. She knew he must have noticed the awkward way she moved and how she winced whenever she touched a bruise or mark on her body but he didn't say anything either.

When she lay next to him, his back turned to her for the third night in a row, she reached out a hand and placed it lightly on his arm.

He didn't react although she knew he was awake. "Sweeney?" She whispered.

There was a slight pause before, "what?" he muttered back.

She shuffled herself closer to him, curling against his back and winding her arm round him. "I'm sorry."

After a long moment he sighed heavily, and finally turned slowly over let her settle in his arms.

She snuggled herself into him, and let out a heavy sigh of her own.

_Ungrateful bastard_, she thought to herself.

* * *

_I have written and read through most of this tonight and I'm really tired so please forgive any mistakes/nonsensical sentences lol O.o This chapter was pretty drama heavy, so sorry if I've exhausted everyone haha but I needed to get all this out! :) __Oh and sorry I left out the actual judge killing…I figured there's enough of those on here already ;) Besides I've already written one myself so I decided to leave it to your imaginations lol. _

_Please please please let me know what you think! Like it/hate it…I'm really not keen on the way it came out but I needed the judge finished and it's done now :P The story can finally go some places now! :)_

_Lots of love to you all until next time _

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Emma – I'm glad you loved the chapter lots! :) Yes I think Sweeney might be softening a bit there…:o just a little mind lol! Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_Mariana – Aw I'm sorry I kept you waiting long enough to miss it lol, but I'm glad you liked the chap! Surprised is good haha :P Thanks so much for the review love –hugs-_

_Anonymous – Good to know you've been waiting hehe! :) Thanks for the review love glad you liked it! –hugs-_

_HBCFan42 – Aw I'm glad I made your day love! ^_^ Thanks so much for the review! –hugs-_

_the~sadisticalovett~nutcase – Lol go Nellie indeed! Thank you for the review love! :) –hugs-_

_mrs. greg sanders – Haha well good to know I left you axious-ness lol! Thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_


	38. Chapter 38

_Yay I'm updating! xD I know, I know, about time right? _

__

Well I hope you all enjoy chapter thirty eight lovlies! :)

* * *

Time passed.

Sweeney killed, Nellie baked, and the customers kept coming.

Nellie's stomach grew steadily rounder, and apart from the odd day when all she'd want to do was cry or yell at somebody, she was having a very easy pregnancy. It seemed the larger she grew, the more she thrived – she felt healthier than she ever had done, her hair seemed to shine more and her usually deathly pale skin even took on a healthy glow.

As the months went on, Sweeney seemed to gradually let go of the revenge he'd been robbed of. Nellie knew he was still unhappy with her for doing it, but since he believed she'd wanted her own revenge against him he knew he couldn't really say anything; so he didn't. She knew in time he wouldn't really care anymore – Turpin was dead. That part of his life was dead and she knew he'd eventually feel only gladness for that.

She didn't regret killing him. She had done at first – for a while she'd wished fervently that she'd told Sweeney of her plan so he could have been there to kill him himself…but as time passed and Sweeney began to let go of the fact that he'd never get to kill the man who'd ruined his life, he started to change – for the better.

He wasn't becoming a different man, no not at all – he bore too many scars from his years of pain to ever be rid of the darkness inside him…but with no revenge to obsess over he began to let go of his past, to let go of Benjamin Barker and his life – and he began to let her in.

Already, she'd started to get under his skin, she knew this. She knew he'd had strong feelings for her for a while – the way he reacted to her being with that other man made that clear – but he'd previously tried to suppress them, to force them down and pretend they weren't there. He wasn't doing that anymore.

He wasn't quite buying her flowers everyday and proclaiming his undying love for her, but it was there. It was small things he did and said; how he'd close his shop early to help her down in the bake house, or sit with her in the parlor after work instead of whiling his time away alone in his room, or how he'd let her curl against him in front of the fire, relaxed against her body.

Yes, she was getting through to him. He'd come to her a wild animal – and she was slowly taming him.

That wasn't to say the household was totally without conflict. Sweeney Todd was not an easy man to live with, and between his temper and Nellie's hormones, the two found their disagreements.

Perhaps the worst one they'd had had been over the boy. It was late in the evening, and the lad had been drinking, sitting in the parlor with his adoptive mother. She didn't really like him drinking all that much – gin was awful expensive stuff – but he'd been particularly helpful that day so she'd let him have a little before bed. Nellie had been prattling on about this and that, and mentioned her husband; "oh but Mr. T's awful good to me, went all the way to the market to get me some raspberry jam – you know what I've been like with the stuff lately and I'd finished a jar yesterday – an' it was raining." A smile touched her lips, her eyes absent and fond thoughts filling her head. "So good to me 'e is."

"Yeah _now_ 'e is." Toby muttered sulkily.

"Ey?" She demanded sharply, looking over at the boy slouched in the armchair. "What's this now, what you mumbling about?"

"Weren't so good to yer when 'e left ya with a ruddy great bruise on yer face was 'e?"

Taken aback by Toby's uncharacteristically spiteful words, Nellie held a hand to her chest, her mouth open. "What did you say?" She breathed, aghast.

"You 'eard." Toby took another swig of gin.

Rising briskly to her feet, Nellie crossed over to him and snatched the bottle out of his hands. "I think that'll be enough of that for one night." She snapped coldly, turning to screw the cap on and march the bottle away to the cabinet.

"Was only trynna do what was right," she heard him mumbled miserably.

Her brow furrowed and she turned back to face him. "What?"

"Trynna protect you I was…shouldn't 'ave bothered. Y'love 'im more'n me anyway. Can't see why, 'e's a bloody bully is all 'e is."

Nellie's mouth hung open for a few seconds. "Toby." She said slowly through gritted teeth as she walked over to him. "Mr. Todd is my husband. And if I ever 'ear you talking about him like that again –"

"So what it's true ain't it!?" He sulked miserably, his eyes dark as he looked up at her. "Nothing but a damn bully."

"That's enough!" She snapped. "I should give ya a bloody good 'iding for that – 'ow dare you speak of Mr. T like that!? What's 'appened between me an' 'im is nothing to do with you anyway!"

"Well you ain't the only one what's 'ad bruises off 'im," he mumbled darkly.

She stared at him. "When 'as 'e ever laid a hand on you?" She breathed, her eyes narrowed. When the boy didn't reply she leant down to take hold of his shoulders, shaking him a little to force him to look at her. "Toby! Answer me! What are you saying!?"

"I'm sayin' 'e beat me good an' proper!" He shrugged her sulkily off and she stood straight, taking a step back to stare at him, frozen.

"He _what?"_

Toby wouldn't look at her. "'E did. Shouldda bloody told ya at the time. Only reason I didn't was 'e threatened me not to."

The baker was shaking her head in disbelief. "No," she said, "you're lying. He _wouldn't!"_

"I ain't lying! I was trynna stop 'im from 'urting you again –"

"What!?"

"When 'e'd 'urt you…went to give 'im a piece of my mind, told 'im to stay away from you…"

Nellie started in horror at the boy she'd come to call her son for several long moments. She felt a lump form in her throat and moved forwards to lean over him, taking him by the shoulders again. "Toby. Tell me you're telling the truth."

"I am!"

"'Cause if you're lying I swear –"

"I _ain't_ lying! I swear it mum!" He shrugged her off, turning from her. "I _hate_ 'im." He hissed.

The baker stood rooted to the spot, her heart pounding. Fierce protectiveness of the boy welled up in her chest and she suddenly found herself blinded with rage at the man she claimed to love.

Jerking into action she turned and flew from the room, slamming to front door after her and pounding angrily up the stairs to Sweeney's room.

The door hit the wall with a tremendous bang and Sweeney had time only to spin round to face her before her palm connected with his cheek.

He jumped at the sharp slap, staring at her in utter shock. "What the -!?"

"You bastard!"

"_What!?"_

She shoved him in the chest – tears were blurring her vision. "You bloody bastard!" She made to shove him once more but he grabbed hold of her wrists, whirling her round and slamming her roughly against the wall.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" He raged.

She tried to jerk her hands angrily from his grasp but he had a death grip on her. "Toby told me what you did to 'im!" She was crying now, her voice thick with tears and bordering on hysterical. "'Ow could you do that – 'e's my boy!"

Shoving her harder against the wall in an attempt to control her vicious attack attempts, Sweeney struggled to make sense of her distressed words but could not think for the life of him what could have got her in such a state. Had the woman lost her mind!? "You better explain what the hell you think gives you the right to strike me woman and you better explain fast because you are _trying my temper!"_

Once more she made to shove him furiously from her but her attempts were useless. "You beat 'im!" She wailed. "'E was trying to protect me and you bloody _beat_ 'im!"

Suddenly comprehending, Sweeney's grip on her wrists loosened and she jerked them from his grasp, pushing him away from her.

The barber turned from her. "That was a long time ago now – and he deserved it." He spoke coldly.

"'Ow did 'e deserve it!? 'E was trying to protect me – he was doing what he thought was right! 'E's only a boy what's wrong with you!?"

"The bloody little brat threatened me – he told me if I came near you again –"

"He's a _child_ Sweeney! He loves me he was trying –"

"I don't care what he was trying he needed to learn some damn manners!"

"Beating a child is not the way to teach it manners! What the hell is wrong with you – are you gonna beat some manners into your own child!? Because I swear if you ever lay one finger on this baby –"

"You're being bloody ridiculous!" Sweeney barked.

"No I ain't! If you did this to Toby and hid it from me for so long how can I trust you not to 'urt our own child –"

"I didn't hide anything from you I had no reason to tell you!" Sweeney fumed, exasperated.

"You threatened to beat 'im again 'im if 'e told me what you did – he told me you did! If that's not trying to hide something then what is!?"

Sweeney flailed for a reply. "I – It - it's only because I knew you'd make such a bloody fuss!"

She gaped at him. "Of course I would! 'E's a _boy!_ 'E's _my_ boy!"

"He's not your boy! He's _a_ boy – I don't see why you care so much about the stupid brat anyway!"

She was pacing now, running a hand through her curls. "All that time 'e was acting odd – 'e was afraid of you for months! The poor boy wouldn't go near you! I can't believe you did this to 'im!"

"Will you shut up woman!?" Sweeney barked, wanting to shake her. "It was a long time ago and the bloody boy deserved it! Just forget about it!"

"_Forget!?" _Her voice dropped to a hiss._ "_No Sweeney. I ain't gonna_ forget_ about this."

"Well don't then!" He snapped back. "Just stop whining to me about it. What's done is done."

"Fine! What's done is done!" She made for the door. "Don't even think about coming near my bed tonight!" She snapped, before she slammed it shut after her and stormed down the stairs.

"Bloody bitch!" He snarled angrily at the closed door.

He did come near her bed that night. Or, more precisely, she came near his – in it, to be very precise.

She appeared in his doorway in the early hours of the morning, hair disheveled and eyes raw and he sat up from his mess of sheets that indicated his own restless night to look at her.

"Can't sleep without you," she whispered.

Sweeney swallowed. "Me neither." And shifted over in his bed, throwing the covers up to let her slip in beside him.

When he'd curled her against his body, her back pressed to his hard chest, she felt his hot breath on her neck and his low voice in her ear. "I'm not sorry."

She shifted in his arms. "Neither am I."

She felt his hand slip down her body to rest on her slightly swollen stomach. He moved his fingers lightly over her skin. His voice was just a whisper, and she had to go very still to hear it; "I won't hurt it Nellie."

Biting her lip, she let out a little sigh, moving a hand down to place it over his, rubbing it lightly. She turned her head then, craning her neck back enough to press her lips briefly to his jaw and he pulled her closer in response.

After a short pause she moved his hand from her stomach, guiding slowly downwards - Sweeney caught on quickly, and they let their bodies do the rest of the making up.

Of course they'd had their good moments as well as bad – and many more of the former. There was the day there was a terrible snowstorm, the wind blistering cold and the snow laying so thick in the streets that people could scarcely walk through them let alone make it to their shops. So Nellie had left her shop closed and Sweeney too, and while the freezing snow had rained down relentlessly outside she'd remained in bed, snuggled up happily with extra blankets and her husband. They'd found plenty of ways to keep warm that day.

And there was the time the two of them had been at the market together. She'd said something trivial and smiled up at him – and he'd leaned down and kissed her right there in the middle of the busy street. After she'd blinked a few times she'd managed, "Wh – what an earth was that for love?"

Sweeney had merely shrugged, given her half a smile and replied; "because I can."

But little did the baker know, that as she settled down in bed with her husband that Sunday night, eight months pregnant and looking ready to burst, there was a moment to come that would outshine every good moment she'd had with Sweeney indefinitely.

She shuffled herself close to her husband so she could rest her head on his shoulder, throwing a leg over his and an arm across his chest. The position was a little more awkward that it used to be with her huge tummy in the way but they managed, and the barbers hand rubbed absently over her stomach as they settled down.

The quiet stilled for a long while and the baker's eyes started to drift slowly closed until Sweeney suddenly spoke. "Nellie…I…I have to tell you something," he said, very quietly.

She raised her head up to look at him, her brow furrowing.

He cleared his throat. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable and edgy.

"Lucy…" He took a breath and she wanted to growl in annoyance. That bloody damn little whore again! She thought he'd put all that behind him! When he continued however, her eyes grew wide and she listened in curiosity and wonder to his words. "She…she was Benjamin's wife. He loved her. _I_ loved her…when I was him…"

Mrs. Lovett was suddenly hardly daring to breathe, hardly daring to hope this might be going where she thought it could be.

"But he…they're both dead now. It's something I've realised…me…now, I mean – who am I now…"

She'd never head him stumble over his words so much!

"I – I can't love Lucy, Nellie…because she would hate me. She loved Benjamin, and he loved her – and he always will. But he's dead now, gone, just like her…so…I've realised…" he swallowed hard and Nellie was still frozen, her heart pounding, blood rushing in her ears…

His voice dropped to a whisper. "I've realised that…it's okay for me to love somebody else."

She felt tears well in her eyes, a hard lump form in her throat as his own eyes searched hers desperately, looking for once so uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Please say it…" She breathed, her voice nearly inaudible.

He swallowed hard. "I think I love you, Nellie."

Her head spun, her whole world spun. Everything went black for a moment, spinning, an abyss, a whirlpool. Everything shifted and spun and turned until it re-ordered itself and fit back into place. Fit. perfectly into place, more perfect than anything ever had been.

She snapped her tear filled eyes open and her mouth to speak but was unexpectedly cut off by the hard sob that escaped instead. "I love you so – so much!" She managed to choke out finally. She fell forwards into his tight embrace and buried her head in the crook of his neck and he rocked her as she rambled into his skin. "I love you more than anything, ever – you're my 'ole world, you're all I've ever wanted, I'll love you til the day I die…Sweeney…Sweeney Todd…God I love you so much!"

He'd known it. Really, truly, he'd always known it. Since the moment he walked back through those doors after fifteen long years. But…hearing her say it, seeing her reaction to his confession and hearing just how much he really meant to her…the realisation hit him hard of just how much this woman loved him. And right there, in that moment, there was no Benjamin Barker and had never been. No Lucy, no prison, no pain, no nothing.

There was only her – and him. Only them.

* * *

_No, not the end! Far from it :) But I guess if this was a novel, it would be the end of 'book one' lol. I considered continuing the rest in a sequel but then it would have to be called 'Deception 2' because there is plenty more deception to come yet - so that would just be an epic fail lmao! Nobody go anywhere because this story's about to…shall we just say take a little turn...and I bet none of you are gonna see what's coming! :P XD _

_Lots of Love!_

_X x _

_Replies to un-signed reviews: _

_Jamie – Aw it's nice to know I was missed lol! XD I'm glad you loved the last two chaps hun, thanks so much for the review! –hugs-_

_Sammeh – Well I love your reviews they always make me laugh xD Glad you loved the chaps! Yeah it was about time we got rid of him wasn't it lol! Thank you love! –hugs-_

_Emma – LOL well he definitely deserved that! I'm glad it was unexpected lol ;) thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Penelope – You weren't expecting anymore updates at all? No I would never give up on this story no matter how long it takes me to update lol – I have way too much planned for it for that! ;) I'm so glad you're still loving the story and glad you loved the chapters! And it seems you are right about Nellie, everything she does seems to have the opposite effect than what she wants doesn't it? Lol. And as for 'Memories'…yes, I definitely do plan on updating it at some point - I'm just not sure when lol! Thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Sweenettfan – Glad you liked the chapters love and glad you didn't see it coming lol! :P I'm happy you finally got the see the movie! It was about time lol! And yes, I think pretty much any girl with eyes would do anything to have sex with Sweeney lmao xD Thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_


	39. Chapter 39

_Hellooo my lovlies, have a nice quick update for you! ^_^_

_It's chapter thirty-nine…eek nearly at forty!_

* * *

It had been two weeks since her husband had told her he loved her, and Nellie Todd had been floating in a world of her dreams ever since. Everything was perfect for the very first time in her life, and, for the first time ever, she knew what it felt like to be utterly happy and content.

She had everything she wanted. She ran the most successful pie shop in London, was (secretly) business partners with her husband and together they were accumulating a small fortune. Judge Turpin was dead, and Sweeney's past along with him. She was married to the man she'd been in love with for the best part of her life. Her husband loved her as much as she did him. And, of course, the very reason she had everything she wanted now – she was happily and heavily pregnant with his child.

For a woman who'd been in the very depths of poverty and despair, Nellie thought she'd done rather well for herself.

Buttering two slices of toast for breakfast, the cunning baker smiled to herself. Her smile widened further when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Morning love," Sweeney muttered softly, touching her back as he came up beside her to see what she was making.

Still smiling, she leant up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Morning."

"You're up early."

She nodded, rubbing a hand over her huge stomach. "Stephen was kicking me something dreadful."

She glanced up just in time to see Sweeney roll his eyes as he reached for the pot of marmalade. "You can call it that all you want while it's in there, it won't make me change my mind about that name when it comes out."

"Well. You're just gonna 'ave to 'cause 'e's used to it now. It'll confuse 'im if we start calling 'im something else."

"It's not even born yet woman! And I've told you; I do not like that name."

"Well it's better than 'Jack!' It's so plain – and common. Knew three Jacks when I was little I did. Never known any Stephens."

Turning to face her, Sweeney placed a hand next to hers on her tummy. "Well I did," he told her, looking at her stomach. "I didn't like him."

She moved her hand to pat his own. "You'll like this one dear."

He lifted his eyes to meet her dancing ones and rolled his own. "You don't even know it'll be a boy. Could be a girl."

She shook her head as she went back to making her breakfast. "Nah. It's a little lad in 'ere alright. I can feel it."

"Whatever you say pet," he muttered tolerably

Nellie smiled to herself while she spread honey on her toast, blissfully ignorant that that day was going to be the last of the short-lived happiness she'd finally found.

Late in the evening, after she had closed up shop for the night, Nellie slowly made her way down the stairs to the bake house. There wasn't really all that much she could do down here anymore (and Sweeney didn't even like her going down the stairs on her own but – pah! She wasn't an invalid) but she liked to do what she could.

Wrinkling her nose at the familiar smell, the pregnant baker waddled over to one of the work tables, deciding she might as well start on the pastry mix; Sweeney would be down to see to the two bodies that lay under the hatch soon enough.

She hadn't been down there long, ten minutes at the most - when the baker heard a sound that was not at all unfamiliar but one that she hadn't expected to hear so late. It was the cogs and wheels turning signaling the hatch was about to open to drop a body down. It was very late for Sweeney to have been killing; he'd usually closed his shop up by now.

Sure enough, a body did come tumbling through the gap in the floor, and she watched it close back up. Curiously, she wandered over to it, a slight frown on her face. The frown deepened when she noticed something strange about the body – and then the frown turned to an open mouthed gape when she realised that the body was that of a woman's.

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, and her stomach dropped. "You!" She breathed, in absolute horror at the body she saw lying at her feet – the body of Lucy Barker's.

She didn't know how it had happened, but didn't have time to think about it – Sweeney clearly hadn't realised who it was in his dingy shop…something she didn't think he was likely to miss when he set to dismembering it. And then another sound made her heart leap into her throat – footsteps on the stairs.

It was Sweeney – he was coming down to help her – shit – what was she gonna do!?

Panicking, she seized the body by the arms and started trying to drag it to the oven – if she could throw her in before he came –

The door opened and she didn't dare look up, only continued trying to drag the body in a hopeless attempt to get it in the oven before he could look at it properly.

"Nellie! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Bit rotton this one love, I'm just gonna burn it –" she said quickly, still struggling with it.

"Let go of that – what are you thinking!? Marching over to her he pulled her away from the body by the arm and she stumbled back a few steps to stare a him with wide eyes. "You'll break your back you stupid woman – I've told you not to touch any of the bodies," he scolded her gruffly. "Go and open the door I'll do it."

She stood where she was, rooted to the spot, her eyes wide. "I –"

"Open the door." He repeated, firmer as he moved towards the body.

Not knowing what else to do, Nellie went over to the oven and yanked the handle down, swinging the heavy iron door open. The flames from inside cast a yellow glow on the dingy bake house.

Sweeney rolled his sleeves up, leaning over the body – and Nellie's heart was pounding it's way out of her chest –

She watched him freeze, dread filling every inch of her.

Slowly, as if in a daze, he leaned over further and moved back a strand of yellow hair…she could only watch as utter shock, horror and pain filled his eyes.

Finally, he spoke. "'Don't I know you…she said…" For a terrible moment, Nellie thought he would cry. Then his eyes snapped up to hers. "You knew she lived."

Her bottom lip trembled – this was a discovered deceit that there was no way out of. "I was only thinking o' you!" She tried desperately, her voice quivering.

Her husband's voice was so quiet, so level – she thought she would rather he was yelling at her…"you lied to me."

Desperately, she shook her head. "No, no I never lied – I told you she poisoned 'erself an' she did, I – I never said she were dead!"

His eyes were fixed on his dead wife, his voice still so quiet as if he were in shock; "you _lied_ to me…"

"She went mad from the arsenic Sweeney she weren't your Lucy anymore – you wouldn't 'ave wanted to see 'er like she was –"

He only shook his head. "What have I done??"

"Please Sweeney, please listen to me – I _love_ you! I let you think she were dead 'cause I love you – I love you Sweeney - !"

Suddenly, he rose to his feet and rounded on her – his eyes were alight and she backed away, frightened of what he might do to her –

"Of course you do." Walking to her, he took her in his arms, whirling her round as she stared at him in shock. "You love me my pet – and I love you." Again he twirled her, like he was leading her in some sort of waltz to a tune she couldn't hear.

"Y – you're not mad??"

"Of course not – we must learn to forgive after all – and forget…"

Something was wrong. He should have been angry, raging, fuming – hurt…why was he forgiving her so easily?

"You mean it Sweeney?" She dared to breathe.

"Yes my love. I mean it."

Nellie had just felt relief floor through her, just smiled up and him and moved to lean her head on his shoulder -

When he reached behind her and suddenly she heard a deafening bang as he slammed the heavy oven door shut and then – pain. She screamed as her back was pressed to the scolding metal, thrashed wildly in a blind panic to get away from the burning, _burning_ fire at her back.

"_You lying bitch!"_ He barked at her, holding her hard against the searing hot oven. "I should throw you into this damn thing and be done with you for what you've done!"

She gasped through her tears of pain, crying out still, his words hurting her as much as the red hot metal on her back. "Please –" she shrieked in agony. "It's burning me _please!"_

He tried to press himself hard against her, to use his body to keep her own shoved hard into the hot oven – but her stomach was in the way. With a yell of anger he stepped back enough to let her fall gratefully forwards from the scolding metal, collapsing against him.

"You made me kill her!" He yelled, and shoved her furiously away from him - she scrambled to twist herself away from landing against the oven as she stumbled backwards, the movement twisting her ankle round and making pain shoot up her leg. He caught her before she could land flat on her face - only to push her to the floor himself and hover over her to pin her there with a hand to her neck.

"Please Sweeney," she begged tearfully, squirming against the agony of the cold hard stone on her fresh burns. "I'm sorry please! I did it for your own good, please listen to me – I_ love you!"_

"You lied to me!" He cried at her, "I loved you and you lied to me - you let me think she was _dead_ when she was still alive – and now I've _killed her!_"

"Sweeney – she was dead already please –"

"Shut up!" He roared, ripping his razor from his side, flicking it open to press it against her neck. "She's dead because of _you!"_

The terrified baker was crying now, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please! Sweeney please don't –"

He pressed the blade further into her neck, enough for drops of blood to squeeze their way out and his hand shook with the effort of refraining from pressing harder –

With a yell he ripped it from her neck and in one quick motion slashed the silver blade down her arm, tearing a scream from her throat.

Blood pooled and dripped from the incision, trickling down either side of her arm as she gasped and whimpered, grabbing the wrist of her injured arm and squeezing it hard against the burning pain.

"That was for lying," he growled, his breath hot on her face. His hand moved across her – and pain shot down the other arm. "That was for Lucy!" Then his hand was dragging a fistful of her skirts up to dive beneath it – she felt the icy metal on her thigh and gasped in fright. "And this is for _me."_ And with that he ripped a line of pain through her flesh with his blade, this one deeper than the other two, deep enough that she could feel the hot liquid seeping from it in seconds and the pain of it overrode the other injuries he'd dealt her - she could only scream.

It was a few moments before she could take in anything else and then she quickly realised his weight was gone from her, and she was lying alone on the cold floor. She opened her eyes, her vision blurred with the tears that flowed, and she looked up at her husband standing over her.

He chucked his razor at her and she flinched when it hit her in the chest. "If you weren't carrying my child," he hissed, his voice dark and dangerous. "You'd be dead."

And with those words he turned and was gone.

She lay shaking and crying on the floor for a long time. Her leg! It hurt so much…so much that when she finally did manage to move, she was so focused on the pain from the searing cut in her thigh that she didn't noticed the ache in her ankle until she tried to put her weight on it –

With a scream, she fell to the floor, clutching her leg in agony.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered to the empty bake house as she cried on the floor, letting her head fall forwards, her curls over her face. "I'm so sorry…"

She'd deserved every second of pain he'd just given her and she knew it. She dragged her skirts up with shaking hands to look with dread at her leg…it was a mess, there was blood everywhere and the deep cut was still bleeding. More tears spilled onto the wound.

Crawling over to the oven, she grabbed hold of the handle and struggled to pull herself up, the relentless tears blurring her vision doing nothing to help. She had just got herself onto her feet – one foot – when suddenly a new wave of pain hit her small body and she cried out, crumpling back down to the floor, her arms clutched round her middle.

She panted, fighting back another onslaught of tears and silently begging herself not to panic – it was probably nothing…

She sat still for another short while and had just convinced herself she'd imaged the pain in her stomach – when another wave hit her and then – she was sitting in a puddle of water.

"Oh God no, not now, please not now no!" She wailed, shaking her head desperately. There was no denying it now and she felt herself start to panic. She was alone in the bake house, injured and unable to move, Sweeney was gone – and she was in labor.

Three streets away, the barber had finally slowed from the frantic pace he'd begun at, although his strides were still quick as he marched away, further and further away.

He'd had to stop when he first left, darting into a small alleyway to collapse back against a wall, leaning his head back against the cold stone and fighting to get control of his emotions. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing hard – he'd shed the first tear he had in almost fifteen years then.

There was no use denying it to himself - she'd not only broken his heart with her lies…but she'd managed to break the dead Benjamin Barker's as well. Sweeney had let his tears fall after that, let himself cry for all the years he hadn't, for all the pain he'd ever been dealt.

He'd slid to the floor and sat there against that wall for a long time – hours maybe. And when he had finally got a hold of himself he'd left the alley and continued walking quickly through the dark stinking city. He didn't know where he was going only that he was never – _never - _going to lay eyes on that deceitful bitch again for as long as he lived.

He turned a corner - when he stopped short, his heart dropping with a horrible realisation

He'd left his bloody razors behind.

* * *

_Well…yeah. . I apologise for any distress caused by this chapter :)_

_Did anyone see Helena BC in 'Enid' on BBC four the other day? Aw she was so amazing and it was so interesting too cause I grew up on Enid Blyton stories :) Anyway her with her fan mail? That's me with my reviews LOL so now you've seen how happy it makes me…please? Haha xD_

_Will try to be quick with the next one! _

_Love to you all!_

_X x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:  
_

_Mariana – Aw you cried really? Wow thank you I'm so glad you liked it so much love! Thank you! ^_^ -hugs-_

_missgina423 – Well I'm so happy to know you enjoy my stories so much love! Thank you so much for that lovely review – and it's good to know I got you hooked on Sweenett haha! XD Oh yeah Mrs. Lovett most definitely has a very dark side, she's just much too good at that innocent expression lol! ;) Thank you! –hugs-_

_Jamie – So glad you liked it love! Thank you for the review! –hugs-_

_Penelope – I'm glad you liked the chap love, yep he did it was about time right? ;) And I'm working on the next chap of 'Memories' atm so I will definitely be updating that one soon too! :) Thank you! -hugs-_

_Sammeh – OMG I absolutely pmsl at that review…a conehead omg that's brilliant! I can so see that now XD And I also have an image of a Sweeney daddy going 'peekaboo' hahaha thanks for the good laugh love!! I'm glad you liked the chap too! ^_^ -hugs-_


	40. Chapter 40

_Well looks like I'm on a roll! Hope you all enjoy chapter forty loves_!

* * *

Sweeney barreled into his room, ripping open his draws and grabbing the box of razors – then thinking twice he quickly grabbed a load of clothing, tossing it onto his bed and using the sheet to wrap it all in a bundle. He was just tying everything together when a sound reached his ears and made him pause.

It was her, he could hear her, the sounds of her wails reaching up through the building. He sucked in a sharp breath. Good. He hoped she was crying her eyes out in agony and anguish down there, hoped the pain would remain with her that intense for the rest of her miserable life.

His heart started to pound as he listened to the sounds. It didn't sound like she was simply crying. There was something distressing, _terrible_ about the cries he could hear – they were screams. Screams of pain.

Well he didn't care. Didn't care if she was in pain – _hoped_ she was but…why?? He hadn't injured her so much as to make her scream like this…had he done her more harm than he thought?? Was she bleeding to death down there, crying out in agony as she did so??

Cursing furiously he dropped everything back onto the bed and thundered down the stairs towards her shop and down to the bake house.

He burst through the door, his eyes quickly seeking her out, slumped against the wall she'd clearly dragged herself over to . The first thing he noticed with relief was that there wasn't a huge pool of blood round her like he'd feared…but then what –

Another scream left her mouth, clearly so wrapped up in her agony was she that she hadn't heard him enter. Her head was bowed over as she huddled against the wall, her whole body shaking and heaving and her arms clutched round her middle –

"What's wrong!?" Sweeney demanded in panic before he could stop himself.

Gasping through her cries, she looked up sharply, her face streaked with tears and agony knitted into her brow. "Sweeney!" She gasped. "Sweeney – the baby's coming –" her words were cut short when another cry spilled from her mouth. She gasped in air and Sweeney noticed that she was practically hyperventilating –

"Alright, breathe!" He told her frantically as he rushed to her side, kneeling before her and grabbing her hands, forcing her to look at him. "Just breathe, look at me! Calm down, breathe, it'll be alright, just calm down!"

"Sweeney – I'm so sorry!" She was choking out.

"How long has it been?" He asked her frantically, ignoring her desperate apology.

"I don't – don't know!" She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. "A long time - it started just after you left…oh God…please, please 'elp me Sweeney! I can't do this on my own please don't leave me alone –"

"I'm not going to," he growled, a deep frown on his face as he maneuvered her out of her huddled position to lean against the wall. "Now just shut up and lets get this baby out of you." She let out another cry of pain as she nodded, gasping out an almost incoherent 'thank you,' through her cry. Sweeney leant her better against the wall and moved to shove her skirts up and out of the way. Pointedly ignoring her blood-covered thigh, he growled agitatedly to see her bloomers still on. "How the hell did you plan to give birth with these on?" He muttered as he dragged them roughly off her.

Sweeney froze, looking up with wide eyes into her own pain filled ones. "You're gonna have to push."

"Now!?"

"_Yes," _he growled, "now!"

She shook her head furiously. "No not 'ere! I can't 'ave it in 'ere! 'Elp me get upstairs, please!"

"I can't there isn't time –"

"No, not in 'ere – I _can't_ Sweeney, I don't wanna 'ave it down 'ere, please, please –"

"Nellie!" He barked sharply. "This baby is about to come out of you any moment by the looks of it, stop being so bloody stupid this instant and_ push_ woman!"

She screamed again, her face scrunching up in pain, and her knuckles white as she clutched his shirt in a death grip.

"Come on you can do this just push!"

"It hurts so much!" She cried when she had enough breath, sweat pouring down her forehead and mingling with the tears on her cheeks. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing what if – ah – oww!"

He found himself breathing almost as hard as Nellie - "Push!" Was all he said to her again.

"I am fucking pushing!" She screamed.

"Well push harder!" He roared back.

"_I am!"_ She wailed, her face scrunched up in pain, "I'm doing the fucking best I can it's alright for you to say!" She managed to say between gasps of breath. "You ain't tryin'a push a great fucking baby out of you! It _hurts _Sweeneyit bloody hurts -"

"Shut up!" Sweeney snapped at her, half-frantic. He wanted to scream himself in frustration – even in the midst of childbirth the damn woman wouldn't stop talking! "Just bloody _shut up_ for once in your damn life and _push!"_

It took a lot more screaming from Nellie and a lot more yelling from Sweeney but finally, _finally_ his wife gave a final cry - and then a new tiny voice joined the noise.

She slumped back and Sweeney looked down in awe at the little wailing babe he now held in his arms.

Nellie's head was leant back against the wall as she panted for breath.

Sweeney's wide eyes flicked from the baby to hers. "You did it."

She nodded, struggling to open her eyes to see her child. "Is…is it…?"

"It's fine," he whispered, still in awe. "It's a boy,"

Her mouth twitched up into a weak smile and her eyes started to slide closed again. "A little boy…" she breathed weakly, before her head lolled back and she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Sweeney knelt on the floor, looking between his passed out wife and new baby son, and for several minutes, he didn't know quite what to do.

Finally he realised the child needed blankets – and needed to get out of the hot, stinking bake house, and standing, he took him upstairs. Almost in a daze, he wrapped the baby in a blanket and set him down in the crib they'd placed in their bedroom.

Although he had half a mind to leave _her_ down there, something inside him forced him not to, and he found himself descending the bake house stairs again.

He squatted down, and gathered Nellie into his arms, standing with her and making his way to the stairs. As he walked up with her, the weight of her body in his arms and against his body felt too familiar – and too right. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore her gentle breathing and thudding heart against his own chest.

Setting her on her bed, Sweeney yanked the ruined, blooded mess of a dress and stockings from her along with her boots, and leaving her in her slip he threw the covers over her and stepped away.

There, he'd done more than she deserved.

The baby was still crying, he realised, although his voice was weaker now. Walking slowly over to the crib, Sweeney picked the child up in his arms and after a few moments his whimpers began to quieten until they finally died down.

The barber watched with dark eyes as his wife slept. He thought about killing her. Really, truly thought about it now the baby was out of her. But, as he looked down at the tiny infant in his arms he knew he couldn't. He needed his mother, and the fact that she was a lying, betraying bitch wasn't his fault. He couldn't punish his son for what his wife had done.

When the baby had finally fallen asleep, as tired, he supposed, as his mother, Sweeney set him gently back in his crib. He looked up at Nellie and felt something bubble in his chest, felt rage and hurt boil inside him. He'd had to put what had happened and what she'd done out of his head best he could to help her give birth – but he couldn't forget it. He couldn't _ever_ forget it – or forgive her for it.

He knew he had to leave now before she woke up; he couldn't face her again. He didn't know what he might do.

Swallowing hard, Sweeney looked down one long, last time at the tiny sleeping child. "Goodbye my son." He whispered, and reached down to touch the baby's tiny nose briefly.

He quickly stepped back when his heart began to twinge. Drawing in a deep breath and swallowing hard once more. Sweeney pulled himself together, and with one last, hard look at his wife and son, he tore himself from the room – and from their lives.

* * *

_:( Oh dearrr…_

_Sorry for shortness, couldn't really go on anymore here. I shouldn't be too long with the next one because I've had it pretty much written for ages lol :)_

_Please please pleeeease tell me what you think! This was obviously a pretty important chapter…and one of those damn annoying 'extremely-necessary-but-a-bitch-to-write' chapters lol :S I hope you liked it, and I so can't wait to show you all the next one! ;) :P_

_Love love_

_X x _

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Mariana – Thank you for the review love :) yeah, at least he didn't kill her lol :) –hugs-_

_Grapenut – Aw it's good to know you're still reading my stories love :) Thanks so much for the review…and thanks for alex I guess LOL XD –hugs-_

_Penelope – Well I'm very glad you love the drama because there is certainly plenty of it in this story lol ;) Thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Roanna – Well unexpected is definitely always good :) Glad you liked it love, thank you! –hugs-_

_Naomi – I'm glad you loved it hun, thanks so much for the review! :) –hugs-_

_Jamie – Haha, well I'm glad you loved it! And I updated pretty close to now huh? ;) Thanks love! –hugs-_

_Haley – Aw you almost cried really? Well I'm glad you liked it love :) Thanks so much for the review! –hugs-_


	41. Chapter 41

_So I've been surprising even myself lately with how quick I'm getting these chapters posted! XD It helps when the damn story finally gets going where you've wanted it too lol :) _

_Okay well… hope you like chapter forty-one! _

* * *

To lie to the one you loved was one thing. To build an entire relationship on nothing but a bed of lies was another thing entirely.

Nellie Todd had learnt the hard way that it didn't pay.

Where had it all got her, in the end? Where she always had been, her dingy little pie shop on Fleet Street, working until she dropped to make ends meat. Only now it was worse, she didn't only have herself to look after. She had a child to raise as well – on her own.

The ironic thing was that the lie that had cause her to loose him was not even the worst one she'd told him, not one she had used deliberately to form a relationship with him – it really had been for his own good. That one had genuinely been a selfless act of love; she knew it would have broken his heart to see what his wife had become, knew it would be better he thought her dead. Better if he thought she was gone leaving him able to able to move on…

Well, maybe it wasn't _completely_ selfless but she really did have his feelings at heart as well as her own. Not like the other lies she'd told him. No, they had been selfish. She'd wanted him, and she'd set out to get him.

Love was trust. How had she ever expected to find real love with him by founding it on lies?

He'd loved her, yes. But that had only meant it hurt him all the more when he found out how she'd deceived him.

It didn't matter now; he was gone now. Gone since the moment he discovered what she'd done. She wished often that she'd told him the truth about Lucy from the start, because it hadn't been her place to hide it from him…and having him with her, no matter how, had to be better than being without him, alone with a child who's eyes she looked into everyday and saw a cruel reminder of him.

She knew he would come back. She had to know, or she didn't think she could go on. For months she'd done nothing but waited. Not leaving the house and scarcely sleeping for fear he would be back when she was absent. The pain grew duller as time went on but it never left her. It never would, as sure as the scars he gave her would never be gone. Every day she relived that night he'd left her, even if it was only in her dreams or a flicker of a thought as she worked. She knew she could never forget that night, just as sure as she could never stop waiting for him to return to her. A few months after he left she vowed this; that she would never stop waiting and hoping because he _would_ return.

That had been four years ago. And she was still waiting.

--

His footsteps were loud on the cobbled streets.

It was bleak, as bleak as he'd remembered it. The morning sky was grey, and the air was damp and stale.

Not far now, just a few more turns – he knew a cut through up ahead…he remembered it as well as ever. He strode through an alleyway, the walls dark and filthy and a rat scuttling by his feet. Yes, he remembered this place.

Sweeney turned a corner – and stopped.

And for the first time in four long years, he faced the little pie shop.

It was early morning, early enough for Fleet Street to be empty. Too early for the place to be open but not too early for the inhabitants to be awake and about.

His heart had already been beating abnormally fast, but now he was looking right at the very place he'd sworn never to lay eyes on again, he felt like it might break his ribcage. He stayed in the shadows.

A movement caught his eye – a child – a young boy running across the courtyard…

Sweeney's heart leapt in his chest. _My son…_

"Jack! What 'ave I told ya, come back inside!"

The barber didn't think his heart would have been able to pound even faster but he was wrong – the sound of her voice set it racing, set his stomach churning and his head spinning…

And then he saw her.

_She's the same, _was his first thought, _she looks exactly the same…_

And he didn't know if he was glad or angry. What had he expected? To find her a wreck, a shadow of the woman he left behind having pined herself into depression? She was stronger than that, he knew.

He watched as she caught their son about the waist, laughing a little even as she chided him; "You're a little devil Jack Todd, can't take me eyes off yer for one second!"

The small boy laughed and squirmed as his mother picked him up and Sweeney watched her make her way back inside with him, muttering about her poor back and how heavy he was getting.

The barber blinked at the space where the short scene had taken place long after it had finished. _They're fine_…_they're fine without me…_

He didn't know how he felt about that. He realised after a moment, that she'd give him his name – both names - and he didn't know how he felt about that either - whether he was happy because she had or annoyed because it meant she still considered herself his wife and had clearly expected him to return.

He had planned to go up to the building as soon as he arrived…but now he was actually here, now he'd seen them…he couldn't. So he waited. And watched.

His dark eyes followed her that day as she served her customers. Everything was so the same as it had been when he'd been there it was almost like looking into the past. She bustled through tables, chatting happily, taking money, serving pies as Toby scuttled round after her, running to obey her orders. The only thing that was different was the little boy also running round. It seemed she'd given up trying to keep an eye on the willful child for he went where he pleased. Twice he watched Toby (who was shockingly tall since he'd last seen him) grab the boy from the street before he could take off or get run over by a carriage and his heart had been in his mouth both times. How she'd kept him alive and well for four years he didn't know.

After he watched her flip the sign to 'closed' and shut the doors for the night, Sweeney still didn't go to them. He could see her flitting around inside, cleaning and tidying the place and he stayed where he was. Even when she disappeared, assumedly to retreat to her back rooms for the night, he didn't move.

It had been a good two hours since he'd seen her, the moon looming dimly over the dirty night sky and he finally decided he was done waiting. He walked up to the building and stood in front of the door.

No matter how he tried to still it, his hand shook as he knocked.

"Sorry we're closed!" Her voice sang out form inside. He knocked again.

"Closed I said!"

Again, he knocked, louder this time and more insistent.

"Oh alright alright just coming!" He heard her footsteps hurrying through the shop, could hear her muttering as she went and then – the door opened and for the first time in four years, he faced his wife.

She stared at him. And stared.

And stared.

Finally, when the length of silence had become ridiculous, Sweeney cleared his throat. "Hello Nellie."

She stared another moment, blinking before she finally uttered a breathless; "Sweeney…"

They looked at each other another moment. "…Can I come in?"

She blinked once more before mutely nodding and stepping aside. She was in shock, he supposed, as he stepped into the shop and heard her softly close the door behind him. He turned to face her.

Then suddenly she was moving towards him, quickly, her arms outstretched – he cleared his throat and moved back, a hand up in front of him to stop her. He watched wearily as she stopped short, pain flickering through her eyes as she dropped her arms.

"Sweeney…" she breathed again. "I…" her voice caught so she cleared her throat. "…'Ave you come back?" she finally whispered.

He swallowed hard. "My son?" He asked, avoiding her question.

She took a deep breath. "'E's fine. 'E's beautiful, he…'e's perfect." It was her turn to swallow. "Is that what you're 'ere for then?" She asked quietly. "You want to see 'im?"

Sweeney nodded slowly.

She looked pained again, and looked down away form his eyes. "Can it wait until morning?" She asked quietly. "'E's asleep…you could stay, I - I'll find you some blankets for the settee…"

Silently, Sweeney nodded again, and she seemed to breathe a little sigh of relief.

She looked at him for a few seconds before giving herself a little jolt. "I'll…go get them then…" she said awkwardly, turning and making her way to the back rooms. Sweeney followed her, stopping in the parlor. Everything looked the same in here too, he noticed. Even the furniture was in the same place. Toby, he noticed, still slept in here and the only difference was that he had a small cot in the far corner.

After a few moments she returned with an armful of blankets and a pillow and set about laying them out on the settee. He noticed her hands shook as she did so.

When she was finished she turned to him, her eyes wide, wringing her hands in front of her. "Here you are then," she said quietly, keeping her voice low for the sleeping boy in the corner. "Is…is there anything you need?"

Tensely, he shook his head. Then when she turned awkwardly to leave he stopped her. "Nellie."

"Yes?"

He looked away from the hope in her eyes and swallowed. "Have you been alright? You and –" he almost said 'our son' but paused and went on; "the child?"

"I –"

Toby gave a groan in his bed and rolled over and Nellie looked over at him. Motioning to him with a finger to her lips she signaled for Sweeney to follow her from the room. He did so, walking after her across the hall he stepped into her bedroom, turning to face her as she shut the door.

"Sorry it's just 'e works 'ard, the poor lad. Needs 'is rest."

Sweeney nodded stiffly.

She looked down before speaking. "We've been alright. It ain't been easy but we've got by. Which I suppose is all that matters."

He opened his mouth to remark on the fact that the shop didn't look like it was doing too badly at all, but he didn't want her to know he'd spent the day watching them so he closed it again.

She looked up at him when a silence stretched out. "And you?" She asked him softly. "'Ow 'ave you been?"

"Fine." He made it clear with his tone that she wouldn't get anymore than that yet and she didn't ask.

They looked at each other. "Are you here to stay?" She finally dared to whisper. He was silent for a long moment.

She stepped closer to him, looking intently into his eyes, "Sweeney?"

She couldn't ask again, she couldn't say anything else – because he'd seized her by the arms and kissed her.

Overjoyed, she flung her arms round him and kissed him back desperately, clinging to him for all she was worth as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her hard and frantically.

They fell to the bed with a light bounce and Sweeney lifted himself on his arms to look down at her, wiping tears from her cheeks with trembling thumbs as she lifted her own shaking hand to brush hair as wild as it always had been from his face.

"You've come back to me," she whispered, more tears welling in her eyes.

He nodded. "Yes."

Her eyes searched his, and the love he saw there nearly hurt him.

"Love…about –" her voice caught in her throat, and he didn't want to hear her say it, didn't want to be reminded of it and didn't want to hear her apologise – because he couldn't accept it. So he leant down and kissed her again, and there were no more words between the two.

They'd undressed each other in a matter of minutes and when their naked bodies pressed together something like a sigh of relief escaped Sweeney's lips.

She parted her legs so he could shift between them and still kissing her, he slipped a hand into the crook of her knee and pulled her leg up against his hip. His hand ran from her leg up her side, dipping into her curves, drinking in the feel of her skin.

She whimpered softly into his mouth, arching her body up against his, begging for his touch. His hand found a soft breast and he cupped it, running a thumb over her nipple. The bud of flesh hardened beneath his touch and his mouth slipped from her own to trail it's way down her neck until it reached the little nub crying out for it's attention. His hot tongue circled her nipple, his teeth grazing it lightly and making her suck in a sharp breath and arch further into his mouth. He kissed it before moving across to the other one, giving it the same attention before closing his mouth over the sensitive bud.

Soft moans left her parted lips, her body writhing in pleasure against his own. When he lifted his head from her chest he looked down at her, running his hands up over her body. One trailed from her soft neck over her shoulder and down her arm – it paused before continuing, his thumb tracing lightly down the long white scar on her upper arm, a frown on his face.

"I –" She began, but he cut her off with a finger to her lips. He wasn't ready for her apologies.

He kissed her once more, to stop her from talking more than anything and she kissed him back, running her little hands up his strong back for one to cup his neck and the other to wind into his hair. He'd forgotten how good her hands on his body felt.

She rocked her hips against him and he could feel her want for him against his stomach. Their mouths broke apart and Sweeney raised his head a little way, and looking deeply into her eyes, he sank into her.

Their bodies moved together as perfectly as if this had been a well rehearsed dance. It was, he supposed…it had just been so long ago that they'd practiced. It was funny how their bodies had never forgotten the moves. How his mouth knew to close over her neck to make her moan with pleasure and clench around him. How her hand knew to find it's way into the small of his back, her fingers kneading the skin rhythmically as her leg curled round his waist to make him push into her deeper, and groan with the pleasure of it.

Making love to her felt so right it was like he'd never been away.

--

"If you leave me again now it'll kill me…"

She heard Sweeney sigh heavily into the darkness of her bedroom, and she buried herself further in his arms.

"I won't."

"You'll stay then? With us, where you belong? For ever?" She couldn't keep the desperate hope out of her voice and she knew he'd heard it by the stiff seconds he took to answer.

"It'll take time Nellie."

The baker swallowed. "I know that. But you will stay though…?"

She felt him stiffen against her, and start to shift in her arms and a little panic rose within her.

"Nellie –"

"I'm sorry!" She quickly uttered, holding onto him tighter. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to – I'm just so scared of loosing you again, I – I'm sorry I – no – where are you going!?" She sat up in alarm as he extracted himself form her hold and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"To sleep in the parlor," he grunted. "This shouldn't have happened. It's too soon."

"No please, please don't go now please stay with me – Sweeney please stay!"

She watched his back as he sighed hard and then breathed a sigh of relief when he turned and lay back down next to her. She shifted closer to him again and tried to curl back into his arms but he pushed her away, muttering a short, "don't."

She couldn't push this, she knew that. It was just so hard not to do so, not to throw her arms round him and hold him so tightly he could never get away from her again. But he was right; it would take time. He needed time - because of her.

But she had him back now. And that was all that mattered.

"Nellie…" his voice in the darkness startled her.

"Yes?" She breathed.

"There's something I have to know…"

She waited for him to continue, anxious about what he would ask.

"Has there been anyone else while I've been gone?"

Her stomach turned and she drew in a sharp breath. "No."

And the lies began again.

* * *

_Well. I finally got here!_

_My gosh when I first thought of the basic plot for this story I had no idea it was gonna take me fourty bloody chapters to get to this point lol! But yeah I had this little time jump planned since the start and omg I've been dying to get here for ages! :)_

_Now I'm really anxious about what you're all gonna think…I guess this chapter hasn't told you much, probably left you more confused than anything lol but it's all under control I promise haha. And eek I really really hope you like it…because a whole new story's starting here loves! ;) xD_

_So yeah please tell me what you think about this little development, I'm gonna be sat here biting my nails off until I hear! _

_Much love to you all!_

_X x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Mariana – SF1 indeed lol! I'm glad you liked it hun, thank you so much :) –hugs-_

_missgina423 – Aw I'm glad I cheered you up love :) Yeah I think Lucy possibly could be as bad as Anthony for ruining things…or worse because she does it while she's dead lol. Aw well I'm so glad you enjoyed the last couple of chaps hun, thank you so much for the review! –hugs-_

_Penelope – Well I certainly hope it was interesting lol ;) Thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Jamie – LMAO I guess he deserved that! Haha thanks for the review hun! –hugs-_

_Patrick – Aw I'm so happy to know you've been enjoying my stories so much! Really, thank you so much love, that review really made me smile! And thank you for the muffin LOL! ^_^ -hugs-_


	42. Chapter 42

_Wow I feel like I'm back in my PA days with all these speedy updates lol! I actually had this finished yesterday in fact but just didn't round to posting until today…I don't know what's going on haha! XD_

_Chapter forty-two :)_

* * *

Sweeney was regretting sleeping in Nellie's bed the previous night.

He was also regretting screwing her within ten minutes of walking through the door but he guessed four years had been a damn long time.

The minute he awoke with her wound round him he knew it had been a mistake. He roughly dislodged her from him and yanked the covers aside, finding his trousers and starting to dress himself jerkily.

He heard the covers rustle behind him. "Sweeney?" She sounded sleepy and dazed, and he didn't reply.

"Are you really here?" She asked quietly, her voice full of wonder and he felt a hand on his back. "You are…I've dreamt it so many times…"

He shrugged her off and stood to find his shirt.

He heard her sigh softly, and move to dress herself. Shrugging on his vest and stepping into his shoes, Sweeney made for the door, only to be stopped by her hand on his arm.

"Love."

He turned to regard her, a slight frown on his face.

"Jack might be up – you'll give 'im a start. Let me go out there first and 'ave a word."

Sweeney nodded. He hadn't thought of that and it was a good point. If a strange man walked into his living room first thing in the morning the poor child would no doubt have an awful fright.

He waited by the door for her to dress herself, and then followed her out of the room. Toby and Jack could be heard in the parlor and Sweeney stopped in the hall where she motioned for him to wait out of sight.

He watched from just behind the door as she walked into the room and saw her take Toby aside, speaking something quietly to him. The lad's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but she hushed him, and said something else to him. Looking unhappy with whatever it was, Toby left the room.

She walked over to the young boy and squatted down in front of her son, stroking hair from his face. "Jack," she began gently, her voice loud enough now that he could hear. "You remember what I always told ya 'bout yer father?"

The little boy nodded. "'E went away."

"That's right dear, 'e 'ad to go on a long trip didn't 'e?"

Another nod. "An' 'e's coming back."

"Yes love…Jack…'e's finished 'is trip now – he's…'e's come back to us…" she stood, taking him by the hand and turning to face Sweeney who she motioned into the room. "Jack, this is your father."

Sweeney stepped cautiously into the parlor, watching his son's eyes widen.

"What do you say love?" Mrs. Lovett prompted softly after a moment of silence.

"Hello," the little boy said quietly and shyly.

Sweeney stepped forwards. "Hello Jack." Forcing an awkward smile, Sweeney leant down, holding his hand out to the boy. With a nudge from his mother, little Jack took his fathers hand and shook it.

"Are you gonna live with us sir?"

He glanced at his wife briefly before nodding at the boy. "Yes. I am."

The two stared at each other another moment before Jack looked up at his mother. "Can I go now?" He whispered loudly.

She smiled weakly and smoothed his hair. "Yes love, run along now."

Sweeney watched as he scampered from the room, jumping when he felt Nellie's hand on his arm.

"It'll just take a bit of time."

He nodded tensely. "Yes." Then turned to face her. "You knew I would come back?"

She shook her head. "No. I hoped. Was the only thing that kept me going. That and Jack of course." She swallowed, moving a little closer to him. "Did…did you know you were gonna come back?" She asked, her voice so quiet he nearly didn't hear her.

He looked away from her wide trembling eyes, his jaw tight. "No."

Quickly, she looked down.

Needing to get away from her and the stiff atmosphere, he stepped back from her, causing her hand to drop from his arm and he cleared his throat. "Is…my room…?"

"The way you left it love, " she said, looking up at him. "It's always been only yours."

Tensely, he nodded, then turned from her and made his way from the room.

Nellie watched as he retreated, biting her lip.

She had him back yes, but the words of his she'd just repeated from last night were very true; it was going to take time. And things were going to be very difficult for all of them for a while.

Sighing heavily, she made for the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Toby was there already, the kettle boiling on the stove as he got cups out of the cupboards. She set about finding a saucepan and making some porridge for breakfast.

"Where is 'e?" Toby finally asked shortly.

"Went up to 'is room. Toby…" She turned to face him and he looked at her expectantly. "Things are gonna be a bit 'ard for a while. I know it's gonna be a little strange with 'im around again, and with Jack…just –"

She was interrupted by a swift knock on the front door. "Oh – 'ere keep stirring this," she said, handing Toby the spoon and hurrying off through the shop, brushing her hands off on her dress.

She opened the door and froze when she saw who was standing behind it. "Nellie," the man greeted, stepping forwards as he reached for her – she flinched back, shoving him away from her and glaring at him. His brow furrowed in confusion. "Wh – what's wrong?"

She wouldn't look him in the eye. "Can you go?" It was a command, not a question. "Leave, please. You can't be 'ere anymore." She told him coldly.

He gaped at her. "Nel…what??" He laughed nervously. "What are you saying?"

"I'm telling you to go, Thomas. I can't see you anymore alright. Now leave please."

Thomas shook his head, disbelief in his eyes. "What are you…why??"

Mrs. Lovett set her jaw, still not looking at him. "He's back."

Thomas stared at her. "What??"

She looked down. "Me 'usband. 'E came back."

There was a stiff, painful silence. "And you took him back?"

"Of course I took him back you bloody idiot, 'e's me 'usband! I_ love_ 'im!" She snapped. Thomas looked as if she'd slapped him.

"I thought you said…that you didn't anymore…that you realised after what he did –"

"Yeah well I lied." She told him coldly, refusing to look at him, her face bearing a hard expression.

He stared a her, incredulous. "But what…what about us, Nellie?"

"What about us? There ain't an us, never will be –" She turned her gaze to him suddenly and her usually so warm eyes bore a look Thomas had never seen in them before – cold…indifferent - "never 'as been."

He stared at the woman he loved, searching for her frantically but finding only this cold hearted look-alike in her place. "But what about Maria!?"

Her eyes flashed suddenly and she turned on him, making him back away as she approached him her gaze was so fierce – "You ever mention that name around 'ere again Thomas," she warned, her voice low and dangerous as she grabbed hold of his collar, "and I'll kill you." She released him, glaring at him. "You know the deal we 'ad. This don't changed nothing."

Thomas looked almost like he was going to cry. "What - are you saying what we had meant nothing to you!? Are you saying _I_ meant nothing!?"

Her icy eyes locked on his. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

He took a deep breath, then - "Fine." He snapped, bitter hurt in his voice. "I'll go. But you can find your damned meat somewhere else from now on."

She _had_ to smirk at that, a little bubble of laughter threatening to escape her at the ironic hilarity of his statement. "Oh don't worry. I _will."_

With one last hurt look, he turned from her, and walked away.

Nellie let out a sigh, closing the door to slump against the wall, leaning her head back against it and shutting her eyes. She felt a little bad for hurting Thomas, he'd been good to her…but what else could she do? He'd be alright, he'd move on. It wasn't ever supposed to go on this long anyway. Or become as serious as it had. It certainly hadn't started as anything more than a small necessity.

Tell the truth, she'd needed meat. She had money back then, yes, more money than she'd ever had but good meat was ridiculously expensive, and if she actually went about buying meat decent enough to keep her new reputation as making the best pies in London, when all was said and done she was hardly turning a profit.

The solution dropped itself into her lap when Mr. Thomas Sommerly from Kent moved to London and bought the empty shop three streets away. Mr. Sommerly was a butcher, and a good one at that. It seemed he had something of a chain of shops, using only the finest meat he'd originally produced himself on his little small holding in Kent, now run for him by a team of workmen. He'd decided to take his thriving business to London, to Mrs. Lovett's door. He was kind, reasonably handsome, and widowed. It was all too perfect.

It took Nellie less than a fortnight to get him into her bed and his meat into her bake house.

The pregnancy had been a mistake though. She'd been careless, and she'd paid the price. What an awful scandal it would have been, her husband gone just over a year and her knocked up by another man while she was still wearing her wedding ring. So that had been dealt with; she'd moved to Kent for the last five months of her pregnancy, as soon as she was too big to hide and had the child there. His sister had taken it. She was barren and her and her husband were all too happy to raise their niece as their own.

Thomas had wanted to marry her, the fool he was, but she would hear none of it. She was still married to Sweeney, after all he wasn't _dead_ and she had no intention of committing bigamy. "Yet you commit adultery!?" Thomas had demanded. Yes, yes she did, and she would, and if he had such a problem with it then he could get the hell out of her bed. That had shut him up.

He visited his daughter regularly but Mrs. Lovett hadn't laid eyes on her since the day she'd handed her to her new parents. It was easier that way. Easier to pretend she'd never had a daughter.

"Who was that?" A gruff voice came from behind her. She whipped round to face her husband.

"Nobody love – just the butcher is all!" She told him quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. "I heard raised voices."

She gave a nervous laugh. "Actually we 'ad a bit of a set to 'bout some rotton meat 'e sold me a couple of days ago…" she let a smirk grace her lips. "I just told 'im 'e could stuff it. Don't need 'is meat no more do I?"

"Why's that?" Sweeney grunted as he dug the gin out from her cupboards and set about finding himself a glass.

She gave him a funny look. "Well…'cause you're back innit? An' lemma tell ya…the meat you provide me with's far better than 'is could _ever_ be…an' cheaper of course." She winked at him.

Sweeney looked away, a frown on his face as he downed the shot he'd just poured out. He set his glass down, wincing at the burn in his throat and shook his head tensely. "I'm done with that."

She blinked. "What?" She asked, believing she'd misheard.

"You know what. _That_. I'm done with it now."

Her mouth hung open. "What…but…y – you…you love killing!"

Sweeney shook his head tensely. "It's over Nellie, leave it." He told her harshly, pouring out another shot.

She opened and closed her mouth for a few moments before she managed to blurt out, "but you can't do this Sweeney, I need –"

"I don't give a shit what you need! I'm not killing anymore and that's the end of it - and if that's the only reason you want me back then maybe I shouldn't have bothered to come!"

"No! No, of course it ain't, no I just…just…" she took a deep breath, trying to collect herself. "Sweeney, love, come on, think about it. Think how well we used to do together – we 'ad the perfect business going, we…why can't we go back to that hmm?"

He shot a glare at her, a cold hard glare that made her shrink back a bit. "_No."_

Her hands shot to her hips – she was trying to talk him round by remaining calm but she was _angry. _"Where will I get me meat – I juts told the butcher to bloomin' well eff off!"

"Well then you'd better apologise to him hadn't you?"

"You're being ridiculous!"

He rounded on her. "_I'm_ being ridiculous!? Because I won't kill people for you!? _You're _the one who's trying to talk me into supplying human bodies for your fucking pies – who do you think is being ridiculous!?"

She backed off, shocked and stung. "I…thought we were partners, Sweeney…"

He scowled at her. "And _I_ thought we were married – if that's all you want me around for –"

"No, its _not_, I just – just…" she shook her head, her wide eyes boring into his. "I just don't understand this y - you loved it we…were perfect together…"

"The killing is _over_ Nellie." He snapped. "Is having slaughtered half of London not enough for you?"

Her jaw dropped. "_I_ never slaughtered anybody Sweeney!"

"No." He agreed, "you just talked me into doing it for you and butchered the remains."

She gaped at him. "So you're regretting it all now, is that what you're saying!?" She asked half-hysterically, tears filling her eyes.

He looked away, his jaw tense. "No, I'm not saying I regret it. I'm saying it's over."

"But –"

"_Leave it_ Nellie!"

The cold anger in his eyes was enough to close her mouth and make her turn from him.

"I'll go and finish the breakfast," she muttered quietly, leaving the room.

_Damn it. _She cursed in her head as she scooped out porridge into four bowls. What was she gonna do now!? She had absolutely no idea what had caused the sudden change in her husband's morals (or not so sudden, really) but it had come as a bloody shock. She always assumed the moment he returned to her things would go back to how they were – why wouldn't they!?

He'd loved what they had before. It had been brilliant – perfect! Why the hell was he so adverse to it now!? She knew she could try to talk him round and she might just manage it if she was persistent enough…but she _couldn't_. She'd only just got him back and their relationship was so delicate at the moment. She couldn't go causing more friction between them than there already was, couldn't go angering or upsetting him – he might well just walk back out that door.

No, he'd said there was to be no more killing and that was that. The problem was that she now had no way of getting any supplies of meat to run her business. There was only one thing for it; she would have to do exactly what Sweeney had told her to – apologise to the butcher. Only, she was certain Sweeney had no idea just what that would entail.

Taking a deep breath, she called Toby to help her bring the breakfast in as she picked up two bowls herself. She would have to go and see Thomas tonight, first thing after closing. And after the way she'd treated him this morning…she was going to have to put on an damn good show.

* * *

_Surprise…again lol :P _

_Really hope you enjoyed this chapter loves, I'm just dying to hear what you think so please let me know! :)_

_Lots of love to you all _

_X x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Jamie – Nope, she never seems to learn does she? Lmao no I don't think I'm sick but it would explain these crazy fast updates wouldn't it!? Haha. Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_Mariana – LMAO at the ranting review! Hahaha I'm glad you liked it though love, even if it did make you feel like punching your keyboard lol! XD Thank you love! –hugs-_

_Missgina423 – Lol yeah it seems she never learns her lesson does she? I'm glad you liked the chap love! Thank you so much for the review! :) –hugs-_

_Penelope – Yep it looks like it's gonna take a lot for her to learn to stop lying lol. I'm glad you like Jack's name hehe :) and glad you liked the chap love! Thank you! –hugs-_

_Naomi –Yeah he couldn't stay away forever lol :) Thanks so much love I'm so glad you do! ^_^ –hugs-_


	43. Chapter 43

_Hellooo how's everyone keeping? Good I hope :) I was really really ill yesterday, but now I feel pretty much fine…how odd lol. And lovely, I wasted my Saturday feeling awful and sleeping ._

_Hope you all enjoy this next chapter loves! :)_

* * *

After a stiff and mostly silent breakfast, Sweeney had retreated back up to his room.

He didn't want to distance himself from her like this – after all, he'd spent the last four years doing so and had returned to do the opposite…but it wasn't easy being back. He felt like he didn't belong down there with them; like he was an intruder in their little family. Before he returned he had been prepared for that fact that things had been going to take time but he didn't realise it would feel this strange, and that being around her would be this difficult.

Four years had been long enough for what she'd done to stop hurting, but now he was back near her, the feeling of betrayal grew strong again, and every time he looked at her he could only see what she'd kept from him all that time before.

Sweeney almost jumped when he saw a dark figure stood in the doorway. He frowned. "Boy." He addressed him – although Toby was scarcely a boy anymore. He was nearly as tall as Sweeney now – and his voice had broken. "What you doing up here?" He grunted, scowling.

"What did she do?" Toby asked.

"What??"

"'Er. What did she do that made ya leave 'er?"

Sweeney's face darkened and he turned away. "None of your bloody business."

"Please sir." He suddenly begged. "Please tell me – she – she were distraught when you was gone – wouldn't eat, get up, nothing! Could 'ardly even look after Jack she was so 'eartbroken!" His words became more forceful and accusing. "She said she deserved it, you leaving 'er – said she done something terrible but she wouldn't tell me what it was, only that she desereved it an' it was all 'er fault – all she'd say." Toby swallowed hard, collecting himself. "What did she do, that made ya do tha' to 'er? Made you 'urt 'er like that then leave 'er an' yer newborn son??" Toby dropped his voice right down, a hint of dread at the answer of his words; "she cheat on you?"

Sweeney's jaw tightened and he looked away from the boy.

Toby looked down, disappointment in the woman he'd come to think of as a mother evident in his expression. "That's it then is it?"

Sweeney paused a moment before he spoke shortly. "She lied to me."

Toby's brow furrowed and he looked up. "Lied? 'Bout what?"

"None of your damn business."

"It is my business!" Toby snapped back, surprising Sweeney with his defiant tone. "I been the one 'ere looking after 'er an' Jack for four years I deserve to know why I been doing it!"

Sweeney's eyes darkened. "Get out." He snarled at Toby, his tone threatening.

He didn't move. "No. I ain't scared of you anymore Mr. Todd."

Rage filled Sweeney's face – who did this boy think he was!? He stalked over to him and watched as Toby visibly resisted the urge to retreat. He stood defiant, his chin tilted up – until his eyes widened in alarm when Sweeney seized him by the collar. He spoke with his face close to his, his voice low and threatening, his words spoken slowly. "You mind your manners _get out of my sight_."

He roughly let go of him, causing him to stumble backwards, and shooting him a hateful glare, Toby turned and left him alone.

The boy had only been gone five minutes when Sweeney heard his wife's footsteps on the stairs and he half thought Toby might have gone whining to her until he heard her tentative knock.

"Come in."

Nellie pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind her. She gave him a weak smile he couldn't return.

"I…I was gonna open me shop today…is that alright?" She asked, walking over to him. He looked at her strangely.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well…I dunno I thought you might wanna t – talk…or do something…?"

Sweeney looked away from her. "It's fine. Open your shop."

He watched her bite her lip a moment before she stepped closer to him to stop in front of him. She lifted a hand to his cheek and he almost winced at the tenderness in her touch. "I'm so 'appy you're back love," she said, her voice soft and full of emotion. She leant up to kiss him tenderly but he couldn't quite bring himself to kiss her back. She pulled her lips from his unresponsive ones after a moment, stepping back and looking down, disheartened.

"I'll see to me shop then. You'll be alright up 'ere?" She said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes."

So she left.

When she went up with his lunch his room was empty. Nellie nearly dropped the tray on the floor for the pain that gripped her heart and had been ready to collapse in despair when she saw the note on the floor at her feet: _Be back later._

She gasped for air, sinking to the floor to set the tray down and pick the little piece of paper up, clutching it to her chest.

She had been so sure, for those few awful seconds, that he'd left her again. She didn't think she could keep going this time.

The note was slid tightly down her top where it remained all afternoon as she tended her shop. She had to keep darting round the corner in order to pull it out and look at it, to make sure it really said what it did. The relief that flooded through her when Sweeney returned as she was clearing the tables away made her hold a hand to her heart.

She climbed the stairs almost immediately after him.

"Thank you…for the note." She said as soon as she followed him into his room.

Sweeney nodded shortly. "Thought you might think…"

"That you'd left again? Yes, I would 'ave. Thank you."

Another nod.

"Where did you go?"

"Out."

"…I…" She flailed for something to say. "I just need to pop out for a tick," she found herself blurting out. "Better - better go and see the butcher about that meat…I won't be long."

"Bit late isn't it?" Sweeney grunted.

"Um –" she floundered a moment. "Well – I need the meat for tomorrow – don't 'ave enough to last me through the day so I ain't really got much choice, won't 'ave time in the morning…"

He gave a noncommittal noise to her somewhat edgy ramblings, uninterested.

"S – see you in a bit then, love…" She stepped towards him a little awkwardly, intending to place a kiss on his cheek but his eyes darted sideways to her and she found herself changing direction and making for the door.

The walk to Thomas's house was a brief and well trodden one. She moved briskly, knowing that the sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could get back to Sweeney.

She stared at Thomas with wide, trembling eyes when he opened the door and gaped slightly at the sight of her on his doorstep.

"…Can I come in?" She asked timidly.

He bristled, standing squarely in the doorway. "And why would you want to?"

She looked down. "Please Thomas," she breathed quietly. "I need to talk to you."

There was a pause but it wasn't too long, and he stepped aside - she'd known he would. She hurried past him inside, making her way to his living room as he closed the door behind her.

"Why don't you sit down," he muttered upon seeing her seated on the settee, taking his own seat in the armchair opposite her. "What do you want? That you want anything from me at all is quite a surprise – you made it plain this morning that –"

"Well – this morning was a mistake. That's what I want, love…to apologise."

He peered at her through narrowed eyes.

"It's…him. He – I was so scared he'd find out about us, you don't know what he'd do to me Tom…I knew you wouldn't go if I told you why…so I 'ad to pretend I didn't want you around but – I can't do it…"

His eyes widened and she quickly looked down, pretending to be struggling with holding back tears.

"I thought I could stop seeing you…but I can't." She got up to hurry to him, kneeling on the floor before him and taking his hand in both her own. "I_ need_ you Thomas …"

"Nellie…" he uttered uneasily as she placed a desperate kiss to his hand. "Don't…"

"Please," she whispered, getting up to lean over him slowly, "please…" Her knee on the chair and her hands gently on his chest she leant in to him, further and further as he didn't pull away until their lips touched. She kissed him hungrily and desperately, whimpering into his mouth as she fisted hands in his hair, pushing herself closer to him until she straddled his lap.

The rest was easy. He grasped back at her as she had known he would and…yes, she thought with a smile as his hands slid under her skirt – he would give her her meat again.

--

"I 'ave to go," she muttered when they were done, pushing herself up off his lap.

Thomas groaned, catching her arm and tugging her back to him. "Nellie…why did you take him back?"

"I 'ad to. I need 'im, Jack needs 'im…you know I been struggling since 'e's been gone."

He looked pleadingly into her eyes. "I can give you more money off the meat! Please Nellie –"

"Come now love I'm practically robbing you blind as it is. Take anymore money off I won't even be paying you."

"The don't! If that's what it takes – you can have it for free Nellie, please –"

"_Thomas._ Stop it. Don't make this any 'arder than it is." She lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek. "I _need_ my husband Tom – Jack needs 'is father…I'm sorry." She made to detangle herself from him again.

"Nellie –"

"Tom…" She leant forwards to place a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry." She got all the way to her feet this time, tugging her clothes back into place and throwing her coat on. "I 'ave to get back…I'll see you soon love, alright?"

Looking sullen, Thomas nodded. "I'll send Rick over with your meat first thing."

She smiled softly. "Thanks pet. I'll see meself out."

She closed his front door behind her and took a deep breath. Well. That was that problem sorted anyway. She'd always had him wrapped round her little finger.

Wrapping her coat snugly round her, Nellie made for home. She had been walking only a minute or so when her stride suddenly slowed and a terrible feeling of guilt washed unexpectedly through her.

Now, sleeping with Thomas was something she hadn't thought twice about before or during – it was after all something she'd been doing regularly for some time now and it hadn't seemed any different…but now, now she was on her way home to her _husband_, her husband who she'd lost for four whole years by her own fault, it hit her what she'd just done.

She had cheated on him. It was different when he was gone – she didn't know if he'd ever been going to come back and since he supplied the means on which she lived and she had a child to bring up…sleeping with the butcher had been her only choice. It still was, as far as her business was concerned…but now Sweeney was back it was a whole new situation.

Turning a corner onto a small darkened street, Nellie let herself collapse against a wall. She felt sick.

What was wrong with her – she _loved_ him! She'd loved him since the moment she met him…how the hell could she just have done what she had without even thinking twice about it!?

She clutched at her chest, feeling tears pricking her eyes.

Well that was it. Thomas would not touch her again, ever. She was Sweeney's and she loved him…she would just have to think of something else for the meat. She'd have to work it out some how, she'd do whatever it took…even if it meant literally begging Sweeney on her knees to start killing for her again.

Taking a deep breath and composing herself, Nellie swallowed down the hard lump in her throat and continued on her way home. It didn't matter, she told herself firmly as she walked, because it was never going to happen again. _It didn't matter – _she loved Sweeney, and it was over.

He was still up in his room when she returned and he didn't appear all evening. She didn't have the guts to go up to him after what she'd done for fear it would show on her face.

When it reached nearly midnight, and both Jack and Toby had long gone to bed and Sweeney still hadn't come down, the small baker knew it was up to her if she was going to see him again at all that night, and made towards the stairs.

"Sweeney?" She called out softly, pushing the door open. "Are you alright? You've been up here alone all night…"

"Sorry." He muttered shortly and distractedly.

"No, don't be…" She sighed, and walked towards him. "I know this ain't easy. I – and I know that's my fault…I only wish –"

"What? That I'd forget about it and move on?" He spat.

She shook her head. "No. That things were different." She looked down. "That I'd never done what I did…" she looked back up at him after a moment to see him watching her with a frown on his face. "Love, I'm_ sorry_, if only saying that enough could somehow make it not have happened –"

"Well it can't."

"I know. I just –"

"Nellie." He looked away from her, his face dark. "Stop talking about it, please. I don't want to have this conversation."

She looked at him sadly "But we need to love...you need to know 'ow sorry I am and 'ow much I –"

"I don't want to know." He snapped. "Save your damn apologies for when I can accept them."

She swallowed. "And when will that be?" She dared to ask quietly.

"I don't know."

A stiff silence fell over the room.

"Okay well I'm…gonna go to bed now love…" Nellie finally told him awkwardly, speaking through a tight throat.

He nodded shortly.

"Are you coming?"

His eyes flicked to hers briefly before he tensly shook his head. "I'll sleep up here."

She stared at him sadly. "Y – you don't have to…"

"Yes Nellie. I do."

Her bottom lip trembled. "Please Sweeney," she whispered.

He looked away from her pleading eyes. "I can't," he muttered. "Not yet."

"Sweeney –"

"_No."_

She swallowed, forcing back a lump in her throat. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, then stepped closer to him. "Good night." Placing her hand on his arm she leant up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips. He was still beneath her kiss briefly before he pushed her from him, turning away from her. "Don't Nellie."

He listened to her footsteps retreat and the door close behind her.

For nearly three hours, Nellie tossed in her bed. Sleep wasn't coming, everything was whirling in her head and the fact that her husband was right upstairs when she'd been without him for four years was almost unbearable. Finally, she had enough, and slipping out of bed, she made for the stairs.

He was sleeping when she eased his door open, and she was glad. Maybe if she was very quiet she wouldn't have to wake him.

She crept silently towards his bed and very gently, she lifted back the blanket, and slid beneath it. The bed was tiny, meant only for one person but she lay close to him, slipping an arm round him and nuzzling into him. She felt him stir beneath her as she covered them with the blanket.

"Wha –" His eyes opened and he moved, looking down at her in confusion. "Nellie – what are –"

"Shh," she placed a finger to his lips, hushing his protests. "Please love," she whispered, "just let me please…I need you…I need you so badly…"

She lay her head on his shoulder, moving her arm further round his tense body and hoping he wasn't going to shove her away.

He was rigid beneath her but he didn't push her off. She gently let her thumb rub his stomach where her hand was resting, as if she could make him relax that way. After several long moments, it began to work, he grew less stiff beneath her and she felt the tension leaving his body.

"I've missed you…" she whispered after a while. Her voice was so quiet it was nearly inaudible, and when he didn't react at first she thought he hadn't heard or had gone back to sleep when he shifted beneath her and to her shock, she felt his arm move round her.

"Me too."

She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to stop the tears that welled in them from slipping onto his shirt. She felt his arm tighten round her, and she cried silently until they both drifted into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

_Eek that one was kidna long, it dragged on a bit lol…I hope you liked it! Tell the truth I'm really not keen on how this one came out, it's all broken up into small scenes that I had to piece together and it's come out all bleh -_- I'm hoping it doesn't read too badly, please tell me what you think! _

_I finally posted another chapter of 'Memories' btw for anyone who's interested :) Lots of love to you all!_

_X x _

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Jamie – LOL well I'll ask him but I think it's up to Nellie really. Haha. Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_Missgina423 – Yes him catching her lying again would definitely not be good lol. I'm glad you liked the chap love, thank you! :) –hugs-_

_Penelope – Well Nellie is nothing if not practical lol ;) And yes you're right, I think she is the meanest of the two lol. Thanks so much for the review love, glad you liked it! –hugs-_

_the-sadistical-lovett-nutcase – Wow I wish I got to watch documentaries like that when I was at school lol! I'm so glad you liked the chap hun :) thanks so much for the review! –hugs-_

_Naomi – Aw thank you so much love that's such a sweet thing to say! ^_^ So glad you liked the chap! –hugs-_

_Mariana – LOL at Mrs. Lovett being the devil! I'm glad you liked it love! Yeah she pretty much has been whoring herself really hasn't she? What will we do with her lol. Thanks so much for the review hun! –hugs-_


	44. Chapter 44

_New chap new chap :) Quick advance apology: I'm really very tired atm with a bad headache and some of this was written in this state and all of it read over so I'm really sorry for any errors/fail etc. But if I don't post a chap up tonight I prob won't be able to until next week so there you go :)_

_Hope you enjoy chapter forty-four :)_

* * *

When Nellie awoke and blinked her eyes open, she was confused for a moment. Not because she was in unfamiliar surroundings, but because she wasn't. She distinctly remembered creeping up to Sweeney's room in the middle of the night and falling asleep in his arms…now she was lying in her own bed. Alone.

It hadn't been a dream, of that she was certain, she hadn't got any sleep at all before she'd gone up there – which left only one explanation: Sweeney must have carried her down here and placed her in her own bed. When, she didn't know, but why…was pretty clear. She wasn't welcome in his bed.

A twinge of pain clutched at her chest. But…he'd said he'd missed her…surely that counted for something?

When she was setting breakfast out a bit later that morning, her husband surprised her fully by appearing in the doorway. He was so silent and his figure so dark it made her jump – it was almost like he was a ghost.

Her, Toby and Jack all stared at him a moment as he stood awkwardly on the threshold before she gave herself a little shake and cleared her throat. "Well come and sit down dear, there's plenty of toast 'ere. Or – or I can make you something else, if you'd prefer…?"

Sweeney moved to a seat. "Toast is fine."

She seated herself and nudged her son. "Jack, what do you say to yer father?" She prompted quietly.

Jack looked up at his mother before turning to Sweeney. "Mornin' sir."

Sweeney shot a baffled look at the child, staring at him a moment before turning away and reaching for a piece of toast.

Her eyes wide, Nellie nudged her husband with her foot beneath the table. "Sweeney," she muttered lowly.

He looked up at her, still frowning. "What?" He grunted.

Her eyes were pleading as she glanced between him and their son. "Please…" she begged quietly.

He held her gaze for a suspended moment before he cleared his throat and awkwardly turned to his son. "Good morning Jack." He grunted shortly, before resuming his breakfast.

By the end of the meal, the awkward silence nearly had Nellie in tears. She'd spent the entire time trying to catch Sweeney's eye and think of something to say to him that would somehow make this into a normal situation – but she could do neither.

"Sweeney? C – could you give me a hand clearing away?" She dared to ask at the end, desperate to try to make him included in the family _somehow,_ but he looked at her with a scowl.

"No." He stood, his chair scraping against the floor. "I'm going out." And he was gone.

So, having sent Toby out for some flour since she was running dangerously low, she'd cleared away on her own, rushing to get everything done ready for opening.

"Mummy," she heard, along with a tugging on her skirts as she piled clean plates under the counter ready for serving pies on. She turned to face her son who was looking up at her with his large eyes.

"What is it love mummy's a bit busy at the moment…"

"Is that man staying with us forever?"

She paused what she was doing, and sighing hard she set the plates down and turned to face her son properly, leaning down so she was level with him. "Darlin'…that man is your father." She told him slowly, her voice gentle. "And yes, he lives with us now, where he belongs. I always told you he would some day didn't I?"

Jack nodded and looked down. "But…I don't like 'im…" he mumbled quietly.

"Jack!" She breathed. "Why on earth would ya say a thing like that?"

Jack shrugged, avoiding her eyes. "'E's grumpy. An' scary."

She looked at him sadly. "Oh love…your father's been away a long time…things are a bit strange for him now." She smoothed his messy dark curls back from his face. "Just give 'im a chance hmm?

The little boy was silent, a pout on his face.

"Jack please. This ain't easy for me either. It's gonna take time for 'im to settle in, just try to make 'im feel welcome okay love? For mummy?"

After a moment, little Jack nodded his head and she ruffled his hair, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. "That's me boy. Now run along now, I got lots to do before opening."

The small boy scampered off just as the shop door opened and Toby walked in.

"Got the flour mum – an' some salt, noticed we was running low the other day."

"Oh you're a dear."

He smiled at her and made to leave.

"Toby, I need a word, actually." She opened her mouth to continue but she could hear Jack playing just round the corner and this wasn't something she wanted him to hear. She motioned for Toby to come with her and made from the room.

He followed her into the kitchen. "Everything alright mum?"

"She turned to face him. "Yes it's fine it's…" she let out a sigh, rubbing her forehead. "Toby…I 'aven't told Sweeney about Thomas…and I'm not going to." She told him slowly.

Toby only looked at her.

She shook her head. "'E wouldn't understand, he…'e'd be mad. I only just got 'im back I can't risk upsetting 'im and 'im up an' leaving again…you understand don't you?"

Toby's brow furrowed. "You ain't gonna tell 'im…at all? Not anything?"

"No. Nothing. I _can't."_

He was staring at her. "Not even about – about th – the…" He faltered and trailed off, knowing what a painful subject the matter of her daughter was.

"No." She said shortly. "Of_ course _not Toby, use yer brain. You really think 'e'd be okay with that?" She sighed and looked down, shaking her head, her voice dropping to a quiet murmur. "Why d'you think I gave 'er up in the first place?"

"I'm...sorry mum…" Toby mumbled awkwardly.

She shook her head. "Just, please. I know I can trust you love just please don't say anything alright?"

Toby nodded and she smiled, touching his shoulder affectionately as she moved past him towards the door.

"Mum?" He asked, causing her to turn back to look at him. "What about Mr. Sommerly now?"

She straightened, looking quickly away from the lad's searching eyes. "What about 'im? He's gone. 'E ain't part of me life anymore." She said quietly.

Toby looked at her. "'E loves you, you know."

She turned from him. "Sweeney loves me. And I love him." A short stiff silence followed and she turned her head back towards him to speak before she left; "just keep quiet love, alright?"

"Alright," he agreed, but his voice spoke his discomfort.

She sighed hard as soon as she'd left the kitchen. What was Toby, her bloody conscience? Of course, he'd always liked Thomas. Not that he saw that much of him in the last year or so – they had to be careful with Jack around now he was older…but he'd lived with them in Kent for those final few months of her pregnancy and well…he was no Mr. Todd. Toby had taken to him. She had even overheard him quietly admitting to Thomas once that he wished she _had_ married him like he'd asked her.

As she'd gone about running her shop that day, Nellie made a silent resolve; tonight, she and Sweeney would talk. They would talk _properly_. She'd waited four years for this and it was ridiculous, this awkward quietness. She finally had what she'd been waiting for - her husband back – and she wanted him back _properly._

She brought dinner up to him on a tray. Her, Toby and Jack had eaten already and she'd tucked her young son up in bed.

She knocked twice before pushing the door open and entering his room.

"Here you are love, I've brought you some dinner. Sorry it's late, Jack wouldn't settle."

"Thank you," he muttered shortly. He didn't move from his place by the windows. _Just like the old days…_

She took a deep breath. "Sweeney." She took his silence as a signal to continue and she walked over to his chair and sat down, letting him know that she intended on staying for a while. "Why did you come back to me?" She ask him quietly.

It was a long moment before he replied and she had just been about to repeat the question when he spoke, his voice cold and rough. "Because I did."

She frowned. "But why? There must be a reason – it's been four years Sweeney I –" she took a breath, and swallowed before dropping her voice. "I was loosing hope that you ever would…"

He wouldn't look at her, only gazed out of the dirty window. "I came back. Isn't that enough?" He turned from her then, putting his back to her as he paced a little, further away from her. "It's more than you deserve."

Quickly, she looked down at her hands. "I know. I…" She bit her lip, searching for something to say. What she needed to say was that she was sorry for what she'd done, again – but he'd made it plain he didn't want to hear that. "…Do you want to talk?"

"Talk?" He asked, as if she'd asked if he wanted to dance on the roof.

"Yes, talk…you must 'ave come back to do something other than pretend you're not 'ere…"

"Get out."

Her face fell. "But Sweeney I –"

He whirled to face her then, looking at her with anger in his eyes. "Out!"

She shot to her feet "We need to talk Sweeney!"

"I don't want to talk. Leave me alone!"

"You've been alone for four years!" She shot back.

He looked at her hard. "How do you know that?"

Her eyes widened and her lips parted as she stared at him in dismay.

"You…you've been with…someone else?" She whispered, her voice filled with dread.

He turned away from her. "Get out Nellie."

Her eyes filled with tears and she went.

She hardly found any sleep that night. His words were burned into her mind to keep her painfully awake long into the night, and when she finally did find sleep it was filled with images of his arms round another woman, of him sleeping by a stranger's side…

The thought was just too much to process. He'd been with someone else when she'd been here alone with their son, waiting for him!? How could he have done that!?

She'd been here without him, dying without him, wishing that every day without him would turn out to all be one huge awful nightmare and all the while he'd been finding his comfort with someone else.

She couldn't leave it alone. She _couldn't_, she had to know.

"Were you involved with someone?" She asked him quietly when she brought his breakfast up in the morning (because the one downstairs yesterday clearly hadn't been an event he wished to repeat.)

"What?"

"For the four years. Were you?"

He scowled, looking away. "No."

"For…for any time?"

She could see how tight his jaw was. "No."

She swallowed. "Has there b – been anyone…? Another woman?"

"_No_ Nellie." His tone was final; he clearly wished for her to leave.

"Oh my God," she suddenly breathed, horror filling her eyes. "Please don't tell me you've been with whores!?"

"_What?_" he spun to face her, stared at her like she'd said the most outrageously stupid thing on the planet for a few moments, and turned away again, shaking his head incredulously.

"You…you 'aven't then?"

"No," he hissed, clearly loosing his patience.

"Then…then who?? You said you – you 'adn't been alone…"

He gave a sigh of frustration. "No, I didn't."

Her eyes widened. "So…you 'ave then? There 'asn't been anyone else?"

"Damn it Nellie of course there hasn't been anyone else." He grunted gruffly.

"Oh. _Oh."_ Her stomach was flooded with the warmth of relief.

"Now if you're done interrogating me I wish to be alone."

Of course he did. He always did. She wondered, as she closed the door sadly behind her, why he'd even come back.

The rest of the day wasn't much more successful. She'd made the mistake of asking him to watch Jack up in his room for a while in the afternoon because he was running amuck downstairs…he'd replied shortly that she seemed to have managed fine without a babysitter for four years.

Of course, she hadn't really needed Jack to be watched, she just needed _some way_ for the two of them to be able to get to know each other because Sweeney certainly wasn't making any efforts on his own.

In the evening, she made another unsuccessful attempt of coaxing a conversation out of him. She asked him where he'd been for four years, and what he'd been doing. He told her it was none of her business and that was that.

The night had been the worst. She'd gone up to him in the early hours of the morning and tried to crawl into bed with him like she'd done the night before last – only this time it had a rather different result.

"Didn't you get the message last time when you woke up back in your own bed?" He'd growled at her after he'd pushed her away.

It was horrible and painful, this distance between them. It was almost like she felt closer to him the four years he'd been away…at least then she'd been able to pretend that if he came back to her she would fall into his arms and he would kiss her and hold her and love her again…

The night he'd come back _had_ been like that though. They'd held each other so tightly, and everything had felt right in the world again. If only he would let her in again, he would know how much she needed and loved him – and how much he needed her.

Well…perhaps that was the key to getting close to him again. Sex. After all, it was the way she'd got under his skin the first time around.

But the problem was he wouldn't even let her kiss him again since the other night. He was completely shut off to her…perhaps she just needed to be a bit more forceful.

A glance at the window told her it was still early, the sun only just beginning to rise.

Slipping out of bed, Nellie thought for a moment before tugging her nightgown over her head and tossing it onto the bed. She grabbed her night robe and slipped it on, tying it tightly round her waist, then went to her mirror to quickly apply some make up to her eyes and run a hand through her loose curls. Taking a deep breath, she left her bedroom.

"You awake love?" She called out softly as she entered Sweeney's room and closed the door behind her, turning the lock.

"Hmm."

Sweeney heard the dull thud of material hitting the floor and dragged his eyes open – they immediately widened and then he was most definitely awake.

Nellie sauntered over to him, a smile on her lips and nothing on her body. She pulled back the covers leaving him in just his trousers, and without hesitating she placed one knee on the bed by his side and with her hands on his chest, she moved over him, placing the other knee the other side of his body, effectively straddling him.

He could only watch her as she sat up on his stomach, looking down at him with a smirk as she ran her hands up her body and through her hair, her loose red curls tumbling down over her shoulders.

"Nellie – I – what are you –"

Sliding her hands up his chest, she leant back down over him. "I'm showing you 'ow much I missed you love," she purred. Her mouth caught his but he turned his head quickly away.

She groaned, letting her upper body press flush against his. "Please Sweeney," she whispered, kissing the side of his neck slowly and seductively. "I know you want me as much as I do you…" she gave soft little moan, rocking her hips against him and sat back up, taking one of his hands in her own and pressing it to her soft breast. He didn't pull his hand immediately back and she was delighted when, after a pause, he squeezed the sensitive flesh, kneading her skin with his hand. She moaned and arched into his palm as she felt his other hand slide up her thigh.

"Yes love, please," she breathed, her head tilted back and eyes closed. "I need you so much…"

His hand continued up her thigh and gripped her hips, shifting her body back a little so she sat directly over the slightly painful erection growing in his trousers. She rubbed herself none too subtly against him, tearing hoarse moans from both their throats. Shifting with uncomfortable arousal now, Sweeney slid a hand round to grasp her bottom tightly, digging his nails into the soft skin. She gasped and arched her back further as the other hand ran up her taut stomach to once again find a supple breast.

Her hands shot to his and she pushed it urgently down over her body. Her eyes were half lidded with desire and her voice a low and breathless whisper as the hand she guided reached her dark curls; "I need you…feel how wet I am for you love…"

Sweeney suddenly froze beneath her. What was he _doing!?_ How could he be with her like this like nothing was wrong? Running his hands over her body like this, practically _worshipping_ her with his touch?

Snapping out of the semi-trance, Sweeney snatched his arm back, and moved underneath her, pushing her from him as he turned to sit up with his back to her.

"Wh – what's wrong??"

He swallowed hard, refusing to look at the red-haired temptress. "Get out."

Her voice held her shock. "Sweeney!?"

"Get out I said!" He snarled, running a hand through his hair, his back still facing her as he spat his next words; "I forgot what a whore you can be."

Her jaw dropped at his insult and she felt a pang of hurt in her chest. Tears welled quickly in her eyes, and wrenching her robe off the floor and flinging it round her, Nellie tore from the room.

She flew down the stairs and into the parlor where Toby stirred on his bed from the noise.

"Mum?" He asked sleepily, but she didn't answer him, instead seized her long coat and threw it on over her robe, shoving her feet into a pair of boots and flying from the house.

After slamming the door behind her, Nellie leant back against it, closing her eyes tightly as tears spilled down her cheeks. She sniffed hard, and brought her sleeve up to wipe at her face.

She couldn't cope with this. She felt like he hated her. He was so cold, so _awful_ to her…she half-wished he'd never come back. At least when he'd been gone she'd had her good memories and her fantasies of the happiness they would have again when he _did_ return. She'd believed she would be able to make it right between them when he returned. That when he did, he would do so because he'd be ready to forgive her and move on. Now…she wasn't sure if it could ever be right between them again.

Sniffing hard again, she pushed away from the door. She had to get away from here, she couldn't bear to be so near him while she was being forced so far away; it was torture. Not even bothering to wipe at the tears that spilled down and down her face, she started walking.

Her feet knew where they were going.

Thomas's eyes widened when he saw her in tears on his doorstep.

* * *

_Another long one for yous :) It was actually originally a lot longer too, I had to cut the rest to the next chapter because it was getting silly lol. I kinda like the ending there anyway :P_

_I apologise for the miserable lack of Sweenett, as you can see Sweeney is being a bit difficult on that front :( but then, you can't really blame him I suppose. Please please tell me what you think of it! You've no idea how much I live to hear your opinions lol xD Love to you all!_

_X x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Penelope – Yes it's weird writing Nellie being with Thomas as well - I feel like I'm betraying poor Sweeney lol! I suppose he is being pretty easy on her compared to how he would usually behave, I don't think he really knows how he wants to handle the situation atm lol. Like you said, four years is a long time :) Thank you for the review love! –hugs-_

_Sammeh – Haha yep Toby is a rebel now! If they had baseball caps in Victorian times, he'd have his on backwards ;) lmao. I apologise about the lack of coneheadedness, I thought Sweeney had enough to deal with without coming home to a freak child as well xD haha. Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_Jamie – She really is isn't she!? Lol thanks for the review love glad you liked it! :) –hugs-_

_Missgina423 – Yes they are in need of some fluff aren't they, I'm not sure they're gonna have too easy a time finding it though lol…I'm glad you liked the chap love :) Thank you for the review! –hugs-_

_Mariana – LOL yeah it is kinda impossible to hate her isn't it? Haha yes it was about time she felt bad! Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_


	45. Chapter 45

_So I think I can officially say I am back in business with this whole fanfiction thing lol. It's been absolutely ages since I've been able to write and post chapters this quickly, the story's just coming at me all of a sudden, I love it! :)_

_Hope you all like chapter forty-five! _

* * *

Thomas's eyes widened when they saw her in tears his doorstep.

Taking her by the shoulders he quickly took her inside. "Nellie what's wrong!?" He demanded as soon as he'd closed the door behind her.

She said nothing, only stepped forwards and buried her tear streaked face in his shoulder. His arms came quickly round her, holding her tightly and rubbing her back as she clung to him.

"What's wrong Nellie??" He asked her again as she cried into him. She only shook her head.

"Nellie…" he said quietly after a long moment. "It's him isn't it?"

After a pause she nodded her head.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? If he did I swear I'll –"

"No," she mumbled into his shoulder, shaking her head. "He just – just…upset me, I –"

"Shh, it's alright," he told her softly as she tried to choke words out between her sobs. He was rubbing her back gently. "Come inside." Quietly, he led her into his little living room, sitting them both down.

She curled against him and cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she mumbled after a minute, trying to get control of her tears. "I just 'ad to get away…"

"Shh," he hushed her again, stroking her hair. He dug in his shirt pocket and pulled a handkerchief out, handing it to her. Mumbling a thick 'thank you,' she took it and pressed it to her eyes, although there wasn't much point since the tears were still falling.

It was a while before she managed to get control of her emotions. She wasn't surprised, she'd been feeling on the edge of a break down like this since the morning after Sweeney returned. Thankfully, Thomas seemed to know she just needed to cry because he held her and was silent as she let everything out.

"What did he do Nel?" He asked her gently when she'd finally calmed.

She sniffed, moving further into his embrace. She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Nellie. You can tell me…"

Again she shook her head. "No, it's nothing. It's just…everything. I…" A fresh wave of hot tears filled her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. "Thomas…" she breathed, her voice weak. "Do you love me?"

"Yes. You know I do."

"Tell me you do…"

"I love you Nellie," he placed a feverish kiss to the top of her head. "I love you."

Nellie squeezed her eyes shut. The words brought her comfort, as did being held like this…but it didn't come from the man she wanted.

"Hold me," she begged quietly, "please."

He tightened his arms round her. She lifted her head from his shoulder, looking up at him. "Please…" with tears still falling she leaned up, closing her eyes and kissing him. Thomas immediately responded, seeming to know exactly what she needed as he kissed her deeply and gently, holding her to him like she was the most precious thing in the world.

He eased her back on the settee they sat upon, her clinging to him as his mouth moved so softly, so lovingly against her own. She tugged him closer, and slipped her hands down to the buttons on his shirt, whimpering softly when he moved his own to open the coat she wore and find the ties on her robe.

She could imagine he was Sweeney like this. It was something she'd done many times before.

"Nellie," he pulled away from her mouth to mutter, looking deeply into her eyes as his fingers danced up her naked torso. "Are you sure you want to do this now? You're upset…"

Sniffing, she nodded, pulling him closer to her. "Yes. I need you…" She whimpered. She did need him. She needed to be loved – she needed to feel loved…since her husband didn't seem to wish to fulfill that need anymore.

Up in his room, her husband paced the floor, troubled.

They couldn't go on like this. If he'd known that being back was going to be this hard, that being close to her again would hurt this much…he wouldn't have come.

He'd missed her. He had missed her so terribly and painfully that he'd thought he could put what had happened behind him, return to her and his son and resume his life with her. It wasn't that easy. Four years had been too long. Too long to fall back into her life as if nothing had happened…but not long enough to have stopped loving her.

That was probably the hardest part, that he was torn between two lives. As just Sweeney Todd he loved her, but as the Sweeney Todd who still carried the memories and feelings of Benjamin Baker…he hated her. She'd made him kill his own wife. Forced him to believe she was dead so she could have him for herself…when all that time he'd spent mourning she'd been alive, right on the streets outside.

He had believed his past had been behind him, that Benjamin was dead along with his wife, and everything with him. Finding out she'd been alive all that time had turned his world upside-down.

And yet…he still loved Nellie. He really did, and even as much as he'd wished for all that time that he could just hate her, it hadn't been possible. He had already lost one wife, and after four years, he hadn't been able to bear living without the other any longer. He didn't think he could forgive Nellie for what had happened, but he'd thought he might be able to forget. Or at least, bury the memory away somewhere at the back of his pain-filled mind.

Sighing deeply, he walked over to the door and opened it to step outside, needing some air.

He looked absently out on the street below, deciding that as much as he'd missed his wife, he hadn't missed this filthy, stinking city for a moment. Sweeney was about to turn away when a movement caught his eye in the street. It looked like a child – it was a child, it was running across the road and there was a carriage – it was – _shit -_

Turning, the barber thundered down the stairs and tore across the courtyard, vaulting over the little fence and charging into the street towards the child. He grabbed him by the arm, yanking him towards him and lifting him quickly, taking him out of the path of the carriage that thundered by just in time. He crossed safely back over the busy street with him and stopped in front of the shop.

"You alright?" He muttered gruffly, setting Jack on his feet. Wide eyed, the little boy nodded.

Sweeney glanced around, expecting to see Nellie in the courtyard or at least at the door – but she was nowhere to be found. What the hell was Jack doing out here alone!?

"Nellie!" He called out angrily as he burst into her shop, dragging Jack by the arm. "_Nellie!"_

Toby came skidding into the room, his eyes wide at Sweeney's tone. "What is it sir, what's wrong!?"

Yanking Jack in front of him, he let go of the child's arm. Jack tore to Toby's side. "Where is she!?" He demanded.

Toby's brow furrowed as the little boy clung to him. "She's not 'ere?"

"Apparently not! Isn't she with you? Or in the bake house?"

"I – no, she's not, I…saw her when I woke up I thought she was up wi' you or…somewhere…"

"Well she _isn't!" _He growled. "What's wrong with her!? He was out on his own – he nearly got run over by a bloody carriage!"

Toby's eyes widened. "I…I'm sorry sir…I thought she was around and…she usually locks the door if she goes out anyway I didn't realise…"

Growling angrily, Sweeney turned and stalked from the shop. He cursed her darkly as he marched up the stairs. He was fuming – what was she thinking, just taking off into the blue and leaving her son like that? How could she be so irresponsible!? _And where the hell has that stupid woman_ gone_ anyway!?_

Nellie lay beneath Thomas, moaning softly with pleasure. He may not be the man she loved, but that wasn't to say he couldn't satisfy her. After so long he knew her body well, he knew what made her moan, made her tremble, knew where to touch her and kiss her…

She sighed as his mouth closed over her neck, her eyes sliding shut as she ran her hands through his hair. He was moving slowly inside her, her leg curled round his waist as he kissed her neck. Her body rocked with his and she felt safe under the comforting weight of him, her tears drying on her cheeks as she forgot about all the anguish and lost herself in the moment. She opened her eyes and saw dark-blonde hair so she closed them quickly again to see black, with that shock of white…

Her muscles were tightening around him, a warmth building inside her. _I'm with Sweeney…_ she told herself as she felt the heat rising, but she opened her eyes as she came and found herself staring into Thomas's green ones.

He finished moments after she did, shifting them round so he could collapse beside her on the settee. She lay draped against him, their limbs tangled, his hand combing through her hair as they regained their breath.

"Thank you…" she whispered into the quiet.

Thomas gave a half chuckle. "I love you," he muttered, kissing her head.

Sighing deeply, she moved out of his arms, sitting up on the settee and tugging her robe and coat back round her, doing them both up securely. She sat still, biting her lip. "I don't wanna go back there…" she whispered.

"Oh Nellie." Thomas sat up behind him, wrapping his arms round her. "I hate this."

She gave another short sigh, looking down miserably. "So do I," she told him, although little did he know, she hated it for very different reasons to he. She hated it because she was here when her husband was home. Because she _wanted_ to be here when her husband was home. And she didn't want to want that…it didn't even make sense in her head.

"I should get back."

"Why?" He tightened his arms round her. "Don't open your shop today. Stay here with me."

She shook her head. "I can't. You know I can't."

"You can."

Again, she shook her head, standing to turn and look down at him with a sad smile. "I'll see you soon."

He didn't look happy, but he let her go, murmuring a soft goodbye as she left the room.

Knowing how ridiculously late her shop was going to end up opening today, Nellie hurried home. She didn't feel bad about being with Thomas this time. Sweeney wouldn't love her. Thomas did. It wasn't her _fault_ that she'd ended up in his arms – in tears!

She let herself into her shop, sighing as she closed the door when she thought of all the work she had to do – and quickly too. She hoped Toby had gotten started in her absence – with a bit of luck he might have got the pies in the oven downstairs and all she'd have to do was set the place up.

"Mummy!" Jack came tearing into the room.

"Slow down! 'Ow many times 'ave I told ya, you'll fall over and crack yer 'ead open on a table one of these days an' then you'll be sorry." She patted him affectionately as he clung to her. "Come on now, off ya get, I got lots to get on with love."

She was dislodging the little boy from her when she heard pounding footsteps on the stairs outside and the door burst open with a tingling of the bell. Sweeney marched in, slamming it shut behind him. She stood up straight at the look on his face.

"Sweeney…" She said awkwardly.

"Where have you been?" He demanded sharply.

"Uh…what? I –"

"You _left_ him," he growled, motioning to Jack. "I grabbed him from the _middle of the street_ – he was nearly killed!"

Her eyes widened. "What!?" She gasped, "'ow did 'e get in the middle of the street!?"

"You left him! You left him with the door open – he ran out!"

"He _what!? _Jack!" She moved across the room and seized her son by the arm. "What 'ave I bloody told you 'bout running off on yer own!?" She scolded him angrily as she shook him. "How many times!? I dunno what's wrong wi' you!" Releasing his arm she smacked him sharply round the ear. "Get inside an' stay there!"

She suddenly felt her own arm being grabbed roughly and she was swung round to face her husband, and before she could react, he slapped her across the face.

"Sweeney!" She gasped, staring at him with shocked, hurt eyes as she clutched her cheek. "Wha…"

"He's a child!" He barked at her. "It was _your_ fault!"

"I…I…"

"You left him here on his own with the door open and then blame _him_ for it!?"

"I –"

"Where the hell have you been anyway!?"

"I –" From the corner of her eye she realised Jack was watching them with wide eyes, his mouth open. "Jack get inside!" She told him frantically.

"_Where!?"_ Sweeney demanded.

"_Jack!"_

The little boy turned and ran from the room.

Seizing her by the shoulders, Sweeney drove her into the counter. She gasped sharply when the edge slammed against her back. "Answer me!"

"Out, I went out!" She squirmed against the sharp counter digging into her back. "Let go of me, you're 'urting!"

"Out where!? Where was so important that you had to run off and leave your son on his own?"

"Just out!" She yelled back. "Maybe if you 'adn't hurt me so much I wouldn't 'ave needed to run off in the first place!"

Sweeney's jaw literally dropped and she quickly realised the error she'd made, her eyes widening as he stared at her in disbelief.

He released her abruptly, turning from her. "That's bloody rich coming from you," he growled.

"Sweeney I'm sorry, I know, I didn't mean – Sweeney!"

The door slammed behind him.

She stared at the door a moment, her bottom lip trembling, before she sank to the floor by the counter and broke down in tears again.

How could things go this wrong!? Everything she said – everything she did was wrong. How the hell could she have blurted that out without realising what she was saying?

Everything was so messed up between them. She just wanted her husband back…

"Mummy?" A small voice came from the doorway.

She jumped, quickly wiping her eyes on her sleeve, sitting up straight and sniffing hard. "Oh love," she forced a smile. "I didn't see you there."

"Mummy…" Jack's forehead was scrunched up, his big dark eyes sad as he slowly walked towards her. "You're sad. He hurt you…"

"Oh no, no love! I'm fine, mummy's fine," she told him quickly as he reached her and she wrapped her arms round him.

"But," he mumbled quietly in her shoulder. "He hit you…like you hit me, when I'm bad."

She sniffed again. "I know love. But it's okay. Mummy can take care of herself, don't you worry about it alright? Your father…" she scrambled to explain this to him. "'E just lost 'is temper. It'll be fine."

He pulled his head back to look at her with worried eyes. "But 'e hurt you an' you're sad…"

She shook her head, forcing another smile. "No. I'm fine darlin'. I promise." She kissed his cheek. "Run along now I got work to do," she told him, getting to her feet.

"But mummy…" He looked up at her with worry in his big eyes. "I don't like you being sad…"

She sighed, bending down to stroke his hair. "I'm not sad love, I promise. I'm happy. I'm happy that your father's come back."

"But he –"

"Come on now that's enough of this." She told him gently, straightening and nudging him towards the door. "Go play, I need to get to work."

With a lingering look at his mother, Jack turned and trailed from the room as she watched him with sad eyes.

Nellie told many lies to many people. She lied to strangers, she lied to her adopted son, she lied to her lover and she lied to her husband. But strangely, lying to a four year old child was the very hardest of all.

* * *

_Blah I don't like the last paragraph, I couldn't get it right! I hate when that happens, I know what I want to say in my head but I can't get it to come out the right way grr how annoying lol. _

_Well I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter lovelies! I must say I felt kinda weird writing the Nellie/Thomas scene…I felt like /I/ was betraying Sweeney lol! :( _

_Please let me know your thoughts, you know I love reading them! I've been writing fanfiction for a good while now but I still grin like an idiot every time I get a review lmao xD_

_Love to all of you!_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Un-signed - You forgot to leave name so I don't know who this one's from but I'm glad you liked the chap! Yes you're right, they do need to sort these problems of theirs out properly – which is unlikely to happen due to all her lies lol. Thanks you love! –hugs-_

_Sammeh – LMAO yeah getting high might certainly cheer him up a bit! Haha. I'm glad you like little Jack, I'm pretty fond of him myself already hehe :) Thank you love! Am so glad you do! ^_^ -hugs-_

_Jamie – I'm glad you loved the chap hun! Thankies for the review! :) –hugs-_

_Mariana – Haha yeah they are as bad as each other! Lmao at gay! Who knows lol! Aw thanks so much love am so glad you do! ^_^ -hugs-_

_Penelope – LOL it sounds like I've got you confused on what to think about them! I'm glad haha - I'm definitely aiming for conflicting feelings here ;) Thanks so much for the review love, I enjoyed reading your thoughts! :) –hugs-_


	46. Chapter 46

_Wow Christmas is so soon! Usually I'm waiting for it from about October lol, but this year it's just crept up on me, I can't believe how fast time is going lately. It's less than two weeks! ^_^ _

_I really hope you enjoy the chapter my dears!_

* * *

He hated her.

Sweeney hated Nellie. He hated her, _hated her_…and yet he loved her so much it burned.

Everything was so confusing with her now, he didn't know what to do.

Part of him wanted to just shove everything to the back of his damn mind and throw himself into this life with her and Jack like there had never been anything else. But – he couldn't. Not only was it desperately impossible for him to forget what had happened he just _couldn't_ do it. Four years had been a long time – their life didn't include him, and he didn't know how to make it do so.

He was also pretty sure that striking Nellie in front of their son really hadn't helped anything. He was regretting it sorely – not that she hadn't deserved it because she certainly had – but that he hadn't sent Jack out of the room first. He had seen the shock on the little boy's face, seen the worry for his mother in his young eyes…Sweeney wanted to kick himself. He never had been able to control his temper when it came to her – and seeing her behave like that with _his son_…well he'd reacted before he'd thought.

The problem was that the anger with her was just bubbling under the surface constantly, it didn't take much for it to snap. He didn't know how to get rid of that anger – and he almost didn't want to. She did deserve it after all.

And yet…even now his heart was almost aching for knowing how he'd hurt her although he was glad of it at the same time – how could this be? How could he hate her so much and still love her?

It was stronger than ever, his love for her, now that he'd been away for four years. He almost couldn't stand to be in the same room as her for fear he might jut take her in his arms and never let her go. Which she didn't deserve. She'd lied to him, she'd deceived him. He had loved and trusted her and she'd betrayed him. But oh, he _wanted _to…

And then suddenly, it came to him. A way to both love her and hate her – it was obvious, it was easy -why hadn't he thought of it before!?

Without a second thought, he left his room, thundering down the stairs and into her shop. It was late, she had long closed the pie shop and would most likely be busy preparing for tomorrow.

"Where is she?" He demanded of Toby who was sweeping the floor.

"Er - the bake 'ouse sir…"

_Perfect. _He made for the stairs, descending them quickly and throwing the heavy door open.

She were there, chopping up meat, as beautiful as ever in the dim light and –

_Damn it._ Jack was there too, stood beside her on a crate so he could reach the table. He hadn't expected the child to be out of bed at this hour let alone down in the bake house with her.

Growling under his breath, he walked over to her. "Nellie. I need a word."

She turned to face him, surprised. "Yes love?"

"Come upst –" He did a double take at his son, and his eyes bulged. "Nellie! He's got a huge bloody knife!"

Surprised, she looked quickly over at Jack. "Blimey!" She exclaimed, reaching over to pluck the large carving knife off the small boy. "Put that down dear, it's a huge great thing!" She set the knife down on the table and picked up a small sharp chopping knife instead – and handed it to Jack. "There you are."

Sweeney blinked. And blinked. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen! With furious strides, he marched over to the table , seized the child's wrist and yanked the knife out of his hand.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you woman!?" He barked at Nellie.

"What!?"

"He's a child!"

She stared at him, bewilderment written all over her face. "No it's fine – 'e always 'elps me down 'ere – don't you love? 'E knows what to do look." She pointed to the piece of meat Jack had in front of him.

Sweeney slammed the knife down on the table. "I'm talking about you letting him have sharp knives!"

She opened and closed her mouth. "'E…'e knows what to do with 'em…"

"Nellie!" He wanted to shake her. "That boy is _four_ years old – you're giving lethal objects to a four year old!"

"But…" She stared at him, looking back and forth between him and Jack. "'E likes 'elping me…"

Sweeney stared back at her, completely incredulous at her stupidity. "Jack, go upstairs." He growled without taking his eyes off her.

The little boy didn't move and Sweeney turned to glare at him. "_Now."_

Jack worriedly looked to his mother. "Mummy?"

She looked down at him. "Go on love it's fine, do as…yer father says."

He looked between the two for a moment before he did as he was told, and scampered from the bake house.

Sweeney rounded on her. "I can't believe you – what did you think you were doing letting him play with knives!?"

"I didn't –"

"And leaving him alone with the door open, letting him run round wherever he pleases – I don't know how that child hasn't got himself killed yet with the way you carry on!"

"Love!" She said, trying to calm him. "You're completely overreacting 'e's perfectly fine – I'm standing right 'ere it ain't like 'e's gonna stab someone with it!"

"But he might stab _himself!_"

"What!? Now you're being ridiculous - why would 'e do that!?"

Sweeney threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "Not on purpose!"

"Oh 'e ain't _daft_ Sweeney, like that's gonna 'appen –"

Sweeney cut her off with a sharp "_Nellie!"_ She closed her mouth, staring at the anger in his face. "He is _four_ years old – he's a baby!" He grabbed her hand suddenly, yanking it to him and seizing the knife off the table to press it to her palm. He pressed hard enough for blood to pool from the tip and she gasped sharply, trying desperately to pull her hand back.

"Ouch Sweeney –"

"This. Is. _Sharp!"_ He spat furiously at her. "One _slip_ –" he let the knife slip down her palm and she cried out – "is all it takes!"

Throwing the knife to the table he shoved her bleeding hand back at her and she clutched it to her, squeezing her wrist against the sharp pain. Her wide eyes flicked up to her husband and filled with tears.

"I'm not stupid Sweeney!" She cried at him. He turned from her and stalked towards the door. "Sweeney!" She made to go after him before he could walk out but it became suddenly apparent that he had no intention of leaving; he slammed the heavy iron door shut and slid the bolt into place before turning back to face her.

Uneasy, she took a step back and then with five angry strides, he crossed the floor to her and without pausing seized her by the hips, driving her into the table and covering her mouth furiously with his own.

"Sweeney!" She gasped when he broke free. "What –"

"Shut up Nellie." He growled, lifting her and sitting her on the table, his hands making for her skirts, dragging them up her legs. She opened her mouth again but he quickly cut dead anything she was going to say by kissing her once more, plunging his tongue into her mouth, devouring her as if she were the most delicious fruit and he had been starving half his life.

With her skirts up between them, the suddenly voracious barber tore her bloomers down her legs and moved his hands to the fastenings on his trousers. She was responding helplessly now, kissing him back with ardor, moaning desperately into his mouth as her hands clutched at his clothing.

He broke from her to shove her roughly down on her back and yanked her legs apart to move between them. He was about to shove into her when – _no_, this wouldn't do. He wanted her naked, bare to him, exposed where she had nothing to hide.

Pulling her up, he moved his hands to the buttons on the back of her dress and ripped them all open at once. He tore at the laces of her corset with impatient fingers until it too was undone and he could drag the whole lot down her body and off her figure.

She gasped as her skin was bared, goosebumps appearing all over her flesh. She was tugging desperately at his vest now, he noticed but_ no_, she wasn't getting what she wanted. He pushed her roughly down on the table again and grabbing her wrists, wrenched them from him and pinned them beside her head. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her chest heaving as she panted beneath him.

His dark eyes caught her own and she couldn't read all the emotions she could see in them for they were so clouded with lust. He released her wrists to run his hands down her smooth, cool thighs into the crooks of her knees. Roughly, he yanked her to him, forcing her legs further up and apart, and with that he shoved straight into her.

Nellie threw her head back as he started to pound into her. His hands gripped her legs, his nails digging into her skin as he thrust into her, hard, so hard, hitting the spot deep inside her that made her wild with pleasure. It had been so, _so_ long since she'd had sex like this. Thomas sated her desires yes but this…this was indescribable. This was _Sweeney_, and he had finally come back to her.

She tried to sit up so she could get her arms round him and feel his body close to hers but he shoved her back down with a growl, leaning down slightly to ram into her all the harder. Unable to do much else, her hands flew to the table edge to grip hold of it tightly, and she lay there and surrendered to the pleasure he was giving her.

When they had both climaxed almost violently, Sweeney pulled straight out of his wife and without looking at her, fastened his trousers and turned away.

Nellie was still trying to remember where she was when the heavy door creaked loudly back open and she suddenly realised she was alone and lying sprawled out on the table completely naked. She quickly pressed her legs together and sitting up in confusion, her brow furrowing, she saw him walk out the door. Hurt tears sprung to her eyes, and feeling suddenly very vulnerable, she crossed an arm over her chest as she murmured weakly, "Sweeney?"

He didn't even turn, only paused briefly to throw the door shut behind him.

Shaky, Nellie got off the table and grabbed her clothes off the floor, fumbling to pull them back on. What the hell had that been about!? She felt confused, used and hurt. She felt...like they were back to the old days. How it had been between them when they'd first started the whole affair...and that wasn't a time she wished to return to.

Well - damn it, she wouldn't have it! She was his _wife_ not his bloody whore and he would not make her feel like this. She understood his anger with her and she accepted it but she wasn't going to take him treating her like this, she wasn't going to let him humiliate and belittle her and make her feel so _used_. How dare he!?

She was going to march right up there after him and tell him flatly that she wouldn't take this from him. Just as soon as her furiously trembling fingers on the many laces and ties of her clothing would co-operate.

Sweeney felt calmer. It had worked, he had released some of his anger with her while getting to love her at the same time - although she probably wasn't aware of the last part - and he didn't want her to be. He didn't want her to know how desperately he loved her and how everything had felt right when he was buried inside her. He wanted her to suffer, like she has made him suffer. Leaving her lying naked on the table had felt good – he'd heard the hurt in her shocked voice. Let her think that was all he wanted her for now.

Of course, she would be up here after him demanding explanations as soon as she was dressed, he was sure of it. And he didn't want her to get any.

Nellie wrenched open the bake house door and pounded up the stairs. Her face was determined as she marched through her shop towards the other stairway. She was out of breath when she got to the top and made to burst through the door –

Only to find it locked. She peered through the window and saw the room was in darkness – and empty. He wasn't there. Damn it! The bastard had gone out.

She was furious. How dare he treat her like that!? First he had practically called her a bad mother, then _cut_ her hand (which still stung painfully) then pounced on her and fucked her – and then walked away and left her lying there naked like she was nothing but a cheap whore! How _dare_ he!?

Turning on her heel she marched back down the stairs. She didn't go back inside for her coat.

When Thomas opened his door to her she walked straight inside, closed it firmly behind her and pushed him to the wall, kissing him hard.

_Take that Sweeney Todd, _she thought venomously as her tongue swept the insides of the butcher's mouth. She kissed him harder, her hands yanking roughly at his vest as she thought of her husband, thought of how he'd made her feel, how he'd treated her…

Finally, Thomas pulled away from her, shoving her back. "Geroff Nellie," he mumbled, scowling. He turned from her to walk away towards his small parlour, his steps were uneven and half-stumbling and he leant on the wall as he moved. He was drunk.

Nellie let out a heavy sigh, her heart sinking slightly as she realised she wasn't going to get what she was looking for here tonight. She followed him, reaching out to take his arm. "Oh Tom not again…" she muttered to him as she helped him to a seat, pushing him down.

She moved to the small table in the middle of the room and began to gather the mostly drained bottles in her arms. "You been doing so well lately love…"

Standing, he lunged for a bottle. "Gi' me tha'!"

She held it out of his reach, pushing him firmly back down. "No dear, you've 'ad quite enough. Sit down I'll get you some water."

"Go 'way." Thomas mumbled drunkenly, a deep frown on his face as he tried and failed to focus on her. "Don' want anything from you."

Nellie paused on her way to the door, turning back to face him. "What?"

"Go back to 'im go on! Go back to your _husband_ Nellie!"

A shocked frown appeared on her face from his outburst. Setting the bottles down on the cabinet on the side, she walked slowly back over to him. "Thomas…is this about me??"

He looked up at her a minute and the raw pain that was in his eyes took her back. He looked down miserably. "'Course it's about _you."_

She stared at him, speechless.

"You're…you're…" He leant forwards, dropping his head into his hands and Nellie bit her lip where she stood for a moment before going over to him and sitting down beside him with a sigh.

"Love, I'm sorry," she told him softly as she placed a hand on his back. "I know this ain't easy for you…it ain't for me either."

Thomas shook his head. "No, I know, I know, I just…" He looked up from his hands to stare at her, his bloodshot eyes searching her own. Grabbing her, he kissed her suddenly, hard. She didn't try to pull away but didn't kiss him back either. When he broke the kiss to look at her she couldn't even name all the emotions burning in his eyes.

"I love you. Tell me you love me."

She looked away from him, trying to twist form his grasp. "Thomas…"

"You've never said it. Never once…never once said you love me. Thought you did…even though y'never said it…"

Anguish filled his eyes and Nellie felt pity rush through her. But damn it, she could do without this now! She wanted to be held and loved and looked after…she didn't want to have to look after _him. _She had enough to deal with already.

She pushed him away from her. "I should go."

Thomas let her go, slumping back against the chair as she got to her feet. "Yeah," he mumbled miserably. "Go back to 'im. Go crawl into bed with your 'usband…" his face scrunched up miserably. "You were mine…now you're _his…"_

Nellie watched him as he started to cry. She couldn't _deal with this_ now. "Goodnight Thomas." She said firmly, turning away.

He was mumbling something else miserably as she left the room and went out the front door, closing it behind her. Sighing heavily she leant back against it, brining a hand to her forehead.

There was a time, when she had first known Thomas, that every other visit she paid him would find him slumped in the dark with an empty bottle. He'd told her he'd begun drinking when he lost his wife five before she met him and she knew it had become more than a habit. But he'd got better the longer she knew him, the times she found him drunk became fewer and far between, and of late she'd even stared to think he'd given it up all together. Clearly Sweeney's return had driven him to the bottle once more.

Pushing away from the door, Nellie started towards home, firmly putting him out of her head and replacing him with her husband.

She couldn't deal with Thomas's problems tonight; she had enough of her own.

* * *

_I thought it was about time Thomas became a bit less 2D :) He's a person too! Lol. Something I think Nellie conveniently tends to forget most of the time… _

_I like how it seems some of you are so much on Sweeney's side and some so on Nellie's – and some can't decide. I find it amusing lol XD So tell me who's side you're on, I'm curious! (:_

_Love to you!_

_X x x_

_  
Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Jamie – LMAO yep that just about does it haha xD Thanks for the review hun, glad you liked the chap! Love ya –hugs-_

_Mariana – Yes you're right, it does make it worse that Thomas is a nice guy – there's nobody to blame lol. So glad you enjoyed the chap love! Thanks so much for the review! –hugs-_

_Sammeh – LOL it sounds like a funny song! xD Aha well only the future knows! :P Thanks for the review love, aw I'm sorry for nearly killing little Jack :( Haha thanks so much for the review pet! –hugs-_

_Penelope – It really is about time that Sweeney just got over it isn't it? Lol. He really never has been too good at the concept of forgiveness haha. Woo for 'plenty of time to read fanfictions', I have that too atm ;) So glad you liked the chap love, thanks so much! –hugs-_


	47. Chapter 47

_Hai my pets!_

_Well, according to the reviews from the last chapter, most of you are undecided on who's side you want to be on lol, but there is definitely more for Nellie than Sweeney. And a few for Thomas! I just loved reading all your reviews – I find it so amusing that so many of you are so torn haha. You know, before I wrote this part, I fully expected everyone to be against Nellie, with what she's done to Sweeney all the way through, and now Thomas and everything…but I guess you never know how things are gonna turn out, and I'm really glad that some of you can still sympathise with her, because I never wanted to make her into a total monster; she is, after all, just desperately in love :)_

_Okay well here's chapter forty-seven, and be sure to read my A/N at the end when you're done, I have a question for you all :)_

* * *

The house was in darkness when she let herself back in.

She walked quietly through to the parlor, seeing Toby asleep in the corner and she sighed, making her way from the room to check on Jack.

She froze when she turned the corner.

Sweeney turned to look at her from his place by Jack' door, his eyes meeting hers momentarily, his expression unreadable before he turned his head back to face the room. The door was open and as she walked slowly closer, Nellie saw that Sweeney's eyes were fixed on his soundly sleeping son.

Jack was curled into bed, wrapped tightly in his blanket with his thumb in his mouth (it was a habit she had been unable to break him of.) Sweeney leant against the doorframe, his brow knitted together as he watched him. Swallowing, Nellie stood beside him, and her eyes too, fixed on their son.

She didn't know how long they stood there in silence but when the barber finally spoke she jumped a little, although his voice was quiet and low so as not to wake the little boy.

"He looks like you."

Nellie glanced up at him briefly before she looked back at Jack. "That's what people always say," she replied, her own voice soft and quiet, barely above a whisper. "I don't see it though. I only see you."

Sweeney shook his head, his eyes still fixed on his son. "No, he's the image of you." He paused, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "He's beautiful."

A small smile touched Nellie's lips for a moment.

She had been ready to give Sweeney a piece of her mind when she walked back in, but all the anger had vanished, just like that, so that she could hardly even remember she had felt it, when she laid eyes on the scene she was now part of.

A surge of hope rushed through her. Hope that maybe they could work this out. Maybe he was still capable of loving her, of becoming a part of the family he belonged in.

Slowly and cautiously, she reached out her hand, and touched her fingertips lightly against the barber's hand, hanging limply at his side. When he didn't react or pull away from the touch, she gently slid her hand into his, and held her breath.

It felt like forever, but it was really a matter of seconds, until Sweeney slowly closed his hand around her own, and squeezed it gently.

Her heart sang, and she squeezed his hand back, edging closer to him. When he didn't pull away after a moment, she tentatively leant her head against his arm.

They stood there for a long time watching their son sleep, before Nellie gently and wordlessly tugged him away from the door. He went with her, and she had been so sure that he would follow her to her bedroom - but instead, when they reached the door he withdrew his hand from her, and walked away.

She stared after him in dismay, feeling the familiar coldness that the absence of him brought rushing through her.

Nellie didn't find sleep easy that night, and was tired, achy and miserable when she woke up. Damn him for giving her false hope; she should have just had a go at him like she intended to – instead she had quickly become gripped with an inescapable urge to _hold his hand_. Unconditional love made everything so _difficult._

Well today, she decided firmly, she wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her. She would _tell him_ exactly what she intended to; that she wouldn't put up with his treating her like he had and that would be that.

Of course, he was _quiet_ when she went up to his room. And not the cold, silent, brooding type of quiet either. The nice quiet, the quiet that made her want to melt in his arms or – or hold his hand again.

"Thank you," he muttered softly when she put down his tray of breakfast.

"Um…anything else you need?"

He shook his head tensly.

She swallowed. "Can we talk?"

Again, he shook his head, and continued to gaze quietly out the window.

She took a deep breath – she was damn well going to say what she'd come up here to say. "Why did you do that to me yesterday?" She asked quietly, the question void of all the anger she'd intended to put into it.

"Do what?" Sweeney grunted.

"Take me like that. Then walk off and leave me there."

He was silent.

"Sweeney? Why? I want to know…why did you do that to me?"

He took a long time in answering. Then, "why not?"

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Because I'm your wife! You can't treat me like that!"

He turned round to face her. "Clearly I can."

"No, you can't!

"Yes. I can."

"You _can't!_ I won't stand for it!"

He shot her a spiteful look. "No, you'll lie down for it."

She gasped, starting to cry. "Stop it!"

Before she even registered that he'd moved, he had crossed to floor to her and had her pressed against him, kissing her roughly. Her legs went weak and she clung desperately to him, opening her mouth against his to let him deepen the kiss.

It all happened so fast that she was on the floor with her skirts tossed up, legs open and him buried inside her before she knew it. She didn't think, she _couldn't_ think as she let him take her again…she could only feel, and gasp in pleasure.

It was quick, so quick, that he was done long before she could find her release. He stood up, righting his clothing and she scrambled to her own feet, clinging to him to keep herself standing on her weak legs, panting and shaking and burning with dissatisfaction as her wide eyes searched his.

He shoved her away from him. "I can."

Her mouth hung open as she stood there, once again humiliated. She tugged her skirts into place and forced back the tears.

"You _can't!"_ She hissed venomously at him, and with that she stormed from the room, slamming the door so hard behind her that it shook in it's frame.

--

"And then, then 'e said – 'I can!" And pushed me away like I was _nothing!_" She choked out, her voice thick with tears.

The worried butcher pulled Nellie to him as she cried loudly, his hand stroking her curls in a desperate attempt to soothe her. Her little body shook with her sobs and his heart broke for the hurt she was feeling.

She cried into his shirt for a long time, and he waited until she had finally calmed until he spoke. "Nellie," he murmured. "I'm so sorry for yesterday…"

She lifted her tear-stained face to look at him. "Yesterday?"

"That was why you came to me wasn't it? Because of what he'd done…and I was drunk." His voice was filled with guilt. "I'm sorry…" He reached out a hand to brush a curl from her face and she looked away, sniffing hard.

"Yes it was why I came, I just…needed to talk." She moved away from his hand. "Don't be sorry, it weren't your fault."

He nodded, guilt written all over his face. "It was." His hand gently on her cheek, he turned her face back to face him, and his gaze was so honest it almost made her uncomfortable. "But I'm here for you now Nellie. I'll do anything for you. You know that, don't you?"

She shifted a little, and nodded. "Yes…" her eyes flicked up and caught his own. "Do something for me now then?" She asked him quietly.

"Anything."

She moved closer to him. "…Love me?"

He leant down and kissed her and she let her eyes slide closed, gripping hold of his shirt. After a few moments she moved back to stand from the settee and take his hand in her own, pulling him up and leading him to his bedroom.

Closing the door behind them, she wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him again.

"Nellie," he muttered, breaking from her mouth to rain feverish kisses down her neck, his hands on her waist pressing her close to him. "I love you," he pulled down a shoulder of her dress to kiss her there, "I love you."

She moaned softly, tilting her head back slightly. "I want you," she breathed.

His arms still round her, he pulled back from her, his eyes suddenly wide and searching her own. "Nellie, I…" He looked uneasy although there was lust in his eyes. "Are you sure you…I mean, after what he…what happened…" his eyes burned into hers, filled with worry. "Are you sure??"

She blinked a moment before - _of course_. Thomas thought Sweeney had raped her. She hadn't lied about what had happened but she'd…brushed over the details and hadn't exactly told him that she was a willing participant both times.

She swallowed and gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine. I trust you Tom."

Convinced, he kissed her again, and she kissed him back as the two moved towards the bed, and she let him love her.

--

"Where have you been?" Sweeney grunted when she pushed open his door with his (late) lunch.

She paused, her heart automatically leaping. "What?"

"The boy said you'd gone. Where?"

"I…was out." Then after a pause, "the butchers." She told him firmly, smugly. She didn't see any point in lying.

"Why?"

"For meat of course, why do you think?"

Sweeney ground his teeth together – she could see how tight his jaw was. "You left Jack. Again."

"So? Toby was there."

"It doesn't –"

"No," she cut him off, a hand held up. "Don't bother. I'm a bad mother, you've made yer thoughts clear enough already. What can I say - I didn't exactly 'ave much 'elp in that department."

He turned his scowl on her. "And who's fault was that?"

She felt the bitterness in his words cut right into her heart and had to suppress a hiss of pain. "Why did you come back?" She suddenly found herself asking. It was something she had asked him more than once already, but something she was still waiting for an answer to.

He looked away from her. "Because I did."

"There must be a reason! Because I can't see it – I can't see why the hell you _did_ come – my God - do you even _want_ to be back here? Do you even want to be my husband anymore??"

He looked down, his face suddenly full of sadness and, "yes," he admitted quietly. "I do."

And all her frustrations and anger left her with those three words. Her face softened. "You do?"

He nodded and looked up at her. "I do Nellie. More than anything."

"Oh love…what are we gonna do?? We can't go on like this…"

He swallowed. "I don't know," and looked away. "I can't forgive you. Not yet."

It was her turn to swallow. She took an apprehensive step closer to him, and dared to ask quietly. "Maybe we could…start over?"

He raised a dubious eyebrow. "Start over?"

"You know…go back to square one..." she looked down, fiddling with her skirt. "If that's possible…"

He was silent for several minutes then, "fine," he growled, and crossed the room to her in three steps, taking hold of her by the hips and slamming her into the wall. His mouth swallowed her squeak of surprise.

"Sweeney!" She shoved him back, halting the fierce kiss. "Wha – what are you doing!?"

His hands moved the ties on her dress and he started yanking at them roughly, his eyes focused on what he was doing instead of her wide eyes. "Starting over," he growled, his eyes flicking to hers briefly. "Wasn't this square one for us?"

She was silenced by that, biting her lip as he attacked her dress. "Yeah," she finally murmured quietly. "And look 'ow that ended…"

He froze, several memories flashing through his mind – and none of them good.

He stepped back, and whirled away from her, running a hand through his hair. With shaky hands she refastened the ties he'd managed to get undone.

She took a deep breath. "Look…love, I…I just thought maybe we could try…taking things slowly. I – I can't stand it being so cold and difficult between us…it's killing me Sweeney…"

"You think this is easy for me?" He muttered, his low voice almost growling. She was taken aback by his tone.

"No, no I don't. I never said I did, I just –"

"Leave Nellie."

Frustration filled her and she planted her hands on her hips. "No, I won't! You can't keep pushing me away, I –"

"_Leave!_" He hissed. "I can't talk to you now, I can't do this – leave me alone!"

"No! I can't bloody take this anymore!" She suddenly exploded. "It's like you're a shell of the man I loved – why are you being like this Sweeney!? I can't take this coldness – this distance!"

"Well how do you expect me to be after what you did!?" Sweeney snarled back. "You expect me to forgive and forget, to love you like nothing ever happened?"

"No I don't! I expect you to be angry - yell at me, scream at me – hit me, if that's what it takes – just get it out, all of it, just get this _over with_ and stop pushing me away so we can get on with our life like it's bloody supposed to be!"

"I don't –"

"Come on! Just give it to me Sweeney – give me all the damn rage you've been carrying around for four fucking years – it's doing nobody any good in your damn head just give it to me! Let it out, here and now, all of it – _come on!"_

He stared at her like she'd gone mad. "Why do you want my anger!?"

"Because I deserve it!" She screamed, tears starting to flood down her cheeks.

He straightened, staring at her with dark eyes. "Yes," he agreed, his voice suddenly much quieter. "You do. You deserve my _pain _as well," he hissed through gritted teeth. "And that's what you can't face isn't it? You can't face the fact that you _hurt me_ so much I can hardly even look at you." His eyes were burning into hers, burning right through her skull, all the pain she'd caused him so visible in them she could hardly stand it. "You broke my heart Nellie."

She shook her head, backing away from him. "No, no I didn't!"

"You did. I trusted you. You were the first person I trusted in fifteen years. I didn't think I was capable of it anymore but I did. You broke my heart…" he turned from her, and continued so quietly she almost didn't hear him; "and you broke Benjamin's…"

She stood trembling, tears tracking down her cheeks. A thousand apologies filled her head. A hundred things to say – ways to beg to explain herself, to explain her reasons to him, to plead for forgiveness but then –

She sniffed hard, and stood up straight.

"And you broke mine Sweeney." She told him, her voice suddenly cold. "You left me to raise your son alone. For four years you left me _alone_. My 'eart's been slowly dying all this time…" She took a deep breath before speaking again; "So lets just say we're even."

The barber was silent for a long moment. Seconds ticked by – even minutes, and he didn't move.

And then finally, slowly, he turned to face her, and the expression on his face made her eyes widen; he looked for all the world like he had just had the hugest, most shocking realisation of his life.

"Nellie," he breathed. He took a step towards her. "Nellie…"

She stared at him, silent – then all of a sudden, he rushed at her, and the wind was nearly knocked out of her from the force he kissed her with. He broke from her lips after a moment to pull her to him, gathering her in his strong arms and holding her tight, her arms against his chest. He pressed a hard, almost desperate kiss to the top of her head…and he held her.

But she didn't hold him back. She had just realised something herself.

She deserved his forgiveness now. She had been sorry for long enough, he had hurt her enough for her to pay for it; she deserved it – and she finally had it.

But…did he deserve hers?

* * *

_Gah why do they have to be such bloody complicated people,, all these emotions and thoughts and feelings are giving me a headache lol!_

_So, question. I want a write a little oneshot Christmas fic as a present for all you wonderful people…but I've thought and thought about I really can't decide what to write, as in, what most of you would like to read most. So I'm asking you! What do you want me to write? Do you want something fluffy, smutty, something after PA and Obsession, something to do with Memories (ie a Ben/Nellie) something separate to my other stories, something set within the movie, something AU, what? - It just can't be anything to do with Deception because this one has a very stubborn plot of its own lol ! So yes tell me what you want to see and I'll do my best to please! :)_

_Lots of love to everyone!_

_X x x_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Grapenut – Haha yes you would be on lovett's side xD Merry Christmas to you too lol! Thanks so much for the review love! –hugs-_

_Mariana – Aw I'm so happy to know you love it so much lol ^_^ You're right things are really just stupidly complicated with those two atm haha. I know, the year has just flown by it's crazy, I'm getting old too onoes lol! Thanks for the review love! –hugs-_

_Penelope – LOL I find it amusing to see how torn you are! I like that you can pretty much understand the reasons they are all behaving how they are :) Yes, Nellie's mothering abilities are questionable aren't they? Haha. But like you said, what right does Sweeney really have to march in and criticise her? So glad you enjoyed the chap love, thank you so much for the review! –hugs-_

_Sammeh – Lmao at domestic abuse not being the answer! Sweeney certainly needs to learn that doesn't he? And yes Nellie is pretty screwed really, shame indeed lol! Well I'm very happy that you're finally understanding the story lmao yay! XD And yes I absolutely love Catherine Tate as you probably already saw, she's hilarious! xD Thanks so much for the review pet, love ya! –hugs-_

_Jamie – Sweeney style lovin definitely does sound delicious lmao xD Thanks so much for the review pet, love ya! –hugs-_


	48. Chapter 48

_Hello my dears, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get to you. And I can't even remember if I've replied to reviews for the last one I'm sorryyy :( I'm all over the place, I've been very pre-occupied/stressed with various things (and still am really) so it's hard to concentrate on this story because it takes so much thought and stuff and I don't want to muck it up._

_Still, enough ramblings, I hope you enjoy the fourty-eigth chapter!_

* * *

"Toby!" Nellie wailed, her voice hoarse and desperate. "_Toby!"_

The boy skidded into the room, his eyes wide. "What is it mum what's wrong!?"

She shook her head on her pillow, her face scrunched into a deep frown of distress and anguish. "I can't – can't – he – 'e won't bloody stop crying – I've fed 'im, an' changed 'im an' 'e was just going to sleep an' 'e's bloody _crying _again I _can't -"_ Her voice cracked on the last word and she was in floods of stressed tears.

She heard Toby's worried tone as she broke down before him once again. "It's alright mum I'll take 'im for a while, just sleep," he told her quickly, hurrying over to the crib to dubiously scoop the screaming baby up.

A hard sob escaped her. "But – _no_ you don't know 'ow to –"

"Don't worry I'll be alright, just get some rest please – it's been weeks since you slept proper mum I'm so worried about you…"

She turned from him, rolling onto her side to bury her face in her pillow. She knew she should say something else to him but she couldn't speak, and she scarcely had the energy to form coherent enough thoughts to do so.

"Sleep ma'am…I'll take care of 'im," she heard Toby quietly assure her before the soft click of the door being shut.

Alone now, she listened as her son's cries grew fainter as Toby took him away from her room although her own only worsened. "Sweeney -" she choked out into her pillow, her chest so tight with pain she could hardly breathe. Her hands clenched in the sheets, damp and tangled from her sweating and tossing and she dragged them closer to her, burying her head further into the pillow, curling herself into a tight ball and whimpering his name over and over until exhaustion finally forced her into sleep.

--

"You left me alone."

Her voice froze the moment, made cold invade the warmth.

Even after four years, the memories of those first few months were excruciatingly painful ones, and she didn't think that pain he had caused her would ever truly fade or be forgotten.

Sweeney lifted his head from her neck to look at her, his hands now still on the laces of her dress.

"What?"

Nellie's eyes held his firmly. "You left me. Alone with our child. You left _him_…and me."

He scowled at her. "You know why I left you."

She dropped her gaze from his and nodded, and when she remained silent for a few moments, Sweeney's eager hands resumed their task, turning her round to make it easier.

"Four years."

He paused again, then sighed agitatedly and dropped his hands from her back.

"What do you want, Nellie? What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?"

She turned to carefully look him in the eye. "Well are you?"

It was his turn to look away from her.

She gave a light snort. "Didn't think so."

"I'm…not sorry for what I did to you…" He locked eyes with her again and she struggled to hold the piercing gaze. "You know as well as I do that you deserved that, but…I am sorry for leaving you…for staying away for so long. But it's done. Those years are gone, there's no point dwelling on it."

She nodded. "Yeah. Gone forever. We can't ever get them back."

He suddenly shoved her back from him, whirling away from her in anger. "Yes," he hissed, "they're gone. Just like the other fifteen I lost…now you know what it feels like."

Nellie's jaw dropped as she stared at his back, and then he slowly turned to face her again.

"At least you've got me back. At least you've got a second chance." His words were harsh and full of something akin to jealously. Hurt tears filled her eyes.

"So I should be 'appy about everything that's 'appened? Sod the four 'ole years I spend feeling sick every time I woke in an empty bed, the months where I couldn't look after me own newborn son because my heart was being torn apart - forget all that, I should just be over the moon that you eventually decided to come back!?"

Sweeney was rooted to the spot by her sudden anger. He stared at her, her face flushed with fury, her eyes flashing - and it would be so easy to shout back at her, to remind her just why he had to leave, what she'd done to him - and then she would scream back at him and he would yell at her and she would cry and he would storm away…

He was too tired. So, _so_ tired with everything…he couldn't bear an argument with her, and he knew that's all this would lead to. Was it all it would ever lead to? Could they ever fix this?

He stared at her, his eyes dark with pain, hers filled with her own pain, and resentment - and everything else there was between them…and he slowly shook his head.

The anger left her face to be replaced with puzzlement. "Sweeney…?" She asked quietly, unsure.

He swallowed. "Nellie." He backed away from her, shaking his head again.

She was breathing heavily now, her eyes widening as she watched him warily.

"I should never have returned."

Horror crossed her face. "Wha - what!?"

"I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have come back…I'm sorry." And then he turned, and was striding from the room.

"_No!_" She cried, rushing after him as he made his way through her rooms into the shop. She begged him frantically, apologising over and over, suddenly terrified - he didn't react to any of her cries, only carried on towards the door. "_Sweeney!"_ She finally shrieked, her voice cracking on the word. He turned to regard her then, his face blank.

"I have to go."

"Please!" She wailed. "You can't leave me again – _please!"_

He only stared at her. "I'm sorry." He turned to go.

"No!" She grabbed his arm, tears pouring down her cheeks. "You can't!"

He wrenched his arm away from her. "I have to – what is there here for me now?"

"There's _me_ - and there's Jack!" She cried desperately.

He simply shook his head. "No," he muttered, his voice emotionless, "there isn't."

"There is! I _love you_, please Sweeney, please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry," he uttered, and made to go once more.

"No! You can't!" He was nearly at the door, and totally panicked, Nellie said the first thing that came into her head – "I'm pregnant!"

She watched him freeze and she let out a small sob.

He spoke, his back to her, his voice deathly quiet; "What?"

Another quiet sob escaped her and slowly, he turned to face her, and stared at her.

"The night you came back…" she said quietly. "You got me pregnant."

Sweeney stared at her, his mouth open. "You can't know," he breathed, "it's only been a week…"

"I - I do know. I should…should 'ave bled the next day…I'm never late."

He continued to stare at her, and she felt her heart pound under his gaze. "You're sure?"

Averting her eyes, she nodded quickly, sniffing hard and wiping at her eyes. Finally, when he remained in stunned silence she looked back up at him. "Say something," she begged.

He remained silent, only shaking his head slightly.

"Please…"

Slowly, he moved towards her, his eyes fixed on her stomach, a mixture of shock, anguish and…something else she couldn't read in them. And then he did something she'd never have expected; he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Wha…?"

He clutched at her waist, and leant his forehead against her stomach, closing his eyes and taking deep, shuddering breaths. Nellie stared down at the top of his head, totally stunned.

"Sw…love?"

"Bloody _hell_…"

She tentatively lifted a hand to place it in his hair. "Sweeney?"

"_Fuck,"_ he muttered against her stomach. "This wasn't. Meant. To happen."

Nellie didn't know quite what to say. She almost admitted that she'd made it up because of the terrible distress this thought seemed to bring him but…the fact that he hadn't gone through that door yet made her keep her mouth shut. Finally he lifted his head to look up at her through wide dark eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again before speaking. "I…we 'aven't exactly…been on talking terms 'ave we?" She finally mumbled. "An' like you said it 'asn't been long…I wasn't sure…"

"You still might not be…"

She caught his eyes. "But I might be," she whispered. "Sweeney…" she dropped to her own knees so she was level with him, taking his hands and grasping them tightly. "_Please_. Please don't leave me to deal with this alone…please." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't do it again."

His eyes filled with regret, he shook his head. "It's so early, it might be nothing…"

"Please…"

He looked deep into her eyes, then took hold of her face in his hands. "Nellie." She found her eyes widening under the intensity of his penetrating gaze. "If you are…if you are I don't know what we'll do…how we'll deal with this - after everything and then suddenly _this, _I…"

"Just stay with me," she begged. "Just stay and we'll get through it. You're still my husband Sweeney, we've still got a child - an' if we do 'ave another one…we'll deal with it - if only you stay I know we can fix things…"

Sweeney remained silent, he hadn't looked away from her. She felt like he was trying to read her soul with that stare.

"Please," she finally whispered, tears leaking from her eyes. "Please stay…"

He looked down from her gaze then, and after what seemed like an eternity, he slowly nodded.

She fell into him with relief, flinging her arms round his neck and burying her face in his shoulder and his own arms slowly came round her. They sank down to the floor, her ending up mostly in his lap she had wound herself so tightly round him. His thumb stroked slowly over her back where his hand was resting and his lips brushed the top of her head. "Nellie," she heard his hoarse voice murmur.

Sweeney closed his eyes and inhaled, drinking in the sweet familiar scent of her, tightening his arms round her small form as she sniffed quietly. He knew he couldn't deny that he felt…complete with her in his arms. It was like those four years had never happened and he had been here, holding her, all along. He didn't know how the hell things would ever all be right again - especially with Jack but…if she _was_ pregnant…they were going to have to try. He understood now that leaving her to raise their child alone had been a cruel thing to do, and he couldn't do that to her again. He just hoped she wasn't, because hell knew the last thing they should do right now was drag another child into this mess.

They sat there on the floor for a long time, and only moved when a quiet voice was heard by the door.

"Mummy?"

Startled, Nellie pulled away from Sweeney to see her little son standing in the doorway, his blanket clutched to him, rubbing his eyes.

"Jack…" She got to her feet and crossed the room to him. "What are you doing up darling?"

"I 'ad a bad dream…" his large eyes flicked between her and Sweeney, uncertainty in them.

Noticing his stare, she bent down and lifted him quickly into her arms. "Come on love I'll take you back to bed." She sent a wide eyed glance to Sweeney, before carrying Jack away.

As she tucked the little boy back in his bed he gave a sleepy yawn. "Mummy?"

"Yes love?" She muttered absently as she tucked the covers around him.

There was a pause before he continued. "Why were you cuddling father?"

Her hands paused on the blankets. "Jack. Why do you think I was cuddling 'im?" She said softly. "Because I love him…like I cuddle you because I love you yeah?"

"But…he's not a nice man…"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Why would you say that?" Her words were slightly cold.

Jack shifted in his bed, a frown on his face as he avoided her eyes. "Because 'e hurt you."

"Jack…we talked about that -"

Jack shook his head and reached for his mothers hand. Turning it palm up he touched his little fingers lightly to the gash Sweeney had drawn down it. Nellie gasped and snapped it back to her chest, her eyes wide. "'Ow do you know about that?" She breathed.

"I saw…then - then 'e closed the door an' I 'eard you cryin'…"

Nellie closed her eyes tightly. "Oh…love. Listen," she opened them to lean forwards and brush hair tenderly from his face. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm alright, everything's alright. He is a good man, your father, I promise you everything's alright and everything _will _be alright. You're just gonna 'ave to trust me, can you do that?"

After a long and uneasy pause, Jack slowly nodded.

"There's a boy. Now get some sleep, it's late." She leant forwards to press a kiss to his forehead and stood straight to watch a moment as his eyes began to droop. When they had fully closed after a few moments she moved quietly from the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

She jumped when she turned to see Sweeney stood in front of her.

"Is he alright?"

Mutely, she nodded, and found herself caught in his gaze for a moment before he averted his eyes, and turned to walk down the corridor. She followed him into her room and he stepped aside to close the door quietly behind her. She laid a hand gently on his arm.

"Sweeney…"

He reached out to brush a lock of hair from her forehead, much like she had just done to Jack, and then with a hand on her shoulder he guided her over to the bed. They got beneath the covers wordlessly and Nellie wound herself quickly round him, tugging him close and kissing his neck before tilting her head up to find his lips.

There was need and anguish in her kiss, and she felt him respond just as passionately. He pulled her tight against him, one hand wound in her hair and one on the small of her back, keeping her body pressed close to his. She whimpered softly into his mouth, her small hand fisted tightly in his hair.

She needed him. She needed to feel him properly, all of him. Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt as she kissed him and she started to undo them when -

"No," he muttered, quickly pushing her hand away. When she stared at him with wide, confused eyes he sighed and pulled her closer. "In case you're _not…_ let's not take any more chances."

She huffed inside but nodded because she had to. Of course she wasn't, and they wouldn't be, but Sweeney couldn't know that. As far as he knew she was now pregnant until she was certain that things would be okay and he wasn't going to leave her again…she would have to fake a miscarriage at some point but a few tears wouldn't be so hard - the alternative was purposefully getting herself pregnant once again and there was no way she wanted to bring a child into this mess right now. Nor did she particularly want another one anytime soon anyway…the trauma of her last pregnancy and birth, knowing all the while she would never see the child once it had left her was too recent for her to want to go through it again right now.

She wriggled, trying to get her body closer to him although she was already pressed tight to him. Her hands moved to his shirt buttons again.

"_Nellie_ -"

"I just wanna feel you love, I wanna 'old you properly." She pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck and felt him shudder lightly in response. He let her unbutton his shirt and push it from him and his hands soon after found their own way to the laces on her dress. He eased it down her once it was loose and let her wriggle out of it beneath the covers, her hands moving to the corset which had to come off so she could sleep anyway.

Nellie felt her husband's hot kisses down her neck as she tugged her corset undone and pulled it from round her and she pressed her body close to his again once she was free of it.

"Nellie." His hands wandered over her skin, dipping into the curve of her waist and gliding up her stomach between them to brush over her chest, cupping a sensitive breast. She moaned lightly, arching forwards into the touch, her fingers digging into his back as she pressed herself against him.

"Please," she breathed.

She felt him swallow. "We can't…"

She gave a quiet whimper, pushing herself even closer to him, her hand reaching for the one of his at her chest and guiding it down to the waistband of her bloomers. Unable to prevent it, Sweeney's fingers closed around the material and he dragged it downwards. His breathing was heavy and ragged in her ear and she could feel how desperately aroused he was too. He'd got her undergarments to her knees when he moved his hand away, sliding it back up her trembling body.

"We can't Nellie, I…" His eyes found hers and his voice caught in his throat and for several suspended seconds, he just stared. "I love you…"

Nellie's eyes widened and filled with tears at the words he had breathed out as if it had been involuntary and they had come from somewhere deep inside him.

"Sweeney," she whispered smoothing wild strands of hair back from his eyes. "I love you so much."

He kissed her again and she felt as if they were the only two things existing in the world.

"I want you love," she whimpered quietly when his lips left hers to move over her neck and jaw line. "Please."

"Can't," he rasped against her skin although he pushed further into her and sounded as if he were forcing the word out.

Her hands desperately pulled him closer, her body burning. "Sweeney. Please take me, I need you…" she begged. She was being pathetic she knew, and she was nearly on the verge of tears in her desperation for him but it went so much deeper than desire - it was _him, _she needed him, needed to feel him loving her so much.

"Nellie," he muttered against her ear, his voice as hoarse as hers as her lips moved over his jaw and his hips rocked into her own.

"Please," she half-choked out, gasping lightly as his teeth grazed her neck a little. "We can be careful, please…"

He didn't say anything, but as his mouth moved against her neck, kissing her there so hard she knew he would leave a mark, his hand slid down their bodies to the fastenings of his trousers and then to tug her bloomers further down to let her wriggle them from her legs.

"We shouldn't, Nellie, just in case…" he tried to convince them both as he held himself over her, their bodies trembling and tears in her eyes.

She wrapped a leg round his waist and gave a whimper that might have been a sob. "_Please,"_ she rasped, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

Sweeney knew in that moment that he'd been wrong; returning to her had been the best thing he'd done in four years. And he knew that whatever did happen, as long as he had her he - _they_ - would be able to get through it.

* * *

_Well what do you know she's off lying again, I think she has a compulsion or something. Haha xD_

_If anyone hasn't seen already and is interested, I wrote a rather naughty extra chapter for 'A Key Encounter' ;) Aaaand Thalia-Sandy drew the most amazing picture for it! I've linked it in my profile GO LOOK! But just a warning that it's well…let's just say a very graphic depiction of the chapter LOL! But seriously if you've read it you should take a look because she's amazing and it's seriously about the sexiest thing I've ever seen ;D You do need a deviant art account to see it though since it has a mature filter on it. _

_So anyway I will tryyy my best not to take too long with the next one, I have a fair bit done already since it was gonna be part of this one before I added more stuff and yeah :) I can't make any promises though, like I said still busy and stressed trying to figure out what to do with myself and also, the thing with writing well…uni pretty much murdered my motivation to write at all and really knocked my confidence in that department. Another reason why this took so long in the first place…I found myself feeling totally shit about everything I wrote :/…blah well I think I should probably just stick to fanfiction from now on :]_

_Please tell me what you think of this chap, I could really really use some feedback atm. Lots of love til next time lovlies!_

_X x x_


	49. Chapter 49

_Hello my little loves, dear me it's been a long long time again hasn't it? I shan't bore you with ten million reasons why this chapter wasn't out to you sooner, just know I've been busy and busy and busy and haven't neglected this story by choice :) And I have an extra long chapter to hopefully make up for the wait - hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

Upon waking, Sweeney found himself immediately searching the empty space beside him with a frown. How strange it was, he thought, as he opened his eyes to confirm that his wife was, in fact, absent, that he was already accustomed to her warm body next to his after just one night.

Yawning, he sat up, a frown on his face as he recalled the events of the previous night. It had not been an easy one for either of them.

When she lay in his arms after sating their desperate desire for one another, Nellie had broken down in the quiet of the room, and Sweeney had felt terrible; he knew it was his fault, everything he had put her through - the last four years and this week he'd been back…he had never thought about how hard it all must be for her as well as himself.

"Everything's ruined!" She'd wailed. "It's all so messed up…everything's changed and everything's ruined and, and - I love you so much!"

"Shh," he'd hushed her quickly, tucking her head into his shoulder, desperate to console her. "It's alright. It's alright now. Everything's fine…everything's right now." She heard him swallow, and felt his head move closer to her own, his mouth press to her ear - "I love you," he breathed into it. "I never stopped loving you…and I'm back now, and everything's fine."

For some reason she had only cried harder.

He had hushed her, finally - holding her tight and kissing her and making love to her slowly - but it had not been easy, and he didn't blame her. She was a strong woman, but he realised now how he had put her through more than any woman should have to deal with. He felt guilty.

With a sigh, Sweeney got up and dressed himself. A glance at the clock told him it was later than he had thought it was, and his wife had probable been up a while. As he left the bedroom - _their_ bedroom again, he supposed, he heard voices coming from the dining room that told him breakfast must be taking place. Swallowing down a little uneasiness at the thought of joining his family for the morning meal, Sweeney straightened his clothes and made his way through the house.

When he walked into the dining room, Toby and Jack were seated at the table, Toby tucking into his breakfast while Nellie ladled Jack out some porridge. He cleared his throat.

Startled, she spun. "Sweeney…I - I was just about to come and get you love I thought you were still asleep - um - breakfast is ready…" She babbled awkwardly.

Jack stared between the two, uneasiness on his face that made Sweeney want to back away and leave the room - he had heard what his son had said to Nellie last night…the words had cut his heart. Because they were true; he _was_ a bad man…and he didn't deserve to be a father. But he was, and there was no escaping it, avoiding the situation was never going to help anything - he had to make this work.

So, instead of leaving as his instincts told him to, the barber moved over to his wife and stopped in front of her to place a gentle hand on the side of her surprised face, leaning in to kiss her sweetly on the cheek. "Good morning," he murmured as he pulled back to her stunned expression, and reached out to take the pan and ladle from her. "Sit down, I'll do it."

She gaped at him a moment before she caught sight of Jack's open mouthed stare and realised who the display of affection was really for. Her whole face lit up and she smiled at her husband. "Thank you," she breathed before she moved to her seat, thanking him for much more than dishing out the breakfast.

He finished filling Jack's bowl then moved over to fill Nellie's and finally his own before taking his seat next to his wife. Toby watched him from across the table with narrowed eyes but not without surprise.

After a few moments silence as they all ate quietly, Nellie cleared her throat. "So love," she began, trying to sound as casual as if they were a normal family, and this was just another normal day. "Thinking of doing anything in particular today?"

Sweeney cast eyes across and Jack and Toby and then glanced at Nellie and shrugged.

They went back to eating, and all was quiet and awkward for another couple of minutes before Sweeney made a decision and spoke.

"Actually…I was thinking of taking you out…this evening. If you'd like to go."

All three other occupants of the room stared at the usually so stoically silent man. Finally Nellie gave herself a small shake. "I - yes, I…would love to…" She managed to stammer out - until a thought occurred to her. "But what about - the shop, I can't…"

Sweeney nodded towards Toby. "Toby's a grown lad. I'm sure he can manage it alone for one night. Can't you Toby?"

Toby appeared to be in shock at being addressed so politely by him, and had to blink a couple of times before answering. "Uh, yes sir, suppose I could…"

Sweeney nodded once. "Good."

Nellie's face broke into a brilliant smile. "Well. That's settled then!" She beamed, pushing her chair out. "Toby dear, will you give me a hand clearing away?"

Toby nodded and helped her clear the empty bowls away, following her out to the kitchen. He moved over to her once they were out of ear shot. "What's got into 'im?" He asked her bluntly and not without distaste.

She pretended not to understand. "What do you mean?"

Toby jerked him thumb in the direction of the other room. "Mr. Todd. An' you know what I mean."

She frowned slightly "Nothing's got into 'im Toby, 'e's just…settling in. I told you all it would take was a bit of time didn't I?" She paused in piling the dishes into the sink when she caught sight of Toby's expression. "'Ey now, what's with the face?"

Toby scowled, and plonked two bowls into the sink. "Nothing."

She turned to him, hands on her hips. "Toby…"

A throat cleared from the doorway and both turned to see Sweeney standing there.

"Alright love?" Nellie asked quickly.

"Yes. Do…you need some help?"

Her and Toby looked at him in surprise.

"Yes," she said quickly. "You can dry these plates for me - Toby, go and get the shop ready will you?"

Toby didn't say anything but there was a scowl directed at Sweeney before he ducked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you, love…" Nellie said to Sweeney softly as he moved up next to her at the sink. She turned to him, placed a hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "Are you really taking me out later?"

"Yes. If you want to."

"Of course I do…thank you."

"It's alright. I…want to be your husband again Nellie," he told her quietly, his expression slightly vulnerable as he looked into her eyes. "I want to be Jack's father."

"You are." She lifted a hand to his cheek.

"And…" He stepped closer to her and moved a tentative hand to her flat stomach. "This one's father too. If it's in there." His eyes flicked up to hers. "I've missed my two children growing up. I don't want to make that mistake again."

"Jack's not grown up pet, not yet -"

"I know but - you know what I mean." He sighed and looked down at her stomach, moving his hand to her waist. "Still no…?"

Avoiding his eyes, she shook her head.

He swallowed. "We'll deal with it Nellie."

"I know," she said quietly, feeling a little guilty.

"Still. It would be a hell of a lot easier if you _weren't _pregnant just yet…"

"I know," she said again, turning from him quickly. "Well let's just hope it's nothing then yeah?"Sweeney nodded and turned towards the sink to pick up a plate and a dishcloth.

She smiled to herself as she washed plates next to her husband. What a brilliant spur-of-the-moment idea it had been to tell him she was with child again. Already, he had come round - she felt that she could tell him today that she realised wasn't actually pregnant and he would stay with her - make an effort - be her husband…but she best not put that to the test, it would be better to be on the safe side and wait a week a so until she knew for sure that he wasn't going anywhere.

When the drying up was done, Sweeney asked her if there was anything else he could do.

"Um, no not really," she replied, surprised to say the least. "I best get the oven on downstairs we'll be opening in a half hour - thanks for 'elping though."

He nodded. "I'll be upstairs."

She smiled at his retreating form before turning back to the sink to put the dishcloth away. When she turned back round there was a figure in the doorway.

She held a hand to her heart, startled. "Toby! You made me jump."

He was scowling deeply.

"What's wrong?"

"You're _pregnant!?"_

Her eyes widened. "Wha -"

"I 'eard 'im, I 'eard 'im say you were!"

She looked down, debating over whether or not to tell the boy the truth. "Look, Toby -"

"'Ow could you be so stupid!?"

She gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

"'E _left you_ last time, left you to bring 'im up alone as soon as you 'ad 'im - an' not to mention the other one! Now 'e's only been back five minutes an yer bloody with child again!"

Shock was written all over her face. "'Ow dare you speak to me like that," she breathed.

"Well someone 'as to! I dunno what you were thinking - I'd 'ave thought you'd 'ave learnt yer lesson from the last two times!"

"Toby!" She barked.

"No, don't _Toby _me, cause someone 'as to be 'ere to pick up the pieces when 'e off an' leaves you or whatever 'appens an' guess who that's gonna be again!?"

"He ain't gonna leave me again!"

"'Ow do you know!? 'E was away for longer than 'e was ever with ya, you can't trust 'im an' you know it!"

"I can trust 'im! I do - an' I suggest you start to do so too cause 'e ain't going nowhere!"

"He nearly killed you! 'Ow can you love someone who's done that to you - it's sick!"

"You _stop it! _That's enough!"

"No, it ain't! I mean - do you even know that it's his!?"

Her jaw literally dropped. "_What!?"_

"I know you've been with Mr. Sommers just before 'e came back - an' God knows who else - 'ow _can_ you know!?"

"Shut up!" She snapped, panic shooting through her that he was shouting things like this and _Sweeney_ would hear -

"What good is it gonna do anyone!? I don't know 'ow you could 'ave been so stupid - you just can't 'elp yourself can you!?"

Her eyes flashed with fury. "What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying _if you weren't such a whore we wouldn't be in 'alf the mess we 'ave been!"

Her hand flew out and she slapped him sharply round the face. She glared at him, rage in her eyes, both of them breathing hard. "Get out." She spat. When he only looked at her she repeated herself, shouting this time; "Get out, I said!" She shoved him towards the door. "Get out me bloody 'ouse this instant - an' don't come back!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes.

Toby stumbled where she'd pushed him, straightening to look at her coldly. "You'd throw me out when I've been 'ere for you all along?"

"Get _out!"_ She repeated, half-shrieking.

Toby sent her one last hard, cold look, turned and he was gone, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Seconds after the door had slammed, pounding footsteps could be heard on the stairs and dark figure appeared. "What the hell is going on!?" Sweeney demanded, his eyes wild.

She looked up, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Sweeney!" She cried, crossing the room to throw her arms round him, crying into his shirt. "I threw 'im out!"

"Who!?"

"T - Toby - 'e 'eard us talking - saying that I might be pregnant an' 'e said…_horrible _things!"

She felt him stiffen. "About me?"

She nodded. "And me."

She felt Sweeney's arms slowly come up round her as her tears soaked his shoulder. "'Ow could 'e be so nasty? 'Ow could 'e say those things, I…"

Her husband's hand went to her hair as she cried. "Hush, it's alright."

"It's not," she cried thickly into his shirt, "I…I thought 'e loved me Sweeney - I think of 'im as a son!"

Sweeney sighed and moved them through to the dining room, sitting her on a chair and handing her a handkerchief. "Here. Don't get yourself too upset, he's just…sulking because I'm back. You know he never liked me…he'll come round."

Blowing her nose, she shook her head. "'E won't, I threw 'im out - I told 'im not to come back…an' I don't want 'im to after the things 'e said…" She dissolved into tears again leaving Sweeney to rub her back awkwardly.

After a while, when she had finally calmed down and got control of her emotions she pulled away took look up with watery eyes into her husband's. She sniffed. "Guess we won't be going out tonight after all."

He sighed. "Guess not."

She gave a loud sigh of her own, and dabbing at her eyes, she mumbled about getting the shop running and wandered off to do so.

Sweeney watched her from afar that day. She was extremely upset and it showed. By lunchtime he swore if one more customer asked about the whereabouts of her usual shop assistant she would burst into tears or fits of rage on the spot.

So, much to the barber's displeasure, at one o' clock he descended the stairs from his room and walked straight through the crowds of people to find his wife loading plates onto a tray.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, coming up to her side. She whipped her head round and stared at him in shock.

"…Huh?"

"You need help, don't you? What do you want me to do?"

She blinked at him in astonishment. "W - well, there's…only really serving to be done, all the pies are prepared downstairs…"

He nodded curtly, reaching out to take the tray from her. "Fine. Where's this going?"

"You're…gonna 'elp with serving??"

"Where's this going?" He repeated, ignoring her stupid question.

She gaped at him. "But you - you hate people!"

He sighed irritably. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes!" She said quickly. "Yes, please, I - the table by the window," she told him, motioning to it. Sweeney nodded curtly and turned to do so.

The evening spent serving customers was painful for the barber, but Nellie was _very_ grateful. So grateful that she got down on her knees and thanked him very thoroughly when they were clearing away in the bake house after closing.

"God Nellie," Sweeney rasped as she got to her feet and he did his trousers back up with shaky hands. "If that's what I get for helping you serve I should've come down here sooner."

She smiled at him, cupping her hand to his cheek. "You've just been so wonderful today love, I wanted to do something for you."

He cleared his throat in an attempt to stop his voice sounding so strangled. "Well you've covered that."

She gave him a little smirk. "I'm gonna run these trays upstairs and give 'em a wash, can you finish with the meat and turn the oven off?"

Later that night, after Nellie had tucked Jack into bed and wandered back into the parlour to sit down next to her husband, she sighed deeply.

"I wish we could 'ave gone out tonight. 'Ell knows I could use a break. I still just can't _believe_Toby would -"

"Hush." Sweeney muttered quickly, placing a hand on his arm when he heard her voice wavering. He turned to look at her, searching her sad eyes for a moment before he got to his feet and held out his hand.

"Where we going?" Nellie asked when she'd slipped her hand into his and he began tugging her along.

He didn't reply, only continued leading her out of the building and up the stairs to his shop. "Sweeney?" She asked him as he tugged her into his room and pushed her towards his chair. "What are you doing?"

He dropped to the floor in front of her. "Something better than taking you out."

"…Oh..." His hands slid up her legs and comprehension hit her. "_Oh!"_

He smirked a little, pushing her skirt up, folding it in her lap.

"Love, you - you don't 'ave to do this just 'cause I -"

"Shush."

She let out a breath and found her hands already shaky in anticipation as she moved them to her skirt to keep it pulled up as he slid her bloomers down her legs. He dropped them to the floor, and with a hand on each knee, pushed her legs apart before bending to place a kiss above one. "I want to." He pressed another kiss to her inner thigh. "It's been so long…" His mouth moved to the other leg, where he kissed the inner thigh there. "Since I tasted you." He trailed his tongue up her milky white skin to pause and breathe hot air onto her moist curls.

Nellie let out a shudder, her eyes fluttering closed as one hand drifted to his head to wind in his wild hair. "Love," she breathed, arching off the chair in anticipation.

Sweeney moved forward, and the next thing she knew his hot wet tongue was trailing up her slick sex. The tip of the small muscle quickly found that swollen little nub that made her gasp and arch off the chair again when it pressed against it. Sweeney smirked against her, his hands gripping her thighs tightly to push her legs further apart in order to gain better access to that which he sought.

"S - Sweeney," she squeezed out, already panting as he pushed his tongue rhythmically against her clit. Her fingers tangled in his dark locks to subconsciously keep his head pulled to her, kneading her hand in his hair in time with the movements of his skilled tongue.

_God_ he was good. She had forgotten how incredible the things he could do to her with that mouth of his were, she hadn't felt such intense _pleasure_ in four years. Or maybe it was just because it was him - Sweeney Todd, the man she loved, on his knees between her legs - that made this so mind-blowing.

That hot tongue of his slid back from her throbbing nub to run circles round her entrance and Nellie could feel herself leaking with desire. She gave a throaty moan, pushing her hips towards his mouth, begging him for more. He complied, pushing his tongue inside her before replacing it with two of his fingers so his tongue could find her clit once more.

Sweeney moaned hoarsely against her. "I've missed you Nellie," he licked her again, causing a shudder to run through her body.

She gasped when his mouth closed over her clit and he pressed his fingers against that delicious spot inside her. "Sweeney," she gasped out. "As much as I love this -" she broke off to give a moan of pleasure, her body moving rhythmically, "I want you inside me, please…"

Sweeney's mouth and hand had left her faster than she could blink and the next thing she knew she was being scooped up from the chair and carried across the room where he dumped her unceremoniously on his bed. She trembled with lust for him, her hands tugging him towards her and yanking blindly at his clothing.

She clearly yanked too hard because her husband lost his balance and fell flat on top of her causing the wind to be knocked out of her. "Sorry," he muttered, rolling off her.

She gasped for breath. "Bloody hell! Are you mad, don't stop!" She rolled herself over, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him vivaciously, preventing an amused chuckle from leaving his mouth. Her quick determined hands had his trousers shoved down within seconds, and breaking from his lips to sit up, she shifted her hips and pushed down onto him, causing moans to escape both of them.

Nellie set a quick, impatient rhythm, her hands fisted in his shirt and eyes closed as she let the delicious sensations only his body could bring run through her. Sweeney stared transfixed at her breasts as she moved, watching them bounce and heave, straining to escape the tight bodice of her dress. His hands moved form her hips to the ties on the back of her dress, pulling her close so he could reach them and she lay flat against him, kissing and nipping the edge of his jaw as he fumbled with the laces. After a few moments she heard him give a growl of frustration against her ear.

"Can't get the bloody thing un-done," he swore.

She smiled against his neck. "You want me to stop for a minute?" She murmured huskily in his ear, nipping his lobe a little.

His hands shot to her hips, grinding up into her. "_No!"_

She chuckled, pressing a lingering kiss to his jaw, her hands slipping between their bodies to unbutton his vest and shirt.. "Looks like we 'ave a problem then." She gloatingly pushed his clothing off his shoulders, running her small hands over his bare torso. Her mouth opened to make a teasing remark when Sweeney suddenly flipped her under him, pulled out his razor (she had no idea where from) and slit her bodice clean down the middle, solving the problem.

"_Sweeney!"_ She scolded crossly, but in that moment she was too filled with pleasure to be truly angry.

The barbers pulled her dress apart, finally baring her to him for his eager hands to find her soft breasts. He flicked his thumbs over her hardened nipples before dipping his head to let his mouth close over one. Nellie arched up into him, moaning deeply.

They could feel themselves both nearing and end and their movements became more frantic and desperate, her hand clutching in his hair, his mouth at her neck, her leg over his hip…Nellie felt her climax start to grip her and she gasped for breath, her body trembling. She cried out her pleasure as her husband found his own release deep inside her, shuddering against her and kissing her quiet as they both came down from their high.

"You ruined me dress." She complained into the quiet of the room once they had both caught their breath, knowing her voice didn't sound remotely angry. Sweeney shifted and took hold of it, tugging the whole thing up and over her head, tossing it to the floor.

"You look better without it."

She smacked him weakly on the chest, her hands moving to his shirt and vest to finish pushing them off him, yanking them down his arms and throwing them onto her dress before snuggling herself contentedly into his chest.

A few moments of peaceful quiet settled over them before Sweeney spoke. "We should get downstairs to bed," he murmured into her hair.

"Hmm. No. Too tired."

He smiled lightly. "Come on."

She shook her head, and snuggled deeper into his warmth. "No, m'comfy. Go t'sleep," she mumbled sleepily.

Sweeney sighed. "Jack's on his own down there."

"S'fine."

"Nell -"

"Shh." She placed a finger to his lips and dropped a kiss to his chest where her head was resting. "Sleep."

Sweeney sighed uneasily - but he _was_ tired. And comfortable. He supposed Jack would be fine - he was only downstairs. The barber slid an arm round his wife and settled down, and he realised how right this felt. How right _she _felt.

"Goodnight Nellie," he whispered.

"Night love." She sighed sleepily but there was a hint of anxiousness in the sound and he knew what she was thinking of again, and as much as Sweeney disliked the boy he did have to give him credit for being there for her when he wasn't, and he hoped for his wife's sake that Toby would return soon.

* * *

_Well there we go, I can't believe how long this one stupid chapter has taken me to write haha. _

_I really will try not to take so long with the next one I promise, I'm not at uni anymore so I don't have tonnes of coursework to do in my free time - but I am working lots and I also have a new puppy to look after lol! She's a little Chihuahua and omg she's soo cute hehe but she keeps me very busy! But yes will try not to neglect my fanfics so much cause I've missed it!_

_Please please tell me what you thought of the new chapter, and lots of love to you all until next time! _

_X x_


	50. xx

_Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter. I know you're not really supposed to post just ANs as a whole chapter on here but since I've been getting lots of pms and things asking me when I'm gonna update this I figured I may as well just let everyone who reads this know that it probably isn't going to get updated now. I won't say never because you never know, I might suddenly decide to start writing again one day lol but at the moment that's unlikely to happen. I don't really have the time nor inspiration to write anymore, and although I have tried to sit down and finish this several times I can't really get back into the Sweeney Todd thing anymore either…I find it kind of depressing now if I'm honest lol. So I'm really sorry for anyone who was waiting for an update on this - and my other ST fic Memories because it probably won't happen. But I will leave them all on here because like I said you never know - and I did have basically the whole plot planned out for this one so I'm kind of annoyed myself that I can't bring myself to finish it but heeey ho lol. _

_Take care lovlies, thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed my stories you've all brought me great happiness and I am kind of sad that I don't write anymore cause I do miss it sometimes, and I miss reading all your lovely responses and chatting to you and everything buuut I've realised I'm not really a writer…and I think I'm better off now that I don't spend hours a day sitting on this computer lol. Well I'm babbling as usual lol so yes, I'm sorry, take care, and lots of love to you all! xxx_


End file.
